What Lurks Beneath
by SwedeHeart14
Summary: Teenage Sookie's life is turned haywire, with the entrance of one vampire, Eric, who has pledged to protect her from a string of vicious Weres, and Vamps, including Bill, who is maniacally obsessed with her. How hard can it be to protect a stubborn girl & how far is Eric willing to go for Sookie? Traces Sookie's teen to adult years & her developments with Eric. AU/Language/Lemons.
1. The Vampire

**I own nothing to do with SVM or True Blood. I just adore the show- Eric Northman especially.**

**Please be kind and let me know if this gets your interest. It is my first time trying to write a TB fanfiction. Rating will most likely go up to an M, for violence/horror themes, underage sex possibly.**

**Pairings: Young Fifteen-year-old Sookie/Dark, possessive Eric. Bill/(surprise)**

**This Sookie is telepathic, but she learns it at an older age. It doesn't start for her yet until she fully settles into high school. Headaches, etc.**

**Summary: While going on a late evening walk, fifteen year old Sookie, older brother Jason, & best friend Tara discover something terrifying lurking underneath the soil across from the Stackhouse residence. A vampire, & he wants whats his. A tiny teacup Sookie.**

* * *

><p><em>What Lurks Beneath<em>

_Chapter One_

SOOKIE:

Gran was a big fan of crossword puzzles. She sat in her cane chair on the porch, her attention sometimes drifting to the large maple trees, with their branches whipping back and forth from the wind in the garden. Her hair was still long and curly, despite being white as snow.

My attention had drifted elsewhere, my gaze lingering on Gran's beautiful garden bed of tulips.

"Sookie, dear," Gran said softly. I slowly turned my attention back to her. "Can you work out the answer to this one? Ten letters. Starts with an F. _'A term commonly used to describe those who love being fed on, and surrounded by, vampires.'_"

"Fangbanger?" I guessed, unsure.

She scribbled that down, and realized I was right. I sat back in my chair with a cheerful grin, crossing my leg over the other. I was getting good at crossword puzzles.

Then, slowly I sat back up on a lean and stretched out my tanned legs. My legs felt dead. I desperately needed to go for a walk.

And, as if right on cue, she was there...

"Hey, Grandma Stackhouse!" Tara called from the yard. "Hey, Sook. Wanna go for a walk?"

"Hell yes, let's," I called back, eagerly. She knew me so well.

Tara Thornton was my best friend ever since we started high school this year. She was a tad shorter than me with beautifully clear dark skin, black as night brown eyes, and long dark brown dangling dreadlocks, that fell around her shoulder blades and down across her back.

Both smiling like two kids in a candy store, we started on our journey. But not before Gran managed to ruin it for us...

"You two girls don't go wandering too far," Gran warned, giving the both of us a stern look.

We both nodded silently in agreement, then started through the clearing.

"Hey girl's, wait up!" a very familiar voice yelled, and Tara and I both jumped.

I turned and groaned.

_Jason._

Of course he would turn up whenever Tara came around to visit. He ran straight over to us through the trees, grinning.

Jason was my big older brother, and he had only just started his senior year at high school. He was training pretty hard this year to try out as quarterback for the Bon Temps school football team and must've only finished his afternoon training session at the gym. He had gotten big during the year, probably due to all those bicep curl routines he had went through, during his daily training. He was all drenched in sweat, wearing his light blue Bon Temps sleeveless football jersey. His sports duffle bag was slung around one dampened shoulder, and his face was all shiny and slick with sweat. I bet he smelt just as bad as he looked, too.

"Oh, hey Tara. How're you goin'?" He grinned stupidly, as soon as he took notice of Tara standing there by me, shifting her feet. I had to give him credit, though. Whenever he saw Tara, he would give her a big sloppy grin and a hug. Luckily for Tara, the sweat prevented another clumsy hug.

Tara blushed bright red, as always, and shrugged.

It was hilarious. I often teased her, saying she had such a closeted crush on my big oafish brother Jason. And it seemed it was true. Whenever Jason was around, she would clam up like a mouse and stutter.

"Good," she mumbled, flushing even more.

They both stared at each other, for a moment longer than I felt necessary. Jason grinned again, looking her up and down. Tara quickly looked away, wringing her hands. _How gross._

"Okay, let's go," I said in a forced tone. None of us shared any conversation as we started through the trees.

It was turning out to be a nice night.

The sky had already turned cloudy and overcast, and I was starting to wish I'd thought of bringing a flashlight with us. It was getting harder to see. But then the birds were still out, singing in the trees. A few frogs croaked from elsewhere in the distance, too. I didn't know how long we walked for in silence, but I guessed it was for over twenty minutes.

The dirt from underneath my sandals started getting a little damp, so it started feeling as if we were trekking through a murky swamp. Muddy clumps stuck to the bottom of my heels, making squelching noises. A few steps behind me, Tara groaned in disgust.

"Damn, Sook. How long of a walk do you want to take?" She hissed.

Jason piped up, too. "Yeah, Sook," he panted exhaustedly. "We better start heading back soon, or else Gran'll start having a panic attack. She'll start calling the whole town out on a manhunt for us."

I sighed heavily, but I knew he was right.

One of the ankle straps on my wooden sandals got caught on a low branch, and I stumbled forward, yelping. But, thankfully, I found my footing before I dived headfirst into squelchy mud. Jason jumped forward to steady me, clutching me strongly by the shoulders. It was a good catch of him.

"Jeeze, Sook, be careful," he whispered, looking down at the dark shadowy mound clumping around our feet. Then, he too yelped. "Holy shit, Sook. Tell me you saw that!" He pointed ahead of him to a round mound of dirt, squinting through the darkness. "Something moved, I swear!"

Tara came forward to stand next to me, hands on her hips. I suspected she had come to the same conclusion as I had; Jason was playing a pretty cruel, heartless trick on us girls.

"Yeah right, Jason," I laughed, rolling my eyes. "You're just trying to scare us."

Tara started laughing, too. It sounded a little forced, though. "Yeah, what she said. Tryin' to scare us girl's."

Only Jason didn't look as if he was trying to hold in a laugh. He looked deadly serious. "No, seriously, Sook. There was something moving over there, I swear." His voice broke a little, as he wiggled a bony forefinger over to the spot.

It was totally unlike Jason to get the spooks easily so I figured he must have seen something. And it seemed he was right.

Dry leaves were interspected around what looked like a round, raised clump of soil. I wondered faintly if some kind of wild animal had been digging themselves a hole, only it didn't look like the usual hole animals made to nest in.

"Oh wow," I breathed, while Jason crouched in front of me for a closer look. "What do you think is under there?"

"Don't know, Sook," Jason mumbled, stomping at the dirt with a swift, curious kick. "But it could be anything. Rattlesnake, maybe. Hell, even a rabbit."

"Holy fuck," Tara whispered, tensing up behind me in fear. Tara was frightened of wild, unpredictable animals.

I whipped my hand around to slap her lightly across the shoulder.

Gran wouldn't have that nasty talk and it was lucky she wasn't here to hear such a thing coming from Tara's dirty mouth. You could blame Tara's mother for her having learnt such filthy language at an early age, with her Mom being a crazy drunk and all...

"What in the Lord's name _is_ that?" Jason whispered in a hushed tone, kicking at the dusty soil with the heel of his gym sneakers once more.

Suddenly, the clump of dirt writhered underneath Jason's shoe and he screamed in shock, like a high-pitched girl. It wasn't like Jason to scare easily but... it must have been something terrifying. He was breathing heavily; his breaths coming out in short, shaky whinnies. I looked past his shoulder, and could not possess the capability within me to breathe.

A very grimey human hand was clawing at the dirt. It had bony fingers and It's nailbeds were extra long, and grass-stained.

"Damn," Jason spat out in shock. His whole face had drained of color, as he turned to glance at me from behind his shoulder. His eyes were wide. "Sook, there's definitely a human down there!"

Gradually, the dirt had started caving in on the creature. Slowly, there wasn't just a hand to be seen. But a long, strongly-built, white limb; an arm. It was some kind of long grimey human body, withering like a worm in the dirt. _How on earth did that get down there?_

"What is it?" Tara asked, gulping. Her eyes were nearly bulging out of their sockets. "Jason, what do you see 'neath there?"

It seemed Jason hadn't needed to give an answer, because before we knew it, the large wriggling thing had sprung out of the dirt. We all gave out a short cry in alarm.

Oh Lord. A deep guttural groan came from the big creature, a hostile sound from deep inside of it. It's eyes were as wide as saucers and wild; the pupils largely dilated and the irises a slate blue, the whites incredibly white against the clumps of dirt covering It's form.

Only a second later, did I realize it was a human.

Clumps of stringy soil and dead yellowed grass hung limp from It's flattened, closely cropped, blond scalp. Several long threaded weeds even hung from Its earlobes. Clearly, whatever kind of human It was... It had been underneath that soil for God knows how long.

It made a weird noise. A snarling sound, which resembled some wild animal's funnily enough. And then, suddenly, fangs clicked out. White shining wet canines baring from underneath It's curled top lip menacingly.

Tara nearly backed right into me, gasping. "Holy shit, Sook, it's a vamp," she spat out, bewildered. "Jason, we gotta get out of here!" She started crying, bless her dear little heart.

"Obviously," I mumbled through stiff lips, feeling the blood draining from my face in pure shock.

We hadn't ever seen a vampire in Bon Temps before, but we'd heard of them. This vamp, he wasn't exactly what I had been expecting. He was absolutely covered in dirt and grime, which made him appear not a hint menacing in the slightest. Well, at least to me anyhow.

Fascination had taken over, more so than fear.

My eyes scrutinized the wild beast of a vampire. Funnily enough, he was clothed in dark clothes. Dark, tight jeans and an equally dark sleeveless shirt. It was hard to tell, though, considering how dirty and how bad he smelt, like week-old, off milk. He had a strong, lithe build. Very cat-like, and he definitely looked as if he could bite a hole right into you... literally.

Now, if he were covered in sticky blood that might have been another story altogether... We would have ran out of there straight away, screaming out at the top of our lungs for Gran to collect her dusty shotgun.

Jason was frightened, just exactly like Tara over the dirty vamp, I could tell. And, if he had reason to be frightened, then maybe I ought to have felt frightened, too... But still, I wasn't. Perhaps it was naive of me to believe so, but I thought the vamp wouldn't hurt us; It must have simply been some defense mechanism, the way those fangs clicked out, like that... He couldn't help it, I was sure.

"We're not here to cause you any harm now," Jason began, breathing heavily. To stress his point to the dirty, growling vamp, he gestured innocently with his hands. "We were just playing football out here, and we didn't know that you were underneath there sleeping, like you were. We didn't mean to interrupt, I swear it." I was shocked to hear Jason sound so frightened and weak, like he did, while he made up some lousy explanation to prevent us from getting killed. "Now, if you would please let us leave back the way we came..." he begged, swallowing audibly, "then you, bloodsucker, can go back about your business in peace."

We took a few slow cautious steps backwards, with Jason at the front steering us, smiling good-naturedly all the while, just to show we weren't no harm to the vamp. For a moment, I assumed the vamp didn't know English, because he hadn't bothered to answer. He simply stared, unblinking and wild-eyed.

But then, with a tilt to the head, It spoke. "A set of teacup humans. How intriguing," It said, and It was definitely male. It's voice was so deep, smooth and cold, that it caused a wary ripple to flow down my spine. "How... _delicious_." His tongue ran over his muddy top lip to show just how delicious we really were to him.

Now I _was_ scared.

The three of us jumped. Tara and I cowered behind Jason, being the big quarterback for the school football team and all. We knew, deep down inside, that he would protect us, when worse came to worse.

"Now, now," Jason repeated desperately, panting. He did another hand gesture. "We don't mean no harm now. We just live 'cross the fence. Our Gran, Adele Stackhouse, knows we're out..."

"-A-a-and she'll be mighty suspicious, once she realizes we haven't come home for supper yet," I cut in for Jason, a little shakily. I added, with all the confidence a fifteen year-old girl could muster, "And you don't want to give yourselves a bad reputation. Do you now?"

Ever since seeing a television programme on the news one evening, when vamps had come out of the coffin, they had declared profusely that they could co-exist peacefully among us humans, and, with the Japanese invention of synthetic blood- TruBlood- they showed they could. But this vamp, he seemed a little... different. Not that I would know.

My eyes bugged out, as he did a rather human gesture, sighing deeply and stretching those long, muscular dirt-ridden limbs of his. The sinewy muscles in his shoulders rippled while he flexed them, and it became a clear demonstration to us that, even vampire or not, Jason would be no match for him physically. He was so tall, inhumanely so, at roughly around six-feet.

My eyes widened in surprise, while Tara started clawing at Jason's wet shirt, whimpering and clinging to the fabric. I think, really, she wanted us to get the hell out of there, but our bodies were not yielding to what we wanted most. All three of us were completely frozen, stuck in place. I couldn't even remember how to move my legs.

"Låt spelet börja," the vamp muttered, in another language foreign to our ears.

Jason made a whimpering noise, stumbling backwards over us. "Run," he cried desperately. "Sook, Tara. Run home. Now."

And so we did.

We ran, without even taking a glance back from behind our shoulder's in the wild vamps direction. We bustled through the opening of Gran's old peeling weatherboard house to find her waiting at the porch steps in only her tiny dressing gown. She looked alarmed, and confused, as she took in the sight of the three of us bolting for dear life to her.

Tara was crying loudly. Jason was shivering violently, his eyes wet with furious tears. And me... well, I was fuelled with plenty of food for thought; I wondered what that dirty vampire's deal was. I wondered if he really was actually trying to make a meal of us.

But, mostly, I was wondering whether I'd be seeing him again soon...And, if he'd be making a habit out of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Låt spelet börja- Let the games begin.<strong>

**Are you interested in more? This Eric will be quite dark and possessive of young Sookie. There will be some Bill thrown into the mix, too. Please review and let me know. :-)**


	2. Late Stormy Evening Call

**Wow, I was completely breathless and blown away by such a quick response from you all! :-) Thanks so much!**

**It has gotten me so excited! I'm really hoping you will enjoy this chapter, and that it's not badly written. Hopefully Eric isn't too OOC.**

**Feel free to let me know your thoughts, I enjoyed hearing them so much! **

* * *

><p><em>What Lurks Beneath<em>

_Chapter Two_

I felt too tired and drained to have a shower, after the very gruesome discovery Tara, Jason, and I, had managed to come across tonight. I managed to tie my long blonde hair up into a loose ponytail, and brushed, and flossed my teeth.

Once the three of us had returned inside the safe confines of Gran's old house, we had made a little pact right then and there not to tell Gran about what we discovered lurking deep out there in the soil a while away near the house.

Jason and I didn't feel it necessary to worry Gran, without really needing to. All that mattered was that we were now safe inside with all our limbs in place, and that the dirty, smelly vampire hadn't followed us.

Tara hadn't coped very well, though. She needed a lot of comforting from both Jason and I to calm her down over the shock of the evening. Honestly, I was a little worried about her. I really hoped she would cope all right.

Jason was faring a little better; He went all quiet, as usual, like he always does. I knew he wouldn't dare tell Gran about it, and that was his own private way of coping... by shutting himself off from everything, and everyone, by heading into his bedroom. With our pact of secrecy, Gran was still greatly confused over the way we had acted, but Jason and I had reassured and promised her calmly that we were fine, and that there was nothing to worry about.

As I tapped my way quietly along the hallway and up the creaky winding staircase, I saw through the small crack underneath Gran's door that her nightlamp was still on. She was clearly still awake, doing Lord knows what past ten at night. I wondered if she was thinking about tonight, battling in her mind restlessly for answers into why we came home looking the way we did.

I knocked gently by rapping my knuckles against the door, and once she called out to enter, I opened her bedroom door. Gran was lying sprawled out on her small bed underneath the thick purple covers. I was right; Her nightlamp _was_ on, bathing her frail wrists and arthritic hands in a warm yellow glow.

"Hey Gran," I said. "Just wanted to come in and say goodnight."

"Oh, you sweetheart," she laughed, smiling sweetly, while I bent down and quickly kissed her wrinkled, dry cheek. "Make sure you have enough blankets on your bed, dear. It said on the evening news that it's bound to rain and thunderstorm tonight."

I shuddered. I've always hated thunderstorms. Frankly, all that noise scared the crap out of me. But oddly enough, those stormy nights made me feel extra appreciative that we were living safe and sound underneath Gran's tin roof.

"Now, are you sure dear Tara's all right?" She frowned in deep concern. "She looked shaken up so badly."

"Yeah, 'course Gran. Tara's just fine." I waved her worries away, like it was easy as pie. But with Gran being as old as she was and how simple a task it was to pull wool over her eyes, it almost was. "You know how she gets sometimes over dead animals. There's nothing to worry about, Gran, I promise!" I had her convinced pretty easily. "Now, 'night Gran," I finally managed, through a stifled yawn.

She laughed quietly again, and was still smiling at me kindly when I turned around to gently close her door. "Sleep well, Sookie," I heard her say, just as I snapped her bedroom door closed. "I'll wake you up in the morning so you're not late to school."

I was wearing the most dopiest smile, as I tiptoed my way into my bedroom, closing the door right behind me.

_Dear sweet Gran Stackhouse. She was such a God send._

I didn't know what Jason and I would do without her, or how we would've managed to get through all that horribly tragic stuff before. Jason and I had been living with Gran in her old weatherboard house since what felt like forever. She had generously taken us in, and offered to care for us, ever since our parent's died when we were little.

I hated to admit it, but it wasn't always simple for Gran to look after us, especially Jason.

Soon after, Jason had went through a bit of a rebellious stage, where he'd sneak out after dark to have a few alcoholic drinks over at his best friend, Hoyt's, place. Gran would soon find out an hour and a half later, and she would be frantic, making late night calls to all the Sherrif's in Bon Temps to keep a lookout. But, thankfully now, since Jason has gotten older, he seemed to have settled down a bit. He no longer snuck out and got drunk as a skunk, for one thing.

As I tore off today's clothes to pull on one of Jason's old baggy shirt's to sleep in, I got to thinking restlessly about that vamp we'd came across outside. It was quite morbid, to think he was somewhere out there, a short distance away from Gran's yard... sleeping coiled up under the damp dirt while it poured thick with rain.

I got to worrying a little bit for him, hoping he would be warm enough throughout the night.

I snorted at the silly train of thought that had popped up so suddenly into my mind.

_God, did vamps even feel the cold, like us humans did?_ I hadn't any idea. Still, I hoped he was warm and had found shelter out there, somewhere...

I pulled back the covers on my bed and, just as I was about to hop in, I heard a sound. A movement against my bedroom door. Something gently rubbing up against it.

At first, I assumed it was damn Jason playing some dumbass trick to scare me, so I ran straight over, ready to give him a piece of my mind, and flung it open.

I looked down at my feet, and laughed in relief. It was only Gran's ginger cat, thank goodness. She had brushed her fur up against my door.

I bent down and patted her between her ears and she gave out a vibrating purr. I think, in her own animal way, she was trying to remind me that I had to let her outside for the night, even in this crazy weather. I gathered her into my arms, stroking her soft and short, silky furs, while I stepped my way carefully down the staircase.

"Hold on, little darling," I cooed at her, setting her down onto Gran's rug at the front door.

I unlocked the door by swinging open the lock, and yanked it a centimeter open, so that she could slip out onto the porch.

She gave out another rumbling purr; her way of expressing her gratitude.

I peeked my head through the crack to watch her spring out into Gran's garden, her long tail whipping to and fro. And then, she was gone on her nightly adventures through the long strands of green grass.

Stretching my neck, I looked out a little further into the woods, where Tara, Jason, and I, had gone for our walk today.

The trees were a black background, groaning and creaking against the wind. Gran was definitely right about the thunderstorm and rain tonight. Already, huge dark black clouds were covering the sky, and there was a heavy wind, whirling and flattening down all the long grass and flowers in Gran's yard.

Suddenly, my heart felt as if it had plunged deep down into the pit of my stomach.

At first, I didn't notice anything strange. But then there was a faint dark blur whizzing in from the opening area of the trees, and then, there _he_ stood in my Gran's garden a length away from the porch, with his large hands dangling at his sides.

There was a blinding flash of thunder, lighting up his face and chilling eyes, as they bored silently into my own. He looked so darn vulnerable and cold standing there and... darn I say it, my heart actually ached for him.

There was something about him that was automatically fascinating to me, and it wasn't only because he was a vamp.

Sure, I'd heard a lot of annoucements on the TV about vamps, and what they were meant to be like, but he was something completely different entirely.

Maybe it was the fact he was a full-grown man, therefore making him a thrilling fascination to me. Being fifteen years old, I was not quite accustomed to seeing older mature men, like him, in the flesh. I was used to being surrounded by pimply and short, immature teenage boys at school.

So suddenly and without warning, water began to pour from the sky and within an instance, he looked completely and utterly soaked; He hunched over, wrapping those long, well-built, white arms all over himself, rubbing his hands and sinewy, strong fingers urgently against his skin to cause some warm friction.

I wasn't going to lie, I felt mightily sorry for him, bless his dead heart.

But I knew Gran would not have been pleased, to say the least, had I invited such a bewildering stranger into our house. A hungry stranger vampire, who might have killed the three of us children on our walk tonight, no less...

I could tell he was awfully cold.

He looked as if he were shivering underneath the dark, thin layers of his clothing. It looked as if his teeth were chattering together, by the way his dimpled, strong chin was quivering, while wet raindrops rolled down his pale, colorless cheeks.

Another flash of lightening came, illuminating his face, and I couldn't help clutching my hands over my chest in fright; If he was anything like me, he would have been scared shitless. Only he hardly moved a muscle. He barely flinched at all, just stood there still as a nail... looking straight into my eyes, expressionlessly, while he got soaked by silvery pellets of rain.

My eyes widened, as his attention seemed to divert elsewhere. He brought his eyes away from me, at last, to scan the trees East of Gran's house.

I wondered if he had noticed something particularly unpleasant through the trees, or not. My eyes followed into the direction of where he was looking, but for the life of me... I hadn't the slightest inclination into what he was seeing. It was too dark for my eye's.

It must be some sort of spooky vampire sense thing, I guessed. Maybe he could actually see through the dark? Then, a beat later, I think it dawned on me what the heck he was doing.

_Gran's cat!_

He crouched down fluidly, clucking his tongue gently in a call for Gran's cat to hear. And hear it, she did.

She came straight over to him without hesitation, rubbing herself up against his wet clothed knees.

I was surprised to know that she actually took liking to a vampire, and I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I watched him with Gran's cat in avid fascination. With one movement of his hand, he could have easily snapped her neck in half, and that possibility irked me deeply.

"Hello, little animal," he said, gentle as a whisper, while he stroked her fur with those still disgustingly dirt-ridden nails.

She purred and rubbed up against his knees again, and I heard him give out a surprised, throaty laugh.

"Aww, you like me. Don't you, furry companion to the little teacup human?" His voice was dangerously raspy, like he hadn't used it in quite some time.

The way this vampire was being so gentle with Gran's cat, had me delirious. I wasn't fooling, I actually melted inside. I felt a weak smile threaten to tug up the corners of my mouth, and my knees buckled a little bit.

He lifted his head just a fraction, bringing his eyes back up to meet mine, while he petted and soothed Gran's cat between her ears with his fingers. Clear beads of water rolled down his forehead from the tendrils of fair hair sticking flat to it, and he shivered visably. My heart just about cracked and broke into miniscule pieces over the sight.

His mute gaze turned almost pleading.

I swallowed audibly at the unblinking intense eye contact he was giving me, and it was obvious he heard it. With a low, blood-curdling hiss at Gran's cat, his sharp fangs popped out.

Gran's cat gave a shreiky meow and bolted away through the grass, frightened.

I whimpered, and flinched back a step. _Oh Lord, please save me from the nasty vamp!_

He raised an eyebrow. "Frightened of vampires, little human?" He hissed through his fangs, rather unpleasantly.

"Well, of course I am," I managed a matter-of-factly, like it was obvious. I narrowed my eyes at him, downright disgusted. "You're the first vampire I've ever seen around here in Bon Temps and, to be completely honest here... you are as _nasty_ as an alligator!"

He actually had the heart within him to grin toothily at my remark, flashing those creepy sharp fangs again. _Well, great. At least, he has some sense of humour intact. _"Oh, believe me," he laughed, coolly. It wasn't a very friendly sound, at all. The sound was somewhat foreboding, and spooky. "I can be worse than an alligator. In fact... I can be your worst nightmare."

"Well, whatever," I said, in my most disgusted voice. I swallowed dryly. "Listen, uhm. I've got to go to bed now so... can you _please_ get the hell off Gran's property and leave the house in peace? I have school tomorrow and you're keeping me from the very warm bed that's waiting for me inside!"

"Oh, thank you for being so kind in offering me in to share your bed with you for shelter from the rain," he said, exaggerating the movement of his lips in lilting sarcasm. How darn rude and gross of him. I had to fight the childish urge I had to stick my tongue out at him. He scoffed, "Are tiny humans _always_ this selfish and insufferable, thinking only of themselves before others... Or is it only _you_?"

I couldn't believe the nerve he had on him!

I crossed my arms over my chest, scowling. "Well, hey!" I snapped loudly before I could help myself. This stranger was just pushing all my wrong buttons. "If you hadn't been so rude, acting all mean and popping out your fangs to scare me and my Gran's cat half to death in the process... then _maybe_ I would have invited you in! _Jerk_," I added, very well-mannered and womanly of me.

I had expected him to get angry, maybe even make some more hostile noises at me, only he didn't. Within a blink of an eye, he was gone. Boy, he was a fast one. He had disappeared completely into the trees.

And really,_ thank goodness_ for that...


	3. New Neighbours

**Again, thank you all so much for the reviews, and for your alerts on this story. It sincerely made my day! :-) I loved reading your thoughts, I was so excited. I'm hoping this chapter isn't horribly written, I'm so nervous about posting on here!** **I know I'm not a good writer in any sense of the word, so I really hope it isn't a disappointment!**

**Hope you enjoy. If not, feel free to let me know!**

* * *

><p><em>What Lurks Beneath<em>

_Chapter Three_

I didn't know how I had gotten into the bathtub, or how _he_ had somehow ended up in here with me... But I wasn't exactly complaining.

Never had I felt such a pulsing need before. I longed to reach out over Gran's old rusting bathtub to run my thumbs over his hard, flattened, hairless nipples. _Oh Lord_, I desired nothing more than to reach right over and run my hands over his rib cage, his firm taut stomach, his thighs, his-

"_Please_," I gasped, my voice crackling. "_Please,_ just stop teasing me and get on with it all ready!"

He stared deeply into my eyes as a jubilant smile seeped slowly across his face. "With pleasure, my tiny human," he said, dangerously low-pitched and raspy.

His hands cupped at the sides at my face, long fingers trembling. At first, I couldn't understand all the trembling, but then I suddenly realized what he was showing me. He was trying his mighty hardest to keep in control. To keep those strong hands and flutteringly gentle fingers from crushing my face in. I wanted to cry with joy at the sweet knowledge of it.

He moved in, about to go for the kill and crush his lips into mine but then, suddenly... he stopped.

He paused, his mouth about an inch away from mine, and his eyes widened in fear.

Just as quickly, I realized.

The fangs were out on show. Glistening. White. _Dauntingly beautiful._

I didn't want him to feel insecure and I knew he did, the second he tried to shrink away. Like I gave a rat's ass about all of that. But I wasn't going to have that, darn it.

"Don't you dare," I warned firmly. Then, I burst out giggling. Must have been from all the nerves. I felt like a giddy schoolgirl. "I don't care about the fangs!" Only it came out more like a desperate squeak, to my embarrassment.

I leaned up in the tub, slipping and sliding onto my knees. Water sloshed up over the edge of the bathtub.

Making a point of staring into those haunted shining eyes, I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his fangs. Sharp like a razor's edge and hard. I didn't even know where such bravery had come from, such courage. He flinched away, just the slightest tad, still keeping those lips so close I could feel his breath on my face. Then, at long last, he leaned in and kissed me, a gentle kiss, tentative but lingering.

I felt as if I were floating on cloud nine, and I didn't even know this vamps name. Let alone, when I thought about it... how he'd managed to get into Gran's house while I was lying completely wet and naked in the tub!

"_Sookie_," he moaned roughly. "Give yourself to me completely!"

His hands clutched at my face, and before I knew it, he was full-on knocking the wind out of me, this kiss growing the strongest of all. A pain so excruciating seared through my lips and I cried out.

My hands tugging fistfuls of his short, silky hair in protest. My body squirming in desperation for him to stop...

_No... _

_No!_

_It was going all... wrong!_

"Stop!" I cried, wriggling. Splashing soapy water all over. Thrashing around. "Not like this!"

He threw his head back, away from me and the look in his blue eyes frightened the life out of me. Crazed. Darkened. Aroused.

His mouth was smeared with a shiny wet patch of blood. Hell, his fangs were even stained with it.

_My blood._

I jolted awake at once, mid-scream.

My nightlamp was switched on, blinding me. It took my eyes several minutes to adjust. Eventually, I noticed Gran was crouching over me, worried and upset.

"Sookie," she cried, her hands flying up to cradle my head, her tiny fingers smoothing down my hair gently. "It was just a nightmare, dear."

My heart was pounding in my ears. I felt my pulse racing with adrenaline over the dream. And what a dream it was. It was nice but... weird, all at the same time. I couldn't seem to wrap my head around it.

I looked up and met Gran's frightened eyes. She was staring at me as if I had turned crazy.

I put on a smile, just for her. "Gran, I'm fine," I laughed out a little weakly. For a moment, she gave me a look, as though she didn't believe what I was telling her one bit. "Gran," I repeated, a little quivery this time around. "I swear, I'll be fine."

She left my room soon after, to return to her bed, shivering away in her thin nightgown.

I sat up, ever so slowly to rest my head against the headboard, trying to regulate my breathing. Warily, I lifted a hand to touch my lips, then brought it back down to inspect it closely. Nope. No blood in sight, thank goodness.

_Just a dream._ And a god-awful crazy one, at that.

Eventually, I clicked off my nightlamp and curled back into bed. It took me a while longer to sleep. All I could think of, was how pitiful that big vampire looked, soaked and shivering in the rain outside. When I thought back to it, I realized I hadn't exactly reacted in the most polite way possible. I really ought to have given him a blanket, or something.

I resolved that tomorrow evening, I would put one of Gran's old afghan blankets out on the porch for him, _just in case_.

Still... even with the idea in mind, I still found myself unable to sleep. But, somehow, I had managed to because the last thing I saw, was those haunting pitiful eyes of his, before a deep slumber had taken over.

-0000-

I had managed to get up earlier than usual the next morning, despite my eyes feeling permanently heavy-lidded due to lack of sleep. Not surprising in the least, Gran was all ready awake and working over the stove, making Jason and I an early morning breakfast before we started our daily walk to school. She was halfway through flipping eggs over in the hissing frying pan, when the phone rang.

I got up from the table to answer it, but she gave me a funny look. Gran absolutely hated Jason and I answering the phone. She felt funny about it, maybe because she assumed she was the lady of the house, or something.

"Hello, this is Adele Stackhouse answering," she intoned gently, with the same reply she always did whenever answering calls. "Oh, really?" She laughed, sounding a little more chirpy and excited than usual. Hmmm. That was a little strange. "We have nextdoor neighbours? Oh my. Why hadn't I noticed the Compton residence is now occupied? Oh! A man and his lovely young daughter! How exciting! Oh, you met him last evening? What was he like? Was he kind?"

I listened to Gran's conversation half-heartedly in disbelief. Someone had actually bothered moving into that creepy, large house a few metres across our yard? I was surprised. I'd bet the new owners would have had a lot of work to do on their hands.

Gran had told me the house had been empty for over twenty-five years, and that the last owner had died in there of a heart attack at eighty-five years old. Rumour had it, he had been dead in there for over two weeks, until someone finally came along and knocked on the door before noticing and calling 9-11 to investigate. Even simply looking at the large, looming weatherboard house next door to Gran's gave me the most creepiest feeling inside.

While Gran was distracted, hovering over the stove and chatting away animatedly about our new neighbours, I hopped up from my seat to steal a look or two into the yard across from us. A badly painted, white removalists van was parked in the cracked ashphalt driveway.

"Oh my!" Gran continued to her friend on the other line, "Who would have thought? I did realize it was quiet over there. They mustn't have arrived until after dark. Of course, Evelyn! Of course, Sookie and I would just _love_ to pop over and say hello!"

Taking another quick peek while I had the chance, I lifted up on my tippytoes to inspect their clothesline. Funny, there was all ready clothes draped over on the line. A boring set of plaid dress shirts and several long pairs of black cotton socks.

Before I had realized I'd been caught out snooping, Gran sent me a dissaproving nudge with her elbow. She hung up a moment later. "Sookie, stop being childish. Will you?"

I felt a little guilty, but I was only curious. No harm done in peeking out the window into their yard, was there?

"Sookie, _stop_ prying into other people's business," she snapped, a little louder this time around.

I spun around and gave her an innocent look. "What, Gran?" I batted my eyelashes at her, then burst out laughing over the annoyed look she shot right back at me. "Now isn't that a little hypocritical of you, since you were just clearly talking on the phone gossiping and prying for information yourself?"

She waved her hand in the air, dismissively. "Now Sookie, that's different..."

"_Different_?" I scoffed, in playful outrage. "Oh, Gran. Get off your high horse!"

"Sookie!" she hissed in a final tone that put no room up for anymore silliness this early in the morning. "Now, I told Evelyn that tonight we would be heading over and introducing ourselves to Mr. Compton and his daughter, Miss. Jessica. And you_ will_ act like the polite young lady that you are."

"But Gran," I started to whisper in protest. I really was_ not_ in the mood to play friendly with our new nextdoor neighbour's right now.

She gave me a look that told me it was not up for discussion, so I relented with a defeated nod.

"Fine," I sighed, "But just so you know, Gran, I _can't_ be forced into liking them. And if the clothes hanging on their clothesline are anything to go by... I'd say they have terrible taste!"

Predictably, just like always whenever Gran managed to get her own way, she floated around the kitchen humming to herself blissfully as if she hadn't heard me speak, acting like we were planning on meeting the ever-wonderful Prince Charming and his loyal Steed tonight. I hadn't seen Gran acting so happy in what felt like forever.

Little did I realize then, just how crazy things were about to get...


	4. The Compton's

**_Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! It means so much to me, I get so excited and nervous, all at the same time. Hoping you will enjoy this chapter. If there is anyway I can make it more interesting for you, feel free to let me know :}_**

* * *

><p><em>What Lurks Beneath<em>

_Chapter Four_

You could totally tell Mr. Compton was a vamp, if his skin was anything to go by.

He was pale as a sheet, and his eyes were a very dark blue. Darker, than normal anyhow. His eyelids were even rimmed red, like he'd been up all night and into the early morning hours.

But I could tell Gran definitely couldn't; She hadn't ever met a vampire in Bon Temps before, so she could be forgiven. But had she known right away, as soon as she had merely taken a fleeting look at him, I was worried she'd fall into a deep fright.

He was a little shorter than the dirty vampire we had come across on our walk a lengths away from Gran's yard, and he had thick brown hair, a long angular nose, and dimples, depending on the way he smiled.

Unlike the other dirty vamp, his fangs were completely concealed, and it made him look benign. What made him all the more endearing, was the clothes he was wearing. An old ratty blue flannel shirt and excruciatingly tight acid-washed jeans. Like he couldn't afford to care for fashion.

Gran had made me swear to be nice to our new neighbours, so I planted on a big fake smile and held out my hand for him to shake.

"Sookie Stackhouse," I said politely, and he took my hand. Well, groped it, more like it anyhow. After a few seconds passed, I wriggled my hand free, then turned to Gran who was staring on between us inquisitively. "This here, is my lovely Gran."

When he finally looked over at Gran, his expression irked me a little. There was a calm possessiveness in his hazy dark eyes that bugged the hell out of me, and for the life of me, I couldn't understand why in the Lord's name, the vampire was looking at my Gran in such an intensely thoughtful way.

"Now, you must be Adele Stackhouse," he said pleasantly, extending a hand, much to Gran's delight. I didn't know how he knew Gran's name, but he did. Something about him honestly gave me the creeps. He made my stomach churn.

Gran accepted his extended hand at once, only it didn't stop at a mere handshake. Before I knew it, he had pressed his mouth to Gran's wrinkled knuckles, and she was downright flustered, wriggling around and glowing underneath his heated gaze. She even gave out a giddy chuckle.

I tried my mighty hardest not to gag over this Mr. Compton's attempts in winning over Gran. It was just too much for my mind to take in all at once.

"We've only just moved into the Compton residence next door," Mr. Compton was saying, but I wasn't really paying much attention. I kept my eyes to my hands while I bit the inside of my cheeks, playing with my fingers. "And I must say, I am delighted to be living next door from such a fine citizen as yourself, Mrs. Stackhouse."

Gran gave out another shaky laugh, totally falling for his little kiss-ass tricks. But not me. I wasn't fooled one bit. Something about Mr. Compton gave me the spooks. I didn't know why that was, exactly.

Batting away his compliments half-heartedly, Gran plunged into a different turn of conversation. "Did you happen to know the old man who used to live next door? He died of a heart-attack, I believe."

It turned out Mr. Compton did.

He looked a little nervous by the subject. "In fact, I did," he said, after a beat's worth of uncomfortable hesitation. "He was a good man, a very hard worker. It was very unfortunate that he passed the way he did..."

"Indeed, it was," Gran agreed, sadly. "I never met the man myself, but by what I've heard... he lived quite a lonely, secluded life up until the end." She paused uncertainly for a moment, glancing briefly up over to his house. "May I ask where your young daughter is? I must tell you, gossip spreads in this town like a wild fire, and I have been hearing a lot about this daughter of yours. Jessica, was it?"

I never thought it possible, but Mr. Compton looked even more nervous by the second. I wondered if he was deliberately trying to be discreet about a lot of things on purpose. "Ma'am, the gossip-mongers of Bon Temps were indeed right. I do have a daughter, adopted in fact. She is seventeen years of age."

"Oh, seventeen!" Gran was pleased as pie. "How delightful! Can we meet her?"

"Oh, ah..." Mr. Compton laughed, a little hoarsely. I believed that if he could have blushed, he would have been, by the abashed look on his face. "Perhaps not right now, Mrs. Stackhouse. I have grounded her, you see. She is not fit to see visitors. It is part of her punishment."

Gran's face fell in disappointment. I knew she was really looking forward to meeting his young daughter.

And he seemed to pick up on it, too. To express his regret, he patted her on the hand with a set of bony, purple fingers. His fingers looked so uncomfortably cold to the touch, that I shivered even just looking at them.

"Perhaps at a later date, ma'am," he said gently, to placate her. "In fact, Jessica's most likely inside playing the Wii." He flashed me a wide smile, as he said that. Like it would impress me. Which it did not, for that matter. "We just had it installed and it is very addicting, I must say..."

"Wii?" Gran laughed out, confused. Gran was not up to date with modern technology.

"Gran, it's like a game console," I said, quick to explain. Mr. Compton beamed over at me in appreciation, then stiffened noticably.

Perhaps he'd sensed it, the moment she was there. A girl was lingering by the entrance in our yard, looking bored out of her brain.

"Uh, excuse me for a moment, ladies," Mr. Compton said, working a little to keep the pleasant smile on his face. He turned to the young girl, who was staring at us like we were from another planet. "Jessica," I could faintly hear him arguing with her in a hushed, controlled voice.

She reminded me of a teenager, even though she looked a few years older than me in age.

In a very childish gesture, she stomped her bare feet at the grass underneath Mr. Compton's stern words, whining. A moment later, it looked like she had won with whatever it was they were arguing over, because Mr. Compton shot both Gran and I a reluctant smile before towing her over towards us by the elbow.

She wrenched herself free from his grip on her arm; whipping her frizzy, unkempt long hair behind her shoulder.

You'd have to be blind not to appreciate how pretty she was, in like a wild, hippy sort of way. She was wearing a very short floral pink dress that fell just above her knees, showing off her pale slender legs. Her eyes were a bright hazy blue, and she had the most loveliest pink shade of lips I'd ever seen in all the ladies of Bon Temps.

"Why, hello there," I said, trying my very hardest to act politely towards the young girl. I extended my hand slowly out to her, which she glanced down at with wide eyes. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse, and this is my Gran. We live next-"

"Forget all the pleasantries," she groaned, very rudely.

She got up close to me, to the point where she was invading my personal space. She even gave out a loud sniff, which Gran was bound to hear from right where she was standing next to me.

She moaned through a set of glistening white teeth loudly, "Can I taste you? I'm _really_ hungry, and you smell_ so_ good!"

Gran was downright disgusted. She gave out a funny noise, while Mr. Compton looked equally as disgusted.

He gave Gran a tired, apologetic look. "Please forgive my child," he laughed it off weakly, but underneath the tone, he looked hard as steel. His dark eyes flashed, and his nostrils flared. If I had been his daughter, I would have felt scared at the sight of him and wouldn't have dared disobey him.

Only, his daughter wasn't listening to a word he was saying. The fangs popped out, white and long and glistening.

And then, Gran screamed in shock. A long, frightening, piercing scream that had her frail, tiny hands flailing to cover her neck.

It was like I was overcome with some sort of trance-like state.

I just simply stood there, looking deeply into her bright eyes, while she prepared herself to make a meal out of me. I couldn't possess the capability within me to move. I was numb from the neck downwards. Then, this strangest sense of calm overtook me, while I stood there still as a deer frozen in a set of headlights, surrendering to become easy kill.

That sense of calm hadn't lasted long, though.

My blood was boiling. "You, are a nasty piece of-" I began loudly, but was quickly interrupted.

"Jessica, as your Maker, I command you to-" This Mr. Compton was yelling.

But before he could managed to finish his sentence, I heard dry leaves crackling underneath someone's footsteps, and a pained moan, as this Jessica girl was being knocked flying into the air. There was a very loud thump and a crash where she must have collided into a tree trunk, but I couldn't be concerned.

I couldn't believe where such strength had come from but, really... I ought to have already known.

He must have made a quick vampire entrance; whizzing out through the trees with such speed to intervene, because one moment I was staring this crazy vampire girl down, ready to dish it out to her cold and then in the next, he was right there in my vision looming over me protectively, his large hands and fingers splayed out like claws.

He wasn't wearing a shirt this time around, nor was he wearing shoes. He was still wearing those dark jeans though, so he wasn't completely naked, thank goodness.

He turned to look down at me with those wide pitiful eyes of his, and my eyes were suddenly at a level to his bare chest. Now I had seen many boys half-naked with their shirts off at school, but he was quite a nice sight to be seen. Unlike many other boys, who were so puny, he had big broad shoulders and was so so muscular. The dream I had last night of the two of us sitting there in the tub, didn't really do him justice. Somehow, he looked bigger than I'd ever imagined.

A moment later, I realized he looked wet.

His fair hair was damp and flattened to his forehead, and his skin was dripping like he was a huge drowned rat. He wasn't covered in dirt anymore, neither. Plus, he didn't smell anymore. I figured he must have taken a shower somewhere to clean himself up, thank riddence. It was as if he had just come right from a nudist colony and even while being half-naked, he looked so unperturbed, like it was the most natural thing on earth to be shirtless in front of other people.

"My human," he panted hoarsely, in what sounded an off-handed greeting, surprising even me. He looked relieved, for whatever reason that was.

"Eric Northman?" Mr. Compton drawled out, sounding so shocked. The big vamp took his eyes slowly from me to drag them over to Mr. Compton, who's dark eyes widened, as he took in the big dripping vamp. "I see time has made you weather something dreadful."

They started eyeballing each other; sizing each other up and growling through their fangs in disgust, doing all kinds of nasty.

"Always a pleasure to see you too, Bill. And, fuck you!" This Eric Northman- _finally_, I knew his damned name!- spat out, looking all sorts of impassive and cool. I was impressed with how calm he kept himself. It was admirable.

But this Mr. Compton looked as if he was about to blow a gasket of extreme proportions. He was staring this Eric Northman down like he was a bad piece of art, breathing strenuously. With a gentle click of his fangs, he hissed out, "Well, fuck you t-"

"Hey!" Gran was suddenly shrieking, having visably recovered from her little screaming match minutes ago.

Of course, the old Gran Stackhouse was back in full swing and both the big dirty vamp and Mr. Compton glanced over at her, shocked, like they had forgotten all about us ladies standing there.

"Now that is_ not_ the way to talk in front of a young lady!"

Mr. Compton exchanged an apologetic glance with us. Then, he slowly turned back to this shirtless Eric Northman. "Why are you here?" he asked, in a low voice. "Why are you not in Shreveport with your progeny, where you rightfully belong?" You would have to be deaf not to hear the unwelcoming tone in Mr. Compton's voice.

"I do not belong in Shreveport," Eric Northman remarked casually. "I have not heard from my progeny in over thirteen years. She has not summoned me, and because she has failed to do so... I consider her safe and well. I have not felt the need to call on her."

"Thirteen years, is how long you have been absent?" Mr. Compton sounded stunned out of his wits. "What have you been doing with yourself all these years?"

"Taking late night hikes. Bathing naked in the river East from here. The usual." Eric Northman's voice was dry. "Keeping in touch with whatever seance of humanity I have left..."

"And this young girl," Mr. Compton began stiffly, looking me up and down. "You say she is _your_ human."

This Eric Northman gave me a tiny stiff smile, with those fangs still in place. I did not like the look at all. Frankly, it made my skin feel all prickly. "Not yet, Bill," he said, rather nostalgically. "But she will be... in due time."


	5. Afghan Gratitude

**I own nothing to do with True Blood. I am just a victim of True Blood/Eric Northman/Alexander Skarsgard addiction. **

**I want to thank you all so much for your reviews. Every alert, and review means so much to me! I absolutely loved reading your thoughts, and I am hoping you will enjoy this chapter! I am trying to keep chapters a more consistent length, I realize they haven't been very long. So sorry if you see any errors, or mistakes.**

**Hope you enjoy, please let me know ;)**

* * *

><p><em>What Lurks Beneath<em>

_Chapter Five_

Gran kept Jason and I busy all through the next day cleaning the house, being a Saturday and we didn't have school and all. Gran had a date tonight- well, she refused to consider it that, like it was the most absurd thing- with Mr. Compton, our new fangy nextdoor neighbour visiting.

Gran had Jason vaccuming around the house, even though he would have preffered heading off to the gym first thing to train, while Gran scrubbed and bleached the bathroom tiles.

Gran was anal when it came to keeping her house clean. She worked like a frantic woman on a mission, without even breaking out in the lightest sheen of sweat, despite going at the scrubbing for hours.

I, on the other hand, was left with the kitchen duties; wiping down the chopper where Gran cut all her vegetables, and tying up the garbage bags to take them out to the trash.

She even had me emptying her cat's litter tray, which made me dry-heave like nothing ever before. The smell was overpowering and pungent and, to make matters a whole lot worse, there were flies buzzing around incessantly near the cats tray. While working at it, I couldn't help wondering whether vamps kept animals as pets, or not_. Did they find companionship and comfort in the little critters, like we did?_

"Sookie," Gran brought me out of my indulgent thoughts instantly, and I looked up at her from the plastic trash bags I was tying and looping together. "It's six o'clock, right on the dot. Mr. Compton will be here soon, dear. I think you should go change into something pretty."

I could tell Gran was ecstatic about having the vampire into her home for the evening. He intrigued her mightily, I could tell. Not because he was a vampire- well, _maybe_ it had a little to do with that- but because he was bound to have some insightful tales from before Gran's time. Gran absolutely loved watching television historical documentaries on the World War and she'd soak it all up like a sponge greedily, whenever she did.

I did what she said at once, leaving the bundle of garbage bags right there on the kitchen floor. I would take them out, afterwards.

I chose to wear my favorite dress. It brought out my tanned legs and arms something lovely.

It was a nice and comfortable bright yellow dress, with white floral patterns on the fabric. Heck, it even showed a lot of my cleavage, which Gran was not keen on at the start, but I think she just gave in and let me wear it for the sake of it. I had even put in the little silver cross earrings Gran had given me last Christmas to compliment the look.

Gran had raised me as a conservative young woman, and I hadn't even had a proper boyfriend yet. While Tara had told me one time, that she had gone so far as to sleep with an older boy at age fourteen, I was still a boring innocent little virgin- in Gran's eyes, anyway.

I finished the look off by tying back my blonde hair up into a loose bun. At least, then, you could see the earrings, dangling and glinting there from my earlobes.

When I entered Gran's room to do a little swirl, showing it off to her, I found her sitting on her bed, attaching her clip-on pearl earrings.

She asked for me to help her apply her powder, which I did, patting her skin with the matte ivory foundation. She kept her white thick hair loosely curled- like she rarely did, only on special occassions. Clearly, she considered this one of them. I wondered if she'd count this evening with Mr. Compton as some special kind of date.

Once finished, Gran turned to her bedside mirror to inspect the end result. Then, with a satisfied hum in my direction, she got started on smearing a daub of her mauve lipstick. I grinned widely to myself. Gran was always so pretty whenever she took pride and effort into her appearance and tonight, even more so.

I found myself feeling both a little worried for her and suspicious, as it all sunk in. Gran hardly ever made all that big of a fuss on her appearance- so why should she start now? All we were doing, was inviting Mr. Compton over... that's all.

As the realization immediately dawned onto me, just why Gran was being more fussy than usual tonight, my eyes widened.

"Oh my God, Gran," I giggled, struggling tiresomely to breathe.

Gran's reflection gave me an odd look through the mirror, like she was suspicious over why I was exploding with laughter loudly the way I was, and I had to clutch a hand over my mouth to stifle the bout of giggles overcoming me childishly.

"What is it, Sookie?" She whispered, a little put-off, as she turned fully to meet my gaze. She patted her neck, self-consciously. "Is it too much? Should I lose the lipstick?"

"Gran's got herself a crush!" I shrieked excitedly, a little louder than I had intended. I found it kind of sweet. Dear little Gran Stackhouse... having dibs on our vampire nextdoor neighbour!

"Oh, Sookie," she groaned in disapproval, frowning deeply. "Hush. I am an _old lady_, and old ladies _do not_ have schoolgirl crushes, like you seem to presume!"

Now I was laughing even harder by the over-defensive lilt to her voice, clutching at my ribs. "Oh, Gran, just admit it: You want to be the 'Bang', to his 'Fang'!" I giggled even louder at my witty, little pun. Only Gran did not join me; she looked on, unimpressed.

"Sookie, I'm a little old to be tied up into that fangbanging nonsense, don't you think?"

I was unable to answer her question, because the giggles just would not go away, no matter how hard I willed them to. I was getting dangerously close to tearing up throughout the hysterical feelings inside. My eyes were brimming over with tears at the corners.

"That is it, young lady," Gran sighed in a final, deadly tone. "Out of my room. Now!" She didn't have to say it twice.

After managing to recollect myself, I apologized, then quickly got back to work in the kitchen, collecting all the garbage bags to dump out into the trash can outside on the porch, which I had almost forgotten about.

"Compton, you need to man up and grow a pair," a very familiar voice to my ears was saying from a while away into the next yard. Deep, baritone. _This Eric Northman._

"I beg your pardon?" Another voice I recognized easily as Mr. Compton's hissed lowly.

"Becoming a Maker can be very satisfying when done right. I must ask, how old is she?"

Just as I was struggling to lug three bags full of trash, all at once, the sight of them appeared over by the opening of Mr. Compton's peeling large weatherboard house. I paused with what I was doing, leering over the fence with all the quietness in my feet I could muster. I was more than just a little curious, frankly.

"Seventeen," Mr. Compton answered reluctantly, "but I have been her Maker for ten."

"Then, it stands to reason, you need to man up."

This Eric Northman gave Mr. Compton several loud echoing thumps on the back. It seemed more belittling, than encouraging though, and from what little I could tell, Mr. Compton did not like Eric Northman embracing him one bit with those large hands. I noticed him stiffen.

"Show her who's in charge here, Bill," Eric Northman said, like it was as easy as learning how to tie your shoelace. Which, having met this Jessica girl briefly, it probably would be not. "Pull the reigns. How difficult can it be?"

Mr. Compton blinked at his words, then started pacing back and forth restlessly on his porch. Then, with a defeated sigh, he buried his face into a pair of splayed hands hopelessly. My heart broke just a little. I felt awfully sorry for him. "I have tried, time and time again," he howled, in frustration. "But Jessica does not obey me! She will not comply to my commands!"

They were silent for what felt like a lifetime. I could almost hear crickets chirping in the damp grass outside Gran's yard from afar.

Then, this Eric Northman was talking again.

"I must add, forgive me for acting in defense and throwing your child into a tree," he was telling Mr. Compton, though in a tone that would suggest he would have rathered otherwise than to admit it out in the open. "I am finding myself..."- He fell eerily silent for a moment, as if searching for the correct words- "..._regrettably_ and _abnormally_ attached to this little Stackhouse human. Therefore, I am not entirely responsible for my actions. In the meantime, allow me to show you just how efficacious taking control in your Maker-Progeny bonding can be..." His voice trailed off from earshot, until it was gone completely. I felt disatisfied, and left longing to overhear more.

Then, with a quick crackle of the leaves in Gran's garden, he was there...

I was starting to learn that this was a common thing for vampires.

One moment they weren't there, then in the next, they were.

Although I had time to prepare myself in advance, I still gave out what sounded an audible gulp, when I realized Mr. Compton was standing there a length's away from the porch steps to Gran's house. His face was white as a ghost and still, as he looked up at me, and it seemed to be floating disconcertedly against the black background of the night.

I took in what he was wearing with wide-eyed appreciation; Gran would be beside herself. He truly looked as if he had made some effort for her, wearing a crisp clean white button-up shirt, and less-tighter jeans than before. His hair even looked combed and neater. It was nice Gran hadn't been the only one making herself look especially nice tonight.

I wouldn't forgive myself, had I forgotten the manners Gran still expected of me.

I forced on a big old inviting grin, beckoning him forward with a whisk of my hand. "Come on up," I said, quietly. "Gran has been expecting you. She's just inside."

He hesitated for a moment, before heading up the steps to meet me by the screen door.

He looked nervous, just like before. "I must say it now before I forget later on," he said, and I noticed his voice was a little quivery. How unexpected. "I apologize profusely for Jessica's irratic behaviour. It was most... unpleasant."

"Yes, it was," I agreed, stiffly. I wasn't going to start pretending it wasn't, just for the sake of making him feel comfortable and better about himself.

"I truly am regretful," he said slowly, looking me deeply in the eyes, like he meant it with complete and total honesty. "I have kept Jessica away from human contact for quite some time. She is not accustomed to... the behaviour that is expected of her, when we co-mingle with humans like yourself."

"What did your daughter do to me exactly?" I asked finally, the question that had been bugging the hell out of me ever since last night's crazy events outside Mr. Compton's large house near the porch. "For the briefest of a second there, I felt as if I was having some kind of... out-of-body experience." I struggled to find the proper words to explain and kindly, he waited on me in patience. "Like my soul had left my body."

"Ah, yes." He cleared his throat, wincing in discomfort. "Jessica was attempting to glamour you."

"_Glamour_ me?" I repeated, both miffed at the notion, and yet, the slightest hint intrigued. "_What_ is that?"

"It is a natural instict that us vampires rely on, though... it is usually unpleasant for you mortals," he explained, readily. "It's like we hypnotize you from your senses, and can use it effectively to lure you in." I could tell by the tight compression on his stiff lips, that he was trying to fight a proud smile. "It is very rare for any human to be immune from our influence."

"Lordy," I whispered breathlessly. It took me a few seconds to absorb that. "So, even _you_ could try glamour me... whenever you felt like it?"

"It's very likely to work," he warned, sounding a little scared.

"Then, try it on me and see," I demanded, eagerly. There was no harm in seeing, right? I knew and trusted Mr. Compton wouldn't dare hurt me unlike his clearly uncontrollable daughter, especially considering he was trying to go to great lengths to impress Gran so much.

"I... I do not care for using it," he protested, a little shakily.

"Just try. Go ahead," I beckoned. I felt excited. The adrenaline was rushing. "There's no harm done in seeing, right?"

He gave me a reluctant, tiny smile. "Well, all right." He choked out a laugh nervously. "But, you must look me directly in the eyes."

"Sure," I agreed, and I did look into his wary eyes without a moment of hesitation.

He stepped directly in front of me, which I was not expecting in the least.

The light on Gran's porch bathed his face generously into a yellow glow. As I stared patiently, willing myself not to break contact, I was ready and waiting for the calm to come, soaking through my pores. Only it didn't come. I did not feel a soothing relaxation overcoming. It was quite... disappointing, yet exhilarating, all at the same time.

"Miss. Stackhouse, can you feel anything?" he whispered, an intense, concentrated look coming across his face.

Truthfully, all I felt was all the little hairs on the nape of my neck stick on end, due to the apprehension of being in such close quarters with this man that unnerved me a little.

"No, sorry," I admitted a second later, stepping further away from him to create a nice distance between us. He looked a little put-out, I could tell. "How funny. How come it works with Jessica, but... not with you?" I wondered, out loud.

But Mr. Compton looked just as confused as I felt. "I do not know why," he said, his voice coming out hoarser than usual. "This is very unusual. If it works for Jessica and you are not immune, then it should work for me..." He trailed off, stunned.

I breathed out a long sigh, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden. Did that mean there was something wrong with me, if this glamouring only worked with a girl of the same-sex? Frantically, I hoped it didn't mean I was a lesbian, or something... Not that there was anything wrong with that, of course.

I felt a little shaken-up. I just couldn't figure out what was wrong with me.

But, with a firm chant for reassurance inside my mind, I forced myself to press on to more concerning issues. "Are you close friends with this Eric Northman?" I asked.

"No, thankfully I am not," he said, showing his pure disgust at the mere thought by scrunching up his pasty face. "However, I am aware he is the oldest in Louisiana of a thousand years, second to the King." He paused for a moment, regarding me very seriously. "Though, very powerful, he is nothing more than pretentious swine. Has he offered you his blood?"

"God, no." I shuddered visably. I felt ill at the thought. "Ugh. Gross!" I couldn't believe he had the nerve to ask such a thing.

While the coming out of vampires had been nothing short of a miraculous discovery- in my eyes, anyhow- others used their existence negatively to their advantage.

I've heard of many V addicts existing throughout Louisiana and that it was so easy to get addicted. Like it was an oncoming train that you couldn't see coming from a mile away... then out of nowhere, it hits you and ruins your life. I was against drugs or anything remotely close to it, thanks to my Gran's strict Christian-like upbringing

V blood was apparently as potent as heroin, or cocaine, in the system. Not that I would know from experience. I wouldn't dare touch the stuff, not in a million years.

"Then, I suspect he has fed from you?"

"Again, no," I protested, short of a shriek. It was a struggle to keep my voice neutral. "I would rather get hit by a train, than let a vampire do all that nasty stuff to me!"

"But... but he says you are _his_ human?" He reminded me of this Eric Northman's bewildering declaration yesterday evening with nothing else but pure curiosity in his voice.

Of course, he hadn't really needed to. I could remember his words, clear as day. I could hardly sleep last night, because of them. How confident and determined he had said the statement... like it were bound to be fact.

"He has claimed you, as his. I suspect, somewhere... you have come to mutual agreement on the matter?"

"Forgive me if I'm mistaken, but it sounds an awful lot like you're accusing me of all these things I have absolutely no understanding of?" I concluded, stiffly. "Sure, I heard him say that I was _his,_ but... I... I don't even know him! I've only seen him once before in my entire life- and that was only a few evenings ago!"

"Still, knowing the old Eric Northman, there cannot be anything good coming out of it. I do not know his intentions, but... years ago, whilst briefly in his acquaint-" He fell silent dramatically, the minute Gran had poked her lovely head out through the fly screen door.

"Mr. Compton, you're here at last," she said, ever so politely. She flushed underneath her make-up, as Mr. Compton returned her greeting with a cheesy smile. "Please, come in. I am dying to hear all about you!"

"Yes, ma'am," Mr. Compton said, immediately adopting a gentlemanly attitude. "I would be delighted."

Without another word or telling glance behind his shoulder at me, he slowly followed her in. I heard Gran chuckle, as he complimented her outfit amiably in further greeting.

_Darn it_.

I felt a deep pang of frustration from within. I, myself, was dying to hear more about this Eric Northman frankly. Mostly, I wanted to know where he initially came from. Well, I'd heard through their curt conversations, something about Shreveport and progeny. Whatever that had meant...

Sleepily, I rushed inside and threw open the bedding closet. I found one of Gran's thick brown afghans- one she was bound not to notice absent, and returned back outside hastily. After intervening on something unpleasant that had been destined to happen to me last night, underneath Jessica's so-called glamour spell, I felt I owed him something. _What better than this?_

While I sat out there in Gran's cane chair, I waited. Why or whom I was waiting for, I wasn't entirely sure. Well, really, I had a few hunches... _Eric Northman_. I was positive I had waited a little over half an hour and every minute that passed by, my stomach sank.

My eyelids gradually became heavier by the minute, but I would not let myself head inside, while Mr. Compton was still in there talking with Gran. I refused to.

I felt my eyelids flicker and, just as I was starting to relent into a sleep-riddled darkness, something large and white flashed into my vision.

I gasped and jolted right awake from my sleepiness, feeling suddenly sick with overwhelming anticipation.

His eyes were fixated on my own, as I clutched blindly for Gran's old afghan without daring to break the unblinking eye contact. "Human," he greeted, so softly, with a grim nod in acknowledgement that for a moment I was uncertain, wondering whether I had imagined him speaking, or not.

But then, automatically my eyes had taken in the way his sculpted lips moved. Nope, he definitely said something just then. No if's or but's about it.

Wordlessly, I leaned forward cautiously and held out the blanket in the air towards him. Purposely slow, just so he'd know I wasn't any threat... Not that I would have been any match for him physically, no more than Jason would have been.

Every time I saw him I couldn't seem to get passed how pitiful and big he looked.

Letting my eyes run over his looming form casually, I saw that he was shoeless again. The cuffs of his tight jeans were very filthy and torn. I felt such powerful motherly stirrings of compassion at the sight of him. For some surprising reason, I actually desired nothing more than to take him inside and give him a good old clean. It was crazy of me, not to mention downright risky.

I still didn't know whether I ought to have considered him a danger to me. Even with Mr. Compton's quick words outside before Gran had invited him in, it still hadn't offered me any inclination to trust him and let my guard down...

He stood there, completely still, like a stunned rabbit underneath my eyes. Perhaps he didn't know what I meant in offering him the afghan, so I tried again. "Come on now," I started, cooing at him just like he was Gran's cat. I hoped it wouldn't have offended him. "This is for you, little darling. It'll keep yourself warm if it rains and thunders outside again."

It seemed my little coos of encouragement worked and I had him coaxed very quickly.

With a rude sniffle from him, the fangs ran out to sink into his bottom lip while he took a slow, cautious step onto the porch. His strong, large hands were dangling, fisted, at his sides. His blue eyes were widened and wary. But I wasn't scared. In a way, I trusted him- no matter how irresponsible it was, or how fleeting his moment of benign behaviour might last...

"Come on now," I called again gently, shaking out Gran's long afghan into the air. Almost like I was calling to nothing more than a frightened stray little dog. "Take the blanket, that way you won't be left feeling cold- if vamps do feel the cold, that is."

He sniffled again loudly while he made another full step in progress, his nose twitching.

Without warning, he stretched out a long limbed arm to accept the blanket. Snatching it between his hands and pulling it from my grip roughly with a violent tug, more like it. I leaned back in fear, far away as possible in Gran's chair, stunned. My pulse felt it was racing, while my breathing spiked up.

Then with a grateful incline of his blonde head, he made a funny bowing gesture. He brought those chilling shining eyes back up to meet mine, and his harsh expression softened noticably. "My sincerest gratitude, little girl," he rumbled smoothly through the pointed fangs. "But... a warm cloth would hardly be necessary, when I could have _you_ instead."


	6. Missing Vampire

**I own nothing to do with True Blood, and I never will lol.**

**I want to thank you all so much for your amazing reviews, and for alerting this story. I never knew anyone would be interested in reading my writing, being my first time writing a fanfiction and all, so I wasn't really sure whether I was doing it right or not. So thank you all, so so much!**

**I suppose you could say this is only a filler chapter, but I really hope you will enjoy it all the same. Sookie makes a few little revelations about Eric and, I know you're all trying to figure out why Eric is running around like a homeless vamp in Bon Temps the way he is lol- just like Sookie is now-, but it will be revealed very soon, I promise you. I love Adele Stackhouse in True Blood and SVM, was so sad when she died so quickly. Hence I'm writing more on her. She's fun :-)**

**Again, hope you enjoy! :} Feel free to let me know! *massive bear hugs to you all***

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six<em>

"Morning Sookie, dear," Gran announced pleasantly early next morning, laughing quietly to herself all the while.

I blinked up at her. Gran usually was not this good-spirited at such an early hour of the morning. That was a first. But then, I figured, something about having Mr. Compton over last night must have made her so, because she was practically grinning like a Chesire Cat while she worked absentmindedly to make the both of us a fresh brew of coffee.

"Had a nice evening with Mr. Compton over last night, Gran?" I asked, in a sweetly knowing tone, which had her flushing madly. It was too cute of her.

"As a matter of fact, I did, Sookie," she said, sounding surprised to admit it. "Though, at first I was nervous about having a vampire in my home, he turned out to be rather... pleasant and sophisticated. Not at all like those crude vampires you hear on the evening news."

"Well, that's mighty good you enjoyed yourself, then," I said, smiling widely for her. "What did you two get up to? Did he have many interesting stories?"

"Oh, Sookie," she breathed, an odd look coming across her face, like she were about to cry in pure exultation. "He had plenty!"

"Well, that's great to hear, Gran," I said. "I'm sincerely happy for you."

She didn't have much more to say on the matter. I thought she was purposely trying to distract herself by making the both of us a coffee, just so I wouldn't dare ask her anymore questions. She looked truly happy for once in her life, and it warmed my heart up. Her skin was even glowing a little bit. _Maybe crushes did that to a woman?_

Just as she set my steaming mug of coffee down onto the round pine next to the morning newspaper, Jason entered the kitchen in his tiny blue sports shorts and nothing else, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He looked an exhausted mess.

"Now Gran, where's my coffee?" He teased in playful outrage, and she gave out a big fond laugh. She patted him on the cheek, before turning to get started on making him a mug.

"Oh, hey Sook," he greeted, a little reluctantly I noted. Then, he leaned in to start muttering at me in a low, hushed tone, which was very unusual for him, to say the least. "Hey, you haven't seen anymore of that dirty, big old vamp, now have you?"

My first instinct was to tell him the truth. _Hell yes, Jason, I have! In fact, I saw him right last night and I even had managed to cajole him into taking one of Gran's old afghans to keep himself toasty warm. Just thought I'd let you know, in case you see a huge vamp running around after dark in our yard draped in one..._ I had to stifle a laugh at the thought. But, realistically, I knew I couldn't tell Jason the truth. And honestly, I was planning on keeping this Eric Northman vampire a secret all to myself for as long as possible.

"Nope, I haven't seen him at all," I lied, shaking my head like it was deeply sad that I hadn't. Lying to Jason had always been easy-peasy for me, mainly because sometimes Jason could be as dim as a lightbulb. "Why, have you?" I asked, forcing a note of interest into my voice just to make it sound extra convincing.

"Nope, me neither," he said, slumping himself into the chair across from me. "Absolutely nothing. Nada."

He opened his big mouth, about to say something else... but then glanced over his shoulder cautiously into Gran's direction. We both didn't want her overhearing. Sure, she had met the big vampire two nights ago whilst we went over to meet our new neighbour Mr. Compton, but she hadn't picked up on much of what else had happened. I think, as soon as Jessica had popped out those fangs at me, Gran's brain had stopped working and all she knew was great fear for her Granddaughter's safety.

"Does she know about it?" He managed in a low voice, throwing another glance in Gran's direction, while she worked obliviously at making Jason's coffee.

"Hell no," I shot back in an equally low voice. "I'd never tell her, Jason. And you made a promise you wouldn't, either," I reminded him, with a stern look.

"Yeah, I know that," he hissed back, offended. "You don't need to worry about me, Sook! I'm a man of my word. I won't be telling her nothin'."

"Now what are you two children whispering about over there?" Gran called over her shoulder, belatedly.

She turned around, holding Jason's steaming mug of freshly brewed coffee mid-air. Jason jumped up from his chair thoughtfully to take it from her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek in thanks.

Gran clearly was not going to let it slip easily. She gave the pair of us a long, suspicious look, while putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, Gran," Jason and I said quickly, in unison.

But she was not convinced. "Sookie, you're not spreading rumours to your brother about Mr. Compton, are you? Because I expect better from you. Mr. Compton is a lovely, decent man." She continued with her little rant, while Jason listened on with a blank expression on his face, "Just because he is of the vampire persuasion, _does not_ change that!"

"What did you just say?" Jason spat out, spinning around to shoot her a wild look. He looked crazy, all wide-eyed and breathing heavy. "There is a bloodsucker living nextdoor from us?" He shot me a frightened look, and I knew what he was thinking; He assumed this vampire was Eric Northman. But, thankfully, he was not. "When were you gonna tell me about this?"

"Jason, dear," Gran was blabbering in a soothing tone. "Calm down. There is no need to get worked up over it, honey. He came over last night, and we had some very interesting conversations. He was a soldier in the Civil War, and the stories were just delightful! I almost felt as if I was right there with him. He was so-"

"- We have a _bloodsucker_ as our nextdoor neighbour?" Jason repeated hysterically, cutting poor little Gran off. "Since when?"

Gran stared at him silently, at a loss for the reasons into why he was acting the way he was. I answered calmly for her, "Since two nights ago, Jason. And he's not all that bad, I guess."

"_Not bad_?" He was getting louder and louder by the second. We were coming dangerously close to having our cover blown. "Sookie, how can you say that? They're fucking crazy, big-ass..." He trailed off, making a rude disgusted noise, in which Gran gave him a severe reprimanding stare for.

Gran slapped him on the arm. "_Jason_!" Now she was yelling. I had to hand it to her; Gran could be very scary when she wanted to be. "I will _not_ have that rude talk in my house!"

"But... I... I..." Jason had no choice but to calm down. He took in a deep breath, then blew it all back out again, puffing out his cheeks. He turned to Gran with a deeply apologetic expression. "I'm sorry, Gran," he sighed, resignedly. Gran beamed, and then all about Jason's hysterical rant was slowly forgiven and forgotten. On Gran's part, anyway.

I could feel Jason's eyes boring into my skull, as I flipped open today's addition of the newspaper.

I was greeted with the same information as usual; There was an article on the "controversial" topic of vampires being allowed to marry. Since Bon Temps had now legalized gay couples to marry by law, many vampires were deeming it hypocritical and unfair of the legal justice system. _Why weren't vampires intitled to the same rights as human's? _

I read through the heavy debatable article with mixed feelings, then took a swallow of my own coffee. My eyes scanned the bottom corner of the page, just right where the advertisements were for a new type of Tru-Blood _("Tru-Blood now comes in a new flavor... AB Positive for the flashy vamp in you..."),_ I almost spat out my mouthful of coffee, spraying it all over Jason.

It was a shot, professionally taken of a fair-haired Fangtasia Eric Northman. He was sitting perched on what resembled some kind of roughly carved, mahogany throne- like a King or something of the sort- draped in all sorts of red velvet cloth.

"Son of a mother," I let out quietly in bewildered shock, which luckily went unnoticed by Gran's ears. But by Jason, well... I wasn't entirely sure. That was another thing altogether.

The difference between this Eric Northman and the Eric Northman I knew from outside in appearance was staggering. It was totally him. Goddamn it, it had to be! No one else could look like that, unless he had himself an identical twin... which was highly unlikely.

The Eric Northman I had seen in the flesh, outside of Gran's yard, presented himself as a frightened and heartbreakingly vulnerable, dirty wet vampire.

The photograph printed out right underneath the urgently bold _'Have You Seen This Vampire_?' heading showed something different entirely.

The photograph was in black and white and, while he still looked a little young and charming, he also had an air of palpable mischievousness about him. His fair-hair was combed back in a slick, presentable fashion, brushing down just underneath his earlobes, and he was wearing a tightly-fitted leather jacket that clung to those broad shoulders, with not much else underneath- only what looked like a snug V-neck leather vest. It showed off his masculine chest muscles something shocking.

Those large hands and sinewy fingers were still in motion as they rested steepled on top of his lap, and those pointed fangs were on show, peeking through a small tight-lipped, self-assured grin.

He no longer looked like the frightened, pitiful vamp that I had came across earlier, whilst giving him one of Gran's old, moth-eaten afghans to keep himself snug and warm. _No, he had this unmistakable air of a vampire on the verge of becoming dangerous... ready to sink his fangs into something, or someone within close eye,_ I thought. _Hardly like he was now._

Underneath the photograph, was a set of contact details had anyone been fortunate enough to come across him. Heck, there was even a five-thousand dollar reward thrown in for anyone who rang-up with leads.

_If known any leads on the whereabouts of Eric Northman, please contact immediately:_

_Pamela Swynford De Beaufort  
>Fangtasia co-owner, Shreveport, LA.<br>Available 6.00 p.m- 6.00 a.m_

Underneath this Fangtasia co-owner's name, was a cell-phone number. I considered scribbling down the number and taking note of it, just in case I had decided later to call and make it known that this Eric Northman was hanging about after daylight outside Gran's yard, looking all pitiful and tragically vulnerable.

Then again, I was faced with two very hard decisions.

Clearly, this Eric Northman did not want to be found, and was perfectly content doing Lord knows what outside in Bon Temps at dark. Perhaps it wouldn't have been the best thing for the vamp to call this lady?

But, then again... This lady was clearly searching for him. Who knows how long she had been searching far and wide for him to return to her, or make any form of long-awaited contact with her? If she had been anything like me- if I had so-happened to have a loved one go missing- I would have felt frantic, with never giving up the search.

Mr. Compton's stunned words instantly came to mind: "_Thirteen years, is how long you have been absent_?"

Then, it all eventually clicked together. Mr. Compton had asked why this Eric Northman was not in Shreveport- where he belonged. And, judging by this missing person's piece, Fangtasia resided in Shreveport. Therefore, Eric Northman belonged in Shreveport, co-owning Fangtasia with this Pamela Swynford De Beaufort.

So, why in the Lord's holy name, was he not with her? Why did he so-happen to be miles away, here in Bon Temps?

While battling through all this in my mind, I finally came to a decision. And that was, that I would not be calling her with the information. At least, not yet anyhow. Not until I found out the reasons into why he was here in Bon Temps, that is. And, surely, it had to be because of something good. Something major. Was he hiding away for his life?

Something was just not... _right_. About any of it.


	7. A Very Fangy Visit

**I own nothing to do with True Blood and I never will, of course. :-) Just adore the characters.**

**Thank you all so so much! Words cannot explain how excited I get to read your reviews, lol. It's fun. So... thank you! I'm really hoping you will continue to enjoy. Way nervous about this chapter though, especially. **

**I'm really hoping this chapter doesn't suck real bad. Literally. I'm always so nervous with posting on here, I get so jittery. I really hope it's not a disappointment, or that it's badly written! There will be more surprises to come, I promise...**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven<em>

I started on my way home from school, dying to get my godawful tight gym shoes off. I could feel what felt a million blisters growing on the sides of my ankles, and I was not a happy camper today.

I glanced up at Gran's looming house and was met with the most amazing sense of profound relief. I adored Gran's weatherboard house, just as much as she did. While the plumbing was still a little dodgy and the white paint at the front was starting to peel, I wouldn't have changed anything about it for the world.

The house was two-storied, and Gran had told me fondly once that it was built over two hunded years ago and, there it was... still holding strong as ever.

I brought my eyes over to slowly inspect Mr. Compton's quietly deserted house. Every time I seemed to look at it now, I was met with the same creepy feeling, as before. I didn't know why that was, but I'm sure it had absolutely nothing to do with the undead inhabitants living in it.

At least, I _convinced_ myself that wasn't it.

I was not prejudiced against vampires, at all. I think Jason felt differently and he liked to express his views on the matter very openly and crudely to whoever would listen. Hence why Gran practically threw him out of the house two nights ago while Mr. Compton was over visiting. But not me. _Never me._

_But, it felt as if something was set to change that..._

"Hey, Gran," I said exhaustedly, the moment I had reached the inside of the house, shutting the door behind me.

"Hello, dear. How was school?" She called back eagerly from in the kitchen. Gran was all for asking me about my day.

"Busy," I managed, toeing off my shoes.

"How is Tara?"

"Oh, Tara's great, Gran. Arlene, too!"

Arlene Fowler was another one of my close friends but she didn't visit here very often. The news had spread so quickly around the school, about Mr. Compton and his daughter living nextdoor, that none of my friends in town ever wanted to step a foot into Gran's yard again. I think they were all too spooked out, because of our nextdoor neighbour vamps. They just didn't know how to react around vampires, with Mr. Compton and his daughter being the first, and all. It was quite unfortunate.

It hadn't been the same for Jason's friends, though.

As soon as his best friend Hoyt heard the news, he was literally begging us loudly for answers and details in the school cafeteria at lunch on our fangy neighbours. He even said he'd make a note of visiting our house one evening after dark very soon. I think, secretely, Hoyt wanted to join the infamous clan of fangbangers that had broken out once vampires had come out of the coffin. Not that I could blame him; They certainly were an interesting bunch of folks. This Eric Northman in particular...

Just as I had joined Gran into the kitchen, slumping tiredly into a chair and rubbing at my feet while she was working at one of her crossword puzzles, the doorbell jingled.

That was very... unusual, to say the least. We didn't get many visitors too often.

Gran was practically racing with all her might with her pair of frail limbs, to get to the door before I could. "It's probably Mr. Compton coming to say good evening," she told me excitedly, through delighted laughter. "_Sookie_, stop lingering by the door," she snapped sternly, when she saw me standing at a hair's length behind her, peeking over her shoulder.

Gran was starting to become so touchy.

Gran swung open the front door to come face-to-face with a female vampire. Her glowing smile instantly receded in disappointment at the discovery that it was not in fact Mr. Compton. My heart sank a little in disappointment for her, too. _Poor Gran._

I hadn't known it was possible for vampires to be out just a little before dusk, but this lady sure was. She was wearing a large black rimmed hat, probably to cover herself from the sneaky dim rays of the late afternoon sun peeking through the winding branches of the maple trees into our yard.

The look of this lady vampire took my breath, but not for all the right reasons.

She was tall, pure blonde, and she had this striking glow about her.

She was very beautiful in a European way. She was at least five feet nine and was wearing all black. Black suede knee-length buckle boots, and a trench coat. She also looked quite a mess. Her bright blue eyes were all rimmed red and puffy and blood was leaking out of her eyeballs in wet streaks. She stared at Gran, bleak and drained.

"Where is Eric?" this lady vampire purred at Gran, who was completely blank in the face. I knew she hadn't any idea what this lady was babbling on about.

I didn't know what he was to her but all of this was hurting her. Maybe he was a close friend. An old lover, too. Either way, I could hear the pure desperation in her voice.

"Eric Northman?" She repeated a little louder, while bringing her eyes over to me. "Is he here? I have some very pressing news that I must tattle with him about."

Gran clearly was stunned out of her mind, because it seemed she had trouble verbalizing anything. "Oh, I... Uh..." She spluttered nervously.

All of a sudden, I realized he was in danger, whatever the reason might be. And, I'll be damned if I let this lady take him away from me, and hurt him.

I hastily stepped forward, pushing Gran out of the way. "Hi," I said, trying my very hardest to adopt a cheerful attitude, smiling brightly. "I'm awfully sorry but we don't know who you're talking about here. Maybe you've got it all mixed-" I fell silent awkwardly.

The female vampire cocked her head and gave me a long, piercing look. It was very intimidating. "Cut the crap, smelly breather," she said in a bored tone. She looked around rudely, poking her head through the threshold into Gran's house. "I know he's in here _somewhere_..."

I thought of a few derogatory words I'd picked up from Jason. _Bloodsucker, Nasty piece of white trash vampire goo, Fanger-face... _I didn't quite know which one to choose from to make her back off from me and Gran.

I tried again, fighting to keep my stiff smile in place. "Like I said, I'm awfully sorry, but... there ain't no Eric Northman here."

"Hmmm," this lady vamp said, thoughtfully. She flashed me a menacing smile, as well as her fangs. "Now, I think you're full of shit."

I hoped the calm was still showing on my face, because inward, calm wasn't the word I would have described for the way I was feeling right now. Cornered. Frightened. _Defensive_. I got right up into her face, "Listen, you piece of garbage, I said we don't know anything about an Eric Northman, all right? And besides, even if we did... _what_ would you do to him?" I hoped she'd only take that question as mere curiosity, rather than anything else.

Before I knew it, one of her manicured glintingly-red, fingernailed hands flew up to circle around my throat.

She squeezed, tight, and I gave out a throaty cough. It hurt like a mother!

Behind me, somewhere, Gran was giving out a low whimpering cry for Mr. Compton- funnily enough. Like she believed he would come here, like the Prince Charming she assumed he was, to save the day and haul this nasty vampire lady out backwards onto the porch on her hard ass.

She got all up in my face and, with a cold voice that terrified the daylights out of me, she said, "Tell me where he is or you're dead, little girl!"

Defiantly, I shook my head, no. _Take that, you nasty cow!_

Oh, Lord. Maybe that wasn't so smart after all.

In response, she let out a cool, heartless laugh, while her hand tightened around my throat, clogging up all my airways even more.

I choked and spluttered, lifting my hands and flailing them around at my neck in defense. Only, it was no good. My effort put into the struggle exhausted me minutely, darn it. My eyes were watering, as I held her deadened gaze, and I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks.

Within a second, she lept on me, pulling me out onto the confines of Gran's porch and knocking my back flat into the wall. I shrieked, only it sounded more like I was a defenseless, pitiful strangled cat. "Now, human, I will ask you _one_ last time," she warned, in a voice so icy. "_Where_ is Eric Northman? Answer me now, or be prepared to meet your death!"

It was then I knew I was a complete goner. My eyes flitted closed, and I felt myself starting to slip away into the great white light of heaven.

_Goodbye Gran. Goodbye Jason._

But then, something happened...

"Pamela, release her," his voice commanded, in a tone so threatening and hostile, it gave me the deep chills. Only, her hand didn't relax. "Pamela, release her. _Now_."

My eyes flickered open, without really wanting to.

It was harder to see than I'd expected, thanks to my vision being blurry with the tears, and all. But then, my eyes sought him out, standing right behind her. Never had I felt so thankful to see him than I had now.

The vamp's hand relaxed, slowly, until it was her turn to give out a big old whimper. Her eyes widened fearfully, and a second later did I realize, his large hands were curled around her neck in an iron hold. He was ready to rip her head off.

"You disappoint me," he spat out, through the fangs. "You were aware how significant a task this is for me." A thin film of saliva flew out of his mouth, illustrating just how disappointed he _really _was.

Really, I wanted to watch what was going on between the pair, but my body had other plans in mind. My legs gave out all of a sudden and, there I was, falling hard onto my ass, and giving my butt a nice big bruise in the process.

I coughed, though trying to keep quiet enough not to miss out on the action.

I couldn't hear as well as I'd liked, though. My ears were ringing, buzzing away, so I couldn't make out much of what they were saying. All I knew was that this Eric Northman was yelling at this nasty lady in pure rage. His hands were still closed around her neck,and he was shaking her, like she was nothing more to him than a ragdoll.

Even though she just tried to kill me by cutting off my oxygen supply minutes ago, I still had enough heart in me to feel mightily sorry for her. Her face and hair was matted in sticky, dried blood, and just as suddenly, her impassive face had broken out into anger right back at him.

Suddenly, he was no longer holding her by the neck in a griphold, and she was spinning around to face him.

She looked in a fit of pure helplessness, and her hand flew up to connect with the side of his mouth, loudly.

This Eric Northman looked stunned for all of a second, before he growled, gripping her by the lower part of her legs and flinging her over his shoulder, just like a caveman carrying his hunted, dead prey back in the day. My eyes widened fearfully. I got to thinking maybe he was going to kill her, which I would not stand for.

Sure, she tried to choke me. No biggie. Gran raised me as a child to forgive and forget, no matter what the deed was.

Until I saw her face, that is.

Her face came up around his shoulder, and I realized she was beaming with joy.

His hand came up to slap her on her backside, and she gave out a gleeful laugh, squirming. "Master," she protested, through a fit of laughter. "Set me down before I throw up blood all over you!"

It turned out that was something he did not want to have to face- this vamp lady being sick all over him - because he set her right down onto the heels of her boots in one swift motion, and she staggered forward slightly in the next.

In another swift motion, he was making a peculiar bowing gesture, while pressing that fanged mouth of his against her forehead, just right underneath where her hairline met her scalp. It was just like they were the closest of friends and that their reunion was one to be celebrated.

Their tender moment only lasted a second and even through the blurriness, I could tell she was quite embarrassed by having him kiss her in such a way- _flustered, even_- before recovering visibly into her former stony stare.

_It was too much. Everything was too damn much for one day._

I felt the blood rushing up to my head and I felt I was coming dangerously close to fainting. I heard my heart pummeling in my ears. Throughout the pulsing blood surging straight to my head, I saw him cradle her bloodied face delicately between his hands.

"What is this?" he was whispering, sounding so surprised.

Her hands moved up to knock his away, and she sniffed loudly. "It has been many years. Forgive me if I'm feeling overly-sentimental," she spat out nonchalantly, in defense for herself.

Then, she turned to peer down at me speculatively. I stared back up at her mutely, trying to grasp hold of my feelings. She burst out laughing chillingly. It seemed to echo through the air, retreating into the darkness of the night.

"God, Eric," she was saying, giving out a little grunt in unconcealed disgust, while her eyes ran down my body in distaste. "All this time away... and you've been here all along, with this tiny, weak excuse for a Fae?"

He looked down at me, too, joining in on her mute contemplating. "All the more reason," he muttered underneath his breath, though I couldn't understand a word of what he was saying. I couldn't seem to grasp any meaning into any of their conversations tonight.

I turned and held his gaze. The look on his stoic face, was unreadable.

"She's so fresh and spicy," this lady vampire continued. She sounded somewhat delighted. "She certainly smells it but she does not look it." She paused for half a minute, pursing her lips, like she was considering hard about something. But, her eyes never left my own. "Of course, she_ is_ the only one left of her kind. And that makes her all the more... _delicious_."

"Pamela," Eric Northman hissed in warning. He gave her an odd, parental stare.

Without warning, she dropped down to crouch in front of me. Her leather boots made little squeaking noises with the sudden impact of her movement. "Oh, Eric, you have become such a drag," she drawled through laughter, scrutinizing me coldly.

She raised a tightly balled hand level to my face, and drew back her arm. I whimpered and recoiled, without really wanting to. Last thing I needed was for her to assume I was nothing more than a weakling. _Which I was not, thank you very much._

I was almost ready, surrending willingly for the pain of her blow to come. Only, it didn't.

"Pamela," he repeated again, quietly in warning. "Quit taunting. Now's not the time."

She gave out a low, bored sigh, straightening up fully into her standing position._ She was away from me, thank goodness. Nasty vampire lady!_

Then, she eyed him expectantly. "Shall we?"

"I'm afraid I cannot."

"What?" she barked out in disbelief. Her fangs retracted, and she pouted. "Fangtasia is not the same without you- even after all these years!"

"If I leave now, Pam, it would mean everything will remain incomplete," he was muttering to her vastly, like it was obvious. Like it should have been as clear as crystal to her. "I have to finish what has begun. The cards are _already_ in motion."

Everything was starting to get a little fuzzy, but somehow I managed to stay conscious for the half part.

This Eric was crouching in front of me, taking the ladies place from earlier.

Thankfully, there was nothing threatening about the way he held himself, so I did not feel the need to recoil and shrink away, like a rabbit. And, besides, in a way I felt I knew him. While he didn't come across as pitiful, like he had the other times before, I just felt thankful. Thankful that he'd arrived in time. Thankful that I wasn't dead at the mercy of this ladies hands.

His fingers, so long and sinewy, touched a lock of my hair. Exactly like the way Gran used to when I was a young girl, comforting me and running her fingers through the strands of my hair whenever I awoke frightened from nightmares. Nightmares had been a common occassion back then, especially after my parent's died.

Without really knowing why, I leaned into his touch and his large hand rose to gently scrape down across my cheek; Just as I expected, his hand was cold to the touch, his fingertips calloused and rough. I didn't know why but I felt the most amazing sense of warmth at his touch. Like everything in the world was right as rain and safe, again. He gave out what sounded a wistful long sigh, then slowly turned back to meet the blood-streaked face of the lady vamp.

"He has arrived and my tiny human is in more danger than ever before. _As well,_ as her cherished ones."

"He contacted me, you know," the vampire threw at him off-handedly, almost as if an afterthought. "He saw the notification in the newspaper that you were missing. He reported to me that you were, in fact, here in Bon Temps." She laughed. "I refused to give him the reward, though. So he threatened to hack my head off with a silver blade and steak me a thousand times over."

Eric Northman shared a laugh with her, though it seemed pitifully forced and short.

"Cheeky main-streamin' fucker," she added, with something that, oddly enough, resembled profound fondness flickering in her eyes.

He levelled his gaze onto her. "He did?" he sighed out, looking a little taken aback. "Well, I can hardly say that I am surprised. It is so... _typical_ of him."

_What in the Lord's name is going on?_


	8. Bonded By Blood

**I own nothing to do with True Blood.**

**I'm so sorry for the confusion on last chapter. I hope to clear some of that up lol, I didn't mean for everything to sound so confusing. Hopefully this chapter will clear up a few answers regarding Sookie being Fae, etc. **

**I want to thank you all so much for your lovely reviews, I get tickled whenever I read them. They excite me and I am truly humbled! I never thought anyone would ever be interested in reading my writing, so it's... wow. **

**I really hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**I probably won't be updating until early next year (hectic now that its Christmas) so, I want to say:  
>Merry Christmas, and I hope you all have a wonderful New Years.<br>May lots of love, laughter, and memorable family and friend times be with you! Keep safe xxx**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eight<em>

I was frantically worried about not having a decent discussion over the whole ordeal with vampire Eric, so I found myself adament on not letting him leave.

Sure, the nasty lady vampire could leave all she liked and wouldn't have a say in the matter. And, with a quick nasty look in my direction and a gesture of parting for Eric Northman, she did. I wanted answers, and I would be damned if I not get what I wanted.

He made to leave in one quick movement. I stopped him by grabbing him by the arm, then instantly regretted touching him so forcefully like that. He turned to look down at me, and with that tall looming height and those chilling blue eyes, I felt shy all of a sudden.

"Uh, we need to have a big chat," I spoke up at him urgently, but then instantly regretted it.

I winced at the pain in my throat from having his vampire friend clutch at it violently, and my voice had come out low and raspy.

"Of course, little human." His tone sounded awfully mocking, like he'd rather be anywhere else than having conversations with me. "Lead the way."

But stubbornly, I thought, _Too bad. I had just suffered a choking from this lady vampire friend of his, and I wasn't going to let him leave easily without at least some form of explanation into what they were talking about tonight_.

Especially, the fact that they had been talking right there about me, as if I was nowhere in sight. As if I wasn't smart enough, or intelligent enough, to use my ears. And that was just downright rude and nasty of him!

He swung an arm forward briskly, gesturing for me to take a seat on one of Gran's cane chairs.

So I did; I took the one I often frequented, while she'd sit there absentmindedly doing her crossword puzzles... After a moment of obvious uncertainty, he sat right next to me in Gran's chair, too, resting those long elbows against his knees. He peered at me meaningfully through his heavy lidded, slate blue eyes. He was clearly waiting for me to start.

"I... I don't know what just happened," I began, wincing again in discomfort. My throat felt so darn sore and tight, it was almost unbearable. "But... you... you've gotta tell me _right now_!"

I tried to act all forceful and deadly within the threat, only my scratchy voice made it sound so weak and feeble.

"I apologize deeply for Pamela's behaviour," he said quickly. But, he sounded as if he was trying not to come across as wickedly amused by the whole ordeal.

I think I finally understood now. While, I was aware now that Pamela had been the very same woman who had submitted in a missing vampire's report in the newspaper, I still didn't quite know what she was to him, other than co-owning the bar in Shreveport they invested in.

"She can be extremely hostile with matters leading into my absence away from her for so long. But she is completely loyal, and that loyalty will be extended to you," he said truthfully, though yet again, I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. "In fact, she couldn't have come at a more beneficial time. She will provide great coverage in ensuing your safety."

"My... my _safety_?" I coughed out, then clutched at my throat. God damn it, it hurt like nothing ever before!

Then, Gran's chair he was seated in moved in front of me suddenly, so that he was facing me head-on. I swallowed dryly, and it stung. It was a little startling. Really, I was going to have to get used to all of that quick vampire, speedy movement business sooner or later.

"I think I have a cure for your problem," he said quietly, reaching to tug my hand from my throat tentatively. "For _both_ problems."

"You do?" I mimed out, coughing.

His fangs made another heady appearance, while his top lip curled over, and it was then I realized what he was hinting at. "In order to make it easier to protect you at all times, and ensure your safety, we will need to exchange blood, little human."

- - 0 -

"Ugh, I can't do this! It's just _nasty_. I just-"

He levelled his piercing stare onto me, silencing me. "-Tiny, do you want yourself and your family to be protected, or not?"

_Did I?_ Well, _of course_ I wanted Gran and Jason protected from whatever it was that was coming for me, but was taking blood from him really all that necessary? Was this blood-bond affair _really_ the right way to go about it? After a moment, I realized he was right. Maybe it was. Sort of.

"I... I guess so," I shrugged, uncertainly.

"Then, drink," he ordered at once, holding that bloody, dripping wrist level to my mouth.

I opened my mouth, trying to act all mature and business-like about it. _Hey, it's no biggie, Sookie, _I tried to convince myself_. It's only a few swallow's. It can't be that nasty tasting. _Only a second later, I gagged loudly and cringed away from his wound. It was just too much. Hell, it _was_ gross and all kinds of nasty. I just couldn't do it.

He gave out an impatient sigh and I knew I had disappointed him.

"Tiny human," he said, tilting his head to look over at me. His voice was surprisingly gentle, considering how frustrated he looked. "It'll be easier to protect you this way. This way, I will be able to sense your fear or any danger that comes to harm you. And, besides, your great grandfather would have expected you to do this."

"My great grandfather?" I repeated, short of a gasp. "But, Gran said he died years back of lung cancer? I haven't even met him, myself."

"No, your great grandfather, Naill, is very much alive, I can assure you," he said very slowly, trying to keep his cool. "Now, back to the matter at hand, Tiny Stackhouse. Do this quickly..." He pushed his wet wrist against my mouth again. Then, he added with a deeply menacing voice, "_Drink_ before I lose my patience and shove my blood into you by force."

I tried to stick my tongue out so I could close my mouth over his dripping wound, only it didn't work easily.

My mouth felt completely dry and my tongue kept sticking to the bed of my throat.

Finally, I let a little slip into my mouth and it was a mightysome struggle to swallow it all down. He was clenching and unclenching his large hand repetitively into a tightly balled fist to make the blood flow into my mouth more smoothly.

It was absolutely revolting.

The blood tasted salty and clumpy. I couldn't help the scrunching up of my face, while I swallowed and swallowed. Soon, I felt his other hand behind the back of my head, guiding me forward and compressing my mouth deeper into the wound, while I sucked and swallowed.

Hell, I'm pretty sure I even heard him give out a few little deep noises while I sucked and probed my tongue into his bloody wound.

Each noise was different; sometimes little grunts that sounded full of pain, while others sounding more of an aroused, pleased nature. All those noises he was making didn't sit very well for me, and to show it, I took one last small swallow of his blood before slapping his hand away and wiping at my mouth with my hands frantically.

I made a rude noise of disgust, panting.

But, funny enough, the sore scratchiness of my throat from this Pamela's excruciatingly tight hold, was gone. I cleared my throat several times, marvelling in the fact. I hadn't known vampire blood could create such a fast healing effect, but somehow, it had worked.

Beside me, he was running his tongue all over his top lip and those creepy fangs were out.

I didn't know why that was exactly, but they tended to come out often when he was around me, I was starting to realize that. I was starting to think they were a permanent part of his appearance, something that I'd have to learn quickly to accept.

"You were surprisingly superb for your first time," he said, in a thickly pleased voice. "Now, if you will kindly return the favor."

I could feel those strong, rough fingers lifting the hair away from the side of my neck and I felt his cool breaths, long and urgent, just below my earlobe.

"Favor?" I whispered, my voice husky with confusion. As soon as I'd heard my own voice falling from my lips, I grimaced in mortification. I sounded oddly pleased by him making his appreciation known.

His mouth moved closer to my ear. "Yes,_ favor_," he panted himself, gruffly.

I wasn't going to lie, his voice did crazy things to my skin. At first, I felt I was on fire. Then, I felt all shivery and cold by how close he kept his mouth near me.

His large, long arms came around me, pulling me into his chest.

I was stunned, finding it difficult to speak or move, with his actions. His mouth pressed against my neck, and I exhaled as slowly as possible with all my might. I didn't want to give out any funny sounds to give him anymore incentive to keep going at it. Last thing I needed was for Gran to hear all these noises, either.

I felt his teeth move against my neck, pinching and scraping.

Funny, I'd always assumed a vampire's bite would be painful as hell, but I hardly felt a sting. Until, I realized the reason why that was. His fangs hadn't gone in yet, and he was delaying the moment for as long as possible, working his way up to it. I wished he'd just do it quickly, and get it over with.

"Don't lose control," I warned quickly, feeling a little scared, yet thrilled at the same time. "And _don't_ take too much out of me!" The adrenaline was racing, and I felt impossibly excited.

"Never," he said, with quiet conviction. And then, he was in.

The pain I was expecting finally hit me, and my hands found their way up to his neck while I battled to hold in a yelp.

My hands started clinging desperately at the fabric of his shirt, just for something to hold onto, while the pain continued.

I bit the inside of my mouth, squeezing my eyes tightly shut as a searing, violent pressure came from my skin. It felt, oddly enough, as if his mouth was a vaccuum cleaner, leaving off pull-and-tug sensations onto my skin, as he drained me.

His little disconcerting grunting noises started again, and these were definitely ones full of blissful pleasure.

I felt myself blush, as I wondered if taking blood from a human was the same pleasure felt as having intercourse?

I didn't know where such an impure thought came from, but it surprised me. Of all the things to think about, while this Eric Northman was taking my blood after having offered me his, as a solution to making "it easier" to protect me... I was sitting there outside on the porch in one of Gran's cane chairs, while he sucked at me... thinking about sex and vampires and pleasure?

He gave out one final throaty moan against my skin, and then he was backing away from me, his mouth and fangs all stained with my red, wet and shiny blood. It should have frightened the heck out of me, but it hadn't.

"Delicious," he said breathlessly, like I should have taken it as the highest form of flattery a vampire could ever make. "Unsurprisingly mouthwatering. There is definitely Faerie in you."

Only, it unnerved me and offended me deeply. I didn't know why, but I felt all embarrassed and defensive all of a sudden. Maybe because having _anyone_ near my neck was a very intimate, private thing.

I'd never dreamed of letting any boy near my neck, presenting me the gift of a hickey, let alone a full-grown vampire biting and sucking for blood.

My neck felt a little achy and tender, so I stretched it out a bit, turning it this way and that way. "Now I feel a little sore," I admitted, shyly. "Is that normal after being bitten?"

I brought my eyes over to look at him. _Mistake number one._

He was leaning back in Gran's chair, looking so absurdly pleased with himself, while picking at the wet streaks of blood on his face with his fingers.

I thought he was doing it very slow and purposefully to annoy me; his shining eyes never leaving my own as he popped a bloodstained finger into his mouth to suck at it ostentatiously loud, like a dinner guest complimenting his server on the new taste of the food they were testing, with such a gesture.

I shuddered.

"I honestly don't know if that is normal or not. The last human I fed on, she was of the fangbanger persuasion, many years ago... so I did not care to ask her. However, if I rightly remember... the human did squeal a lot. It had been quite some time since I'd fed, therefore I may have been extra rough on her. But she revealed to me that she_ did_, in fact, have a fetish for S & M beforehand."

"S & M?" I hadn't heard of the term before.

I mean, I was fifteen years old and Gran never told me anything about all of that kind of impure stuff. I just assumed it was something exclusive to vampire-fangbanger activity.

"She had a penchant for being whipped, chained, bitten and fucked, all at the same time," he explained, with a hint of deep amusement in his wickedly baritone voice.

As the realization slowly settled in, I hunched over, feeling my cheeks redden. "Oh, Holy Mother of Mary," I laughed awkwardly, desiring nothing more than to hide my face from his sight. "Why am I so uneducated when it comes to all of this?"

"Well," he breathed coolly, then casually bit the tip of his middle finger with those fangs. My eyes widened as he shifted closer to me in his chair, beckoning me to scoot over. "I can always show you, if you're that interested," he suggested indecently, smiling grossly. Maybe he saw the strong disgust painted unconcealed to him on my face, because within a heartbeat, his expression turned deadly serious once again. "Rather instead, here, allow me. My blood is very strong, therefore you will heal within seconds."

"Oh," I whispered, stunned. I picked all of my hair into my hands, and moved it back out of the way. "Your blood heals?"

"Indeed it does," he said, in a bored manner. "Does it impress you?"

"I... I guess. A little."

I winced, as he patted his finger into the wound on my neck, slouching forward a little.

It stung with every light touch of contact he placed onto it, and I hissed between my teeth. He began rubbing the spot in a circular motion, and then, just as suddenly, all the pain felt gone. I gave out a long sigh in relief.

"Thank you," I sighed honestly. "It feels mighty better now." And it was true; I no longer felt there was anything different about my neck, and my throat no longer hurt from the tight compression of Pamela's grasp.

He looked as if he was preparing himself to leave, and I was right. He stood very quickly, and I did the same hastily, almost expecting it.

But then, he spoke again. "Before I leave, there is something important I must inform you of." I thought his bending down was for nothing more than to kiss me goodnight on the cheek courteously but, naturally, I was wrong. I felt a twinge of deep disappointment, as his mouth closed over my ear again. "William Compton cannot be trusted."

I moved back a bit to look up at him searchingly. "What makes you say that, now?"

"Because Compton returned to Bon Temps on regulation by the King he serves for," he explained, readily. Not that it made much sense to me one bit. "I have knowledge that you and your Grandmother have something that very greatly intrigues the King," he said, confidently. "And to be completely honest here, it intrigues me also. William Compton is here to obey his King's orders and that is..." He fell dead silent for a moment, as if searching for the right words to enlighten me the easiest with, "He seeks for what you are."

"And _what_ am I?" I asked, my voice thick and quivery. "I... I heard you say-"

It took him a moment to speak, like he was unsure whether to tell me or not. It annoyed the hell out of me. But, then his wide blue eyes came closer and closer, until his mouth was an inch away from my face. "You are Faerie."

"_Faerie_?" I repeated, in an equally low voice. My voice was tinged with something I hadn't heard from my mouth before: Hysterical laughter, as well as disbelief. And, laugh hysterically I did. I doubled over, finding it increasingly difficult to compose myself. "Faerie? Now what a load of crock!" I laughed, like it was all some good joke being played on me.

"I'm relieved that you can find the humorous side of it now," he said, grudgingly. "But in a few weeks time from now, there will be nothing humorous about it in the least. Not once they come for you, and your cherished few..." That stopped the laughter short.

I looked up at him steadily. "Someone's coming for me, as well as Gran and Jason?"

"Yes," he said, vehemently. "You have no concept of just how dangerous this whole ordeal is. You are the only one left of your kind and your blood offers us what most vampires can only dream of. Even to a vampire like myself," he added, with a disturbingly regretful expression.

"Which is?" I prodded, urgently.

"Day-walking."

The term was even more of a foreign concept to me. I stared blankly, in which he returned with a deep sigh.

"The subject is still debatable as purely myth, but it is rumoured a notable amount of your Faerie blood can affect us in staggering ways. Your blood may very well be the resolution the King needs in order to make his wet dream a reality, thence many Vampires and Weres, whether be in his debt or just simply wanting to prove their loyalty, are coming to collect what he needs to fulfil his desire." I stared at him silently, working hard to absorb his words. I could feel the skepticism growing on my face. "He is under some sick misapprehension that if he can feed on you, it may very well be possible for him to walk into the daylight unfeebled."

"_Weres_?" I was burning up with unrestrained curiosity over all the stuff he was telling me. I wasn't gonna hide it. "Are Weres another term for, like... Werewolves?" I guessed unsteadily.

"Yes," he growled without a single beat's worth of hesitation. "And you cannot begin to comprehend just how challenging a task it will be to keep you safe." He eyed me severely, like the whole ordeal was all my fault. "You cannot even begin to imagine just how much of a rapport the King of Louisiana has... just how much of an influence he is, to all Supes alike. Weres, Vampires, all who are willing to guarantee allegiance to him will be participating in this travesty."

"So, does it work?" I threw at him, folding my arms around my chest. "Will my blood really help?"

He shrugged, and I could tell he was uncomfortable on the subject. "It has never been tested," he admitted, softly. "And, though I consumed a generous amount of your blood, I am _not_ going to start testing that theory." He looked offended at the mere idea.

"Good," I whispered, in relief.

Least I needed was the vampire who was supposedly here to "protect" me, turning on me for the one thing all vampires wanted made a reality. Now, I was starting to feel suspicious. How could I know for certain whether or not this Eric Northman could be trusted, more so than Bill Compton? Of course, if my feelings were anything to go by, I felt somewhat instinctively trustworthy of this Eric. He no more gave me creepy feelings, than Mr. Compton did.

"Now _why_ should I take your word over his?" I asked tartly, suspicion pulsating through every inch of my veins, as I gave him a long, hard look. "He has been nothing but sweet to my Gran- more so than _you've_ ever been sweet to me! When Jason, Tara and I came across you that night, you showed me what a vampire really could be. Scary, frightening... _vicious_. I really thought you were going to kill us all!"

He laughed, but it held a dark edge to it. "You tiny human's disrupted me from a very pleasant dream." He went even further to wiggle his eyebrows at me. _Gross._

"And then I come across you again outside Gran's yard, and you look all wretched, like a poor little darling... all wet and shivering." I smiled at the memory. Looking back to that night, it kind of made me laugh now, just with the realization how foolish it had all been. How naive_ I_ had been. "Hell, I _even_ gave you one of Gran's afghans because I felt so sorry for you! And_ really_, you were here all along to _protect_ me?"

It just didn't make sense.

"Yes." He looked like he was trying to hide a smile. "It was part of the plan, though it didn't serve me as well as I'd anticipated."

I was flabbergasted. "Your plan was to run around outside like a crazy-ass fool and make me feel mightily sorry for you?"

"No, tiny human," he corrected, easily. "My plan was to elicit enough sympathy from you, that it would motivate you to invite me into your home. Only, Compton bet me to it."

"Oh, right," I laughed, playing right along. "So, you were just taking advantage of my old, sweet motherly nature?"

He was grinning broadly now over my teasing. It was a nice smile, without the fangs, which he must have retracted somehow. It made him seem more benign and sweet. Attractive, even. I instantly chided myself over the train of thought that had taken over because of his big smile.

_Whoa there, Sookie_, I warned myself, like a mother would have. _He is nothing more than a nasty, sneaky vampire. It isn't right of you to think him attractive, after everything that's happened these past few days. Plus, wasn't it just downright silly to see a vampire as cute? There was nothing at all remotely attractive about those fangs! _

I had to grasp firm hold onto myself. I was not here to be foolish and to play around. "But... that doesn't make any sense." I couldn't even swallow everything he had just confessed to me. It was too bizarre, too bat-shit crazy. "I thought all vampires were under the strict ruling of one King?"

"That is true," he agreed simply, immediately adopting that solemn air once again, all playfulness long behind after I had deliberately sobered up.

I hesitated, stunned. "But... wouldn't that mean _you're_ under order from the King, too?"

"I have not fratinized with any royalty in over fifteen years, Tiny," he vowed, with an intensity that was earth-rendering. I couldn't do anything else but believe him. "I would rather be staked a million times over, than to be in the same line of ruling that is William Compton." He paused just a fraction to bow his head, squinting down at his bare, large feet. "Consequently, I pledge my allegiance to you, little Stackhouse. To protect you from Compton's malicious schemes."

"But what if I'm _not_ what everyone assumes I am?" I hissed up at him eagerly. My voice was nothing more than a whisper. It didn't make any sense at all, but I was dying to know. I had to know, for my own sanity. "_Why_ do I feel like a normal girl, if I'm meant to be a...a...?" I trailed off, awkwardly.

Saying that word was just ridiculous to me. Surely, it had to be wrong. I felt like the average, fifteen-year-old girl. I was no different from any other teenager. Right?

"You have not fully developed to your potential, as yet," he answered, sounding so bored, like the whole thing to him was particularly dull.

He made a start towards the front porch steps. Like he was so eager to get away, even though it hardly was nearing sunrise and I didn't like the idea of him leaving yet. I still felt I was about to burst with questions.

"With some time and patience, your skills will be brought to fulfilment," he finished hastily, then turned around to meet my gaze. He stared at me for a long, silent moment and I noticed his forehead crumpled in concern. "As for now, go inside and take the night to think everything I've told you over. I'm highly doubting anyone would even dare to think of causing you any distress, while you're sleeping."

I raised myself towards the front door, ready to follow his instructions obligingly. Everything he had told me tonight, definitely had given me a lot of food for thought. A lot more, than I could manage to cram into my brain and soak up.

Just as I reached Gran's door and had lifted a hand to turn the doorknob, a startling question itched at me.

I turned around to find he was still standing exactly where he had been before, at the porch steps, motionless like stone. Clearly, he was waiting patiently for me to entire inside Gran's house, just to reassure himself that I was safe and sound. How touching.

I looked down at him with narrowed eyes. "Oh, because we've exchanged blood and, apparently we're bonded, if... just say, something terrible_ does_ happen to me, you'll feel it, right?"

He simply nodded solemnly. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"And, how fast is it possible for you to get to me if anything does happen?"

A faint, fangless smile came across his face. "As fast as you can possibly say 'Help'."

Just to test that theory, I spat it out, eyeing him playfully. "_Help_." I wanted to see what he would do. All he did, was grin vastly. I had him amused.

"Tiny Stackhouse, probably not _that_ fast," he said pointedly, smiling. "But... fast enough."

I beamed down at him, all sorts of alleviated. "Well, that's good enough for me."

But that sense of calm well-being hadn't lasted long. Now, I had to face Gran's wrath of tears and worry over tonight's events.


	9. Sookie's Babysitter

**I own nothing to do with True Blood**

**I know I said I probably most likely wouldn't be updating until after Christmas but... I've found I can't stay away from too long. I just have so many ideas in my head, its hard. **

**I want to thank you all so so much for your awesome, encouraging reviews, alerts, and faves. Every single alert and review gets me so motivated to write more, I truly do appreciate it. I'm sorry for being so tardy with not responding to them, but each and every SINGLE one is cherished and read.**

**And, again, if you don't hear from me again before Christmas or the New Year... I hope you have a wonderful festive season shared with laughter, love, and happy memories. **

**Hope you enjoy, and I'm so sorry if it's horribly written. Feel free to let me know x**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nine<em>

"Oh, Sookie," Gran cried loudly, the moment I entered the living room to find her sitting there balled up on the couch, shivering violently. "You've made it out alive!"

She climbed off the couch and ran to me, as fast as her old legs would go, and flung her arms around my shoulders, pulling me into her in a firm and strong embrace.

"Gran, I'm perfectly fine," I whispered into her shoulder, deeply touched. She wailed soundlessly into my hair. "Gran, please," I begged, in a soothingly soft tone. "I'm safe. Everything about me is right as rain!"

She gave me an even tighter hug at my words, clinging onto me for dear life. I didn't know how long I stood there, quiet as a cockroach, while she sobbed and embraced me in her tiny, age weakened arms.

Eventually, she gained enough courage to release me at arm's length. I noticed her give a weary inspection of every part of my face and body, like she was almost anticipating bruises or marks.

Gran's wrinkled face was completely wet and shining with tears, bless her heart.

But, once satisfied with the result of her inspection, she held her hands to cradle the sides of my face tenderly. She even brushed my hair back, and gazed deeply into my eyes. It took everything within me not to cry along with her. Even though I'd never felt better in my entire life, I think it was seeing her like this... so frantic and broken, that pulled achingly at my heart.

I lifted my hands to cover them over hers. It took me a moment to get over how dry and rough her skin felt.

_"Ooh, my poor dear little Sookie. What would I do without her... I would never forgive myself if anything bad happened to her. Oh, and Jason, too. Poor dear Jason. What would their parents think... if I failed at my responsibility to raise their children... Oh my goodness-"_

"Gran," I said forcefully, putting an end to her worries at once. "_Stop_ talking like that! _Stop_ thinking like that! You're doing great raising Jason and I! There is no need to worry like that, you silly, sweet old lady!"

Gran looked stunned for all of a minute, her mouth hanging open. I hadn't any idea why she was staring at me in such a way, like she'd just seen a ghost floating into the room.

"Sookie," she whispered, short of an amazed sigh. "How did you-?" She fell silent, looking into my eyes deeply. Like I was the most amazing girl on earth.

I laughed, feeling all sorts of jittery over her expression. "Gran, what're you talking about?"

Her mouth compressed into a tightly wrinkled line determinedly, while her hands tightened over my cheeks._ "Oh, my. This can't be possible, can it? She can't possibly be the same as... Sookie, dear... Can you hear me?"_

I could almost feel the color drain from my face, as everything slowly sunk in... at what she was trying to bring into light. My stomach clenched, and I felt sick all of a sudden. _How was this possible? Could I... read what she's thinking, like some kind of freak of nature?_

_"Sookie, dear." _Her words were all fuzzy and jumbled, but if I concentrated hard enough, I could make them out perfectly. Well, as perfectly as if her mouth was moving while she voiced out the words aloud. _"Sookie, do not look so panicked, dear."_

Was that what I looked like to her? Panicked? Well, heck. I was more than panicked. Hyperventilating. I felt as if I was hyperventilating right there and then.

It had to stop. This all had to stop right now!

"Gran, please stop," I sobbed, wrenching her hands down away from my face. She looked shocked out of her wits, her eyes welling over with more tears. _I was dreaming. I just had to be!_ Fast as I possibly could, I spun around on my heel and ran up the creaking staircase to my room. "Just leave me the hell alone!" I called out to her frantically on the last step, "Goodnight!"

Spinning around, I slammed my door shut behind me, and threw my hands at my chest.

I could almost feel my heart thumping away, knocking against my ribcage.

Blinking back the tears that were threatening to escape, I switched off the light and pulled back my bedsheets, crawling into my warm, inviting bed. I threw myself headfirst into the fluffy pillows to muffle the frightened wail building up in my throat.

_What is going on with me?_

_Can I really hear Gran's thoughts?_

_Eric Northman's blood. _It had to be an after effect of the vampire blood, or the bond, whatever. There was just no other logical explanation for it. After all, somehow, I had forgotten to ask just how the numerous ways vampire blood can affect a human after they've ingested it into their system.

But, surely... that had to be it.

I was slowly beginning to wonder if I was going insane.

But, if there was one thing I was absolutely certain, it was that Gran would never be able to look at me in the same way ever again. I was turning into such a crazy freak of nature.

- -00000-

"Sook, some big-ass guy was asking around the school yard for you," Tara said, breaking me out of my tormented dwellings over what happened last night, while Gran was comforting me.

I found it instantly nice to have something else to direct my mind onto, rather than focusing on all the absurdities of the recent evening.

"What big-ass guy?" I asked, stunned. I hadn't the slightest idea what Tara was talking about. But, in some ways, I thought I knew.

Maybe the big-ass guy she had been hinting at was Eric? I got excited over that idea. I found myself itching to talk to him about everything. Somehow, I knew he'd have at least some understanding into what was happening to me. I felt like I was turning into a crazy version of Sookie Stackhouse, and the idea terrified me deeply.

But then, I realized after some thought sadly, that it would have been highly unlikely, considering he was a vamp and all. Surely, it couldn't have been him out in the daylight, though he was taller and bigger stanced than the usual residents of Bon Temps.

"I don't know what his deal was but he was fucking weird. He had on all these chains and leather, like the standard slummy motorbiker wears. He was asking if I knew where a Sookie Stackhouse was."

"He knew my name? Heavens."

"Well, I don't know, Sook," she shrugged. "He was one creepy ass motherfucker, though. Hope he wasn't looking for you because he wanted to get into your pants, or something..."

"Get into my pants?" I laughed, smiling at her. I knew I wasn't very convincing, because it was one of my nervous smiles and laughs. Since Tara knew me so well, she knew when I was forcing it.

"Girl, don't worry about it." She patted my arm. "If he comes for you again, I'll get the boys to kick his ass. Lafayette has been lookin' for a fight all year, especially since Jason refuses to go out with him!" She gave my hand a little squeeze and, after a moment's worth of reluctance, I returned it.

Lafayette was Tara's older cousin. He was Jason's age and I think he was about the only openly gay boy at school. He also hit on Jason quite a few times, which Jason got real weirded out about. But he was also one of the nicest people I'd met, along with Tara. He always seemed fiercely protective of us girls. It was nice.

"I told him I knew just the girl he was lookin' for," she went on, "And that you did go to this school, and that you were my very best friend. But I never told him anything else." Thanks a mighty lot, Tara.

_Great, just what I needed._

For Tara to tell this big-ass creepy guy- in her books, anyhow- that I _was_ in fact a student at Bon Temps High. Sure, Tara could be the ever faithful, loyal friend... but she could also be as brainless as an otter sometimes.

So, now this motorbiker guy knew I was definitely a senior student at the school. Now, what if he came back searching for me again and what if it wasn't for anything all that good? What if he was just like Eric Northman had said- one of those Weres or vampires coming to collect me to present as a gift to their King?

Tara groped my hand again, tearing me out of my restless thoughts.

"Don't worry, girl," she said again, which surely didn't reassure me one bit. Well, a little. But not a whole lot.

Either way, I put on another smile for her and, quickly, the subject was changed. She never spoke a word more about the man that was supposedly asking around for me.

The hours of school dragged on by. In one ear, I had Mr. Merlotte, my English teacher, reciting a poem passionately to the whole class while... in the other, behind Mr. Merlotte's back, I had Tara's cousin Lafayette ushering in my ear on how much Jason had gotten big over the year and how he'd like to do all these dirty, impure things to him while he cornered him in the gym showers, which made me awfully sick to my stomach.

Somehow it had managed to slip my mind earlier, but Lafayette was also one of the dirtiest boys I had ever met. He was never short on sick, pervy tales.

Plus, he'd always had a crush on Jason since Lord knows how long and had been pestering him ever since the two started at Bon Temps High. Although Jason was clearly as straight as a nail- the incessant rumours of him hooking up with the whole cheerleading team was a sure-fire sign of that- Lafayette somehow had gotten the notion into his head that he was bound to convert Jason to his gay lifestyle sooner or later.

It was downright, crazy madness all around.

As soon as the bell rang for end of the day, it was like a refreshing signal from the Lord himself to present me the chance of escaping and steering clear of Lafayette's nasty talk.

I gathered my bag and without a further word or glance behind me at him, I hastily ran out of the building, desperate to start on my way home.

Only, something was very... wrong. I had a bad feeling inside my stomach, churning my insides and guts around, like my stomach was a washing machine.

Soon as I passed the gates, this big badly painted blue pickup truck came into view across the road. My eyes found the owner as soon as I'd sought the truck out, and this freakishly tall, dark-haired man was pacing back and forth by his truck restlessly, while he shouted a few nasty words on the cell phone he was holding up to his ear.

"Listen, I haven't seen her yet," he was yelling. He threw his free hand into the air frantically. "Look, once I find her, I'll let her know! Just cool your jets, all right?" A pause. "Listen, I _know_! I know, _Eric_!"

At the name that had just exploded out of his mouth, I felt as if I had been doused with cold water.

_Was he- ?_

_No, he couldn't be talking to Eric Northman. Not possible, Sookie!_

_After all, there are plenty of guys named Eric in Bon Temps. It's most likely a coincidence. But then, again, this is too darn fishy for my liking!_

His dark eyes were squinted in frustration, as he slammed his cell phone shut. In another instance, he was slapping his hand onto the hood of his truck with a loud, mighty _thud_. He sure was angry. Whoever this Eric was, he sure had pushed all this big man's wrong buttons this afternoon...

Then, his eyes slowly scanned the sea of students that were exiting the school building. But then, they fell slowly onto me.

For a moment, suspiciously, I couldn't help wondering whether I had imagined it or not, but his eyes seemed to widen a little bit as they fell onto me. I couldn't imagine why he was staring at me like that.

Then, he started at me. I was completely helpless, frozen and standing right there, unable to tear myself away. Maybe, deep down inside, I just knew it was me he was looking for, I just couldn't admit it to myself early enough.

Tara was indeed right.

He was huge. Big-ass.

Not huger than this Eric in height, of course. But still huge, nonetheless.

And, he was also wearing the whole motorbiker-leather getup. Tight leather pants, with a strange silver skull belt buckle, a loose-fitting leather jacket, with what looked like a lumberjack's red plaid shirt tucked underneath. His hair was closely cropped, black, short and tousled with thick curls.

His eyes were a soft mahogany brown._ Nice_ eyes, now that he didn't look nastily angry. _Kind eyes._ Not at all what I expected from the big-ass biker that was apparently looking for me to take me to the King- or so I had thought, soon as Tara had mentioned the man.

He shifted a pair of massive biker boots against the asphalt in discomfort underneath my probing gaze. "Uh, you Sookie Stackhouse?" Boy, was his voice deep and gruff.

"Yes, I am Sookie Stackhouse. Why, what are you lookin' for me for?"

"That's the thing," he grumbled reluctantly, with a tight grimace. "Eric Northman sent me."

At the mention of his name, I felt my breathing spike up a notch. "He _did_? Now, why on earth did he do that?"

He moved his massive hands up to his face to rub at his eyes wearily. Seems like it was something he wasn't all that keen talking about. "I owed him a favor. Turns out, the favor he had in mind was to babysit you during the day."

"Babysit me?" I all but screamed bitterly. That word would just not sit with me, and I wouldn't be taking it lightly. Not in a million years. I laughed, "How did he get the crazy idea inside his head that I needed to be babysitted? I am a_ fifteen_ year old girl, thank you very much! I believe I am _perfectly_ capable of taking care of myself!"

This big biker looked all sorry, which was a good thing. He ought to have felt mighty sorry for agreeing to do whatever it was this Eric said. It was so degrading of him. I couldn't believe he would even try to do such a thing like this, getting another man to keep a close eye on me during the daylight hours.

"Trust me, I had my outright disputations on taking up the offer," he said gravely. "But, I was in no place to refuse. I owe him a lot of favors... and this seemed the only one he needed my assistance with. Now, I have no idea whatsoever on how to take care of a fifteen year old girl, by the way," he added, looking like a frightened little mouse, as his eyes raked over me. "So, please... will you take it easy on me?"

After one hysterical moment of digesting what he was asking of me, I nodded slowly.

I had to smile at just how foreign this whole thing seemed to be to him. Clearly, he was terrified of kids or anything close to the sort. He didn't have children of his own, I could tell. Maybe that's what made him so uneasy.

"Well, I'm a _fifteen_ year old girl," I said. "It's not like you have to change diapers or anything."

He breathed out a deep sigh of relief, puffing out his cheeks. "Thank goodness for that," he laughed, quietly.

"You haven't spent much time around high school kids my age, have you?" It was a fairly easy assumption to make. And, it seemed I was right.

"Never." He regarded me with wide eyes. "Don't even like kids, no offense."

I laughed, I just couldn't help it. "No offense taken." But then, as it slowly sunk in again why he was here, my laughter died and my smile faded. "So, you're here as a_ favor_ for Eric Northman to look after me during the daylight hours?"

"'Afraid I am." He stared at me for a quiet moment, without even the slightest hint of a friendly smile. "Oh, and... just so you know, I don't take this lightly. I'll need to know where you are_ at all_ times. No exceptions."

I felt a stubborn frown deepening on my face.

This was not what I had been expecting, as far as where my life was heading. At all. My plans weren't so far as finishing high school, then getting a job waitressing, or somewhere easy where the pay was decent. Not once had I invisioned my life changing so dramatically... that it would somehow be overtaken by vampires and all of that crazy stuff.

And now, here I had this massive rough-looking man who I was expected to take in, and accept he was looking out for me at all times. Now, apparently, I had to report to him every move I made. Now... this was how my life was meant to be, with this man always there, hovering in the background to keep me safe.

This was now how my life would pan out, not at all like normal teenage girls, who were all about hooking up with boys and heading off to parties in the evenings and getting shit-faced. And, now I was faced with an ever bigger predicament. _Of course_, he said he was here on favor by Eric but..._ how_ did I know I could really trust him?

All people eventually turn on those they were meant to be most loyal of. Gran told me it's just the way the world worked. How did I know he wouldn't end up doing the same thing in the end?

Really, I didn't know. And I _couldn't._ But, I suppose... I had to put trust in him, just like I had Eric Northman.

And, besides he wasn't nearly as threatening as Eric had come across at the start and it turned out, in actuality, he was here to protect me! Not hurt me or bite me or any of that nasty vampire stuff but... to _protect_ me!

While it still didn't make a whole lot of sense to me, I had learned to put trust into that.

I had to give this biker man the benefit of the doubt, and so I would.

"By the way, what's your name?" I asked. "I mean, if you're gonna be hanging around me a whole lot, I at least need to know what you go by."

He smiled, for about the first time since talking with me.

It was a nice smile, and he had nice teeth. Plus, there was not an ounce of fangness in sight. What a major relief. "Alcide," he said shyly, and held out one of those big-ass hands for me to shake. Weird name and burly build aside, I knew then he was a friendly, kind-hearted man.

"Nice to meet you, Alcide," I said, with a forced smile. I took his hand, and shook it.

"_Can't believe I agreed to this... looking after a little teenage girl. What's his interest in her, anyway? Oh God, wait until Debbie hears about this. I won't hear the end of it... And, fucking great, soon she'll be kicking me out and I'll be sleeping nights on the couch again. Fun times..."_

I winced, then drew my hand away. I could feel myself hyperventilating again. But, luckily, I managed to calm down the soon I had ceased hand contact with him. I realized then, that he was looking down at me expectantly. He probably got to thinking I was such a nutty girl.

I gathered my thoughts, focusing on my task at hand, "Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse. But then, you already know that, of course." I gave out a little nervous laugh, and he did, too.

"Well, of course I do, Sookie Stackhouse."

I think I liked this Alcide all ready, if whatever I heard was anything to go by. I didn't even know what that was. As soon as I simply shook his hand, it was like all his thoughts were flowing out, exactly like it had been last night with Gran. Fuzzy, but clear to understand nonetheless.

I really needed to get myself into contact with Eric Northman. And_ fast._


	10. And So It Begins

**_I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. And now, a wonderful New Year's. :-)_**

**_I really hope you will enjoy this chapter. If not, feel free to let me know. I'm hoping it's not badly written, I always get so nervous whenever I post a new chapter. I want to thank you all so much for your alerts, and reviews. They're so encouraging. You are all so wonderful, and I love you all xxx _**

**_Here goes this chapter... Again, hope it's not a disappointment!_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Ten<em>

Next morning at lunchtime, Tara and I were stretched out in our school shorts and plain white school T, with the Bon Temps High logo embroidered on the side breast pocket, taking advantage of the sunny weather. Unluckily for me, it took me a whole lot of hours for my skin to even start going brown and our lunchbreak went only for twenty-five minutes.

We were having ourselves a nice relaxing time, until Tara gave out an ear-splitting squeal from right near my ear. My eyes flickered open and, before I knew it, Jason was spraying water directly from the nozzle of his water bottle all over Tara's legs.

Thanks to Jason, the calm was quickly ruined.

"Jason, you dumb ass motherfucker!" Tara was squealing in shock.

Just as he was sharing a hearty belly-laugh at her expense, she picked the perfect moment to wrench the water bottle free from his hand. Next thing I knew, Tara was getting her sweet revenge, spraying water right back into Jason's face. He groaned, then took it even further by shaking his wet face and hair all over Tara, like a dog shaking out it's fur and splashing their owner after they'd given them a bath.

I laughed; I couldn't seem able to help myself.

I could tell Tara was in a huff, though; She turned her back on him, while he was laughing like a big oaf at her. Only Tara wasn't laughing with him. She returned back to her place beside me, sulking in silence.

"Oh, hey there, sis." Jason looked all surprised when he saw me sitting there for some reason. "Didn't see you sitting there for a moment." He brought the bottom of his shirt up to mop at his dripping wet face. "How was Gran this morning?"

"She's fine, Jason. Same as always."

"That's good. Hey, that bloodsucker still living next door?"

It took everything within me not to roll my eyes. _Typical Jason._ Always so openly hostile when it came to vampires. "He sure is," I said. "But he hasn't come around in a while. I think Gran's having him over tonight."

"Oh, great," Jason groaned in disgust. "Remind me to stay over at Hoyt's tonight, then." I noticed Jason was acting a little funny, a little more... distracted than usual.

He kept his eyes on Tara, who had returned to lying with her legs stretched out right beside me, like their little water fight incident hadn't ever happened. We were both keen on working on our tan- Not that Tara needed to in the slightest. She always had such a flawless and natural, dark complexion that always had me mighty envious.

I felt a little worried for my older brother, those familiar stirrings of sisterly concern that often came about. I think about every brother and sister on the planet knew those itching feelings.

Just to check, I moved my hand over to touch his forearm, which he didn't think nothing much of. Jason and I had always been close, like two peas in a pod, almost, and we'd always hug and all. Anyway, he wasn't really paying any attention or took much notice of his younger sister touching his arm but... a second later, I was mighty glad I had made the choice to.

Soon as Tara brought her eyes up to look at him, he grinned brightly over at her, a little guilty.

Touching his arm seemed to bring out a whole clear idea of where his thoughts were going, and Tara was written all over them.

This would take some time to get used to, being fully aware now that whenever I tended to touch someone, I'd hear everything they were thinking. I still hadn't gotten around to talking to Eric Northman yet. It was like last night, he had literally flown off the edge of the earth.

And still, I was absolutely dying to talk to him; Not just about this funny-mind reading business I was suddenly experiencing, but the whole Alcide-babysitting business, too. Honestly, I felt like steam was going to blow out of my ears everytime I thought about it.

I worked on keeping my face perfectly straight, while I listened in.

_"Damn, Tara has gotten real pretty this year," _his thoughts were flowing out, fast and restless. _"Wonder why I hadn't noticed it before? Wonder if I should ask her out...but naw, maybe I'm not good-looking enough for her." _Over that little trail of doubtful thinking, he frowned and brought his hand up to ruffle his wiry brown hair. _"Nah,"_ he went on, recovering visably. He looked down at the table, smiling foolishly. _"I know I'm pretty much a fine-looking motherfucker...and she'd be crazy not to think so herself."_

Whoa, Jason was quite egocentric whenever he wanted to be. Who would have thought of it? Now I was feeling all sorts of proud over my newly found ability to delve into people's brains when touching them. Although it got me thinking I must be crazier than a lunatic, it was quite nice to know secrets.

All this time, and I hadn't even had the slightest idea Jason thought something special of my best friend...

I wondered if Tara so happened to feel the same and, unconsciously, my hand touched the shoulder closest to me. Tara turned and met my eyes and I noticed she looked distinctively startled that I had just placed my hand on her, out of the blue.

I had to focus real hard. _"Why is Sookie groping my shoulder, like that?"_ Her dark eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets over that suspicious train of thought. _"Holy shit, she don't know I like her brother, does she? I mean, I can't help it. He's a fine-looking specimen and when he smiles at me like that, I get the jitters. Sookie would disown me as her friend if I ever did something about it, though... I know she would."_

"Tara," I smiled at her, giving her a big reassuring smile. "If you want to start seeing Jason, I won't mind. So long as he doesn't hurt your heart." I spun around to give Jason a warning glare, in which he returned with a perplexed look. "I mean, you both clearly like each other a real lot, I can tell," I added, confidently. "Neither of you have to ask for my permission, I just don't want this to drive a wedge through our friendship, Tara." I finished my babbling by giving her shoulder a light comforting squeeze.

Now Tara and Jason were eyeballing me like I was crazy. Which I was not.

"Sook, what are you talkin' about?" Jason said, scanning his eyes all over my face for any hints. He looked awfully scared. "Where did all that talk just come from?" he laughed out, a little nervously.

"I'm just feeling extra perceptive today," I simply told him, grinning madly at my little inside joke.

"Right," Tara laughed anxiously, after a few startled moments of silence recovering. "Sookie, that was some seriously creepy shit, girl."

"Yeah, what... she said..." Jason trailed off, just above a deep mumble.

I glanced over at him, expectant. I was almost anticipating the second the confessions would begin, as well as maybe a few little details exchanged so they could get together on a date one night after school, only they never did... which got me very mad at Jason. Not that he was the only one to blame, of course.

"Anyway, uh, later," Jason said quickly, reddening. He hopped off the lunch table we were lounging on, and started jogging away for dear life. Just with the way he ran, I could tell he was all embarrassed.

"Can you believe that?" I said in pure outrage over at Tara, still staring right where he had disappeared from. "My brother is such a girl! He can't even act like a man and tell you how he really feels!"

Next to me, Tara grew very interested all of a sudden. "Why, Sookie, has your brother said somethin' about me?" She looked all flustered at the mere idea, curling her dark hair 'round her fingers absent-mindedly. "I honestly never knew I was the type of girl he even looked at." She gave me a severe stare. "Are you for real, or were you just playing with me, Sookie?"

"Hell, yes, Tara, I'm for real," I said, grinning widely to show my delight for the two of them. "Jason thinks you're real pretty, but he is doubting whether you think he is good-looking or not."

For a moment there, I felt a little sick with guilt for just blubbering out what he was thinking, like that. They were Jason's own string of private thoughts and insecurities and he probably wouldn't have appreciated me telling Tara, not even a single soul.

I started feeling like such a bad sister to Jason.

"Whoa," Tara muttered. She was practically glowing. "I never knew he even thought about me, like that. Sure, he teases me a whole lot." She laughed loudly, "Oh, and by the way... he is _super_ good-looking."

I frowned, considering how Jason must have looked in other girl's eyes. Sure, he was handsome- even I could see that, you'd have to be blind. But he was just same-old icky Jason to me. Immature, gross... Plus, his socks smelled real bad whenever he came home from training at the gym.

Nothing all that special in my books. Afterall, he was my brother and that automatically made him revolting in my eyes.

"Hell, even Lafayette agrees on that," Tara was saying to herself, laughing. "He is gonna be so pissed when he finds out about this. Now he'll have no chance in hell of turning Jason gay! Not after I'm done with him, anyway." A very deviant, blindingly white smile came across her face.

I turned my head away, blowing a very rude raspberry, and tried my very best to block everything else of her indulgent mumblings out of my ears.

_Gross. Too much information_.

She laughed at the noise, then suddenly turned to stare me down with a deadly serious expression on her face. "_Your_ turn, Sookie Stackhouse."

I felt a pang of deep unease. "My turn for what, Tara Thornton?" I asked innocently, pretending to misunderstand her, though that couldn't have been farther from the truth. I knew what she was hinting at, and I wasn't going to be telling her nothing.

"You know what I mean, Sookie," she said very slowly, and her dark face hardened in determination. "I can't be the _only_ one with a crush here. Which boy do you have your eye on?"

"Tara, you know me," I forced out with a short giggle, like it was obvious. "I don't get silly schoolgirl crushes on boys. I have my eyes planted on no one, thank you very much!"

Tara grinned, but she wouldn't let me off that easily. She knudged me in the elbow with her arm. "Girl, I see straight through you," she carried on. We were seriously treading on some dangerous ground here, and she sure knew it. "Come on, Sookie," she started begging. "You _now_ know I like your brother- and I don't even want to start thinkin' _how_ you knew that!"

"All right, all right," I sighed, resignedly. "Maybe there is _someone_..."

Tara had always been ruthless whenever it came to getting her own way. When it came to secrets, we always had to be on even ground.

"Girl, I _knew_ it," she giggled, victoriously. "I _knew_ there was something different about you. Now, spill."

"There's something different about me?" I asked, a little self-conscious all of a sudden. I didn't know why she found there was something different about me, exactly. When I woke up this morning, I felt and looked exactly like the same Sookie I always was. Was there something a little off about my appearance today, something more eye-catching than the norm?

"I don't know..." she started uncertainly, blinking at me hard. Her eyes raked down my face, while she considered any noticable differences. "But, there is_ totally_ something about you today."

Now I felt a little spooked out. "Well, I don't feel any different," I told her, eyeing her worriedly. "I feel the same as I always do." I shrugged.

"Must be your crush that's doin' funny things to you," she teased, in a very tempting voice that made me want to spill the beans. Almost, anyway. Whatever beans I felt the need to spill, I did not know. I knew for certain I didn't have a crush on _any_ of the boys at school. No one showed me much attention and no one had caught mine.

Well, there was one person who I found right now to be the most interesting man on the planet. But I _definitely_ didn't have a crush on him, _unless_... it was this blood-bond thing making me act out in all sorts of crazy ways?

_Eric Northman._

Speaking of which, I would be waiting for him outside on the porch tonight. I was feeling pretty determined. We needed to have another big talk, even if I had to wait all damn night for him... I would do it.

God, even thinking simply the name now left me with the oddest sense of calm inside. I didn't know what it was I had to feel calm about, especially not after what he told me, about all of these Weres and vampires coming after me. If anything unpleasant happened to Jason or Gran, I think I would have just about died.

- 00000 -

Waiting.

It seemed now all I ever did, was wait. Wait on this Eric Northman, wait on the very moment a Were or vampire would decide to spring up out of the bushes and set all of this nasty business into motion. Of course, I would have prefered none of this to ever happen. I was content right now, just with the way my life was.

Realistically, I was not looking forward to the moment Eric had to appear and show me just what it was he was protecting me from. While, I was left with building disappointment over how quiet life was at present, considering when Eric had told me all about how "challenging" a task it was supposedly to be keeping me safe... there was not much excitement.

Life was still all too quiet for a girl who was braced and ready for the danger and turmoil to come. _Well, I did speak a little too early._

I was sitting, quiet as a mouse, on one of Gran's porch steps, with only the lamplight hanging on the ceiling to illuminate my dark surroundings and my favorite light blue, knitted cardigan draped around my shoulders to keep me all warm from the slight chill of the dropping Louisiana night-time temperature.

I was getting a little too comfortable with the peaceful, quiet sounds coming from in Gran's yard. Somewhere a while away, crickets chirped in the grass and Gran's ginger cat- who I only just let out for the night- was currently pawing and pouncing on said crickets. She was making a fun little game for herself, and I enjoyed watching her.

Then, right out of the corner of my eye, I saw him. I yelped, sitting up straight. Frankly, I almost had a heart-attack, even though I was expecting him sooner or later.

I decided he was not a sight you got used to easily. Really, who would? He was always quite the bewildering sight to see. He came through the rustling branches of the trees, and with what little I could see, I knew he was shirtless again. It didn't take a scientist to figure that out, though.

I wondered aimlessly where he happened to put the afghan I offered him to keep himself warm. Maybe he lost it, somewhere, out there... while he slept? Or maybe he took it underground with him? Either way, once Gran found out about her missing afghan blanket, she would not be a happy camper. Gran was crazy for her afghan blankets.

"Tiny human," he greeted, his voice no less remote and chilly, than usual.

I scooted over to make some room for him to sit by me on the step. After a clear moment of uncertainty, he accepted.

"I can smell the sunlight lingering on your skin," he said, in a very throaty voice, that was distinctively pleased. I felt truly touched by him saying that; I thought that was very sweet of him to say, but peculiar at all the same time.

It wasn't every day a person said something like that to me. A huge vampire, no less... and I took it as a huge complement. I stifled a big grin.

"Well, that's probably because I was sunbathing outside on my lunchbreak at school," I told him, readily. Then found myself wondering something I felt very intriguing.

I turned on the porch step I was sitting on to face him, running my eyes over his expressionless face, pensively. He did look awfully pale, then again... he was an undead vamp. I figured it was a natural characteristic of them for their skin to be all pale and pasty.

"When was the last time you felt the sun on_ your_ skin?" I asked, quietly. It was a question I found myself literally aching to know.

He looked distracted in deep thought for all of half a minute. His blue eyes glazed over with a funny distant look to them, like he were imagining, right then and there while sitting next to me, the warmly soothing sensations of the sunlight covering his skin. "Unfortunately, longer than I can remember," he said quietly, in a very dreamy slow voice.

I felt awfully sorry for him, then.

I couldn't ever imagine not spending at least one whole hour in the sun a day. But, then, with a feeling of deep unease knotting my stomach, I realized it probably wasn't possible for him. He was a vampire and, with what little I knew about them, the sun troubled them deeply. Hence why they hid out of the sun during the daylight hours. I got to thinking miserably, would he actually explode into ash or flames if he had attempted to go out into the sunlight?

Feeling full of courage, I even considered asking him that. Only, he bet me to it.

"Tiny Stackhouse, you have something you desire to talk to me about tonight?" Maybe it was pitifully obvious to him.

I had to think back hard, caught a little off-guard.

My head felt all swamped with all these new questions I was dying to ask him- about sunlight, mostly how he lived as a vampire, considering I knew nothing about him, other than that he was supposedly here in Bon Temps to protect me... Uh-huh! That's right; I was initially here to talk to him about something that I found very degrading having to accept and deal with.

"Well, that's right, I did," I started, a little hesitantly. "I learned you did something that made a_ very_ unhappy girl."

He tilted his head over at me. His expression was unreadable, which I had been expecting. This Eric Northman, I was noticing, was very frustrating to read. "Which is?" he pressed. He raised a pair of fair eyebrows.

It seemed now I had his complete and undivided attention, thank God.

"Well, I was at school yesterday and this freakishly tall man, clad in leather and plaid, comes over to me and tells me you sent him for me in order to 'babysit' me during the daylight hours..." I did not hesitate to show him just how angry I was over the whole arrangement. My face scrunched up and my voice went very loud at the 'babysitting' part.

Unsurprisingly, he was unfazed, which really, was not doing him any favors. A hysterical Sookie was what nightmares were made of, and any man ought to have taken heed the moment my voice went to a higher level.

"Yes," he merely stated, shrugging. His voice was offensively calm. Quiet. Bored. "Alcide."

I could feel my temper reaching boiling point, any second now. "Well, I do not appreciate having to report to a man every single time I decide to do something! No more than I appreciate knowing he'll be hanging around every hour of the day! It's... creepy."

"Then you'll just have to learn how to adjust," he said, in a very final tone. _No compromise. No more discussing on the matter. It's finished, done and dusted_. But, I would not be having that.

"No, Eric Northman," I said tartly, keeping at it knowing full well that any minute now, he could snap and easily drain every inch of life out of me. "I am fifteen years old! Who sends a full-grown man to_ babysit_ a fifteen year old girl?"

"I do." _Again with that watching-paint-dry bored tone._

_"_Why can't you respect that I am _old enough_ to take care of myself, and that having someone babysit me is not necessary? In fact, can't you_ see_ it's downright rude and degrading?"

I saw his big hands clench and unclench at his jeaned thighs, and I could tell I had finally pinched one of his nerves.

"You make me feel like I'm some defenseless little child, and this poor man... he hates children and avoids them like the plague! If you had any ounce of respect for that man, you will call him off looking after me right-"

Suddenly, his face was right by mine, a tendril of his golden blonde hair was falling into his forehead, and his fangs were bared. Well, it took them long enough to come out... "Do _not_ push me," he warned, in a deep voice so terrifying it alarmed the heck out of me. "I do_ not_ tolerate things getting out of hand!"

Stubbornly, I kept at it. I just couldn't care and, once my temper was pushed, I found I was unstoppable. "Ugh. You're starting to sound just like my Grandmother, Eric Northman!"

"Tiny, I am _much_ older than your Grandmother," he said more composedly through the fangs, surprising me. "One thousand years old, in fact."

Well, that brought our disagreement to a stand-still. It wasn't everyday someone said something like that, completely out of the blue.

"Whoa." It took me a little while to absorb that. "You are_ really_ a thousand years old?"

I remembered Mr. Compton telling me that, but I always had my doubts whether it were true or not. For some reason, it never occured to me vampires could actually truly be that old.

"Yes." His eyes ran over me coldly. "You sound surprised," he observed.

I took in a deep breath. "Well, I am."

"Why?"

Before I knew it, I was laughing out loud. It was a little nervous tick, or habit, of mine.

"Because, _duh_! You don't _look_ old!" It seemed such a silly observation to make.

"That is because, Tiny Stackhouse, I was made vampire when I was twenty-four human years old."

I could tell by his face, sure enough, that he wasn't all that happy about having to reveal that. Maybe he felt especially touchy on the subject of his human life? Thinking it through, I could understand why, though. I would have felt especially touchy, too. Oh, God. Outliving Jason and Gran was something I had nightmares over. I could only imagine how it must have felt for him having outlived his family for _that long_.

"Don't you miss them?" I asked thoughtlessly, without really thinking beforehand. I didn't know how personal a question that was to a vampire.

He turned my question around, back onto me. "Do you miss _your_ parents?" When he put it that way, I could see his point.

Suddenly, I came to the harrowing realization I was being incredibly rude. "I'm sorry," I said, earnestly. "I didn't mean to shower you with all of these hard questions. Sometimes I don't think before I speak."

"Believe me, I'm well aware."

I ignored that comment. I deserved it, anyhow. "So, what makes a vampire, like you, qualified to keep me safe?" I asked, keeping my voice purposely conversational and light. "Can you do any special tricks?"

"Plenty." He sounded very smug and pleased I'd asked.

"Like, what?" I pressed, feeling a little more excited than I ought to have. It was extremely childish of me, but I was eager to know and see for myself.

He smiled down at me. There was something naughty in that look, that unsettled me quite a bit. "Well, for starters... I can bite and fuck." _There he goes, being all gross again._ He went on, more seriously, "Though, I'm assuming you'd rather experience something a bit more... age-appropriate."

And then, he began to rise up from Gran's porch steps. His huge bare white feet were dangling a foot off the ground. Then, higher up he went. He was floating eerily against the dark bleak background of the night, ghost white in contrast. It was about the most amazing thing I had ever seen with my own two eyes.

"Oh, you can fly," I breathed out, in pure bewilderment.

"Indeed, I can. Does it impress you?"

_Like he had to ask._ "Of course, it does," I gasped. "I've never seen anything like it!"

He was doing a very good job of distracting me.

All the questions I had for him; all the anger and frustration I felt for answers, seemed to just evaporate when he was showing me all the wonderful abilities he could do. I felt, funnily enough, like the little girl in a store full of candy.

Now it was official. Lord, I had my first ever school-girl crush... and he wasn't even_ human_. Not only that... but he was about as old as a relic!

I was so distracted, in fact, that I hadn't even taken notice of what was on the ground behind him.

At first, I was foolishly assuming it was nothing more than Gran's cat returning back into the yard.

_I was dead wrong. _

It was much bigger than her cat could ever be. Lots of blindingly white, silky fur slinking out through the branches into the grass.. A pair of upright, pointy ears, a long wet muzzle, a dripping wet tongue.

_Some kind of big dog. Wolf, maybe?_

I tried to warn Eric, signal to him the wild dog (or wolf, maybe? I couldn't be sure), but my dry mouth wouldn't let me. I was still, completely frozen, and horrified. My heart felt as if it were pummeling in my chest.

The wild animal's eyes- peculiar, as it was- seemed to give out a funny, subtle glow when it tilted it's big, furry head to where Eric was hovering.

Then, it made a funny noise. A low hostile growl; a rumbling harsh sound that clattered in the back of it's throat, frightening the life out of me. It sank into the grass on it's hind legs and, then... without warning, it sprang.

I screamed Eric's name. "Watch out, behind you!"

**Like? Hate? I'm hoping Eric isn't too out of character lol. Thanks so much for reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts, as always x**


	11. A First Kiss & A Body

_Chapter Eleven_

It was too late. I hadn't warned Eric early enough, and I hated myself for it.

With the strength of the wild dog's hindlegs, it managed to reach where Eric was hovering, taking a big bite out of him like he was nothing more than a meat sandwich. Then, Eric gave out a low groan and swung at it.

"Eric!"

The wild dog yelped in pain, the second Eric's fist connected with it's muzzle. It fell to the grass and then, all of a sudden, with an eeiry screeching noise, it was trembling. At least, it looked as if it was. It's whole strong body and white fur was vibrating before my very own two eyes, almost as if the animal was having some sort of seizure attack.

And then... no longer was I looking at a dog. But a grungy man.

His hair was dark, long, and matted with sweat.

What startled me the most, was not the fact that he had just been some type of white big wild dog minutes ago, or that he was now full-blown naked right before my very own eyes- the first naked man I had ever seen in my entire life, thank you and not a pleasurable one in the slightest- and skinny as a rake.

But it was his thin bony arms. Red blistered needlemarks covered them. Some were even crusted with scabs. It was obvious that he was some kind of drug-addict. Meth? Heroin? _V?_ Who knows. But, I was willing to bet on the V theory.

I was breathing heavily as I glanced behind him, to where Eric is. Well, _was_. I felt a terrified coldness trickle down my whole stomach over the knowledge. Now he was nowhere in sight, he must have drifted off into the trees somewhere- maybe even flew away, which was pretty cool if you thought about it- but now I was stuck feeling completely alone and defenseless.

When Eric had told me about being sent to protect me from all sorts of frighteningly dangerous Weres and vampires, not once in my head did I put him abandoning me in the middle of a fight as part of the equation.

When I brought my eyes back over to the naked man, he was smiling at me. Clearly he'd noticed Eric's absence the instant I had. A long stream of dribble as well as something red- blood? -ran down his chin.

"Ah-oh," the man leered disgustingly. I never thought I would ever see anything so sickening in my entire life. "Now what are you gonna do now without your fanger here to help you, huh?" His bloodshot eyes ran down my body. I gulped. "Your little faerie blood is mine!"

Without another unpleasantly nasty word, just a delirious cackle, the crazy naked man was running at me with full force.

Luckily, I had prepared myself beforehand.

I spotted it right where I'd knew it would be. The long rusty metal rake Gran used often to rake the leaves in her garden, was left by the front porch, along with the lawn mower, petrol can, and the other equipment she used frequently.

I swooped down to collect it, just as he had started lunging forward at me. With the twined spokes level to his bare, heavily tattooed and hairy chest, I drove at him with as much force as I could muster. I hadn't ever been in a fight before, nor had I ever aimed to hurt someone- even to the point of injuring them beyond recovery- but I had every intention to wound him and make him howl in pain, especially after what he just did to Eric like that.

So, I was feeling a little protective of Eric Northman. I didn't know why that was exactly, but I felt about as ready and prepared to defend him until the death.

The naked Were paused just a second to take in my weapon, eyes wide and frantic. "Oh, come on, you crazy little bitch," he screamed. "Try me, I dare ya!"

"With pleasure, you nasty dog," I said through a fit of hysterical laughter, grinning crazily at him.

The naked man's back as well as his butt, was turned to the vampire Eric, so he hadn't noticed him appear from behind yet. But once I did, it was like all the fear left my body gloriously.

It was like watching a horror movie being played at full-speed.

Eric was fast, naturally faster than any human. His blue eyes were bright with both excitement, as well as pure hunger and blood-lust. He bit at him and the man screeched in pain- about one of the most scariest sounds I'd ever heard in my life- then went straight down, slumping headfirst onto the grass.

Eric pulled away, taking a mouthful of pink flesh and blood with him. He collapsed forward onto his knees, hunching over in the dirt and coughing up flesh and blood. Several long stringy threads of blood dribbled underneath his chin.

To top it all off, my saviour, vampire Eric Northman, was all covered in blood and gore. Heaven help me.

I swallowed loudly and took the incentive to drag my eyes elsewhere, rather than keeping them planted on Eric's blood splattered face.

Even through the hysterical shock, I could register the dead naked man's mangled body with at least some relief. Thankfully, Eric's attack on him had the man falling face-forward into the grass, saving me from anymore naked body parts that I didn't particularly care to see.

Hey, his butt cheeks were facing me. I'd rather see _that_ than the other side of his privates any day!

I shuddered, once it settled in, that I'd been scrutinizing the dead Were man a little too closely. I didn't even know why I was bothering with it but I moved to stand in front of him, peering down at his face. A whole lot of food that had been lingering in my stomach, had risen up into my throat at the cold-blooded brutality of Eric's attack. I coughed and spluttered.

The man really was in a bad state. He didn't even have a neck anymore, for Lord's sake, thanks to Eric ripping most of it off!

His eyes were wide open, staring off into space. They were a chillingly bright blue, a little like Eric's. Though, Eric's eyes were just all kinds of pretty. Speaking of which-

I brought my eyes back over to him. I hadn't even realized, but he was lying in the grass, with one long leg curled underneath the other, and he was muttering underneath his breath. Now really wasn't the time to sit there and rest.

I glanced over onto the porch. I hoped Gran hadn't manage to catch any of this horrifying unpleasantness but, with a quick scan over the top window on the second story floor of the house, I noted with pure relief, that her curtains were still closed.

She wasn't peeking and she wasn't standing outside on the porch, clutching at her chest for dear life. Thank goodness.

Cautiously, I turned my attention back to Eric, who was just having all kinds of good fun lying in the grass.

At first, I naively assumed he was biding him time, while trying to recoup. Then, I realized he had a hand clutching over the right side of his chest, almost as if he were experiencing some type of heart-attack which was just downright strange.

_He didn't have a functioning heart that pumped blood around, duh!_

"Eric Northman, will you get off the ground this instance and do something about the body?" I whispered uncertainly. I inched closer, breathing like I had only just ran a six-mile marathon.

He groaned in response and, as he wriggled to sit up, his hand fell limp from his chest. It was then that I saw what was underneath it and to say I panicked, was quite the understatement.

There was a huge gash on his chest, just an inch or so above his nipple. He brought his eyes up to meet mine and, oh, the look of pain in them got my heart-breaking.

"Eric?" Without thinking, I ran over to him and fell beside him on my knees. Somehow, the gash looked even more severe and deeper up close. "What do I do? What can I... I do to help?" My voice was mortifyingly high-pitched and hysterical, and it didn't go unnoticed.

He gave out a painful laugh, then groaned again, shutting his eyes over the pain. His head flopped onto the grass and, right with the movement, blood started rolling out of his gash in teardrop-like streams. I grimaced.

"Eric," I repeated, in a shrieky voice. "Help me here! What happened?"

His head lolled over to my side, and his eyes reopened. They were quite calm, considering. "Bitten..." he groaned deeply. "Were... chest."

"No kidding!" I all but squealed. I had to remind myself to calm down, I couldn't risk Gran overhearing.

He swore at me through his fangs, some weird word, as he rolled onto his side to take a peek down at his gaping wound. I didn't know whether he was meant to insult me or not, but the word definitely sounded rude.

"Is that even English?" I hissed, beyond caring. "If you're trying to insult me, then you might _as well_ keep it in English!"

He had the nerve to grin crookedly. "Alskling...blood." Well, the second part I could understand, anyhow.

Suddenly, this overwhelming sense of stupidity gnawed into me. Of course, he needs blood so that he can heal himself! I cursed myself for not thinking of it, earlier.

I hopped to my feet, my eyes flying into the direction of Mr. Compton's place. Then, I crouched over him carefully and placed a hand against his shoulder. "Uh, I'll go straight over to Mr. Compton's and get him to heat you up some blood, all right?"

He didn't bother answering. He merely stared at me, bleak and exhausted.

"I don't have time for this," I half-shouted, mainly to myself. Oddly enough, he winced and looked the slightest bit frightened, bless him. "Just _stay right here_ and keep your groans to a minimum, so my Grandmother doesn't hear."

I purposely made my voice sound lighter for him, I didn't want him to assume I was angry with him. Which I was, in a sense. Of course, I was mainly angry due to the fact there was a dead man's body we needed to somehow dispose of, and quickly.

I took a quick evaluation of his bite, which I didn't know much about. I was no doctor or nurse afterall, but the gash didn't look as deep as before. It was starting to heal on it's own but at a very slow rate. At least that's something.

I hopped to my feet again, coiled and ready to run across the yard into Mr Compton's. He let me and, thankfully, he was obeying my request to keep the grunts down. I couldn't hear him at all. I ran up to Mr. Compton's large house, then struggled up the porch steps, my heart hammering in my chest and my face wet with sweat.

I lunged right for the door, rapping my knuckles urgently.

It didn't take him long to answer, thank God. The door flung open and there he was, in all his bath-robed glory. Heck, he was even wearing bright fluffy red slippers, which might have made me laugh otherwise. As for now, though, I had to focus.

He looked stunned, while his dark eyes did a full creepy inspection of my face.

"Sookie, is everything all right?" He asked, in a very worried manner.

Huh, and he called me by my first name? I hadn't known we were on first-name basis. All I knew was how invested Gran seemed to be in getting to know our neighbor, though I didn't know how much she had told him about our family or, more especially, my new little ability that came on whenever I tended to touch someone and concentrated. He stepped forward, and his hand came up to close over the side of my face tenderly. Well, that was unexpected._ And downright creepy._

"Bill, Mr. Compton," I panted out in desperation, clutching at my ribs, "Fetch me a bottle of True Blood right now!"

"Sookie?" His dark eyebrows rose. He laughed, incredulous. "Forgive me, but have I heard incorrectly?"

"Mr. Compton, please," I begged, shakily. "I need some blood urgently, it's very important! Don't make me yell." I was only trying to be nice but, it sounded more like a rude threat. Gran would not be happy once he told her this.

And, _damn him,_ he just stood there, still as a piece of wood, despite how obviously shaken up I was in front of him!

"But... but Miss. Stackhouse?" He shook his head, at a loss in understanding. "Now... why on earth would a young girl like you, need a bottle of True Blood? Have you converted to, uh-"

"- Oh, for goodness sake, Mr. Compton, I have _no time_ to explain!" I said. I threw in a little foot stomping gesture for his benefit- in a futile attempt to mock his daughter Jessica with- in which he glanced down at in surprise. "_Heat_ me a bottle!"

Finally, it seemed I had gotten it through to the man.

"Oh, I, ah..." He laughed again nervously, then stepped back inside his home. "Would O positive suffice? It's the only type I stock in my refridgerator. I am _partially_ fond of O positive."

It surprised me that he wound even bother to admit such a thing like that, to me. So carefree and casually. I felt all the little hairs on the nape of my neck raise in apprehension, while I waited there right outside while he got to work in the kitchen...

I was in the O Positive blood-group, as well as Gran, I'm pretty sure._ Eck. _

I heard the timer go off loudly on the microwave in his house and then, so suddenly that I gave out a little yelp, Mr. Compton was standing right behind me, a steaming bottle of True Blood in hand.

Without a word to express my gratitude, or even a brief glance at him, I took the bottle and ran back through his yard. I knew I hadn't acted in the most politest way imaginable to Mr. Compton but right at that moment, I couldn't seem to care.

I was beyond desperate.

Soon as I saw Eric lying there on the grass in the exact same position as before, I felt all the tension leave my body. Relief quickly replaced it as I scrutinized his wound, while kneeling. Oddly enough, it seemed to have faded just the slightest bit. I was beyond pleased to know his body was still functioning to do it's own bit of vampiric healing.

I thrusted the warm bottle into one of his hands. "Here, drink some blood," I urged desperately. And without a complaint, he did.

I watched over him, as he took a long swallow. Idly, I wondered what the blood tasted like to him. A second later, he made the sentiment known clearly.

"No more..." he grunted deeply. He cringed, and his eyes ran over me expectantly. "Boringly disgusting. Your blood will help more."

I made a sour face at him, knowing full well what he was hinting at by that look alone.

"You are _unbearably_ fussy for a fanger," I sighed, then held out my wrist to him in a very grudging manner. "Fine, then. Bite... just enough to make me bleed, but _don't_ drink straight from me."

I bit down on my tongue, the soon as his fangs had pierced through the skin unapologetically. Ow. Ow. Ouchy!

"No more, Eric, enough," I warned, yanking a little. "Besides you're healing all ready!" And it was certainly true; he certainly looked a lot better, less in pain. Plus, amazingly, he no longer was bleeding. The hole in his chest was starting to close over itself. Good for him.

Only he wasn't listening...

His large hand flew up to cover over my arm, fingers clasped and roughly overlapping, as he held it there in place stubbornly. I gasped, and moaned in pain. I struggled, making a pretty good effort, only I tired quickly. It was just no use, considering how overly strong his grasp was. I couldn't suppress the ripple of panic that shuddered through me.

Maybe there was something... strange about my blood, since he seemed to be liking it a whole lot? Could it be my blood was very addictive to a vamp? Because I was apparently some kind of Faerie creature that enabled vampires to walk into the sunlight? That pathway of wondering didn't do well for my concerns.

"No, Eric!" I gave the back of his hand a good hard tap in disapproval, in which he replied in earnest by making a strange, deep gurgling sound from the very back of his throat at.

Finally wrenching my dripping wrist free, I placed it over the round glass opening of the True Blood bottle, tilting it this way and that way to collect in a few drops of my blood.

Several drops of blood rolled in, making disconcerting sploshing sounds as they mixed in with the heated O Positive. I was hoping a few of my drops would be potent and satisfying enough to distinguish the artificial taste he seemed to loathe so much.

Thankfully, it worked wonders. He hardly gave out a single cringe.

I caught myself reaching out to stroke his hair while he drank; a very motherly impulse that came on so suddenly almost out of nowhere. I gave in just as quickly as the foolish impulse had made itself known, running my fingers through the stiff, thick blonde strands. He looked puzzled by my actions for all of a second- pausing from his greedy mouthfuls of True Blood - to turn his face up at me. He slid over to place his head in my lap, which I wasn't expecting one bit. I was sure I might have even squeaked in surprise.

With his head being supported in my lap the way it was and with the way he was looking into my eyes intently, I realized I had submitted myself into a position where he was dangerously too close for comfort. My stomach rolled over and I suddenly found myself dying to scoot over just a fraction so that his head was no longer resting in my lap, only I didn't want to make things more difficult for his recovery.

I didn't want to make a big issue out of it, so I just remained there.

Clearly, he liked the feeling of me stroking his hair, because he shifted his head back into my lap and stared up into my eyes expectantly. A little reluctantly, I started again, brushing a lock of stray hair back behind his earlobe. He even made a few disconcerting moans while he drank down several more mouthfuls of his True Blood, making his contentment very known.

He reminded me, oddly enough, of Gran's cat, basking in blissful contentment and making low little rumbling purrs while being petted and soothed.

I almost laughed out loud hysterically over the comparision. It couldn't have been further from the truth:

Realistically he was not a sweet gentle cat. He was a vampire, capable of entirely vicious deeds. My eyes went over to the dead man's body, who's face was hardly recognizable in the slightest, considering how mangled and bloody his neck was.

Eric was obviously not a vampire you wanted to mess with.

Strong, lethal. Hard to keep down even when being bitten. _Protective._

He had shown me as much.

And if I had anymore reason to be terrified of him, I should have been completely and utterly scared witless. Only I wasn't. Hardly. Not even a little bit.

"You... you killed a man," I whispered numbly, while he drank and drank almost reverently. It had taken it a little while to sink in and even then, it didn't fully register. I couldn't feel anything below the neck.

"No, I didn't," he hissed back at me harshly. "Do _not_ humanize him. He was no human, Tiny! He was an addict and a foul Were... who, if it hadn't been for _me_ stepping in the way I did, would have slaughtered you without any seance of sentiment!"

He sounded so fiercely argumentative on the matter, which stunned me. I felt too exhausted to disagree with him so I just nodded, letting him win, and letting everything fall to a stand-still. I could see his point, anyhow. There was certainly something... _strange_ about that Were man.

Then after a peaceful moment of tired silence, he broke it. The question had me both stunned and wary. "By the way, do you happen to have a shovel I could borrow?"

-0-

I didn't exactly know what time it was, but considering how dark and bleak everything was, how shadowy, I suspected it was around ten or eleven at night. Way past my bedtime, and I had school tomorrow. Gran would have killed me if I got in too late, so to say I was very eager to leave, was an understatement. I was practically itching to get inside and instinctively, I was pointing him out to where Gran kept the rusty shovel she used to tend to her garden, digging out weeds and planting tulips.

He cleared his throat loudly. I turned to find him watching me expectantly on the porch, those large hands folded in front of his chest. "Aren't you, uh, forgetting something?"

"_Geeze,_ Eric! I already expressed how thankful I am for having you save my life from the crazy naked Were. Now, what more do you possibly want from me?" I was babbling but I just didn't care. It was easier to keep on talking nonsense, rather than to let myself think what happened through. "Oh, let me guess...You want me to get down on my knees and start worshipping the very ground you walk on, Mr High and Mighty?

"That sounds very tempting but... no."

I was stunned. "Well, good! Because even _I_ have standards!"

He stepped closer to me and, crazily enough, I felt a tad intimidated and cornered. He was blocking my way to the front door, looming over me like a strongly built tower. I couldn't even wiggle away. Eck.

"Mister, haven't you ever heard of personal boundaries? Because, right now.. you're _dangerously_ close to overstepping mine!"

"Ah-oh," he said in a mock-frightened tone that, funnily enough, resembled that dirty Were's. It made a shudder ripple down my spine. "What are you going to do now that I've overstepped them?"

His blue eyes were bright and shining excitedly, like he were in a particularly good mood, which was surprising. He honestly didn't have anything to feel jovial about, unless ingesting a human's blood did that naturally to a vampire.

Either way, I wasn't sure. Still, we had a body in the yard that was waiting to be buried, and I was assuming that was the reason why Eric had requested to borrow a shovel, the reason why he followed right on my tail up to the porch, when all I really desired was to sleep. No more talking, or stressing. Just easy, peaceful sleep.

I glared up at him, all feelings of playfulness long gone now that I was positive he was trying to get a rise out of me. _Oh, what the heck_, I decided. _If he wants to play with me after what just happened, I can play back just as hard__!_

"Oh, you don't even want to _know_ what more I'll do to you, Eric Northman," I warned brusquely.

I caught him off-guard by stomping my foot down, as hard as I could muster, on his massive foot. Unfortunately for me, whatever reaction I had been anticipating from him, never came. He hardly moved a muscle or winced a flicker in pain. Damn vampire.

Eric was trying to engage me in some sort of unblinking eye-lock game, even though he most likely knew I would end up being the one to break eye-contact first. A human had to blink, after all.

"Oh, trust me," he said quietly and casually, looking very pleased and smug with himself. He wasn't taking me seriously one bit. "I _care_ to know." My stomach sank. That wasn't quite the answer I had expected.

It came on like a wave of frustration in epic proportions. While he dared to look all smug and self-righteous, my irritation was brewing to breaking point. I just wanted him to leave me in peace right away so that I could get inside to where Gran was! Before I knew it, I was full-on kicking him in the shin. Just like before, it served me no good. It only seemed to surprise him just a tad, and his set of fair brows pulled together.

Next thing I knew, he was getting all up in my face and I was stuck in a hard place, with my back flat against the porch wall and his mouth more so an inch from mine, fangs glinting disconcertingly, while he towered over me. My heart was pounding in my chest.

Regardless of how I was feeling, I caught myself smiling. "You better watch it, buddy!"

He raised his eyebrows at me. "_Buddy_?" He repeated softly, sounding so surprised by the term I'd just used, yet so fascinated. It seemed a foreign word on his tongue. "You know what you're meant to do now. You know what is right."

He got closer to me, more so than I felt comfortable with... considering how close he all ready was. He lifted two large hands, palms upward, to brace them against the wall right by the sides of my head. But with a little grain of relief, I was happy he hadn't decided to touch me with said hands.

"Eric Northman," I started through clenched teeth gently, mainly because I was too worried to raise my voice in case it angered him. And I was sure, an angry vampire cornering you was not something you'd want to take lightly. "You're not being very nice by cornering me, like this. Especially after how I just helped you by running nextdoor to get you some blood so that you'd heal! You're being a nasty, big, old bully!"

My hands fisted painfully at my sides, fingernails digging into my fleshy palms.

I considered shoving him backwards out of the way, but what good would that serve me when he was clearly stronger and all the more taller than I was? So, there I was, reduced to being enveloped in an Eric Northman wall sandwich with my heart thumping in my ears and my eyes watering.

Now being cornered by a large man, who to top it all off wasn't wearing a shirt and still had a concoction of his blood, as well as Were blood, streaking down those delightfully masculine chest muscles, had to be a daunting experience for any inexperienced fifteen-year-old girl, like myself, to endure.

I just didn't know what to even think, or where to even _look_ no less.

So with reasonable resolve, I fixed my eyes forward to where his fangs were. It seemed right about the only safe place to look and they were fully out and extended; a constant reminder of just how unhuman and lethally dangerous the man cornering me was.

And, darn it all to hell, fascination for those fangs took over mightysome. Clearly, I wasn't in my right mind so I did the craziest thing imaginable in stretching up on my tippy-toes to get a closer look at them. For some reason, those fangs were especially interesting to me.

_Mistake number one thousand..._

Within a heartbeat, his hands had slidden off the wood panels and I was caught majorly off-guard when those hands clutched strongly at my waist, fingers digging like claws into the fabric of my shirt, while the full length of his body pressed into mine. Even while I was covered in clothes, I still got the chills.

Suddenly there was this thick haze of palpable tension I hadn't felt in the air before. I couldn't help feeling as if I was a defenseless weak little mouse, being cornered and played with by the big bad cat before he decided to devour me all up.

Without really thinking, I stole a quick peek up at him. His blue eyes were blazing madly with hunger and I thought... _any minute now_, I'd be lying in pain on the porch covered with blood from an oozing neck.

"For the sake of brevity, Tiny Stackhouse," he breathed out, "I'll make this quick..."

Helplessly, I nodded and turned my neck out to him on a lean. I knew there would be no chance in trying to fight him off. All ready, it was a battle lost. Rather instead of killing me out of some tempting hunger, he went, knocking the wind out of me by kissing me urgently on the mouth, while those strong hands worked restlessly.

I'm sure I gave out an incidental squeal. Really, I think it was the excitement of having experienced my first-ever kiss with a boy- uhm, _man vampire -_ that was doing it to me.

His hands went behind my back and they were deeply undecided with not wanting to settle in just one place for too long. His fingers curved up my spine, plucked at the fabric on my shirt while his lips were moving over my mouth in a funny repetition that gave me the tickles.

To my embarrassment, an anxious giggle got stuck deep in my throat and I knew he was bound to hear it with whatever creepy sensitive vampire hearing he had.

My hands, however, were just clenching at my sides very tightly, mainly because I didnt know what to do with them. I felt so awkward and stiff, like overcooked pasta, while he arched over me right there against the wall of Gran's porch, the top of his knees pressing into the top of my thighs while his hands finally settled on a place, right on top of my shoulders, his long fingers stroking and rubbing at my throat. His fingers were very cold but still, it felt like a nice massage while it lasted.

I didn't know where this kissing idea suddenly came from, but it was exactly that. Sudden. _Urgent,_ like he believed there weren't much time left to ourselves. Or maybe he was just_ that_ deprived of close contact with a person for so long.

I had to lean all my body weight against the wall when, so suddenly it disappointed me, he was tearing himself away. My breathing was very loud and ragged. His couldn't be heard at all. He did swear underneath his breath though, some foreign language similar to what I'd heard the first time my brother, Tara and I, had come across him all dirty near Gran's yard.

While I wasn't sure what he was saying, I knew it wasn't anything remotely pleasant and it was directed right towards himself.

"Tiny," he murmured hoarsely, with a grim nod. He was leaving, at last. Well, at least I could understand that. _English. _

Without a further glance in my direction, he grabbed the shovel I had offered him to use and turned, climbing down the front porch steps. He was walking a little unevenly, I noticed with some concern and his muscular shoulders slumped forward. I ached with wanting, wanting to run out to him across the yard, just to reassure myself that he was all right. Maybe I was only being paranoid but there was totally some desolation in that walk.

I gasped, a little startled, when he paused from his walking dramatically to crouch down.

He was crouching near something a blinding white in contrast to the grass in Gran's yard. Then, he was swooping up to his feet again and striding off towards the trees, the long white thing trailing close him. Squinting a little harder, the recognization dawned into me almost painfully.

The naked Were man. Eric's hand was clutching at the man's ankle, and he was dragging him along with him into trees as if his body weighed next to nothing, which I was positive was not quite the case.

He was removing the Were's body from Gran's yard, which I surely wouldn't have been able to stomach myself had I needed to take care of it. _Thank God for that!_

I let out a huff of air, puffing out my cheeks, while I slumped forward with my hands clutching around my kneecaps to steady myself. What a crazy evening it had been. Beyond crazy, what with the white wolf switching into a stark-naked gross man right before my eyes. Plus, the way he ran at me, so ready to cause me harm.

Then, Eric... appearing behind him like a shirtless white knight, plunging those fangs into his neck. I could play it in my head easily, over and over, the naked man's gurgling screams of agony. My eyes widened some more.

And then...

I moved a hand from my leg to bring it up to my mouth. It felt a little sore and bruised, but that was a fine price to pay for a few minutes of blissful euphoria at having experienced my first kiss. Whoa, Eric Northman totally kissed me. Weird.

My eyes watered, as the shock took over.

I found myself more than a little worried especially considering the way he acted right afterwards. He couldn't even stand to look at me. Maybe he was embarrassed or maybe even disappointed? Maybe it was my lack of experience in the whole kissing field? I shared a little indulgent laugh over that train of thought.

Of all the things to be worrying about, _this_ was _it_?

About how inexperienced I must have come across by my lack of reciprocating_. Silly._

I had just watched him literally tear the skin off a man's neck with his fangs, the neck of a Were who so-happened to have planned to take me to this vampire King, no less. I really had other things to worry about than how Eric Northman was feeling right now.

Really, I could have spent all evening dwelling over everything, but I was just too tired and exhausted. Sick and tired of thinking, I wanted nothing more than to slip into my old pajamas, hop into bed, and let sleep take over.

As I lifted an arm to open the front door, I caught sight of my wrist- the teeth marks and the bruising that was bound to appear tomorrow morning- and couldn't help but smile. I was pleased I had helped Eric somewhat, pleased to know that he was all healed.

"Gran?" I called gently, soon as I shut the door behind me. I trudged along the hallway into the living room, expecting to find her sitting there in a chair attempting another one of her crossword puzzles. The light was left on.

She wasn't there- well, her book of addictive crossword puzzles was, lying open in the middle of the couch, a ballpoint pen creased along the middle to keep her page- and this unnerving feeling deep inside churned my stomach.

I felt something was strange. It was totally unlike Gran. She usually didn't head to bed unless she knew for certain Jason and I were inside, safe and sound.

I clamoured my way over to the winding staircase, and called up to her. "Gran, are you in bed?"

No answer. Nothing, but a greeting of unnervingly quiet solitude.

Before my mind was able to register the danger and before I could manage to step out of the way, the floorboard creaked from right behind me. Someone was in here, and surely it wasn't Gran. She wasn't the scaring type, after all.

My whole body stiffened at the sound, and it seemed our intruder knew it the instance I had become wary.

I had a thought. I considered making a run for it, straight into the kitchen and grabbing out a kitchen knife. But this person was not one a mere human could out-run.

A cold and bony white hand slapped over my mouth, cutting me off-midscream.

"Sookie, sweetheart."

I felt my heart stop for one single second, as I recognized that voice. My whole body was trembling, not only over the harsh clarity of their voice, but with the fear of the unknown. The fear of not knowing for certain where Gran was. Or where Jason was, for that matter.

"Where's my Gran-_ mmmph_!" His hand tighted over my mouth roughly.

"Sssh, Sookie." His voice was darkly amused and so so terrifying. "Even Eric Northman's blood cannot save you now."

A loud banging noise came from upstairs. I shrieked a little in alarm. There were more vampires in Gran's house, that I was deadly sure of. Suddenly, a figure appeared up at the top of the staircase. While it was hard to see with my eyes all blurry from the tears, I'd managed to see enough.

A male vamp, with short curly dark hair. Lightly tanned skin. Tall and thin. As his dark eyes raked down the full length of my body, the fangs appeared.

"Ha!" He clasped his hands together in a very business-like fashion. "My dear Russell will be _very_ pleased with your work, Mr. Compton! I especially enjoyed your little facade with the haggard human."

"Why, thank you Talbot. I'm pleased to hear it. Now, I suspect the King is on his way soon, correct?"

_The King?_

And then, I fainted.


	12. Trust No One

**Firstly, I own nothing to do with True Blood, or SVM. I just love Eric and Sookie, like most I'm sure. And still do, even though it's been a terribly long time since I've update. For that, I truly apologize. My life has been completely hectic, and I've been thrown out of balance. I haven't given up on this story, and I intend to complete it because it's something I feel I need to do.**

**I am so sorry guys for leaving you hanging for so long. I truly thank you all so, so much for your interest in this, and anyone who still remains interested. It is truly flattering, and I love you all so much! Hoping you will forgive me!**

**And, I am sincerely hoping this long-overdue update will make up for it! So sorry, lovelies! xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>_

I came around to something soft underneath my backside. Vaguely, I came aware that I was sitting on a chair. And, as I gauged my surroundings shrewdly with my ears, I gathered I was not alone.

_Men. I was surrounded by a bunch of men._

One was talking ceremoniously to the others, a deep voice I distinctively recognized the instance my hearing cleared.

_Eric? Eric Northman?_

At first, I felt my heart swell and burst with relief. He was here. He could protect me now. Or so I naïvely thought.

When my eyes popped open a moment later, I felt over four eyes watching my every movement. My eyes first landed on Mr. Compton, who was scrutinizing me carefully from where he stood motionless, roughly a meter away from me. His mouth was curled into a smug grin. I glared at him with full-blown hate in my eyes, before sweeping my eyes over everyone else.

A man, who I did not recognize by appearance, but heard his name fall from Mr. Compton's tongue. Talbot? I turned my head to the side to where a man was speaking across from me and, holy hell!

My heart about plunged down into the depths of my stomach.

"The fate of vampires everywhere rests in her hands. It's quite the wondrous thing, isn't it?" Eric Northman was saying to the men.

It was like he was part of the entire operation; a group of vamps who maliciously wanted my blood. It hurt and stung me the most, because I could not tell, for sure, whether he was putting on some façade or not. No one could act that well, or lie that seamlessly, surely.

He chuckled, and eyed me speculatively. It was... weird. What in God's holy name did he think he was playing at? He was supposed to be protecting me from the very likes of these men, so why on earth was he acting like a man among them?

"Eric Northman," I whimpered out to him meaningfully through a raspy, sore voice, pleading with my eyes alone for any logical explanation into what he was aiming for.

I couldn't understand his intentions at all, right about then. All he did, was stare right back down at me uncomprehendingly, grinning like an elated fool who's won the lottery, along with the other vamps.

He walked around me slowly, ignoring my squirming in the chair, like a shark that circles his prey. I couldn't turn my face to see him any longer- my neck wouldn't stretch that far, darn it- but I could certainly feel him right behind me. I could certainly hear him, in the ways his shoes scuffled against the floorboards as he walked. And then, I felt him kneel behind me. He grabbed a handful of my hair, and God knows what he was doing with it. I felt his fingers rub into it gently, like he was luxuriating in the texture of the strands, or something. And then, he moved to my side. I looked up at him questioningly, my mouth bobbing open and shut very nearly like a fish out of water.

His blue eyes held my own, bright and gleaming. And then, sending me gasping, he bent down and brought the handful of my hair up to his nose. He gave out a long sniff, holding my side-long look all the while, and when I cringed in disgust, he then let rip a small, bemused laugh.

He turned to look behind his shoulder at this curly-haired man- Talbot, was it?

"I would handle this Tiny Stackhouse delicately, if I were you. As we're all highly aware, she is quite valuable. She is the only key left in order for the King to completely fulfil his long, sought-after plan's of actively day-walking, as the last standing relative of the Faerie race. Therefore, we must keep her unharmed and untasted at all times, until he makes his safe arrival into Bon Temps."

I gasped aloud, shooting him a searing look. I couldn't believe him at all. "You damn traitorous son of a moth- _Mmmph_!"

Before I knew it, one of his large hands shot out to cover over my mouth. I wriggled then, trying to get my mouth free, with all my might. I moaned shrilly into his palm, I opened my mouth wide as it would possibly go and attempted to latch onto his fingers tightly with my front and lower teeth. Everything and nothing was no darn good.

I had an unwilling set of spectators then, in this strange Talbot man and creepy Mr. Compton, was who watching me like I was some fabulous mysterious creature from another planet designed specifically as a product to cause him great amusement, and nothing less.

Hell, I even had Eric amused, which was the very last of my spiteful intentions. I had only meant to somehow pierce into his hand with my teeth, and cause him great anguish over the way he had deceived not only me, but my Gran, in such an unforgivable way in turning on me the way he had, and yet I couldn't even successfully have that.

"Oh, she's a feisty one, isn't she?" He remarked, his deep voice slick with humour.

This Talbot man threw his head back and laughed, all at my expense. And well, as for Mr. Compton, he was sitting quiet as a mouse on my Gran's sofa, knocking his knees together, the epitome of clarity. God, I hated him. In fact, I was becoming to realize, I hated all vampires. They were all solely good-for-nothing, lying asswipes. Every single damn one of them!

"I do have to admit, however unutterable it is for me to speak in such a favourable light about a human... that she's been such fun to have around. It will truly be a tragedy to have to lose her, once the King's finished with her."

I squealed into his hand, and moaned, when he raised his other hand. He ruffled the top of my hair with his palm, jostling my head around forcefully.

"But... seeing as the King has yet to arrive, I suggest we move her into another room, until he does so. During the short amount of time I've spent with her, I've learned she can become the most provocative little human when she desires to be. And- do trust in me when I say this, gentleman- to a short-fused vampire like myself, it was almost unmanageable to resist killing her, when she pushed me to extremes the way she did. Which was, I have to say..." He paused dramatically into an eery silence for effect.

Just when I was wondering what was going on, he grabbed me by the chin, and pulled my head, neck straining, until my tear-striken eyes met his from where he hovered from behind my chair.

I swallowed thickly against his hand at the look in his eyes for me, when he finished slowly, "...a daily occurence. In fact..." My heart felt it had leapt up into my throat, when the fangs popped out menacingly in-between his lips, "I find myself scarcely able to resist now." He ran his tongue over his lips loudly.

_What the hell, Eric?_

My mind was screaming up at him in outrage.

"Enough, Mr. Northman!"

Talbot's voice came from my right, loud and furious.

"Has no one ever told you, it is in bad manner to play with your food, hmm? Most especially, in front of your guests, handsome. Put the girl away, as you insist, so that we all won't become just as tempted to play."

Eric threw a conspicuous wink down at me, before lifting his gaze and sweeping it over Mr. Talbot.

"Certainly," he whispered, in a more serious tone of voice. "It would be a pleasure." He cleared his throat loudly, and finally, at true last, unfurled his thick fingers from my chin.

He didn't remove the hand that was pressing tightly into my lips, not even when he pulled me out of the seat by the crook of my elbow. He towed me along with him, smiling tight-lipped all the while at the other two vamps, and it was only when we were trudging up the staircase that he loosened his clasp from around my mouth and let his hand fall limply to his side.

I turned back to look at him sharply, glowering. He was gnawing his teeth together, his eyes ablaze in fury.

_And, why the hell should he be the one angry here? Damn hypocrite!_

I paused from my walking deliberately on the last step to the second floor. Deliberately, on his part also to make me resume walking, he bumped into my shoulder and sighed loudly through his nostrils when it dawned onto him I wasn't gonna budge.

"What the hell do you think you're-"

"- Shut up," he interrupted me in a low voice, vehemently.

"You're a liar, Eric Northman," I hissed back up at him petulantly. "A big, old traitor! I will never forgive you for this, you bastard!"

He started breathing strenuously at my uncontrollable insults. My verbal filter was clearly not working all that well. I knew I had made him beyond irritated, but I just couldn't help it.

He grabbed me by the shoulders, and started steering me along the hallway with him, all the while grudgingly listening to me cuss my heart out. I was truly unstoppable once I got started, that was for sure all right.

Once we reached my bedroom, he shoved me inside and then turned back to close the door loudly behind us.

"Hi, Tiny Stackhouse. My name is Eric Northman, and I have been assigned to protect you!" I dropped my mocking tone, when I observed the way he paced back and forth around my bedroom like a madman on fire. I threw my head back and laughed over at him viciously. "What a load of crock! If there is one thing I've learned about vamps since you came along into my life, it's that all of you are full of no more than blood and shi-"

"_Quiet_." The word came out of his mouth absolutely flat. He stilled momentarily from his pacing to give me a side-long look of pleading. "I am trying to concentrate here. Would it be possible for you to keep your hysterical, little teenage mouth shut, even for a minute or are you incapable of doing even something as simple as that?"

I scoffed at him. Ouch. Well, that stung something shocking. Thanks for protecting my easily-wounded teenage feelings, you big heartless oaf!

"I don't care if you need to concentrate!" I couldn't help myself. I started sobbing, and hard. It felt like I had a big hole in my chest, all due to everything. All due to learning of Mr. Compton's betrayal to my Gran, and now... Eric's. And, most especially, that my Gran has somehow mysteriously disappeared somewhere. She was nowhere in the house, and no one would even so much as show me the courtesy I deserved in telling me just where she was at present. Everything right now was so damn stressful. All I could do was cry, and cry loud. "All I know, is that Eric Northman, you are a big liar and a phony!" I clutched at my chest, wheezing for air. I saw him staring at me through my wet vision, and his face looked almost... less severe somehow. Sympathetic, almost? Hell, unless it was my eyesight playing tricks on me. Probably was, no doubt. "And, my... my poor Gran! I... I don't even know where the hell she is... she's probably dead because of... because of all this!"

I probably came across as so pathetic to him. I could feel my nose running all over the place, and I desperately needed a tissue. I turned away from him, avoiding him out of my own sense of pride and attempted, without dignity, to clean up my leaking nose with the sleeve of my cardigan. I was a slobbering mess.

"Somebody put me out of my misery," I cried weakly, "Lord knows I deserve it right now!"

"Stop being so melodramatic," he hissed over at me, short of a guttural growl. "All you need right now, in your uncontrolled state... is a handkerchief." Turns out, I was right. It was a trick of my wet vision! The man held no sense of pity for me at all! "Now I don't say this to make you cry even more, but please, Tiny... by the grace of God and all that's good, _shut_ the _hell_ up! I need a clear head to think all of this through!"

"You know what, I actually _hate_ your guts," I seethed, through angry tears, "And, even if it's the last thing I ever get to do before this King gets to me, I'll pay you back for all of this! _Every single damn_ one of you, I swear to God! For Gran, for myself, for-" So quickly, he pushed me backwards until I felt my backside knock into the spongy mattress of my bed. "What the hell, Eric?" I enquired loudly, half a startled shriek, when he crawled onto the bed over me with his legs at my sides, pushing me deeper into the mattress. His hands came up over my head, his face almost inches from mine and our noses very nearly touching. It was affecting me in many ways, to the point where I felt on the dangerous verge of hyperventilating. I was too wary to even so much as breath while we were being close like this.

"Be quiet, Tiny. I am trying to deal with you very leniently here. I am trying to figure out how we can bide some time, before the King finally get's what he wants and everything has come to fruition!"

His words surprised me, in a whole new way. What? So, he wasn't trying to purposefully get me killed after all? I sniffled loudly, and wiped my nose all over my sleeve again, as safely as I possibly could over the lack of proximity he had placed between our faces.

"All righty, then." I tried to breathe slowly and deeply as the only way to calm myself, attempting to coax myself out of my silly hysterical antics. "Tell me," I demanded unsteadily. "What the_ hell_ is going on through that head of yours right now? Because I... I fail to see how _any of this_ is helping my cause when you're acting like you're on their side of the table in... in trying to kill me?"

"Because, it would be more beneficial if I seem to be on their side, Tiny." His voice lowered. "I will gladly tell you the half of it, if you would kindly shut up and let me without crying like a wounded dog."

"My God." I eyed him critically. "You have _no idea_ how to talk to a girl, do you? You have no concept of just how upsetting your-"

"You're absolutely correct on that, Tiny." His words were as quiet as a whisper, and stressed. "I have _no fucking idea_ whatsoever, and it is terrifying, quite frankly." He was uttering the words so fast, in a strangled voice, that I had to strain my ears to catch every single word carefully. "In fact, I want nothing more in the world than to never have to be placed into a situation similar to this ever again, because I am coming to understand, very quickly, that children your age are extremely difficult to associate with and, truthfully... I find it now a blessing in disguise, that I am unable to breed and have tiny humans like yourse-"

"- What in all that's glorious in the world is going on in here?"

Oops. Eric stiffened at the sound of another man's theatrical voice, and so did I in unison. He recollected himself a moment later, and pushed off the bed, climbing away from me.

It took me a moment to recover myself. I felt so friggen flustered by everything.

"Let us alone, if you please." This unidentifiable man said and, without even so much as a further glance or word back at me, Eric did what he requested dutifully, at once.

I stared him down, wishing so badly I could have had the ability to singe holes with my eyes, like laser vision, through his back when he crossed the room.

How could he do this to me? Leave me alone with this... man?

I swore to myself then, I would trust no one.

There had to be some way I could make it through this alive, all by my good, old self.

_Trust no one._ _Not even damn stinking vamps._ A new motto to live by, and a sensible one, at that

**Hope you're still enjoying and interested? Please let me know, love you guys! So sorry for leaving you all waiting! I'll update more quickly now and get into a more frequent routine of it :-)**


	13. A Game of Wii and a Revoke

**Firstly, I own nothing to do with True Blood, or SVM. I just love Eric and Sookie, like most I'm sure. I like them way more than Bill and Sookie- and that's not to discredit Bill at all. But, I'm sure... in this story, I've painted him out to be the bad guy. But it's fun for me to do so, and hopefully fun for you all as well!**

**Thank you all so so much for your continued interest! It inspired me greatly! Hoping you will enjoy this one! Feel free to let me know, your thoughts are much welcome! xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>_

The man came to sit by me on the side of my bed. The springs squeaked and lurched underneath his substantial weight, when he shifted over a fraction to run his dark eyes over me.

Everything was so darn... confusing. And, not to mention, too much for my mind to absorb all at once.

He gave me a stiff, toothy smile. Even then, I couldn't understand what his intentions were. He held himself as such a self-restrained, cordial person, even to me. There was nothing hostile about him at all. I just couldn't tell whether he was purposefully hamming it up, or not.

"Do you know who I am, girl?"

I shook my head violently, eyeing him with cautious, widened eyes.

"Well, let me make it clear on you then. My name is Russell Edgington." He seemed royally pissed over, when I just stared at him blankly. Was that supposed to mean something to me? Considering the way he said it, like it was such an announcement, it seemed it should have meant something. Only, it didn't. Not even a single damn thing. "I am the vampire King of Louisiana!" he pressed a moment later, a note of frustration evident in his high-pitched voice. I felt something simmer and burn within; Flaring hatred for the man. So, here he was, the King. The very man who wanted my blood. "And you, I know to be as one Miss. Sookie Stackhouse."

"Yes," I breathed, uncertainly.

"Well, judging by your less-than-thrilled demeanour, I assume it is safe to recognize that you don't know a single thing about me." He shook his head, looking stunned out of his wits. "Has no one told you about me? Do you... even know why I am here?"

_Yes, you're here for my blood, _I had a thought about retorting snarkily, but kept myself in check. I decided to play for dumb and unsuspecting instead. "No, I have no idea why you're here," I answered him stiffly. "Or what you'd even want from a girl like myself, no less. There's... nothing about me at all."

He threw his head back and laughed, loud and clear. There was a hard edge to it; A spooky, malicious edge that had my bones quaking.

"Now, do you mean to tell me... that there isn't any Faerie blood that runs within you whatsoever?" He eyed me coldly with doubt.

Again, I played for dumb. I leaned a bit closer, as if to hear him more clearly. "What blood? What did you just say 'bout little, old me?"

"_Faerie_ blood, my girl." I blinked at him heavily, and it turned out I was quite the great actress. He tapped a bony set of purplish-fingers against his chin, contemplating me intently. "So... do you mean to tell me that you're highly unaware that you are the last living, breathing Faerie descendant on earth? Do you honestly... expect me to believe that?"

"I'm no... _Faerie_, or whatever it is that you just said I was." I laughed quietly to myself, only I was unsuccessful at making it all sound carefree and unperturbed. "Whoever told you that, they are sorely mistaken. I mean... I... I'm just your average fifteen-year-old girl. I'm no... Faerie."

"Interesting," he murmured musingly. "You have no idea, just what courses through your entire system, as we speak? Very intriguing. How-" Suddenly, a loud commotion from downstairs cut through his words.

There was a lot of talking going on downstairs. Jovial laughter. I think I about turned my head to my open bedroom door curiously at the same instance this Russell Edgington did. When I turned to eye him again nervously, I saw his eyes were glazed over. Distracted, even. And then, knocking the wind out of me, he sent an elbow knocking into mine. I think it was meant to be out of playful gaiety, really.

"Ooh, Mr. Compton has installed the Wii in the living room, I hear. How truly... delightful."

I gaped at him, startled. "He- he- _What_?"

This King vampire winked at me and leaned in to mutter into my ear confidentially, like we were the greatest of friends, "My dear Talbot is quite fond of playing the Wii. His mind is easily distracted, you see. Thankfully, the Wii takes his mind off me while I am gone on my duties, and keeps him satisfied in our marriage." Suddenly, there was a ripple of light-hearted cheers from downstairs. This bewildering Mr. Edgington cackled fondly to himself, then started muttering to me yet again underneath his breath, "Oh, that Mr. Northman. He's quite the character, isn't he?" Wistful fondness flickered in his eyes, and he tossed his head, full of benign astonishment. "How... accommodating he is, to play with my dear boy."

It took me a moment to swallow that down. Even then, I could feel the bile rising in my throat. What? Eric Northman was downstairs playing Wii with the King's other half? All the more reason to believe in how much of a rotten, stinking traitor he is. I could not believe him. At all!

"Say, Faerie Girl. Are you fond of playing the Wii?"

Now that was hardest of all to come to terms with. I stared at him, disbelieving. There was mischievousness in his eyes, blaring excitement burning in them. He's asking me, of all things, whether I like to play the Wii?

I decided then, maybe it wasn't so bad to play along with him. Instantly, Eric's words came to mind. He said he was trying to bide his time until the King's wishes fully came to fruition. Was this his way of doing that? I wondered. Well, fine then.

"Oh, yes." I forced a smile. "I love playing it."

"Ah. Then, play it, we shall." He rose to his feet and, alarming the heck outta me even more, he extended an arm out to me. I eyed him warily, before climbing to my feet and accepting. My head was whirling relentlessly. But just as I was hopelessly believing that just perhaps my cause wasn't so dire after all, he broke me out of that train of thought an instance later. "We will deal with you later," he said, with a clear note of quiet warning, steering me along with him. "What harm would there be done in engaging in a little frivolous activity, before the grand finale?"

My stomach bubbled with uneasiness, as we stepped down the winding staircase together. Soon as we rounded the corner, I was left flabbergasted by what I saw.

Eric Northman splayed out on the carpet of Gran's living room, Wii console in his hands, shirtless and looking out-of-place as all hell. This Talbot man was sitting on the couch, cross-legged with a console of his own, next to Mr. Compton, was who watching on between the pair like a willing spectator to a football match, smiling good-naturedly all the while.

I stiffened and unconsciously let loose a daunted gulp, when his beady eyes flickered to me once Mr. Edgington and I made our entrance. Eric's eyes flew up to me next, before turning back quickly to the small television screen of Gran's ancient T.V.

I felt my stomach clench up in anger over his carelessness. Did he even care at all? Well, clearly not, considering how invested he was in the game.

"Who is winning? My dear Talbot, or Mr. Northman?" Russell asked, his voice quivering in unrestrained exhilaration.

Geeze. Vampires sure did love their Wii games, that's for sure.

"No one as yet, good Sir," Mr. Compton said, with a hearty laugh that made my skin all prickly. "But I can assure you, I am keeping close eye on the pair of them. We don't want anyone cheating now, do we?" At that, his eyes flickered up to me again. He threw in a sickening, devious wink and a smirk at me for playful effect. "It would be... most unfair. Not to mention... unwise." Those eyes ran down my body very slowly, and obviously. I swallowed dryly.

God. He was too creepy for his own good! And poor, good-seeking Gran- she actually fell for it? Speaking of which- -

I forced myself to stare into Mr. Compton's eyes. "Where... where is my Gran?" I asked, unsteadily.

"Oh, I am sure you will find her around here somewhere if you truly look close enough, Sookie, sweetheart." That didn't make any sense to me one bit, and he sure had to know it right then.

I opened my mouth, near and fired to raise my voice at him for at least some comprehensible answer into where my Gran was at present, only Mr. Edgington bet me to it. "Quiet, girl. Can't you see that I am tryin' to watch my man's game?"

I fell silent after that, part of my own sense of self-preservation. Clearly, this Russell Edgington was not a man to be taken without heed.

I could feel Mr. Compton's eyes on me, digging holes into my face mercilessly. I felt like I so wanted to scream then. I wanted to yell for him to quit looking at me, like I was no more than a piece of art to look at, or... a piece of meat for him to feast his fangs on. Only, I couldn't. My eyes shifted over nervously to where he saw sitting comfortable on Gran's couch again and, sure enough, I was right. The fangs were out, sinking into his lower lip. _Fang-boner, anyone?_ _Nasty._ _Just downright nasty._

I was reduced to hanging by aimlessly like an obedient animal, while Talbot and Eric battled it out. Turned out Talbot had just the short-fused temper as his lover, because every time Eric got in a shot at the tennis match they were playing, he would rise up from his seat, shouting off foreign words from his tongue in another language I could not understand. All Eric did when he was subjected to a trail of muddled words that sounded oddly rude, was chuckle softly in amusement, like it bothered him no bit. At least Eric was fine with everything.

I wasn't. Not one bit.

Maybe he sensed that, because hardly a second later, he turned from the television screen to shoot a fleeting look into my direction. I didn't know how he knew, or sensed how restless I was feeling over everything, but somehow... I got the feeling he did.

"_Revoke_," he murmured a moment later casually 'neath his breath, completely out of the blue. It flew out of nowhere. It was like it was itching to escape his tongue all along and, when it did, I knew instantly it was directed at me, somehow.

I couldn't grasp any logical sense into that word at all. Until it instantly clicked in my mind, a moment later.

_Oh, my god! Revoke! Revoke the invitation!_

When it burst out from my lips, it was a forceful, desperate scream:

"I revoke the invitation to allow _any_ vampires into my home!"

Almost at once, the game paused. Four shocked eyes glanced up at me. And then, staggeringly, everything seemed to move, fast-paced like a movie playing on fast-forward before my very own eyes.

Consoles dropped from fingers, and Mr. Compton looked like he was being dragged off the couch by an invisible force.

I recollected myself a moment later to finish it, soon as this Russell Edgington's arm unfurled from out of mine, as though I was a wasp that had just stung him brutally.

"Every single damn one of you! Now, all of you... get the fuck outta my Gran's house!" I saw the exasperation written all over Eric's face, when so suddenly, the tables were turned at an alarming rate.

The front door blew wide open, smacking a cold gust of air right into my overheated face, sending everything in the room rustling; The lace curtains by the window, Gran's page of her crossword book leafing around with the heavy breeze. Witnessing what happened for the vamps, was a hard one to absorb in; Suddenly, it was like they were metal being pulled to an unseen magnet- a magnet standing right outside the front porch.

Mr. Compton's pasty face was contorted in sheer anguish, when he staggered forwards. Mr Edgington's white-as-sheet face was twisted into mind-blowing rage, in direct contrast. Talbot was blowing out of the door like a mere sheet of weightless paper.

It was quite empowering, considering.

"I will get you, girl," he screamed at the top of his lungs, "Mark my words... I will-"

Eric was staring me down with those pitiful big eyes, and I knew then, what he was hinting at.

"My invitation stands for everyone _but_ Eric Northman," I mumbled out shrilly in a breathless mouthful.

Those word's were everyone's undoing, the key to everything. I didn't know why it even took me so long to think of it, as the only solution to get these malicious vamps out of Gran's house. And, it was one not to be disregarded easily, especially not by any vampires.

Eric was calm as a summer's day, when he walked around me and slammed the door shut in the face of those three defeated vamps. Instantly, along with it, the room sliced into a calm, still silence. The Wii was left still plugged to the television and on-screen, unattended to.

_Everything was fine. For now._

Until they chose to come for me again, that is. I didn't know how long a time I had until they would choose to come for me again, but at least... for now, I was free, and unharmed.

And Eric, well. He was much the same. Turned out, he was acting to protect me. He was honouring his pledge to me, and that felt a mighty lot to be thankful for.

Everything almost felt near to normal again. Aside from the fact my Gran was nowhere to be seen in the house.

Something was just not right. There had to be something funny going on here, a reason into why Gran was absent. She hardly ever left the house, usually. At least, not without reason.

And, once I returned inside after Eric left me to go deal with that naked Were, it was Mr. Compton who showed up first, not Gran.

It just didn't make any sense. Unless, Mr. Compton- - But no, I shook my head fiercely and deliberately pushed that notion aside. It hurt to even think such a thing.

Still, I had a bad feeling- a granddaughter's intuition perhaps- that shook and rattled me to the core.

Something was just not right in the realm of my grandmother. I could feel it in my bones.

Eric joined me a moment later, lingering at my side. And then, he sniffed loudly through his nostrils. I knew then that something wasn't right over my Gran's sudden and uncharacteristic disappearance, for real.

"Tiny." His voice came out deep and raspy, with hunger. "Why is it that I smell blood?"

"Well, it's not comin' from me," I whispered, in a disgracefully quivering, small voice.

"No shit. I've grown accustomed to the scent of your blood. And that... is definitely..." He let the sentence slip and die off his tongue, preoccupied.

I turned to glance over at him anxiously; He well and truly reminded me of a sniffer dog, with the way he held his head erect, his neck straining left to right, loudly sniffing out the odor around us once more.

It bothered me something shocking, I wasn't gonna lie. It made the whole situation over Gran's disappearance all the more foreboding in outcome.

"It's definitely coming from one of the other rooms."

With a firm chant of encouragement inside my head for myself to get myself together, I pushed gently forward on the soles of my feet, ready to start investigating. By the time I had reached the entrance of the hallway, one of Eric's large hands reached out to slide over mine, so that we were holding hands together. His long, cold fingers interlaced with mine, and I felt such bubbling shock then over it. I tried not to think too much of it. If anything, it relieved me, the small gesture alone. It made me mighty thankful to know then, either way, that we would be in this together, regardless of what the outcome with my Gran was. I pushed through the narrow hallway, dragging him along with me, neither one of us even daring to so much as speak a single word about anything.

I peeked through the kitchen to find the light was still on.

Something was definitely wrong, no if's or buts about it.

And, Eric confirmed my suspicions a second later, when he murmured underneath his breath, "Warmer."

Suddenly, soon as I stuck my head in through the entrance of the kitchen reluctantly, my nose was hit with a ghastly smell. I could even hear flies buzzing around. Something was definitely... dead in there.

I coughed and spluttered loudly into my free hand. I tried to make the feeble attempt at plugging my nose with my fingers, only it was no use. I felt vomit rise in my throat.

"Look for me, will you?" I murmured uneasily, not even daring to look up at Eric who was standing behind me, still as anything. "If it is her... I don't think I can much bear to see it."

He didn't answer; He simply squeezed my hand as if to reassure me, before brushing past me cautiously. I saw the way his head tilted to the side, and the way his eyes widened at the source of the foul smell, and then he released my hand slowly and turned back to look down at me.

There was something about the way he was looking at me, that didn't sit very well with me. There was a hard bleakness in his eyes, and I could tell he was gnashing his teeth together restlessly, in the ways the sides of his jaw twitched.

"Well?" I pressed forcefully, even though it wasn't really something I wanted to know. "Is it her? Is that why it smells so badly like rotting garbage in there?"

He just stared down at me in dead-silence, that expression never-changing.

"_Eric_." I pleaded with him mutely.

Still, he said nothing. His lips pressed together. Then, his hands slipped up to clutch me by the shoulders, holding me tightly. It seemed like he was comforting me, and I think I knew... I think I gathered as much, right then. He didn't even have to say a single, damn thing.

"How? Did he... did Mr. Compton-?" Oh, boy. I couldn't even bring myself to say it, let alone think such an unutterable thing!

He was reluctant to speak then. He sighed loudly, and shook me by the shoulders, I think with a little more vigour than he had intended for me, sending my teeth clattering loudly together. "You'd have to be truly naïve to think otherwise, Tiny." Unconditional despair cracked over his features. He was eyeing me carefully, both a bit afraid of how I would react to the news, as well as wary. "She's leaked... everywhere on the floor. Fuck, she even has two gaping bites in the side of her neck!"

Those words held enough detail in them, that it made the ordeal a girl's worst nightmare. Before I knew it, I was crying for Gran, louder and louder by the second.

"Tiny," he whispered apologetically.

He reached out to touch my face with those big hands of his and, without really meaning to, I recoiled right away from them, bursting into even more tears. Suffocating me, he embraced me into a super-tight hug, rubbing his hands all over my back. I surrendered into his arms at once, just because it felt good having someone hold me in times of need like this, and soon, I was weeping all over his shirt. I couldn't say I liked crying in front of him really, but it was the least of my concerns.

_Gran. Dead. Mr. Compton had killed her, the creepy son of a bitch!_

I think all dignity long since abandoned me, once his arms held me tightly to his hard chest. My cries turned into little, strangled animal-wails, and my tears turned into full-blown slobber drenching into the fabric of his shirt. He didn't seem disgusted or put-off by that one bit- my childish, unrestrained emotion- and, if he even had, he simply pushed it aside for the sake of comforting me. I took appreciative refuge by wrapping my arms in earnest around his waist, basking into his tight embrace, for what seemed hours and hours, until soon it almost felt as if my body was sticking permanently to his, like adhesive glue.

I didn't know how long we had stood there in the hallway, while he held me. But after what seemed a lifetime, his frantic shushes for me died down into an awkward silence, and then he was separating himself from me.

I was too out-of-it to even register properly what he was doing, when he grabbed me by the back of my thighs and hoisted me up into the air millimeters off the floor. I felt like such a little girl, when I flung my arms 'round his neck and let him carry me back out into the living room. I heard the loud plunk of Gran's crossword puzzle book and her ballpoint pen hitting the ground at his feet, when he shifted down and sat with me awkwardly on Gran's sofa. I tried to sit up, but clearly he didn't feel I was quite ready enough for that; He pushed my head down gently onto the side of his shoulder, and hushed me some more, going at it again with his hands rubbing all over my back and trembling shoulders soothingly. He stroked the side of my hair with his fingers and palms, he rested his chin on the top of my scalp.

I was thankful for it anyway. It gave me the chance to shield my face from him, and I was sure, right then in my frazzled, inconsolable state that I would have looked the lousy mess to him; My nose all running and most likely thick with bogey, and with my eyes feeling all puffy and definitely rimmed-red.

He held me on the sofa, and I never believed anything to be ever the more consoling and stress-less right about then.

It was nice, however long it had lasted. Because soon enough, an orange glow was beaming out through the lace curtains into the room. Quickly, it'd turned morning. And, when I stirred to look up at him with my wet eyes, he was already well and truly passed out, like a drunken man on Gran's sofa.

His eyes were pressed tightly shut and, if I hadn't known any better, I would have automatically assumed he were dead over how still he was, and how dead-to-the-world he appeared to be. If it were anyone other than him, I might have been thrown into a panic, when I took in the fact that not even a single breath was heard coming from him. Much less, not a single rapid undulation of his chest, while he breathed.

He was all ready dead. It wasn't really all the necessary for him to be breathing all that much. Still, it staggered me.

I stretched out my arms, extricated myself carefully from his arms, and flung myself off the sofa and onto the pads of my feet. I staggered a bit, until I slowly recovered feeling in my limbs, then started my way over to the bedding closet. I felt stiff all over, due to the awkward position he had held me in, for Lord knows how many hours, and when I reached up on my tippy-toes to clutch at four or five afghan blankets, my back cracked something horrible.

I shook the blankets out arduously, then returned to Eric's motionless, composed body, while he slept. I still couldn't get used to how quiet he was, how immobile, like a limp, dead corpse while he lay there. He had somehow drawn his arms up over his chest, as if protecting himself over an impending attack had it mysteriously occurred to him. His long legs were sprawled out against the floorboards, one ankle resting on top of the other.

I couldn't help the small, thankful smile that gathered across the corners of my mouth for him, while I stood there, innocently observing him. God, he looked so serene, so much younger, while he slept. Hell, if someone so happened to come across him here right then, while he slept, they wouldn't even have the slightest inkling whatsoever that he was a vamp. He looked almost... human. Alarmingly, steam started wafting from his ear lobes, like he was food starting to fry. I gasped, and then gathering my sense of urgency, I tossed the blankets over his head. With the last two, I took more caution to drape them over the entirety of his long legs and lap.

I stepped back a step to scrutinize my work carefully. There was no limb or piece of him out of hiding, so with a mental pat on my back for my efforts, I turned and left him there.

I hesitated by the kitchen, unsure of what I was going to see in there. Somehow, last night... I had forgotten all about Gran and, in some morbid sense, I felt this compulsion to head on in and check her body myself, just for my sense of well-needed closure that it were, in fact, her.

That she were well and truly dead, like Eric had said so.

Steeling myself with resolve, I entered cautiously through the opening. I was flabbergasted by what I saw, because... what I saw there, on the floor, was...

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

No smear of blood, no Gran's dead body. Nothing. Not even a whiff of unpleasant, decaying smell. All that was there, was this lingering scent of bleach and cleaning product. I think I realized then, what had happened, and what the due cause of it all was.

_Eric._

Perhaps while I fell into an exhausted sleep after crying my heart out on him, he found the moment to return back into the kitchen and clean up the mess for me?

If so, that was a real kind, and thoughtful thing of him to do. A completely unexpected thing, but appreciated, none the less.

And then, I felt the aching sadness cripple me yet again, along with the knowledge. _Gran. Dead!_

I knew if I got to crying again, it would have been even loud enough to wake the living dead, sending them wriggling over in their graves over the screeching sound of my sobs. Or, more aptly... the living dead in the other room sleeping soundless just at this minute.

Luckily, I felt too drained, both mentally and physically. So that ceased the cries in their wake at the back of my throat.

I felt dead on my toes. I felt all icky, and sweaty. I decided then to have a nice and long soothing shower. Or a bath, maybe. A bath seemed the more appealing idea I was grasping for, so I trod laboriously up the winding staircase towards the bathroom.

Everything about the house was unsettling at this early in the morning. There was no sounds to be heard of waking to Gran, while she slaved over the stove, cooking Jason and I a hearty breakfast. There was... nothing at all.

That hurt most of all.

I had taken Gran for granted, in more ways than one.

I plugged the bathtub and switched on the hot water. I turned back to close the bathroom door, then decided against it; It felt too lonely, too... scary. It brought me a bit of relief to know Eric was still downstairs. So, unrealistic as it was to happen, if someone so happened to grab me in the bathtub and pull me under, surely he would hear my sloshings in the water and screams first thing and come to my aid. It was way better to keep the door wide open, I decided stoutly.

I tore off my day-old, sticky clothes, then flung off my bra. I stepped out of my underwear, and turned to the running water in the bathtub. I stepped in casually, submerging my ankles in, and found it was just hot enough to bite at and redden my shins.

As I climbed in, I dipped my head under the running water, submerging my hair. I watched as it floated around my shoulder blades and breasts like a long, white blond nest. The warm water was doing wonders for the tension and heaviness weighing down my heart. Hours, was how long I decided I would stay huddled in the tub.

And, turned out, hours... it was. Soon enough, the water was chilly on my bare skin and I was shivering all over. I did not care, though. A dim, blue darkness soon slipped into the bathroom, but I couldn't even be bothered hopping out of the mild water to switch on the light. I just wanted to stay in there, forever and ever, and never have to resurface.

Only, like all wishful thoughts, they never turn out the way you'd expected them to.

A flash of color rippled past the door, rendering me unable to breathe and as stiff as a rock in caution. It took a bit for my eyesight to adjust, and when it did, I was left feeling as if I had been socked in the stomach and winded.

I screamed at the top of my lungs- an ear-splitting shriek in alarm- and hurried to cover my hands over my breasts, splashing water around the bathroom onto the tiled flooring. I squeezed my thighs tightly together, and prayed to God then that nothing indecent could be seen of me through the cool water.

Eric had somehow materialized at the side of the old tub. "Well, now. Isn't this the welcoming surprise to wake up to? A Tiny Stackhouse in a bathtub... utterly naked. And what a vision it is."

I gulped audibly. Then, somehow, had managed to regain use of my voice.

"Eric, excuse you!" My voice came out so high-pitched and flustered, it made the unthinkable situation ten million times more unbearable to endure. "Haven't you ever heard of privacy? Geeze!" I was too frightened to even make a move.

Turned out it dawned onto him a second later, just how inappropriate his behaviour was, because he had the heart to look a little bit flustered himself.

"Excuse me, you're right." He brought his bright and excited eyes away from my dripping-wet face, and then cleared his throat loudly. He raised his hands to rub at the sides of his temples, visibly anxious. It was... a little endearing, I must say. Hell, even Eric Northman got flustered. That was a surprise within itself. "That was incredibly rude, wasn't it? I'll just... wait outside for you to redress."

All I could manage, was a half-hearted "Thank you," before he did what he said at once. I slipped out of the bathtub, feeling extra strung-out with nerves over the full-blown awareness that he was standing just on the opposite side of the wall.

As I turned to pluck my bathrobe off the rack Gran had put it, I swear I heard him mumbling to himself; Something about Tiny not being as Tiny as he had first anticipated.

_What the hell?_


	14. Underground Alterations

**As obvious, I own nothing to do with True Blood, or anything really hehe. Just playing with the characters. :-)**

**I want to thank you all so much, you're all so amazing and I'm so flattered by the alerts, and reviews I've received. It truly makes my day, and makes me want to work much faster on updating! Hoping you will enjoy this one! You guys are truly wonderful! :-)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>_

I wanted to die. Like honestly, sincerely... die.

Eric probably never thought much of it anyhow, if he even did see much of me in the bathtub; I was certain, in his one thousand years of being a vamp, he more than likely had millions of girl's throwing themselves all over him. He sure was good-looking enough. Really, what's another girl's body gonna count any?

Still, that way of thinking did nothing for my nerves. I felt the blood surge up to my cheeks, when I wrapped my pink silk bathrobe more securely all over myself, and wrapped my damp, stringy hair up into the towel to soak in all the moisture. I was super hesitant when I unplugged the bathtub and exited the bathroom.

"Well, that was awkward as hell," I muttered, abashed, just for something to say, when I noticed Eric standing around in the hallway. "I don't think I've ever felt so embarrassed in my entire life! Well, aside from that one time in Church, when stupid Jason decided to put a whoopee cushion on my seat..." I was babbling nonsense, but it did well to alleviate me. "And, God, you should have seen everyone in attendance! They all turned around in their pews, and looked right at me, like I was some disgusting animal or something...all because of _Jason_ playing some silly trick on me! I really wished the world would have opened up and swallowed me whole right then. Much as I do now, with how-"

"World open up and swallow you whole?" Clearly, he wasn't familiar with that euphemism.

"Yeah, it's like a euphemism. Like, you know, I feel _so_ embarrassed I could just about die. Kind of like that, but-"

"Sookie Stackhouse," he said firmly, interrupting me. Whoa, well. That was a surprise. First time I'd ever heard him actually call me by my official name, rather than Tiny. It was kind of... nice.

I stared up at him blankly, blinking."Yes, Eric Northman?"

"Shut up."

"Touche, Eric," I whispered sourly, rounding the corner towards the stairs. He was just standing there, staring, in his skin-tight, black jeans and nothing else. I considered him in silence for several moments, then realized just what it was that would have done him wonders. "I know what you need," I said, matter-of-factly. He stared after me, perplexed. I went into Jason's room, and was instantly smacked right in the face with mess.

It almost looked as if a nuclear bomb had went off in his room, causing chaos and destruction.

Jason always had a messy room, ever since I could even remember. His walls were covered from floor to ceiling in photos of women with mussed-up blonde-hair, scantily clad in bathing suits with their breasts all pushed up towards the photographer. He had a bundle of dirty socks and underwear in the middle of his bed, and he had an open box full of condoms with the packages scattered all over his desk near his lamplight. Pretty gross.

I think that's why Jason was funny about either Gran or I coming into his room, though. He would tell Gran off and warn her constantly that his bedroom was off-limits and, jokingly, I think, that any trespassers found entering when not permitted, would be tasered or lethally shot.

No wonder. Jason ought to be well and truly ashamed of himself. I know Gran would have been over the uncleanly state of his room had she ever gotten the chance to enter.

I pulled open his drawer and rummaged around through his shirts, praying to God that most of them were clean. I found one of his old ones; a light blue band T-shirt with the Aerosmith emblem on the front, and held it up to my nose. I took in a big whiff, and judged it smelt clean enough to be worn, if yet a little dusty. I checked it thoroughly for any unsightly stains, before I decided it was definitely good enough for Eric to wear. Whether he would willingly agree to wear it, was another matter altogether.

I turned towards the door to flee from Jason's disgusting room and yet, before I knew it, I was almost smacking face-first into Eric's arm. He had his hands shoved deep into his trouser pockets, while his eyes took in all the skanky swimsuit models on the wall opposite Jason's bed. He had somehow followed me into Jason's room, and the look on his face, it made me almost positively giddy. He clearly didn't know what to think over the state of my older brother's room. Or all the millions of cut-out model pictures on the wall, either.

His eyes widened. "It is peculiar what mortal male's believe to be both fuck-worthy, and appealing to the eye. Vampires and breather's... we are much different."

"Well, alrighty then," I murmured slowly. I didn't know whether to laugh, or to take him seriously or not. "Here, you should put this on so you're not just some nameless shirtless guy hanging around my house and in my yard all the time! People might start getting suspicious."

I handed the shirt to him, and he tilted his head down to look at it curiously. "Aerosmith," he stated, reading the logo on the front. "Cannot say that I am a fan."

"Are you for real?" I puffed out a gush of air, royally shocked. "I'm a closet-fan. They're Jason's band, but... _I think_, I secretly like them, too. Janie's Got A Gun, anyone? You're really not a fan?" And then, I burst out giggling because I realized how much of a rambler I was being. Must have been the lack of decent sleep from last night and the crying that did it to me, though.

Everything was so strange. _Why on earth was I talking about Aerosmith with Eric Northman, and trying to convince him that they were one of the best rock-bands in the history of music?_ I certainly had better things to be talkin' about, that's for sure.

I watched Eric as he slipped the shirt on over his head and then, completely out of the blue, I was laughing so hard it had the potential of shattering glass at the shrill sound that exploded from my mouth.

Jason's shirt was way too tight on Eric. The fabric was straining against his broad shoulders, and I swear, it almost about looked ready to burst at the seams. Not to mention, the sleeves looked as if they had somehow magically shrunk in a washing machine and hardly covered the start of his muscular shoulders.

Eric was not pleased by my giggling, to say the least. I could tell I had royally annoyed him because a second later, he tore the shirt off by clutching at the thin-necked collar with his large hands, there was a loud rip of material, and, in the next, he was storming out of the room, leaving Jason's favourite shirt two wisps of damaged fabric that slowly floated to the carpet.

I had definitely bruised Eric's ego, and once my laughter died down into an awkward silence, I felt so guilty inside. But it was just something I had no ounce of controlling whatsoever.

My guilty but well-meant giggles turned, just as rapidly, into little sobs and tears were streaking down my face.

Jason's favourite shirt was now ruined. all thanks to Eric. And, even more importantly, something else that would get him into such a tragic, angry mood... to top it all off, we no longer had Gran in our lives, either.

Her body was gone. I had no clue what Eric did with her corpse and, while it was unbelievably helpful of him, it did not soothe the predicament I was facing any less.

Now, I had to figure out what the hell to say to Jason once he finally arrived home from staying at Hoyt's. It was not a question of keeping Gran's death a secret; Her absence was everywhere around the house. All Jason needed to do, was walk through that front door, and her absence would be screaming at him loud and clear, like a bellowing siren making it obvious as day.

I didn't even know where to start on telling him about Gran no longer being with us. No less, how to even make the attempt to explain why the massive vampire we came across on our walk, weeks and weeks ago, was hanging around me like shadow sticking by my side half the time, once it was dark and daylight was over.

There wasn't any possible way of knowing what the hell to say, or how to even say it, without making my brother all frightened and full of despair.

Was I even meant to tell him, I'm some type of Faerie thing that all these vampires and supernatural creatures are coming for, in the hopes of bringing me to this Russell Edgington, Vampire King of Louisiana?

While I think now I, at true last, finally grasped just how gravely serious the entire ordeal was, there were some parts of it I still did not understand myself. Like, for instance, how come I'm supposedly a Faerie when I have no other, out-of-the-ordinary, special talents aside from somehow being able to read mind's when touching whoever it was I dared to touch and intently listen in on? More so, biggest mind-riddling question of all, why was Eric even bothering to assist me, like this?

He made it downright obvious he hated being stuck with me- a teenage girl- and I would have to be truly dim-witted not to notice just how much I frustrate him and pinch his nerves, even simply just by talkin' my silly, little heart out whenever I got nervous or uncertain of something.

To me, he sure seemed like one of those guy's who wouldn't agree to doing something wholeheartedly, unless they got something meaningful in return. Something that was beneficial to them, and maybe... maybe, there lies within itself the answer to that very question I've found myself so often wondering about.

He wasn't protecting me because, somehow, he felt he could sympathize with me. He wasn't doing it out of plain, old goodness in his heart, either. No, he was doing it because he was getting something in return, something... he wanted, or needed, even.

Now, I didn't quite much know what that certain thing was, but... Really, it could have been any single thing in the entire world.

I felt even courageous enough to ask him, and I was sorely determined to. But when I stepped down the staircase and looked all over the downstairs rooms, to my utmost surprise, he was nowhere to be seen. He didn't even leave a note, or nothing. And, I was coming to quickly learn that, when I was alone like at current in Gran's house, it affected me in staggering ways. I didn't like the mind-numbing silence, at all. Or the sheer awareness that I was completely all by my lonesome in the two-storied, weatherboard house. Eventually, I forced myself to sit on the couch, huddled up in a heap load of Gran's afghan blankets. Though I felt toasty warm underneath them, I could not quit shivering and, for the life of me, I couldn't understand why.

It wasn't out of mere coldness.

I think it was out of fear; Fear of the unknown, of what was waiting for me and getting ready to approach, from out there... in the darkness, somewhere.

Mr. Compton.

The King, Russell Edgington. Maybe even more flocks of vampires. Maybe some more Were's too.

I think it was my own bodies way of admitting defeat then, and of accepting the hard truth.

I was alone in this. No one could help me, but myself. Not even Eric Northman.

000

I woke up to a bright and early morning leaking through the open curtains into the house, the light hitting my skin from where I laid on the couch, warm and satisfying.

For a moment, I sat there peaceful thought, trying to convince myself that today would be a better day and that, as each and every day progressed, it would get more and more better.

More easier to live without Gran.

More easier to accept the fact I was literally crack to a vampire King who was gathering an army to come for me, sooner or later.

More easier to- -

All of my peaceful, and motivating pep-talk was shot instantly to hell, when I heard a loud commotion coming from the side of the house. I heard men talking, as well as a machine going off. _Was that a... bulldozer? Or was that just my imagination playing cruel tricks on me?_

I hopped to my feet, and tightened my bathrobe more securely over my body, then tied the string that held it all together more firmly. More shouts came, and I was positive I heard a man giving out directions on where to place something.

Curiosity getting the better of me, as always, I pulled on my slippers and padded my way through the hallway towards the entrance of Gran's house. I unlocked the front door, pushed through the fly screen net, and when I stood there on the porch, I was left immediately flooded with confusion.

Apparently, my hearing hadn't been playing tricks on me, afterall.

Several workers were outside by their pick-up trucks, with their hard-hats on their heads. One man, who looked roughly in his mid-forties or fifties, held a clipboard in his hands, and he was waving his hands around this way and that way to give out orders to these workers.

The haze of dirt being blown and scattered across the yard came next. Clearly, they were working on Gran's house. Why, I hadn't the slightest idea, but when I raced over to the side railings to investigate, I saw that they had cleaned out half of the bottom infrastructure of the house. Gran used to place old tires and junk underneath the house, simply because she didn't know where else to put it, and now, the workers had removed every single piece of junk to make room for something else to go underneath there.

I hesitated on asking one of the worker's what they were doing with Gran's house, because it dawned on me just as suddenly, that I was still only in my pink bathrobe and it felt a little embarrassing. But with a defiant jerk of my shoulders, I decided, W_hat the hell does it matter if there's all these worker's around? At least, I'm wearing my bathrobe. I'm not naked, and that ought to count for something_.

"Hey," I called out to the closest worker I could find. He shot me a look before glancing away quickly, and going about his business again. How darn rude! "Hey, excuse me!" I yelled, extra-loud at him. This time, luckily for me, my shouting was not one he could ignore.

He looked surprisingly anxious, when he came to stand across from me on the other side of the railing. Honestly, he looked quite like he wanted to be nowhere near me right about now. It was almost as if someone had warned him, beforehand, to avoid the young girl that lived inside Adele Stackhouse's house.

How friggen frustrating.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I screamed down at him, through all the noise. He glanced up at me blankly, as though he couldn't understand a single word I was saying. Which, I knew for a fact, was complete and utter bullcrap. "What are you doing to my Gran's house? Who gave you permission to do this? Because my Gran, she sure as hell didn't! What gives you right to come here, and do that to my Gran's house? Who's your employer?"

He shrunk away from me like a stunned rabbit, which was even all the more surprising. _Since when do full-grown men get scared of a teenage girl, like myself?_

He said something to me- something I couldn't catch, over all the rowdy noise- and then started making gestures frantically, pointing over at something to the side of the house. He looked like he was on the dangerous verge of a panic attack, brought on by my interrogating.

"Who's your employer, I said?" I repeated, not at all in the mood. "I want his details. _So help me_, I will sue whoever gave you the power to do this! My Gran wouldn't have wanted this, at all!"

Suddenly, the worker started searching around for something in his pockets. First, his trousers. Then, the pocket on the side of his shirt. And then, confusing the hell outta me even more, he thrust his cell phone up at me.

_What? Is someone on the phone for me?_

He motioned for me to put it up to my ear, and when I did, a little reluctantly, suddenly my panic was fuelled by content and relief.

"Tiny. To your right." I opened my mouth, about to shoot off some words of my own, and yet, he wouldn't let me have that. The connection was cut a second later.

I growled in frustration, and stomped my feet against the porch. Everything automatically clicked into place, when I brought my eyes over to the big truck on the right side of the driveway.

There, in the back of the truck, was a long, shiny black coffin glinting in the sun.

They were putting it underneath the house and creating a neat contraption to hide it.

Which meant...

_Eric would be underneath the floorboards._

That did not settle well with me. _At all_, because it was bound to make room for even more awkward moments.


	15. Sookie Northman

**I own nothing to do with True Blood, which is blatantly obvious haha.**

**I want to thank you all so much, your response to this story astounds me, as I'm not a particularly confident FF writer in any sense. I'm truly humbled! And, hopefully, you will enjoy this chapter! Love you guys, you're all so wonderful! x**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>_

The workers were finished outside just after three o'clock. I was relieved, by the time they packed up and left. Everything almost turned into a nice, peaceful quiet again.

But I was coming to truly hate these quiet moments by myself, I was learning. These moments stuck by myself, all by my lonesome, truly gave me the time to dwell. On Gran. On the restless notion that Eric was underneath the floorboards... _somewhere_. Hell, he was probably listening in intently to every sound or movement I made, with his extra keen vampire hearing ability. _Talk about invasion of privacy!_

So, with that unsettling knowledge placed permanently in the forefront of my mind, I was feeling oddly restricted. I didn't want to do something, out of fear he'd hear me. I was reduced to just sitting in what was becoming my regular safe haven- Gran's faded sofa- huddled up in bundles and bundles of blankets.

By the time the early hours of the evening slipped in, I was tightly strung like a fiddle for the moment Eric made his entrance from his slumber underground.

For nearly over two hours, it never came.

The jingling of what sounded like a set of car keys coming from the porch broke me out of my stressful mood, and at first, I had so naïvely assumed it was Jason making his return back home. That alone, threw me into a new sense of panic.

_What was I going to tell him about Gran? What was I supposed to say? Do I just put on a straight-face, lie to him, and tell him she's just popped out somewhere?_

"Sookie." Eric's voice pretty much had me both relieved, and angry, the second I heard it erupt from behind the front fly screen door. I scrambled off the sofa, and ran out to the hallway. The jingling of keys didn't stop, even then. He held the keys up to me, and the smile planted on his face, was one I couldn't seem to get. "How about a ride?"

_So, he was growing on me... more and more everyday. _The idea of leaving Gran's house, just for even an hour, was more appealing than it ought to have been.

Especially when where Eric was intending to take me, was like the lowest threshold of human-vampire behaviour.

00

I couldn't believe my eyes.

I felt like I was dreaming, almost. Soon as we entered an eccentric, little bar named Fangtasia, it almost felt as if I had entered into a new, sordid world I hadn't ever experienced before. It certainly opened my eyes to certain relations vampires and humans had when they existed together.

But not in a very good way.

It was like a sleazy Vegas club, almost. Only there were vampires surrounding the entire place. Add to that, a whole bucket load of pleasured groans, and moans, and... blood. Lot's and lot's of blood and fang.

Eric left me soon as we entered, leaving me smack-bang in the middle of some fangbanging action. I never believed anything like this could ever exist; It was almost beyond reality.

Half the room was a dance floor, and people were going at it like madmen, twirling and moshing and thrusting to the heavy metal music blaring around the room from a set of loud-speakers. The room was bathed in a fluorescent, pulsing red-glow, giving off an eery effect. Horror movie material, right here.

There was a stage, draped in a sort of bellowing heavy fabric. The color, you guessed it; Blood red. Positioned directly in the center of the stage, was an unoccupied, carved throne. Instantly, I had a wicked thought about sitting in it, but then decided now wasn't the time to act foolish.

Instead, I found the closest stool I could find at the bar and sat quietly, crossing a leg over the other, while I inspected my surroundings anxiously.

One blond woman, in a tight red dress, was sitting in a booth and I had no doubts whatsoever in mind, that she was a vampire; She was full-on biting the hell out of another woman, who was groping the lady vampire's butt like her life depended on it.

Everything was so... _strange_.

Had Gran ever envisioned me setting so much as a foot in such a sexual, impure place like this, she would have been thrown into a premature stroke.

I was aiming for going unnoticed by anyone in the bar, but obviously, it did not quite turn out that way. An old man singled me out, and made a "oohing" noise at me. Terrifying stuff, really. He sauntered over towards me and I so wished I had the ability of being invisible right then.

Why would Eric even think of bringing me to such a place, like his bar, where such a young girl like me would have immediately been pounced on and corrupted?

"Hey, there, pretty little thang."

I glanced behind my shoulder to give the man a stern look of reprove, lifting my brows. Pity for him, he was too darn drunk and horny to get the hint. He leaned against the bar, real close for comfort. Jesus, I swear I could smell alcohol all over him. What made matter's completely worse, was that he was a completely bald man, about in his late fifties. You could just tell he was trying to act younger than he was, what with all the punk get-up he wore. A leather jacket miles too tight, and as tight-it-looked-painful dark jeans, with combat boots. He had no right tryin' to make a move on a young fifteen-year-old girl, like myself. I was well-and-truly physically repulsed and left questioning the morality of older gentleman like himself, when he reached over and stroked my cheek with a set of grimy fingers. God, what an old sleeze-bucket!

"Well, excuse me." With all my might, I knocked his hand away with the back of mine. He hissed like I'd just stung him like a bee, instantly put-off. Guess he wasn't expecting a girl like me to be able to defend herself, and assert her rights. "Don't go touching me any place I don't want anyone touching me. All right, Mister?"

Clearly, he was more daring and drunk than I thought. Next thing I knew, he was getting all up in my personal space. He was breathing very heavily over my forehead. I tried my very hardest not to gag.

"Mister," I warned, through my teeth, "If you don't get away from me and stop bugging me this instance, then... I'll... I'll-?" Oh, crap. I looked behind me, craning my neck around futilely for any sign of Eric.

Damn him. He was nowhere in this bar, at all. I rolled my eyes, and sighed loudly. He always seemed to be missing when I truly needed him best. And this, frankly, was another one of those times.

"You sure you're meant to be in here? 'Cause, I swear... you ain't look a day over sixteen. Hell, I don't mind, though. I like to give anything a crack, at least once. I won't tell, if you won't, baby gal."

Oh my Lord. I turned back in my stool to fix the hardest, stone-cold glare I could manage. I was about to lose it on him, I could feel it. Just when I was considering elbowing him one with a swift elbow to his face, I heard the loud and urgent clacking of heels.

And then, a lady's voice next:

"Get the fuck _away_ from her, limp dick. She's the _Master's_ girl."

I was sure I recognized that voice, all cool, and calm, and impersonal. I swiveled 'round in the stool and boy, it was like all the anxiety I felt inside my body was within the slice of a second replaced by sheer relief.

Pamela. I was one-hundred-percent sure it was her.

It was a little difficult to tell, since the last time I saw her, she was a mighty mess with leaking eye-balls and blood-matted hair. In direct contrast, while she stood there, head tilted to the side, regarding this foul, sleazy man in dead-silent contempt, she looked oddly enough like a Bond Girl.

She was wearing a sleeveless fur coat, with a gorgeous deep crimson slinky number underneath, with leather pants. Her alligator-skinned wedges were about the biggest I had ever seen a woman wear before, and it made her extra tall and looming. Taller than this sleeze-ball, that's for sure.

Seemed the added height intimidated the man, because he gulped loudly and lifted two hands in the air, in mock-surrender.

"Oh, come on now, sugar. I was just playin'." He shot me a startled look. "Lil' girl just knows I was playin'."

"Funny," I muttered, dryly. "Didn't sound like playin' to me."

Pam's red-painted lips curled into a grimace. "Oh, really. Which was it?"

"I was playin', all right?" The man croaked out hoarsely, looking between the pair of us frantically. "I swear, I was just..."

She threw a long red fingernailed hand at his chest. He flinched. "Then fuck off. Get out of here, and don't you_ ever_ return."

I could only stare in wonder, when the man instantly bolted out of the bar like a man on fire. It was impressive. The woman sure knew how to knock a man down a few sizes.

I dragged my eyes back over to her, unable to contain my awe for the woman.

"Well?" She huffed out a breath of air, then combed her fingers through her long blond hair. "Are you all right?" I knew she wasn't really asking me that outta concern; Her voice gave her away. I knew she couldn't really care less whether I was hunky-dory or not. Still, I was pleased she'd asked.

"Much better now, thanks to you. That was so... _sweet_ of you."

"Oh, please. Don't go blowing things out of proportion." She gave me a look of distaste; humourously similar to the one she gave me when we first met out on Gran's porch. "I simply did it because Eric would have expected me to."

Well, she sure knew how to cut me down to size, too. "Still. I'm mighty grateful."

She shrugged, and tossed her hair off her right shoulder with a flick of a limp wrist. "Forget it. Tell this to anyone, and you'll be sorry." It was half-hearted warning, a playful one, I could tell. I would appreciate it for what it's worth.

"My lips are sealed and locked." I pressed my lips together, fighting a big smile at her.

"Whatever." At that, she strutted away around the dance floor in her heels. I stared after her, deliriously happy.

_She was nice, in her own stoic way. Her choking me on Gran's porch for answers into Eric's whereabouts was now officially water underneath the bridge. Already, I was kind of warming up to her. Now, who would have ever thought?_

"Girl?" She called out to me a moment later, through the blaring rock music.

I tried to come off as confident, as I looked back over at her.

"The boss requires you. In his office."

_Well, alrighty then._ This was going to take some time to get used to. Eric was not that pitiful vamp I saw, and met, all those times outside Gran's house. No, really, he was like the rest of us. He had things to attend to, like co-owning this bar with the Pam lady. I swept my eyes over the crowded room, full with flocks of alternatively dressed people, before sliding off the vinyl stool onto my feet. He was not my protector, always at my beck-and-call. He was like your average, hard-working man, who had bills to attend to, and business to get into the nitty-gritty of. Why that stunned me so much, I had no idea. But it did.

I dodged my way through a whole bunch of people who were dancing together, moving and gyrating their groins together like those saucy back-up dancers you saw in pop-clips, and lingered uncertainly by the first door I could find. I wasn't even certain it was the right place- the door to Eric's office- but I saw that there was no lit signs that said "Bathroom", so I considered it a lucky guess.

I lifted my hand and rapped my knuckles against the door a few times. No answer. I knocked again, and again. And, damn it, still no answer. I heard a shimmer of laughter and, self-consciously, glanced towards the source of it. Two men, with leather vests and gold chains dangling all the way down their concave chests to the buckle on their striped rainbow pants, were looking right at me, cackling in amusement.

I felt my face flush, then shook it off. _Screw them, they can go to hell. My gran raised me as a proper, thoughtful young lady with manners. Too bad if my manners aren't "hip" enough for them._

I knocked again on the door, much more forcefully, miffed. At true last, it happened.

"Sookie."

_Took him long enough._

I pushed through the door, scowling. It hadn't occurred to me then that something was strange, until it hit me a moment later; Eric was being real formal, he called me by my first name. Not Tiny. _Sookie._

When I slammed the door of his office shut, it dawned on me a moment too soon; Eric was not alone. He had company, in this pasty-faced man, with a receding hairline, dressed in a respectable charcoal grey suit.

I did not like the way this man was looking at me, like I was a person of interest. He gave me a real good look-over with chilling blue eyes, and I almost trembled visibly.

I pulled my eyes over to where Eric was and, boy, the uneasy feelings inside grew more and more prominent by the second. Eric was no longer the shirtless, jean-clad large guy I had known him to be, either. No, he was wearing a pressed suit just as fancy as this other man's. Hell, he was even wearing shoes now; Polished, dark brown loafers. His blond hair was slicked back and neat, and, damn I admit it because it was _him_, he looked dashingly resplendent. There goes the feelings again in my gut; Those crazy, stirrings of havin' your first ever crush.

"This is the Sookie I was speaking to you about," he said a moment later, addressing this unnamed guy, who kept up with his avid staring.

It felt the room was sweltering. Somebody truly needed to crack open a window in Eric's office before I found myself passing out, and fast.

"Is there something... I... I can help you both with?" My voice turned out all small and nervous, and I hated it. At least, I sounded polite, and helpful.

"Oh, I believe I have it all under wraps, Miss. Stackhouse," this undisclosed man said, sounding like he was trying to fight back a chuckle.

He turned slowly to Eric's desk- which would have put Jason's bedroom to shame, considering how cluttered it was with paper documents- then whirled 'round to face me again. He held a small mahogany, polished box in both of his white hands, about the size of a deck of cards. While I couldn't tell for sure what was contained inside it, I knew it wasn't anything all that good.

Then, both stunning and scaring the life outta me, Eric outstretched an arm out into my direction, palm forward and facing me.

"Sookie," he whispered gently, "Your hand."

"What?" I was literally quaking like a leaf.

"Another minor protection detail," he merely said, in a vaguely breathless voice, by way of explanation. Still, I never reached out to accept his hand that was eagerly waiting for me. Something was just not right... about any of this.

So, I may be a young girl, but I sure as hell knew and could tell the difference, when something sketchy was going on. I had a pair of eyes and, what I saw was just... weird. What made me a million times more suspicious, was how Eric's demeanour was. He looked almost shivery in nerves, and that wasn't like Eric at all. At least, not the Eric I had grown to know, who seemed so sure of himself and... ill-humoured around me a quarter of the time, when I showed my true silly, giddy teenage self.

"Your hand, Sookie," he prompted again less than a minute later, his voice taking on a more solemn gruff and impatient edge.

"Why do you want my hand, Eric?" I demanded, beyond fearful. "What the hell is going on here?"

With an oddly strained, tight-lipped smile at this man, he lunged forward and, before I could manage to stop him, he grabbed my hand and held it in his, extra-tight. I could almost feel it going numb from the loss of circulation.

"Excellent," the man remarked casually. "Now that the first step has been taken, I will now go ahead, with the next due course of action."

My eyes felt they were close to popping out of their sockets, and I wriggled nervously, when he opened the box and lowered it to Eric. There, contained inside, was an ancient-looking, gold carving knife. The gold handle had all intricate details and symbols, and it was incredibly daunting, when the sharpest edge of the blade glinted menacingly when the dim, yellowed light hovering above the ceiling of Eric's office reflected on it dazzlingly.

"As the male of this joyful union, you draw the red waterfall," he directed Eric placidly, and I think I got the gist of it then.

_Red waterfall? Did that mean... my blood?_

Eric was all-too eager to comply. "Of course, Minister." With his thumb and forefinger, Eric gently turned my hand with the utmost care, palm upwards towards the light. He took hold of the carving knife next, and I got such an incredibly bad feeling stirring in my gut then.

I didn't know the meaning of this at all. What the hell was that knife intended for? Slicing me open, and making me spill my "red waterfall" all over the carpet?

I bit down on my tongue with my front and lower teeth when, without any ounce of forewarning, Eric went ahead and did it. He swished the blade over my palm and, god, I had to clamp my lips tightly together to stop the unchristian-like curse that was just dying to erupt. It stung something shocking and then, the "red waterfall" started, almost incessantly, moistening my hand. With a shaky chin, I observed the way Eric held up his hand and did the same, almost with brutal precision, into the center of his own hand. Now we were both bleeding, and I had no friggen idea what came next. He placed the stained carving knife back into its box carefully, like it was almost as delicately made of glass. Then, he turned to look me head-on. I was alarmed by the unrestrained, tearful emotion that overtook his features. His eyes looked all red, and puffy.

This man started chanting loudly to the heavens around Eric's office, a bit like the priest in Church with his sermons:

"I bear witness to the joining of two souls. One Faerie-human hybrid, and one Vampire. May you both live happily thereafter in blissful communion. Let the red waterfall spill from your veins, and connect, being passed from one being to another, for all eternity."

I gulped, confounded, when Eric slipped his hand through mine, and clasped onto mine tightly with his. Everything felt all unerringly wet and slippery then, with his blood, and my blood, and pain shot through my hand something shocking.

"Thank you for your time and consideration, Sir," Eric said, filled with guttural, uncontrolled emotion, when the man plopped the lid back down onto the box.

"It's been a true pleasure, Mr. Northman." The man swooped in to give Eric a brief peck on the lips, and then he turned to do the same with me in procession.

My mind was scattered, and I felt such overwhelming confusion. I couldn't understand anything, at all. It was just all too much for my mind to logically absorb in; Especially how Eric was acting, so humbled, and blood-wet with profound, staggering emotion.

My mind was put to rest a second later, when as the man embraced me, it fell from his lips, so joyfully, so... _carelessly_:

"As it was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Northman."

A scream got wedged deep inside my throat. I had to be dreaming, I had to be. This was all just a dream, a dream of bad-taste.

"Mrs._ Northman_. What the heck did you just do to me, Eric?"

I saw red. Hell, I was almost contemplating murder. With a wrathful squeak through my teeth, I focused all my effort and energy into slapping Eric across the cheek. It was without success, because rather instead of my skin connecting with his, a long blinding white shot of light burst out from my fingertips instead, and Eric was flying backwards... back, until he smacked into the wall of his office with a deafening crack. Cracks of plaster puffed out of the top of the ceiling, and not causing Eric harm like I had maliciously intended, he was just a mere astonished and groaning, white plaster-dusted wreck sliding down that wall onto his backside. I could feel the other man staring at me, most likely with the mirrored awe look Eric was giving me.

With a muffled groan, Eric raised a hand to smooth a few locks of hair that had come out-of-place. Then, he turned to this man and the smile he gave him, was a mixture of both unbridled anxiety and excitement.

"Forgive Sookie. She's a fiesty one at heart."

At that, I turned and stormed out of the office, beyond irritated. And, deep down inside, more than a little frightened at what had just become of me.

_Why did light connect with my fingers just then? _It was super crazy.

I was such a living, breathing freak!

I could hear this lady Pam calling out my name loudly, when I stalked back through the dance floor. I didn't care. I purposefully ignored her, and pushed through the exit of the stuffy bar.

Once outside and into the night-time air, it was then my body caved in. I burst out into a string of curse words and tears, as I started my way through the busy parking lot with desperation in my stride.

_I couldn't believe it. Mrs. Northman, my ass! And my hands..._

I turned to scrutinize them accusingly, while I kept up my pace. What did I just do with them? I had no idea, but all I knew was... I felt like such a big freak!

What the hell was wrong with me?

I tried not to stress too much, and focused on my task at hand. Hitting the pavement towards home. Hell, I didn't even know which direction home was.

I turned to look around for a sign of some sort and... nothing. Absolutely nothing, goddamn it!

Music hit my ears a moment next. I stiffened at the song. Little Red Corvette, by Prince. How fitting. I heard the sound of tyres rolling against the asphalt next. And then... most infuriating of all, his voice.

"Sookie. Get in."

I wasn't about to give in so easily, that's for sure. I was solely determined to ignore him. It was hard, when the car came into view out of the corner of my eye. Eric was driving dangerously close to my side.

"Sookie."

Mischievously, I flipped him the bird, then quickened my pace. I laughed out-loud bitterly to myself. God, how lady-like of me. Gran would be so proud from... where ever Eric had put her.

"Sookie. Get in." I heard him sigh loudly; half a mixture of an agitated growl, and a sharp exhale of breath. "Do _not_ make me tell you twice." There was an underlying threat underneath that composed voice of his.

I still didn't care. _Threaten me all you want, Eric. I'm never setting a foot close to you ever again, you scheming, dirty fanger!_

"Sookie. I will drive by you until daylight, if I must. I will even willingly allow myself to get the bleeds, if-"

"-Shut up," I snapped, unable to help myself. "Can't you see that I don't wanna be anywhere near you now? Let alone hear your stupid _voice..._ or see your _face_... So, get the heck outta Dodge before I do somethin' we'll both majorly regret!"

"_Fine_." His voice was harsh, and low. "Have it your way, then."

And then, he was speeding off, in his stupid red car. And then, holy crap, he was swerving the car to the side of the road. It gave off an ear-splitting screech when he braked, and somehow, he completely and utterly... disappeared. Within a blink of an eye, the car was left abandoned with the headlights and tail-lights brightly lit. The door on his side was left hanging wide-open. _What? Where did he-?_

"Lover."

I gulped at the sound of his exasperated voice. Alarmingly, it came right behind me. His words sunk in next, and it left me fuming like nothin' ever before. _Lover? Why the heck would he call me that? No, Tiny. Or Sookie. What the fudge_?

I glanced down at my hands. My fingers were shaking.

_How about another round from Miss. Freak Stackhouse?_

Like before, I mustered all my anger into my fingers, hoping to project the same effect as before. I spun around, hands raised level to his chest, eyes tight and face scrunched in concentration and, yet... nothing.

Well, that was a mighty disappointment.

"Are you done?"

_Heartless, smug S-O-B._

I shrieked at the top of my lungs, when almost so effortlessly, Eric grasped me by the waist and slung me over his shoulder. Disappointingly, the light never surfaced from my fingers again. I was reduced to yelling and cussing my heart out, pummeling him in the back and his thighs with all the strength I could muster, while he carried me along the strip of road towards his car. Naturally, it served me no good.

"Eric," I groaned breathlessly, disliking the way my head kept bopping up and down while he strolled onwards blissfully. I could feel the vomit rising in my throat. Being held head-down towards the ground was not a pleasant feeling, to say the least. "Eric," I whimpered again, when I got no answer. "I'm gonna be sick, I swear it, if you don't put me down this_-__"_

_Too late_.

I heaved and spluttered, accidently getting some sloppy mess on the back of his suit.

_Oh, shit._

Sure enough, Eric noticed hardly a second later. His entire back stiffened, and he abruptly stopped walking at once. He let loose a disgusted moan.

"I... I'm sorry," I cried weakly.

"You're worse than an infant, Sookie Northman."

At his words, I doubled over his shoulder, heaving some more.

"Sookie Northman. Was that too soon?"

"Hmm. I don't know, Eric," I managed sardonically, "You_ think_?"


	16. He Hurts, She Hurts

**First, I own nothing to do with True Blood.**

**Secondly, thank you thank you thank you all! I truly love reading each and every single one of your reviews, they make my day! You're all so truly amazing, and I feel truly humbled and awed that you have found enjoyment in this story. It is so surprising, and just so lovely to know! Thank you, without you guys, I wouldn't know whether to keep this up or not. Thank you all for motivating me and for making me try harder with the story! Hoping you will find enjoyment in this one, as much as the other! Love you guys! x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

"_Why_ did you do it, Eric?" I screamed, once we hit the highway.

I was still in such a foul mood over the whole "Mrs. Northman" thing, it was hard to keep my voice light. Not to mention, I just felt so disgusted in myself by my little puking incident all over him. Sure, vomiting was somethin' you could not control easily. But it would have been preferable if I could have. All I had to do, was glance over into the backseat of his Corvette and eye those vomit-covered trousers he had folded into a neatly accusing pile, and it would leave me guilty all over again.

"Didn't you even _think_ to take into consideration, even for _one damn minute_, how I'd feel about it? You... you tricked me, so _now_... I'm a fifteen-year-old bride! If you haven't noticed, being married at such a young age is... weird. Not to mention downright illegal in the state of Louisiana!"

"By your world's regulations, perhaps. To our world, it is _much _different." I didn't really wanna listen, but I had no choice. Eric's voice wasn't one you could ignore easily, I was figuring. "When I was a young human man, it was not unusual to wed a much younger woman, like yourself. No one would even bother to think twice."

I considered his words in silence for several seconds. Then, I turned a smidgen in my seat to face him more directly. Which was hard, when the damn seatbelt was wrung so tightly around my chest, squashing the life outta my breasts uncomfortably. "Well, if you haven't noticed... we're in _my _world," I muttered, feeling much happier by the second. "And this whole 'Mrs. Northman'" - I did air-quotes with my fingers, where he shot me a searing look at- "thing you have goin' on, it's invalid."

"Your world has been overrun by vampires for over thirty decades, Sookie." He was gloating, if the tone that took over his voice was anything to go by. Arrogant ass. "_We_ are the authority, and your kind will _always_ remain to be _our_ subordinates."

Now that ticked me off something lethal. How could a person be so high-handed? If I could have, I would have reached over in my seat and slapped him one. Luckily for him, my sense of self-preservation kept me in place from doing anything irresponsible right then. Eric was driving along the highway, and I certainly didn't want to cause a crash had I taken the impromptu moment to knock some sense into him.

"So?" I shrugged, eyeing him with aversion. "That still doesn't mean anythin'. I am _not _your lover, and I _sure as hell_ am not your wife. Comprende?"

He didn't glance over at me, but I could tell as much into his shadowy expression of how much my words had teed him off. "This is a serious matter, one that cannot be repudiated, Sookie," he said, and I got such a feeling that he was about to lecture me on the physics of vampire livelihood. Turned out, I was right. "The knife you saw that spilled our blood, is a ritual knife, handed down from many generations. It's been used often in momentous ceremonies, including that of a pledge shared between vampire and its human counterpart."

"And what... is a _pledge_?" I asked in a choked voice.

"Simply put, we are permanently wed and we _will_ remain wed until either I meet the true death, or you perish. Until then, the pledge remains immutable and unbroken." There was no compromise in his quietly uttered words, no easy solution offered as to fix anything at all. "And... considering how pertinacious you are, and how _fucking brilliant_ I am... I would say, either one of us passing would be highly unlikely to happen anytime soon."

"But you still didn't exactly answer my question." I scrutinized him with a more profound level of suspicion. "_Why'd _you do it?"

"Perhaps you are hard of hearing, and need me to spell it out to you, Sookie. As I _clearly _stated in front of the Minister, it was another necessary protection detail, and one that I am _already_ regretting, due to your outright discord in front of the Minister. To be wed to a human underneath the sacrificial knife, it means we claim ownership over said human, thereby it is considered a rightful punishment of the true death if anyone dares to violate it, whether it be by fucking the claimed human, or attempting to slaughter them."

It wasn't exactly the answer I was aiming for. I was more eager to know what intentions he had for me as "Mrs. Northman", than anything. And, more importantly... what such a position entailed. I decided we could get to that part later, though. We had all the time in the world, really. I glanced down at the illuminated clock lit on the dashboard of his Corvette. Well, maybe not _all_ the time in the world, but seven hours 'till sunrise, more correctly. Still, it was more than time enough. "How... exactly is this meant to help my cause?"

"Because, figuratively speaking... if something backfires and you _do_ end up getting killed, I have the justification I need to seek vengeance on those responsible and execute them lawfully by sentencing them to meet their true death." This was something well thought-out, I could just tell. The confidence in his voice was unmistakable, if yet, a little catching. "And, since we are now officially documented in the registry as wedded thanks to the Minister, and you _are _my human, I am therefore protected by the Vampire Legal Authority. They would hardly find it questionable if I did decide to take out anyone who intends to harm you."

My mood suddenly changed and shifted, like the wind. I found myself feeling all sullen, and upset for some reason. My eyes even swelled up with tears, which was just downright crazy.

"Well, that's a little disappointing," I tried to make it sound more like a light-headed joke, only I failed something miserably. I was more than positive he was bound to catch it. "Here I was, naïvely thinkin' you might have just did it, because... deep down inside, you actually sported some serious feelings for me." I smiled over at him anxiously.

"There are _many_ concepts I don't quite understand." His voice was as low and subdued as a tired sigh. "Sentimental feelings, are one of those."

Little did he know, when he was belittling his feelings like that, he was also belittling me. I hadn't any inclination into why, but I found myself reacting strongly to his words, almost as if he had said a personal blow directed to me.

"Bullcrap. You're a sentient being, like _everybody_ else." I twisted in the seat, fiercely argumentative for some reason beyond me. "That's the biggest lie, if I ever heard one! What about that woman, who co-owns your bar with you? Pam? Are you gonna deny you nurse some pretty strong feelings for her? I mean, I mightn't know much... but I sure as hell can see she's mighty special to you! One night... I..." I faltered for a bit, hesitant, because I didn't know whether it would be a touchy thing for him, or not. "I heard you talkin' to... to Mr. Compton a while back. You were sayin' something about progeny?"

"Now you're speaking of things you cannot possibly ever understand. You lack the mental capacity."

"Just admit it! While you may be a hard-ass vampire, _somewhere_ deep inside of you, lurking beneath all that exterior, is a human just like the rest of us. A man who loves, and cares."

"Now you're speaking of things _I _don't even have the mental capacity to understand."

"So, you did it just to protect me," I clarified, sounding extra sorrowful for some reason. "That's it? Nothin' else at all?"

"Yes. That is all." His words held no inflections, no sense of hidden encouragement in them that I was kinda hoping for.

I couldn't understand why I was feelin' this way; So disappointed, and deflated. 'Course it was beyond ridiculous to even assume someone like him might've liked me. We were from two completely different worlds, not to mention walks of life. He was older than me, _way _older, _hell_ _older _than a grandpa, and that fact alone ought to have discouraged me. And yet, it didn't. Not even a bit. But really, what did I expect?

_What?_

That Eric was secretly my own personal prince charming in fanged-form, coming along to sweep me off my feet and make everythin' right as rain in the world again? It was pretty retarded to even get such a hopeful thought.

Everything was pretty much shot to ashes right about then.

Maybe I had just wrongfully assumed all along that he had a hidden motive for helping me. Especially in the ways he came into my life so suddenly, without any logical ounce of explanation whatsoever. He just literally exploded into my world, and I had no choice but to take everything as it come as quickly as I could. Especially when he was being real quick to save my ass from this Russell Edgington, and Mr. Compton, and practically anyone else who held some type of malicious intention for me and my blood.

I guess that little girl in me believed his reasons in assisting me, were of the gallant and romantic persuasion. Clearly, I was wrong. Super wrong. And perhaps, maybe I knew that all along after all, but I'd just tricked myself into believing something else... hopin' for something else? Somethin' good to come outta all of this? What Eric could even possibly offer me that would be considered good, was a mystery within itself. Sometimes my brain confused even me at times.

I found myself eager to divert the conversation then, into more neutral territory. It was better than dwelling over the rejection anyhow. "How many people are on my side?"

"There is myself, _of course_. Pamela. Then, there is Alcide, who as packmaster to his wolves, can bid his men to aid us. Last I was aware of... there were over eight men in his pack. But over the years, they've assuredly expanded their numbers. Even then, we'll be outnumbered, but it isn't the size that counts most, Sookie, it's the quality."

"What?" Well, this topic was certainly doing wonders in distracting me from my downtrodden mood.

"Vampires are most strongest at their ripening. Given that Russell Edgington is over three thousand years old, it might be wise to consider that as an advantageous figure on their side. But there is one, much older than even Russell Edgington. If we could track him down, he might give us the support we need."

I sat straighter in the seat then, holding my breath. "Well, then. What are we waitin' for?"

"There is only one problem."

"What? _Look_, Eric. If you think he'll be the key in solvin' all this and destroying Russell Edgington once and for all before he gets to my blood, then... what more reason do we need? Why wait around before it's too late?"

"Because..." He looked hesitant to speak then, let alone tell it straight to my face. "He is my maker, and I haven't heard from him in a little over twenty years. Let alone, if he still lives. It has been very long since I've felt him." All those words were cryptic to me, and all they did, was fly straight through my brain.

Still, I was not completely without sense to notice when such a ravaged look crossed over his face; It was... unnerving, truthfully. He looked as if he had well and truly zoned-off into another world, an ancient world he had once existed in many years ago, while he stared ahead at the road, blue eyes strained and blinking.

I didn't quite know what the heck was going on, but along with it, I felt this sudden heaviness pulling down on my heart, tugging it lower into the depths of my stomach to the point where it was vastly becoming excruciating. I could tell he was devastated by reflecting on whatever it was he was, and surprisingly, I could almost feel it myself right along with him.

He was clearly gettin' so emotional, and I could feel that way myself, staggeringly.

In a way to appease both myself, and Eric, I think, I lifted my hand towards him, then hesitated. I didn't know why I felt such raging compulsion to touch him then, but I... I just did. It was almost this strong, maternal sense within me that was just dying to be released from its shackles. My moment of tentative uncertainty was dead a moment later, when I clutched onto the shoulder that was closest to me 'cross the seat, tight as I could humanly muster.

I shrieked without really meaning to, when so suddenly, Eric swerved the car to the side of the road, and killed off the engine.

I didn't know how long we had sat there for, in nerve-wracking silence, until he covered his large hands over his eyes, and slumped his head forward into the steering wheel. It was so... depressing and unlike him, at all. Not that I knew him all that much, but still... I felt I knew him more than enough to judge the difference. I stared at the back of his head anxiously, for what seemed ages and ages, through the darkness. I was at a complete and utter friggen loss of what to do, or how to even respond. I wasn't sure whether I was meant to say somethin', or just sit still until he gathered himself enough to start driving again.

So, I just sat there, coiled up like a spring on a weighed-down mattress and still as a cockroach.

Agonized wailings came next, and it almost felt like the death of me to hear it erupt from his unEric-like mouth.

"Forlat mig," he wheezed out, somewhere deep into the steering wheel. "Broder."

My heart was well and truly crushed for him, right about then.

It was a good demonstration regardless; It showed that what I initially believed about him, was in fact correct. Mr. I'm Uncompetent Enough To Feel Anything Sentimental, in direct contrast did. Maybe not any sentimental feelings nursed for me, but for his Maker- it was another matter altogether. He was in fact human, just like the rest of us, whether he liked to feel it, or not. It had me mighty glad, yet upset all at once over how hurt he was.

"Eric," I whispered miserably, still at a complete, hopeless loss.

I wanted to comfort him, I just didn't know for the life of me how. I tried a few different words, hopin' they'd have a more favourable outcome in consoling him, but nothin' really did. No amount of "Hushes," or "It's okay, little darling," would seem to help a single damn bit. It was only when I reached down to unfasten the belt confining me to the seat and scooted over to put my hands on his back, did it hit me. It was bound to be a mighty ego-crushing one for me to have to say, but I would try it no less. If it so-happened to make Eric magically feel a bit better, then I would try.

For _him_, I would try within a heartbeat.

"Lover." It slipped out from my tongue painfully, and it sounded so friggen awkward and misplaced, I felt like I was dying internally inside over it. I'll be damned if Eric didn't notice it, either.

I could feel every muscle in his back turn rigid at the ill-fitting word underneath my caressing hands, and holy hell, I think it just might have worked. His sobs died down into an earth-splitting silence, and he gave but one loud wet sniffle, before he tilted his head over at me from its place against the steering wheel. He gave me a questioning look with red-rimmed eyes and, I think, he was majorly thrown into some sense of shock. Could vampires even go into shock? Hell, if I knew the answer to that.

The fangs popped out and, oddly enough, I couldn't help the indulgent smile that flitted across my face over it. I was wonderin' when I would get to see them again, and they couldn't have come sooner enough.


	17. Making Love Out of Nothing

_**I own nothing to do with True Blood. Bu I am finding it such a thrill messing around with Eric and Sookie. **__**Thank you all so much, for everything! It shocks me so much! You all inspire me to write! Hopefully you'll enjoy this one and all its silliness, and just a prewarning, yes, Sookie can be quite immature hehe. But really, what can you expect for a girl her age? :P XXX**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>_

Things no longer seemed to be like we were heading on a path to nowhere, after that.

Eric dabbed off the blood trickling down his cheeks with the sleeves of his jacket, and then we started with a new sense of purpose. We were going to find this older vampire- Eric's Maker?- and then were going to fight. Fight against Russell Edgington, and all he stood for. _Fight and fight hard, to the death._

I didn't know quite where we were heading to, because Eric liked keeping secrets, but we drove for very nearly over an hour. Everything was mostly comfortable, until a song on the radio tore me out of my calm in a major way, distracting me.

Making Love Out Of Nothing by Air Supply came on the radio, and I was becoming near to breaking point of laughing. Sometimes, I laughed for no reason. Other times, it was just because I was either nervous, or flustered by something.

This time, I suppose it was partly both reasons. It was more than just a little awkward, listening to 80's poppy music about making love in a car with a vampire I kinda had feelings for. Or at least... _crushed on_, a margin of a percent. Which did not feel all that great to acknowledge.

Boy, was I such a silly girl. My cheeks felt as if they were alight and being licked by flames, all because of the lyrics to the cheesy song that was playing in his car.

"What are you doing, Sookie?" His voice was hilariously suspicious.

Man, was he insightful. It was more than just a little creepy.

"Nothing," I laughed to myself, chagrin. "I'm not doing anything, Eric." _Obviously!_

Luckily, I had myself another easy distraction than the words that were being crooned out by the singer on the radio, about making love out of nothing at all, and all the ways he knew how to touch her, and when to hold her close and let her lose.

A flash of red and blue lights flickered behind us. Oh, crap. The police. Not what we needed now, not when we were so desperate to find the solution to destroying Russell Edgington. I was thrown into an obvious state of panic, while Eric looked about as calm as an emotionless statue, when he pulled over dutifully.

"Don't say anything, Sookie," he muttered hastily, like he was fearing a blowout was to come. "Leave it all to me. I'll handle it."

I couldn't say I understood why, but then I think I about realized hardly a second later, when the officer came a'knockin' on Eric's side of the window. It was unusual for a vampire and human to be seen together publicly, especially as a mixture of races, in a car close together, way after dark. I knew the officer would have gotten suspicious first chance he saw us; He'd probably assume we were getting down and dirty with some fangbanging activity, which was just all kinds of gross to assume.

I was all for staying quiet and obeying Eric, but the instance he pressed the button and the automatic window flew down, my decision had shot into flames at the sight of the officer. I couldn't well and truly see him, until he took off his cap a moment later; revealing close-cropped, mousy brown hair, and dark brown eyes on a tanned face.

I recognized the young, fresh-faced officer automatically at once. He was new to the police force. He graduated from my school over roughly a year ago. Him and Jason had gotten along real well.

"How we doing tonight, folks?"

Eric turned in his seat towards the officer, mouth open and ready to answer. Luckily, he had his fangs hidden, so it wasn't real obvious he was a vamp unless you knew so, like I did. Unable to restrain myself, I cut him off before he could even get a word out.

"Hey there, Bobby!"

Eric shot me an odd look, his fair eyebrows raised comically halfway to his hairline. I simply shrugged at him, feeling foolishly excited, whenever I got the chance to meet a person from school again.

"Oh, hell now." Bobby's face broke into a wide grin, when he recognized my voice through the window. "If it isn't Sookie Stackhouse, Jason's lil sis! Man, it's been ages. How you doin', girl?"

"Real good." I smiled and beamed up at him. "Jason's real good, too. He... he's now quarterback to the Bon Temp's football team. Isn't that grea-?"

"_-Northman_," Eric interrupted me, sounding so sour and angry. "It's Sookie Northman, actually. Hate to cut this reunion short, but we've actually got somewhere we need to be."

Oops. I was bursting with so much excitement into running into Bobby again, that I almost forgot. Of course we had places we needed to be. We had to find this older vampire, the one Eric got so painfully emotional about. _Earth to Sookie._

"Oh, of course, sir." Bobby sounded a little put-out. "I understand. I'll make this quick for you, then." He bent down towards Eric's window, and I heard the click of a small flashlight go off. "I'm just doin' my nightly run patrolling the roads. I'll make this inspection quick."

Eric gave a curt nod, and then Bobby lifted his flashlight and shone it around the car. Everywhere; In my face, in Eric's, then into the backseat of his Corvette curiously. Like a fly zooming back to the source of a ghastly smell, he shone the flashlight directly into Eric's ashen face again, and held it there for an excruciatingly long minute. I swear I could almost hear Bobby's brain ticking away. I held my breath, when he voiced his suspicion next.

"Somethin' 'bout you screams fanger to me. No offense."

"That is because I am vampire, and proudly." Eric gave the man a smile, showing nothing but his pearly whites.

"Then what are your intentions, with young Sookie over here?" He jerked his head over at me, his voice all uneven with the intensity of his suspicion. It was a natural thing; All us high school kids would stick together. Since he used to be a close friend of Jason, I guess he instinctively took it to himself to protect me. Not that Eric was the one I needed protection from. Then, he directed his flashlight over to me again. Boy, was that trail of light blinding against my eyes. I could only just imagine how worse it was for Eric, being a vampire and all. "Please coöperate, and show me your neck, Sookie."

"Uh, sure." I exchanged an uncertain look with Eric. "Whatever you say, Bobby. I don't mind."

"Officer, I can assure you." Eric's voice was somewhat panicked, as he leaned up to look at Bobby. I knew he was just dying to start driving again so that we could get closer to our destination before sunrise. He was growing even more impatient as the seconds ticked on. "You don't need to worry about-"

"Quiet, fang man!" Bobby said, not out of disrespect, but out of mere pleading. "This is a general rule I have to take, a neccessary precaution. I know I probably won't find anythin' anyhow. But just show me, otherwise I'm arresting the pair of you for indecent activity on a public road, even though I hate to do it to an old pal's sister!"

"Of course." I gathered all my hair in my hands, and pulled it to the back of my head, in a quick faux ponytail. "See, no bites?"

"Huh. You don't even look a day over sixteen. Last time I saw you in high school, you were only just startin' your first year."

I smiled up at him sweetly. "I'm fifteen now, actually."

"And you?" He asked nervously, and I knew he was hinting to Eric. Satisfied that I had no marks on my neck whatsoever, Bobby turned the flashlight on Eric again, dazzling him like a deer in headlights.

Eric squinted up at him, blinking heavily over the intense beam of light that scanned in over his forehead and eyes.

"A thousand," Eric answered, so calmly and casually that it threw me all over again.

It was still such a hard thing to acknowledge, just how old Eric had been on the face of the earth for. I could tell it was no different for Bobby; He looked astonished, before managing to recollect himself a moment later to swallow that startling piece of information down.

"And has he been feeding off you? Has he been manipulating you? The old Sookie I knew back in high school would never ever do such a thing, as associate openly with fangers!" His voice was high-pitched in accusation for Eric. Unwarranted, at best.

"Oh, no. You don't need to be concerned about any of that." Since I felt in such good spirits over meeting Bobby again, I just couldn't help myself. I was in too much of a good, and playful mood, that it was dangerous. "He's just my old, faithful lover."

Playing it up, I cupped the side of Eric's cold cheek with my hand. His eyes flickered closed briefly, before opening again to refocus on Bobby, over my caressing. He gulped loudly, the Adam's apple on his throat bobbing up and down, and I swear he was more than just a little nervous at my words. I had to restrain myself from laughing then, because it was just too much fun playin' 'round on the both of them. I held full control of the situation, I could predict whether it went right or not with my words and actions, and it felt so good.

I winked suggestively up at Bobby. "Hell, sometimes, Bobby... Eric nails me _so_ hard...I can't even think straight!"

Eric let rip a nervous sounding chuckle, one that bubbled up inside the back of his throat.

"Oh, Sookie. I can nail you anywhere." That took my breath away. My Lord. _Was he flirting with me?_

My question was answered, though, when he next shot me such a hard look of warning. One that ought to have detered me and told me to quit my foolin' around once and for all. Too bad for him, it didn't.

Being a devious teenager was just too much of a thrill to experience right about now. It felt so amazing to be able to let loose and have a bit of fun, just for once. Especially after my journey so far had been nothin' but one shocking revelation and glimpse of danger, to the next.

It worked effectively. Bobby gulped loudly. "He- he _what_?" My plan backfired on me a second later, and I felt so ill and overcome with guilt. "It clearly states in the law book of Louisiana that it is considered a felony and sexual assault to have intercourse with an underage girl, Mister. Being as old as you _apparently_ are, you ought to know better."

"Believe me, I'm well aware of the code of law in the state of Louisiana." Eric's voice was tight, and nervous. He ducked his head out-of-the-way in sheer frustration, when I went to teasingly stroke his chin with my fingers. "I know it by heart, in fact."

"Well, what can I say?" I giggled, feeling light as air. "I guess I'm just so irresistable to him, that he forgoes every law Louisiana ever made."

Oops. Clearly Bobby was takin' my word for it in the literal sense.

"All right, fanger." Bobby's voice was high on excited determination. "That being said, out of the car." Eric hesitated for a moment, with not really wanting to. Bobby raised his voice, "Now!"

"Fuck," Eric spat out, short of a breathy whisper. He raised a hand to rub at his creased forehead with his fingers, then darted me a look of strong disapproval. "Good going, Sookie."

I smiled over at him innocently.

Something that happened to me a while back instantly came to mind; In high school when I started, this girl was known to bully me. She would often make fun of the fact I liked to sit quiet and read, and not socialize and talk. Clearly, I grew out of that shy, untalkative stage, where now it was often hard for me to stop shooting my mouth off. But back then, her bullying rattled me something shocking. Tara, being the coolest person she was, cornered the girl in the restrooms, shoved her up against the wall forcefully, and cussed her heart out at her. The girl never made fun of me ever again after that.

I could remember Tara's words, clear as day.

So, in the wise words of my bestie Tara Thornton: _How about a taste of your own medicine, bitch?_

_Because this was Eric's little slice of medicine for lying to me the way he had, and conning me into undergoing this knife-pledge drama._

"I'm real sorry, but I just couldn't resist. Besides, with this cheesy song playin', it totally called for it."

"Thank you for wasting valuable time," he shot back angrily. Then moved to open the door of his car reluctantly.

I made an inappropriate farting noise. Then, laughed to myself. "Oh, go dig a hole, Eric!"

"I already have," he spat out, hardly missing a beat, "and your Grandmother is in it."

Well, that truly killed off my playful mood. I slumped my head back against the seat, resigned. It stabbed at me, his cutting remark, and he sure as hell had to know it.

Without another mean word at me, he climbed out of the car and followed as Bobby directed him towards the hood of his car.

I kept a close eye on the pair, morbidly curious with how Bobby's mouth opened and closed like a fish outta water. The anger radiating from him at Eric was almost palpable, even by where I sat in the car, staring. I found myself holding my breath, when Eric stepped a little too close for comfort, embracing Bobby on the shoulders with his big hands. A weird eye-lock thing was goin' on, and Eric was saying something to Bobby that I couldn't catch. And then, funnily enough, in a trance-like state, Bobby had turned into a quivering mess and, like a mechanical soldier, he started marching past Eric's car towards his patrol car. I kept my eyes on him through the rearview mirror, when he climbed in, started the car, and then speed off like a man fleeing for his life. I think I gathered as much, when I heard Eric slip into the car again, mumbling curse words 'neath his breath.

He had glamoured Bobby, and that was real cool, I guess. But really, anything coming from Eric, I could appreciate.

Neither one of us so much as spoke a single word, when Eric started the car again and pulled back onto the slither of road.

For some reason, I felt mind-numbing anger, like fire could have erupted from my nostrils at any minute. I looked over at Eric, was who was driving in dead-silence. He looked like he was brooding, and brooding hard. His lips were tight, his jaw twitching, like he was mashing his teeth together. A deep, guttural growl rose from his throat, and I knew then that he was the reason I was feeling such staggering anger coursing within me. I didn't know why it was, but I think we both shared the same emotion, which was crazy and a whole hell of a lot to take in. Maybe that's what a... vampire-human pledge thingy did? Connected the two in more ways than one?

I felt it before, so excruciatingly, when Eric pulled to the side of the road and started sobbing over something I could not quite understand, or grasp any sense of. Maybe that was why? Maybe we were linked now? He had told me this wed thing between us, was a permanent and unbreakable thing. If so, what if I felt like this forever? Angry and sad for basically no reason, because it was the way Eric's temperament was at that time, without any hope of putting a lid on it at all?

I shuddered. That was just too creepy to even consider, let alone think.

"God, Eric," I groaned a second later at the top of my lungs, unable to take it any longer. I almost felt like hitting something, because the rage I felt coursing throughout my entire system, was so strong. "Will you stop projecting your anger onto me? Please, it's killing me here!" Relieving me in more ways than one, the anger stiffening my muscles gradually reduced into a calm. What a load off my shoulders. "Will it always be like this? How come... I feel _all_ these things so suddenly?"

"Yes, it will always remain to be like this. You hurt, I hurt. You bleed, I bleed. The entire point of using the sacrificial knife, was so that we are bonded."

"What the hell?" I eyed him exhaustedly. "I thought, we were already bonded by that one time you took my blood, and I took yours? I thought you said so!"

"This is stronger than any blood exchange, Sookie."

"No shit." I scoffed loudly. "You know, this is another annoyin' thing you've dragged down onto me. Now I feel... everything, without really even wanting to, and for hardly no other reason, but the fact you're feelin' it!"

"Believe me, the feelings mutual, Sookie." He sighed heavily through his nostrils. "I've already started to feel certain things I've not felt since I were human. The rejection and the... upset."

Oh my Lord. He actually felt that? Well, how friggen... great. Now it was like my emotions I was feeling were a big, open map for him to easily read. That most likely meant he felt the sadness I felt over his words about his intentions for me being nothing more than out of protecting me, and not romantic ones outta liking me. I felt my cheeks redden at the unsettling fact.

"Including your embarrassment," he added quietly hardly a beat later. I turned my head to look at him, my mouth gaping wide open and shut repetitively like a fish. There was a tiny, knowing smile on his lips that didn't settle so well with me.

"Well, that's mighty great," I muttered underneath my breath icily.

"Like I said, the feelings mutual. _Literally_."

"You know, I'm tired and I don't wanna talk to you anymore," I said stiffly, really just for the habit of getting the last word in.

"Likewise."

I made a rude noise, then decided to try to catch up on some shut-eye. Which was hard in his car, with the seat feeling all sturdy and rock-solid the way it did. I think I managed though, because I felt myself drifting in and out of restless sleep, until I found myself someplace else.

I opened my eyes, and I wasn't even in Eric's car anymore. _What the fudge?_

I was surrounded by a never-ending desert. The sand felt blistering hot against my feet. It occurred to me a moment later, that I wasn't wearing any shoes. I felt humid air smack across my skin, and I felt... bare all over. I discovered I was wearing a thin, extra-short, white dress next. It hardly went up to my thighs, which was just crazy, because since when would I wear somethin' so damn right revealing? That was_ so_ unlike me.

I felt all sweaty, and my skin felt all clammy, probably due to the humid weather and the blistering sunlight that covered over my skin. Where the heck was I, if I was not in Eric's car? It was so... peculiar. And, most unnerving of all, everything felt so real. The sensations of the sun, the... sand between my toes.

"Lover."

I was stunned witless by the sound of his voice. It sounded weird. Distant and echoed somehow.

"Eric?" I whispered breathlessly, looking around desperately. My eyes could not find him anywhere.

"Ahead of you."

My breath hitched in my throat, when so suddenly, he popped up right in front of me. I almost burst out laughin', because of the way he was dressed. I was used to Eric mostly wearing his black jeans, and this was... something completely else. In a great way, though. I think. He was in a stark-white button-up dress shirt, and as blinding white trousers. Hell, he was barefooted, too; His large feet sinking into the sand.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked anxiously. He was just standing there, staring at me, his blue eyes luminescent and lit with excitement.

"You know where we are." _God, could he be anymore cryptic right now? _"You know you like this, because this is what you desire."

What? A confused giggle got stuck in my throat.

He stepped closer and, my god, I wasn't even breathing. I completely forgot how to. His eyes were dancing with mirth, like all this was some private joke at my expense.

Without warning, he leaned down and planted a swift, but lingering kiss on my lips that thrilled me and rattled me to the core over the unexpectedness of such a thing. My entire belly clenched, and I was riddled with such aching then, with such... longing, that it was almost unbearable to contain.

"You know you want this," he whispered, our noses almost touching. "You know you want me to fuck you."

_What? How could such a crude word my Gran used to warn me against, feel so... tempting and right, coming from Eric Northman's mouth and baritone voice?_

"You know this is right." Catching me completely off-guard, he rubbed his nose against mine, a bit like one of those Eskimo kisses that were given in another country. "You know you want this." He leaned back to give me a wolfish smile. I winced and accidently whimpered, when his fangs were drawn. And, what the hell? They were extra long, like they went all the way down to the start of his indented chin. Since when? Everythin' about this was just screaming weird. "Fang boner," he added mischievously in an utterly unlike-Eric way, winking at me.

I gulped and then, so suddenly, my head was smacking into something and I was jolting back into reality. I gasped, and groaned, stirring wildly. I was greeted by the bumpy feeling of tyres rolling against asphalt, and the constant vibrating of a heavy car engine.

My eyes widened frantically, as I took in my surroundings. I could feel myself breathing heavily over everything. I was still in Eric's car, it was still moving, which meant... _Oh, Jesus._ I swallowed dryly, and mentally prepared myself in advance for what I knew was bound to come, the instance my eyes set on him from where he sat.

The radio was switched off, and he was driving in purely good, old silence. I swear he looked a bit flustered from where he sat, unless it was my paranoid mind playin' mean tricks on me.

Perhaps sensing I was awake, he turned and gave me what, ironically enough, resembled the same fangless, wolfish smile I had in my... my... dream?

"Pleasant dream, Sookie?

_Oh, boy. Somebody please kill me! Russell Edgington, come! Put me out of my misery and embarrassment right this instance, I beg of you!_

I cleared my throat awkwardly, and sat up more straighter in the seat. My face felt all flushed, and my hair was all over the place. "No... No, Eric." I sounded more guilty than I would have liked to have. I cleared my throat again, then worked at combing my fingers through my hair, trying to get the limp strands that were sticking to my face and cheeks away. "What... what makes you say that, now?" Damn it. Must I sound so defensive? What a major give-away, gosh!

"You were thrashing around in the seat like you were experiencing an epileptic seizure." He shrugged and judging by the way his illuminated face looked, whenever a car's headlights from the opposite side of the road came brushing past, I swear he looked amused and intrigued, all at once.

I tried to work my very hardest into managing and repairing the situation. "That's because... it was, uh, a scary dream. Frightening, actually."

"Yes, I assumed so. Considering the way you were also moaning out my name, in an orgasm-like fashion."

Oh, hell to the no. "Was not." Still, it was too darn defensive. My voice was too clipped, and squeezed out through a set of clenched teeth through the sickening nerves I felt over the ordeal.

"I know what an orgasm sounds like, Sookie." His voice was too calm, too composed, like we were talking about no more than the weather, than... private things. It annoyed me in a whole new way.

I was out of my depths.

"Well, good for you." I laughed bitterly. "And, by the way, you are _sorely_ mistaken!"

He changed the subject next, which I was ultra thankful for. "Daylight is coming up. Do you think you're competent enough to drive my car in a straight line in this direction, with no turns?"

It distracted me something wonderfully. And brought to light a new predicament. "I... I've never driven a car before!"

"Driving is like drawing. You keep the car between the sides of the lines, at_ all_ times."

Well, drawing was something I was always good at. Still, I had a bad feeling about it.

"I... I don't know, Eric. I might crash your car."

"Cars are disposable. I can always get a new one." He pulled over to the side of the road, and I was left a blubbering, hesitant mess.

"Eric, I'm not even old enough to get my damn license!" Someone had to be reasonable here. Clearly, he wasn't.

"Sookie, the daylight is coming up in barely an hour. Unless me scorching like meat on a barbeque appeals to you, I suggest you take shotgun and drive."

All right. So when he put it that way, it sure did seem better if I drived.

"Fine then," I hopped out of the car, and waited until he met me on the other side. "But I'm not entirely responsible if I do crash, since this whole thing's your stupid idea."

"I take full liability." I watched him, confused as hell, when he unlocked the bonnet of his car.

"Eric," I whispered, nervously, "What are you doing?"

"Taking shelter, lover."

Before I could even so much as get angry at his whole "Lover" antic, he climbed on into the small space that consisted of the bonnet, and slammed it shut on me, until I was left just staring blankly right at the red, glossy paint.

It took me a long moment to remember my job, when he never did resurface. All right, then. So Eric was sleeping out of the daylight, in the stuffy confines of the bonnet? I shrugged, and strolled over to the driver's side of the car. _Suit yourself._

"All right," I whispered to myself, nervous, when I slid in. God, I didn't even know where to start. There was just too many buttons, and weird contraptions an unexperienced person like myself could not understand. I groped out the dangling set of car keys still slotted in the ignition, and cajoled myself into turning on the car, strung-out with nerves. "Now what?" I murmured to myself loudly, when the engine sprung to life. "How the _hell_ am I supposed to drive this beast?"

"Pull the clutch into drive." I gasped, when Eric's muffled voice came somewhere... somewhere, behind me from inside the bonnet. Instantly, I was soothed. Suddenly, everything slowly fell into place, once I did what was directed.

Now I just had to figure out which pedal was the accelerator to start movin' this show on the road.

"Um, Eric?" I called loudly, hoping to God he'd hear me. "Which pedal?"

"You'll find out which one soon enough."

"All right. Thank you." And then, out of nowhere, I burst out hysterically into anxious laughter, my little nervous tic. God, never had anything seemed so challenging and nerve-wracking, as attempting to drive a car unassisted.

I think I got a good handle on it, when I managed to roll my way out onto the open road again. That's not to say, it wasn't a bumpy ride, full of swerves and jerks in order to keep the slowly moving car in between the lines of the road.

Just when I was starting to feel confident enough, this tingly feeling started building within. Now, I didn't know what the hell it was, or what it meant for that matter, but it was somehow... invigorating. Rising from my legs, to my crotch, and all over. It was unlike anythin' I had ever felt before, that's for sure. A bit like all my energy had replenished.

**Hope you enjoyed this one and that it wasn't a major disappointment! Feel free to let me know, see you next (very soon) update :-) Love you all so much, thank you!**


	18. Finding Godric

**I** **own nothing to do with True Blood.**

**Hey guys, hoping you won't mind another update! :-) And hoping you will enjoy this one! I've found I absolutely love writing a True Blood fanfic, I just love the characters so much. You all inspire me in amazing ways, so thank you all! I love all you amazing people, I'm so flattered that you're interested in the journey of this story! xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>_

I didn't know where we were, but somehow Eric had led me into a large building, underneath the impression that his Godric remained here... _somewhere_. I didn't like the look or the feel of the place, at all. It was too... creepy somehow. Just the fact alone that it belonged to a group of people who demonstrated so openly their hate for vampires, like Eric.

"He is here," he whispered, 'neath his breath in surprise. "Why the fuck would he be in Living Against Dead Headquarters? That's a mouse walking into a trap."

"Who?" I looked behind us down the hallway, scared. "_Russell Edgington_?"

"No, Sookie." He gave me a swift roll of the eyes. "_Godric_."

"Oh."

His eyes started to burn, like he was struggling to keep all that anger within him coming to surface at the unpleasant idea that his Maker was trapped in a cult that downright loathed the living undead. Which was understandable, I guess. He pressed a hand down onto my shoulder, pushing me spine-flat against the wall.

He leaned down to put his mouth against my ear. I gulped, feeling all kinds of jumpy this early for an evening, close to dawn. "You go find Godric," he whispered. "As for me... I'll go searching around for any breathers."

"Now, why the hell would you do that?" It was a mighty big struggle to keep my voice quiet. "What good would that do any? Let's just find him... and _get the hell_ out of here, Eric!"

"Because I want to roll some heads, Sookie." His voice was far more calm and serious than I would have liked. How could vamps possibly talk about murder so coolly like that? It was news to me.

"Fine. But don't loiter around for too long, all right?"

He gave me a cheesy three finger salute, one that made my blood boil. And then, sure enough, he was gone. Breezing right away from me. Somewhere. Boy, could vampires move so fast. It was kinda... enviable.

But now I was well and truly spooked out. I just didn't like being left alone, not even for a single minute. Especially not in a place I was so unfamiliar with, like this empty vampire-hating cult place. Everything in the dimly lit hallway was just too cold and clinical, somehow. I got the jeepers, simply by starting down the long hallway. The soles of my shoes clanked against the ground, echoing throughout the long room. That very nearly had me shaky enough.

Why was a place like this so deserted? It was just... all kinds of mind-boggling.

I scoped out the first door I could find, and with caution on my side, pushed it wide-open. The whole room was dark, with no light or anything flitting in. I swallowed dryly, stepping onto my tippy toes.

Something white and blinding came into my vision next. Then, a startled groan. What the hell was that? There was definitely somethin' living in there!

I managed to feel out for a light switch, and the instance lights flickered on, I felt well and truly better. Until what I saw next, that is. It well and truly killed my content, once and for all.

Because there was a vampire chained to the bed, and he looked in all types of excruciating pain. He could hardly move a smidgen, from all the silver wrapping around his ankles and wrists. His eyes focused on me, as he wriggled.

He was surprisingly young for a vampire. Boyish, even. With closely cropped brown hair, pale as snow skin, and a somewhat nice and inviting round face.

"Uhm, are you Godric by any chance?" I managed, finally finding my voice. Sure, it sounded pretty silly to say, but I just had to know.

His eyes widened at the name I had used, and something flitted across his face. I think I about had all the confirmation I needed right then.

"A human child like yourself," he said quietly, in a slow, exhausted voice, "should not have bothered to come alone for me."

"That's because I'm not alone," I managed, sounding all squeaky. "I came here with..."

"_Me_," a deep voice said, cutting me right off. _Eric._

I breathed more easily then. All I could feel, was relief. Thank Jesus, he hadn't been lookin' around for too long. I was starting to really fear he had come across some vampire haters and gotten himself harmed. And it seemed this vampire felt it, too, at the sound of Eric's husky voice; His eyes closed tightly, and a wistful smile cracked across his pallid face. He looked so blissfully content, it made my eyes water a smidgen over the profoundness of it all.

"My child. How wonderful it is to hear your voice."

It took me a moment for it all to register in; This was the vampire Eric was talkin' about? He was supposedly the most oldest vampire, older than Russell Edgington. He sure as hell did not look like a powerfully strong vampire fit to give the King the competition he deserved. No, he looked frail and fragile, especially chained up the way he had, so cruelly like an animal to that bed. Not to mention hardly a few years older than me in age!

Eric took in all the steaming vampire with his fretful eyes. Then, he slowly turned them on me.

"Sookie," he breathed, uneasily with intense desperation.

I knew what he was hinting at, the instance he said it. Since Eric was a vamp just like this other one, he could not touch the silver and have a go at releasing him. But I sure as hell could, considering I was human and silver didn't affect me and all. So, without wasting anymore valuable time, I crouched down on my knees beside the vampire tied in chains over the dank mattress.

I breathed heavily for a minute, hesitant, as I looked the vampire over. He looked so severely undernourished, that his cheeks had sunken in. He was a lot paler than the usual vampire- even more pallid than Eric, which was definitely sayin' something. It was amazing how many chains of silver he had wrapped around him, confining him to the bed, blistering him alive. I never knew people of my kind could feel that much strong, unreasonable hate, that they'd openly express it in the most hostile and inhumane of ways, as chaining a vamp up with silver and inflicting him with burns.

I guess that's hate and prejudice for you, though. Gran used to tell me, hate was just as bad as the Devil himself. It ate you up alive, and turned you into the most cruellest, selfish person known to humanity.

I met the vampire's gaze unwaveringly. "This is gonna hurt a whole lot, all right?" I warned him anxiously, bracing myself for the worst; Glass-shattering screams, and cries of agony.

All he did, was give me an odd smile through the wisps of smoke clouding 'round him. It was a peculiar, peaceful smile. Like he had already well and truly resigned himself patiently for all the pain that he was about to be subjected to.

"It is of no concern to me, child," he said softly, sounding just as peaceful and subdued, as he looked. "You will come to find that when you have lived as long as I have in the world and are already suffering, another momentary piece of pain is not burdensome."

I just gave him a half-hearted smile, stunned, before getting myself together. I leaned over him, attempting to untie the long thread of silver curled around his left wrist.

I heard Eric scoff somewhere behind me.

"Who did this to you?" I could tell he was way beyond angry; Even without looking at him and having my back facing him, his voice gave him away. I could tell he was struggling to keep his voice hushed. He gave out a funny hostile noise that clattered from deepest inside his throat. "I swear, once I find out who did this... I will make those savages pay greatly for the injustices you have faced in being held prisoner here, like this."

I couldn't say I was wholeheartedly listening in on their conversation; I was much too focused on peeling the silver off his wrist as slowly and carefully as possible. And, still, he did not even give so much as a wince or flicker of anguish over my slow progress at unbinding him.

"No, you mustn't, my child." Godric's voice was as quiet and defeated, as a sigh. "But, if you must know... it was a human who did this to me."

My eyes rose to his face while I worked, and I couldn't for the life of me help the disgusted gasp that slipped out between my teeth.

I was then officially disgraced in the hostile hatred my kind showed for vamps; The fact that someone living, like me...did this to him, was just unthinkable for my head to understand. Of course, maybe it had only just been the way my Gran had raised me; As a young girl who had pretty much learned to be accepting of all walks of life, and all sorts of diversity, whether that person be homosexual, disabled, or the living undead. It was just beyond comprehension, just how someone could live in such hatred of another.

"At my request," he added unwillingly a moment later, full of hesitation. Like he was worried what Eric might think of him, and whether or not it would make Eric's highly esteemed opinion of him as his Maker alter in his eyes over that surprising truth.

"But... why?" I whispered, hearing the unrestrained shock even in my shaky voice, soon as it flew out from my tongue, "Why would you ask someone to do this, somethin' so debilitating... to... to yourself?" It was mind-blowing. Not to mention downright heartbreaking.

His big dark eyes looked into mine, calm as a summer's breeze. "If you came across a wounded animal on the side of the road, what would you do, girl? Would you act with the kindness that rests inside your beating heart, and show your compassion?"

Well, that question threw me off, in a major way.

I grimaced, when I managed, finally, to pull the chain right off his wrist. He had burned something shocking; Curls of smoke were still rising from where I'd removed the silver, and there was an oozing, bright red mark 'round his wrist. I shifted quickly on my right knee, bending over to start with the other wrist, thinking his question over.

"Not too sure," I shrugged, without meeting his eyes. I kept my eyes resolutely on his other wrist, while I worked at it with a new sense of undying urgency. "I suppose, I would feel... mighty sorry for the pain the animals goin' through. I suppose... I would put it out of its misery, depending whether it could be treated or not. Hard to say unless I was actually in that situation, really."

"Then you have the answer for your question into why," he said slowly. He gave me a dopey smile. "You would put that wounded animal out of its suffering. The human only did the very same, at my request, in showing me the due courtesy."

Seemed like Eric was struggling just as much as me. He made a rude noise.

"That is blasphemy," he retorted, both angry and incredulous. "The old Godric would never have dared to speak such a thing."

"Yes, but... the old Godric has evolved. Let us be honest here, the way we lived before among earth, as broder's, simply illustrated that we were misguided and living underneath some misapprehension that we were more than just victims to our cursed nature."

"Are you forgetting how you've taught me well throughout the years?" Eric asked, behind me morosely. "You taught me, that as vampire, we are the closest to God's image and that the way we were living, as superiors to the human race, was morally just. The sickening notion that you would even so much as actively compare yourself to a suffering animal, is beyond me, and, quite frankly... insulting."

"Then, it speaks for itself." My agile fingers were working to my advantage, in pulling his other wrist free. I unfurled the silver chain from his wrist, and tossed it behind my shoulder, before swooping down to get started on the ones wrung tightly over his ankles. "My biggest regret of all, is instructing you the way I had, years and years ago. You have fallen to the same brutal idealism that has put our kind to shame. Centuries ago, when we lived as broder's, it only reinforced the very reason into why human's hatred towards us have bred. It is still going on, as we speak now. I had believed, with the creation of synthetic blood, that we would expand from what we had become, and would be able to co-exist among humans, as is rightful. Only, we haven't. We have not evolved throughout the centuries. It is no wonder human's live in fear of us daily, it is no wonder that hatred and fear for us have bred cults like this to exist. We have grown more predatory and barbarous throughout the years, even with True Blood's creation."

"So, this is why you've resorted to all this... _madness_?" Eric's words were just above a mere disbelieving whisper. He sounded almost as if the words were choking him. "You've willingly surrendered yourself to them?"

"Yes, my child. Before, having status as a vampire, it gave me a sense of utmost pride. How the tables have turned." He smiled weakly. "Now, having witnessed all that is going on throughout the world, with all the demonstrations of our brutality... of our haughtiness over human's... it has only presented me no more than shame to be part of any of it. I do not wish to live here among earth any longer, as a connection to our kind, broder. It is not an honour to be known as vampire any longer. What we are... is an abomination in the way we continue to treat our other halflings."

"Bullshit," Eric spat out hoarsely. Well, it was certainly an eye-opener for me.

All this Godric did, was eye Eric humorlessly from where he stood somewhere behind me. "Have you known this child for long?" His eyes flickered back down at me, while I de-silvered him. I knew he was hinting at me, then, with no if's or but's about it.

"Unfortunately." Eric's stiff reply cut me like a knife, but I tried to push the anger I felt brewing aside for the time being. Now wasn't the time to argue over his high-handedness.

"And is it not reason enough, for you to see, it is not necessary to cause bloodshed? Is it not enough to illustrate just how easily we can mingle with humans, and treat them as our equals?"

Eric was quiet in simmering silence. I decided to take use of the moment myself, in putting my mouth to good use for once. I'll be damned if I let Godric underestimate all Eric's potential for kindness towards a little human like me.

"You ought to be very proud," I whispered to Godric gently, kind of because I didn't want Eric overhearing me talking about him in such a good light. But he truthfully did deserve it, anyhow, despite everything. I knew it would have made no difference anyhow, judging how good his hearing most definitely was, since he's a vamp. I lifted my head to give him a small smile, from where he stood, looking so pissed off that he could have slaughtered me just for talking. "Eric's taken it upon himself to protect me, heaven knows why. I'm in a bit of a pickle, you see. I've got this King, Russell Edgington, after me. He... he wants my blood. He believes that if he can drain all of me, then it'll help him walk unfeebled in the daylight, or some crap like that."

"Yes," Godric smiled good-naturedly. "I can see that there is more to you, than human."

"_Really_?" I arched my eyebrows at him doubtfully. "Everyone keeps insisting that I'm something... _more_, when really, I don't feel that way at all." I rolled my eyes, and giggled uneasily. "Well, aside from my flashlight fingers, which came about so suddenly." Yes, I was babbling my heart out, but he was listening anyway. Which was... really nice. "But mostly, I feel all human. But then... I have this vampire King wanting my blood... and all these vampires and all these other things banning together to get me. Mustn't be as human as I initially thought, then." I tried to give him a bright smile, only it was a bit hard to really smile about anything.

Well, hell. Sure, I had a lot to smile and be grateful for. I wasn't dead, for one thing. I was still alive. Tragic thing about that part was, though, that Gran wasn't. Still, I was truly happy to be alive right now. And, thinking in that way, it so suddenly brought all these good things into light, things to be extra grateful for.

I realized a whole lot then. If I didn't have Eric on my side, I would have been good as dead within minutes. And, though what he'd done to me these past few days, what with being so sly into cracking this pledge-thingy onto me, he had been real good to me. He was risking his life, to save mine. And hopefully, once this was all over- if I even did make it out safe and sound- I knew I'd owe him a whole lot, for every single thing he'd done for me. Still, I would have prefered him not to be so sneaky about it, but he was only doing it out of goodness. This Godric definitely ought to have given Eric- and _some_ vampires- more credit, that's for sure.

Finally, I managed to get him all free. I stood with the last piece of silver chain dangling from my hand, my knees cracking. He stretched out his arms and legs on the thin mattress, giving out a very appreciative sigh all the while.

"We have to leave now," Eric spoke, after what finally seemed forever. I turned to glance over him, searching his face; He looked a little worse for wear, a little weakened. Blood was rolling down his ear lobes like tear drops. Still, he looked determined as all hell on getting Godric out of this stuffy shithole, and I couldn't exactly blame him.

"It's nearing daylight, though," I whispered, worried. I didn't know whether getting out was worth risking either one of them cooking underneath the early morning sun. "We could always wait until dark hits home again?"

"If we wait around for too long, it'll only give them an excuse to come checking in on him. We can't risk them harming him again." He gave me an oddly patronizing look, like all that he was explaining ought to have been as clear as crystal on me. "We have to leave now, Sookie, and quickly."

"Fine," I surrendered, in a huff. "But if the three of us are just going to waltz on outside into the daylight, then we're doing this my way, or none at all."

His fair eyebrows shot up, obviously baffled. _Yes, just because I was a young girl, it didn't mean I had the smarts in me._

"I'd be dumb as a rock, if I let you two just go on walking out there and getting all burned," I muttered, undeliberate sarcasm dripping with every word. "So, I suggest we do a little... _trial_ here."

It was something I wanted to know, first of all. Whether it truly worked, or not, or whether Russell Edgington was sorely mistaken and was just makin' a fuss out of nothing and destroying my teenage life into tatters in the process.

"Yes. What do you have in mind?" Eric sounded mighty intrigued.

By way of explanation, I silently rolled up both my sleeves of each arm and held out my wrists.

"No." He was instantly against the matter, and infuriatingly so. He shook his head violently, and stalked over to where Godric lay, recouping. "Absolutely not."

"_Why_ not?" I hissed impatiently. "Now, I'm not saying the pair of you drain me entirely. I'm sure as hell not ready to die yet. But just enough, so that you'll both feel full effect. Think of this as a mere... science project."

And still, Eric was putting up an incessant battle.

"No. It's hardly necessary, Sookie." He held his hand out to Godric, purposefully ignoring me. How friggen annoying. "Broder," he pleaded down at him softly.

I think, maybe, Godric was too weakened to so much as accept his hand. He could hardly find the strength within to so much as lift a hand to clutch onto Eric's. _All the more reason to give this thing a shot._

"Are you _too chicken_, Eric?" I teased spitefully, seeming to know all the right ways to push him. And, Hallelujah, it worked! His fangs drew out, whether he liked them to or not, over my goading. "Look. All I'm sayin' here, is that Godric is too weak to even so much as move a single muscle after getting all silvered up the way he had. And _you_, Eric, you're bleeding all over the place!"

Godric glanced up at me with appraising eyes. "I think I like this one," he commented quietly, in marvel. "She has fiery spirit within her. That is truly a wonderful characteristic to behold."

"Yes, it is easy to like her when you're not in her company too often," Eric said, intentionally angering me. "But her imprudence overpowers her."

I had to bite back the silly, little urge I had to stick my tongue out at him from where I stood.

"For goodness sake," I groaned furiously, stomping my foot. "Are you gonna take the good offer I'm giving, or not?"

His answer came in the reply of a reluctant sigh through his nostrils. He slid down onto his knees next to where Godric was laying, and it took me a moment to recover from such a thing.

"Well, all right," I whispered, a little nervously. "Let's get this thing done and dusted, then."

I moved forward to stand in between the bed and where Eric was kneeling, then held out a wrist to each one vampire. I was more than a little wracked with nerves, because vampires drinking from me still was such a creepy thing to deal with. I didn't think any sane person ever could get used to it, though. Unless they were of the fangbanger persuasion and were well and truly used to it, of course.

Since I was bluntly offering, Eric turned less vocal on his reluctance. He took my hand and tugged it down lower towards his mouth, while Godric peered up at me with uncertain eyes.

"I do not care for it, child," he said apprehensively. "I have gotten this far without consuming a human's blood."

"You must, Godric," Eric murmured, breathing all over my skin, "And you will."

"Indeed, then... I will." His entire young body was just screaming hesitance against it. He tried to sit up, as much as he possibly could muster in his fragile state. Damn it, I felt awfully sorry for him, I wasn't gonna lie.

"Really, I don't mind," I told him, forcing an encouraging smile, even though I was feelin' incredibly daunted over the unthinkable place I had just put myself in. "So long as you don't drain me, of course!"

"Oh, believe me." He chuckled a weak-sounding laugh. "It is not much of an issue for me any longer. I no longer desire taking blood off human's, let alone consuming blood at all to keep myself fully sustained."

I frowned down at him. That sounded to me like a majorly unhappy, depressed vampire. I'd dealt with a depressed, grieving person once before in all my years, and that was Gran.

After Grandpa, her husband died, it was so difficult to see her waste away into nothin' but skin and bone over the turmoil of him leaving her alone on earth.

It was probably the hardest thing I ever had to go through, in regards to Gran. All she wanted, back then, was nothing more than to sleep. She would stay huddled up inside her room all day, on her bed. Whenever I tried to so much as convince her into eating anything, she would toss her head, and voice her unwant in eating to the heavens. Luckily, after a little over two weeks, it seemed she had slowly progressed out of her state of serious depression for Grandpa's death; She began eating again, and she no longer shut herself off inside her room anymore. Then, she started doing crossword puzzles obsessively. I think that's why she took up the hobby so much, because deep down inside, it tore her away from thinking too much over Grandpa's death.

Now, while I knew it was somewhat different, considering Godric was a vampire and all, it still seemed vaguely similar in some comparisons; No longer wanting to consume blood to keep up his strength, actively gettin' himself caught by a cult of vampire-haters, and letting a human string him up in silver.

That all screamed a tragedy just waiting to happen.

I turned to look down at Eric, who was patiently holding my hand by the wrist, level to his fanged mouth, waiting for Godric to get his act together and do the same.

Maybe it wasn't as obvious to Eric, as it was to me? I wondered sadly. Maybe he just couldn't tell whether a vampire was in deep torment or not? Or maybe, luckily for him, depression was an unfamiliar concept to him? Clearly, he didn't know a heck of a lot about feelings. Sure, he felt them, like any person does, but just maybe he couldn't understand them, and what they meant? Maybe he had trouble with differentiation in all things regarding feeling?

I felt a smile tug at my lips. Hell, it was probably just because he felt that vampires were devoid and that feelings were only for humans? Wouldn't be surprising in the slightest, if he had.

"Well?" I prompted loudly, when they were just eyeballing each other. "What're you both waiting for? We ain't got all day!"

Eric didn't need to be asked twice, that's for sure.

I couldn't help the incidental yelp, when he inclined his head and drove his fangs in, piercing deeply underneath the tender skin on my flimsy wrist.

"Oh, forgive me, child," Godric whispered apologetically, before reaching out to take me gently by the wrist.

It sure was a heck of a lot to take in when next, I had two vampires eagerly sucking at me. It gave me the tickles, yet unnerved me all at the same time. I think the most painful part of it, was when the fangs went into my skin. After that, it was mostly off-putting slurping sounds and grunts that made me feel all warm everywhere, and weird cold-wet sensations from tongues and mouths. Really, I think it was Eric who was doing the most groaning, and they didn't sound too appealing all that, either. For me, anyhow. His groans were more like pleasured, hungry ones, than anything else. Godric was much more quiet and shy about bringing to light just how much so my blood tasted good to him; He hardly made a sound at all, just took it all willingly as it came.

_Or flowed, more like it._

Once the initial uneasy-feelings bubbling in my stomach waned, I found, surprisingly, I was actually enjoying it. It wasn't all that bad, being fed on by two vampires simultaneously. I was actually starting to feel all giddy and floaty, and my vision started spinning something crazy. Now, who would have thought?

I felt almost extra sensitive in all parts of my body and I felt it, more than anything in the entire world, when Eric's large hand trailed up my arm, a bit like a soothing caress, while he compressed his mouth more eagerly around my wrist to get more from me.

I think I gained a new insight next into why I was feeling the way I had, when a light sheen of cold sweat trickled over my entire face and body. So suddenly, I felt like I was about to vomit, and my ears started ringing.

"Oh, boy," I moaned breathlessly, unsettled, when it occurred to me then, I was feeling light-headed as anything. "Think you both better stop now. I think I'm gonna... faint."

Luckily for me, the pair of them had enough self-restraint and care within them for me over my well-being to stop the instance I brought my concerns to the surface.

"Forgive me," Godric said, just as apologetic as before. I made the error of glancing down at him, because what I saw there, made me feel ten times worse; He had blood all over his mouth, and when I looked down at Eric, too, he was much the same.

"Am I too biased in saying her blood's the most appealing I've ever tasted in centuries?" he said to Godric, wiping a smear of blood off his mouth with his long fingers.

"Oh, no, you're most definitely not over-exaggerating, broder," Godric whispered back, and then, stunning me, they both shared a light-hearted chuckle all at my blood's expense.

It wasn't doing help any with my woozy head one bit.

"Is that meant to be a vampire's way of complementing someone?" I managed, through breathless laughter myself. "Because, really... it's a little offensive, if I'm completely honest here."

They laughed again, like two jovially drunk buddies. Which was just... super weird.

Godric stood first, and I was so pleased to notice he had no difficulty. Darn, my blood must've healed him all up, then. What a relief. When Eric got to his feet, I couldn't help noticing how much of a good mood he was in. I swear, he looked all high and strung-out, with his blue eyes all glossy and bright. Could blood - most especially Faerie blood, like I supposedly had- get vamps drunk? Because I'm mighty sure they both looked it, right about then. Godric's eyes were all heavy-lidded, and his blinking was extra weighty and slow.

"All right," I whispered, self-conscious all of a sudden. "Can we leave now?"

So, leave we did.

I had to do the honours of opening the door again though, because it was also silver. Once we reached the long hallway of whatever the place was, I noticed all these gruesome banners along the walls. Some rude things about vamps, and others trying to coax people into believing just how predatory vampires were. These people sure hated vampires strongly, it was a little disheartening. I, for one, didn't think vampires were all that bad. At least never in my right mind would I campaign against them, whether Eric had come into my life or not.

Daylight made itself known at the far end of the corridor. Light was casting in, bright and glorious. That was reason enough why I would never make a good vamp; I loved the sun too much. I loved the wonderful feeling it presented on my skin, warming me each and every time. I loved sitting out sprawled in a deck chair, sunbathing.

But I'm sure, all things considered, that vampires missed being in the sun, too. You always long for the things you can't ever have.

I was strung-out with nerves by the time we reached the exit. I didn't know whether it would work for real or not, but I sure as hell hoped it would.

"So, who wants to go first?" I asked unevenly.

"I _will_," Eric said, calm and brave as ever.

"Be sure to take the girl with you," Godric reminded, hardly skipping a beat.

"Naturally," Eric breathed. He put his hand on my elbow, cold and comforting, while we walked together.

I found myself holding my breath.

"If this doesn't work..." I began shakily.

"It will," he said, sounding so confident for reasons beyond me.

"How do you know?" I asked, lifting my head to eye him doubtfully. Even though he sounded mighty confident, his expression betrayed him. He looked super anxious. "I... I thought you said it's never been tested?"

"It hasn't."

"Then...how... how can you be so sure?"

"Confidence, Sookie." I almost burst out laughing at that. _Confidence? Well, no shit_.

"The instance I see smoke on you, I'm pullin' you back inside, all right?" I warned, very seriously.

"Aww." He was mocking me, and I sure as hell could see it. Asshole. "Now, isn't that sweet?"

"You know what, I change my mind," I muttered defensively. "If I see you startin' to fry, I'm making a run for it back here, and locking the door so you toast! I _hope_ you fry to death!"

"Nothing makes me more tender, than blind fucking hatred. Should we try for a parting kiss?"

Well, that softened me right up a little bit. Insanely enough, I felt tempted, but reminded myself against it.

"Oh, it's more than hatred I feel for you, Eric Northman," I spat out. "You friggen disgust me!"

All he did, was grin like a full-blown idiot. "Disgust or not, you'll still be my Sookie Northman."

"Oh, in your vampire world, maybe," I laughed bitterly. "Soon as we all get safely outta here, I'm finding the first human male I find and I'm latchin' on, real tight, and there won't be a single damn thing you can do about it!"

"Oh, it extends to both vampire and human, Sookie." His voice was lilting in dark amusement. "You would still be mine, even then. Plus, it would give me an easier excuse to slaughter a breather, and I do enjoy crushing skulls. Pamela could certainly vouch on that."

All annoying bantering aside, I still found myself anxious over this whole thing. Clearly, I hadn't planned it out as well as I'd thought. There was so many ways it could backfire on us.

"Ready to get cooking, asshole?" I asked, once I pushed the door open and held it, stepping freely into the light.

"Readier than I'll ever be, lover. Would it make things better for you if I held your hand, or cuddled you close as we walked, like darling sweethearts?"

"Oh, you fucking..." _Oops._ Damn it. All that swearin' was definitely rubbing off on me. Gran would be so thrilled.


	19. Love is Here

**I own nothing to do with True Blood, first. Which is obvious lol.**

** Thank you all so so much, time and time again for your support in this story. I know I say it a lot every update, I know words are most likely mever enough. But, wow, thank you all! You're all so inspiring and amazing, I'm truly touched!**

**I'm hoping you will enjoy this one? Would you like a moment to be shared between Godric and Sookie, maye some jealousy happening? Hehe, well it'll come very seen. Again, hope you will enjoy this one.**

**Love you all so much, thank you! :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>_

I had to fight against the foolish impulse I had to grab Eric scruff by his shirt and haul him back inside, safe and sound out of daylight's harmful way. Luckily, I managed to stop myself before the impulse made itself known; It would have been a major blow to my ego, as well as Eric's, if I had let my concern for him truly show. And, really, I'll be damned if I let him laugh in my face again.

I bit into my lower lip, once he at true last cross the distance and a light beam of sunlight panned in across his skin. Seemed like everything else in the entire world was holding their breath along with me, while I waited it out for the first sign and curl of smoke to rise from him. Everything was so hauntingly silent and still outside, with no birds soaring in the blue cloudless sky, or anything.

I tried to do nothing but observe him carefully, but my hammering heart going at it lethally in my ears interfered troublesomely with the process.

"You feel anything at all?" I asked, my voice coming out embarrassingly frightened for him.

He blinked heavily through the rays of sunlight shining down on us, like he was being blinded by a million fiery suns, and I think then, I got the answer I truly needed.

"Surprisingly... no," he breathed, in trembling wonder. "All I feel... is warmth. Heat of the sun greeting my skin. No pain. Just plain..." Dazed, he lifted a large hand and positioned it to where the sun was, directly shining underneath. Even then, wisps of smoke didn't curl off him at all, and I found myself mighty touched by the whole production. "...Warmth and heat. How... _amazing_."

I supposed, I could understand how he was feeling, if I put myself into a position of being a vampire who hadn't had the pleasure of being out in the sunlight in decades. I guess, it was so much easier to take something so simple for granted, when you were human like I was, and able to do it whenever you got the desire to. It was a humble pleasure forgotten by most humans, I guess.

"Godric," he called out loudly in excitement. "Come! Come see this!"

But like all good things, they never seemed to last.

I think I about noticed the young boy the instance Eric did. He almost seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and without a seconds of thought, he pulled something out from behind his back; Something long, and bulky.

_A shotgun. Oh Lord._

Come to think of it, I did think there was something a bit fishy going on. In how in the perimeters of the vampire-hating cult, no one was anywhere within earshot. Now I knew why. And it wasn't for any reason all that good, either.

He rested the butt of the shotgun on his shoulder and, without any ounce of thought, pulled the trigger. A shot rang out, and everything was too fast. Everything was too..._ late_.

Something smashed into my chest, and red paint, I think, burst from the side of my chest. But surprisingly, I didn't fall underneath the plummeting weight of the hit. Or stagger backwards on my feet much, either. I thanked God for knowing vampires then, when Eric steadied me by grabbing me from behind by the shoulders tightly, and then I saw the young boy's face turn into one of shock.

"Oh, hell!" He screamed, then broke down wailing. "She's a human, oh fuck!"

_No shit Sherlock._ Couldn't he see I wasn't burnin' in the sun?

He was scared at the prospect of fatally injuring a young girl, I could tell, because like the crap-for-brains he was, he let the shotgun clatter out of his hands onto the concrete and, before my eyes could manage to see it clearly through all the wetness and agony crippling me from somewhere in the center of my stomach, he bolted like his life depended on it.

One minute he was there, and the next he was fading off, scampering away into the distance.

The pain hit me next, and it came on so quickly, intensely, and unrelenting around my stomach area. I think I gathered as much next into why I was feeling so dreadful the way I was, and when my mind slowly took in the unnerving wet, sticky sensations of blood glueing my shirt to the side of my stomach, I felt my eyes roll back into my skull.

It was terrifying, feeling like I'd lost all total control of my body. I could hear someone breathing in my ears, fast and shallow, fast and shallow, and it only occurred to me several belated seconds later, that it was me breathing so loudly in panicked whinnies the way I was. If it wasn't for Eric holding me steadily the way he was, I would have lost my balance and knocked my skull against the concrete, subjecting myself to even worser pain and injuries.

His strong hands clutched at my waist for dear life, keeping me on the balls of my feet, and I heard such a scary sound come from behind me. I was positive it was from Eric, and it was such a hostile, rumbling sound, it made all the little hairs on the nape of my neck and along my arms stand on edge.

Too quick for my mind to take in all at once, my legs were being hoisted up a fraction into the air by a pair of pale, sinewy hands, and then I was being lowered slowly to the ground. I hissed loudly, waiting for the torturous moment by head smacked into the grainy concrete, but... luckily for me, it never came. Rather instead, there was a whole bunch of soft warm cloth underneath my head, padding me.

I lost total control of my arms next, and they flailed and flopped around me. My face felt completely and utterly wet, and I found myself beyond the threshold of hyperventilating, when my airways felt all clogged up and sounded all gurgled and bubbly from my set of lungs.

"Godric, what should I do?" Eric's voice came through my breathing, and to my utmost surprise, he sounded absolutely terrified. I couldn't even have the right frame of mindset then to acknowledge just how nice that was, for him to truly care over me and whatever state I was in, because everything was stinging far too much.

"You know what to do, my son. Save her." Godric sounded calm as ever.

Gritting my teeth, I managed to raise my head a millimeter to evaluate my bodies state. I realized my error the instance I did it; My eyes widened, and a wheezed, choke of air got wedged in my throat excruciatingly. Holy hell. There was a gaping hole in the side of my stomach. Everything looked all... gruesome and mangled, especially the fabric of my shirt, which looked it'd been half blown away with the shot. It only made the outcome look even worse, because I swear, along with the dark blood matting my stomach, I could see stringy red entrails of my flesh.

_Oh my God_. I was gonna die. A fifteen-year-old killed by a shotgun wound, her life blown away into smithereens so quickly. There were so many things I felt I still hadn't accomplished yet. Still many things I... wanted to do. It was so unfair.

Trying to face the fact as bravely as I possibly could, I said hysterically, really to no one in particular but my good, old self, "Shit, I'm dead." Well, more like halfway towards it.

"Quickly, broder," Godric said, with an urgency that sounded both comforting, and necessary.

Were they just going to let me bleed to death from a gunshot wound? Honestly, I couldn't even muster any sense within me to care right about then. Maybe it was better this way, anyhow. At least this way, Russell Edgington had no hope in hell of getting to my blood, ever. Not once I was dead, and Eric did whatever he did with my body. Who knows? Maybe he'll be kind enough to put me in with where he put Gran?

At least, Russell Edgington ruining my teenage life wasn't entirely a reckless and misguided feat, since it was all true. My blood did, in fact, give vampires the ability to walk into the daylight. I didn't know for how long, but Godric and Eric were pretty much miracles to be experiencing it at this point in time. _Lucky them._

_Unlucky me._

"Goodbye, it was nice knowing you two," I whispered out, in my funny sounding, gurgled voice. I tried to turn my face up to find Eric, but my vision was too dark and blotted. "And you, even though you're a real... thorn in my side... I liked you anyway." I tried to give a weak smile blindly, and yet I couldn't even have that. My face muscles were not working, they felt too tight and stiff. _Darn it all._

Maybe dying wasn't so bad after all? At least, I couldn't embarrass myself anymore by having to admit some ego-crushing things that Eric would probably never let me ever live down, until I was truthfully dead and six feet under.

I heard a distant clicking noise, and then a grumble of pain. Someone was hurt... somewhere. And, oddly enough, it sounded like Eric. You could hear and distinguish those gruff moans from very nearly a mile off.

My eyebrows rose incidentally, and I felt myself floating off vacantly, when something wet and cold mashed into the line of my lips. _Eww._

"Drink, Sookie, and do it quickly," Eric ordered, and I think I got the gist of it then. His wrist. Nasty.

Still, I could appreciate it all for what it's worth. Maybe I wasn't really gonna die, after all. Hope not, because really... I'm far too young. I tried to open my mouth as wide as it would possibly go, and I was without embarrassment, like I should have been, when I gagged and spluttered loudly when a few drops of his blood trickled down my throat, choking me.

"We may be damned. We may be creatures of death, but at least... our blood brings life into human's again, broder. That is a very marvellous thing. At least we have that on our side, that is the only blessing to our cursed nature." Godric's voice was little more than a speculative whisper. "What are your feelings for the girl?"

Boy, vampires sure did like to pretend they were alone, with no one to overhear them. It was so friggen... rude. I would have blushed, if I could have.

Eric's fingers curled and tangled roughly into the back of my hair, and that took me out of whatever I was feeling immediately. I grunted, pained, when he smothered his wrist even deeper into my mouth. I swallowed a big mouthful, and groaned, on the dangerous verge of vomiting. Gradually, I was starting to build strength in all my limbs again over the shock at being shot by a shotgun. It was so... unpleasant, especially when it made me feel I was almost being forced to do it out of my own free will. Which, I practically was. But still, I would have prefered the momentary illness of consuming Eric's blood and healing, than having to die a young fifteen-year-old any day of the week.

"I do not have feelings for humans, especially not irritating little ones, like her." At Eric's heated and ultra defensive words, I felt like my heart had been stabbed brutally by a knife, with what he spoke next twisting it all in for malicious benefit. He spoke the words as if they were truly sickening, something... immoral. "You taught me feelings were felt only by the weak, and by humans alone. Sookie is a mere means to an end in getting what you know I've wanted ever since I were still human. She's bringing me closer to it every single day."

"Have you learnt nothing over time? Forgiveness is divine."

"To _you_, perhaps. Not _to me_. Vengeance, is divine."

"Then, it stands to prove reason. I have taught you wrong, broder. It is my biggest crime of all, my biggest regret." Godric's voice was a low, resigned sigh, and even then, I had difficulty in understanding anything in my wretched state. "We may be cursed, and we may be damned for the lives we've lead. But we are not incapable of feeling. We are not incapable... of love. Love is what is here. Love is in these actions, whether you refuse to believe them or not."

"Love is for sappy dreamers. Unrealistic, foolish whims for humans."

"But it is here, and it makes everything all the more easier. And love... it will be your savior. When my time has rightfully come, you will not need me anymore. Because you will have her, in my place. This is truly a blissful thing to witness here today. You are not as cursed, as I believed, over my teachings from centuries ago. She will save you from them, when I can not. The damage... it has already been done beyond repair, all at my doing. But she will save you, broder. It is because of her... you retain your humanity."

So suddenly, his wrist was pulled away from my mouth. The generous flow of blood was cut off. And, slicing me whole, the pain started again. Crippling. Agonizing. Unbearable.

Eric's large fingers tightened in my hair, pulling, tugging. Pain shot through my scalp. My eyes squeezed shut, and I whimpered, wriggling all over. Goddamn it! When was the pain all gonna stop?

"I will kill her," Eric hissed, a blood-curdling sound that winded me. There was no reluctance in his words; No reassurence, or second guessing in his tone of voice. He could have done it, he could have truly gone and done it, I knew that then. "She means nothing to me. I will make her die now, I will let her die right here as we speak, and I will feel... _nothing_."

"And you think I would let you be so cruel?" Godric's voice was thick, yet, oddly calm considering the weight of Eric's threat. "Not only to the girl, but... to yourself, and your heart? You say you feel nothing now at the possibility, but afterwards... I know you will feel deep anguish. I know you well, broder. I've known you for centuries. You are my blood, we share it, and we feel much the same. You would be a traitor to yourself."

"I would feel no more than relief that she were dead!"

"No, you would not. Because, despite everything, at the end of the day... you are human. And so am I. And, despite what I have instilled in you throughout the centuries, you cannot fight what is natural. There is not anything as meaningful, anything more divine in all the world's greatness and equal unpleasantness, as being unconditionally loved and feeling loved in return, whether it be towards her kind... or our own. It is not weakness, or a genetic fault. It is simply in our nature, regardless of whether we be vampire or human. And it is the only thing I pray for, before I move on from this life, broder. Ah, indeed." Godric sounded full of wistful observing, once I started uncontrollably with my gagging again over the salty, vile taste of Eric's bloody wrist being pushed back forcefully in-between my teeth. I picked up on my drinking again, equally as unenthusiastic as before. It was so much damn easier, I found, to let vampires feed on me. But feeding off a vampire, and consuming their blood, I didn't think there would be about anything all the more arduous in the entire world. "_There_ it is. There is love here, and what beauty it is to see it unfold."

"Are you finished with your crock of shit speech yet? I can feel myself burning now, and _no doubt_, you are starting to feel it, too."

"Oh, I am?" Godric sounded so crushingly surprised, and disinterested, that it just broke me into miniscule pieces, to the aching point where I felt I wanted to embrace him super tight, even in my weak state. "I do not feel much anymore, aside from what is weighing down my heart."

Before I could manage to gather my bearings, Eric's arms slipped underneath me, and he was lifting me up into his arms. I felt beyond afraid, and I screamed. But the pain of the shot I had endured didn't surface again, so I counted myself mighty lucky.


	20. Coming Out To Play

**I own nothing to do with True Blood, which is blatantly obvious haha.**

**I want to thank you all so much, your response to this story astounds me, as I'm not a particularly confident FF writer in any sense. I'm truly humbled! And, hopefully, you will enjoy this chapter! Love you guys, you're all so wonderful! x Please keep it up, as it motivates me so much.**

**Hope you enjoy this one! xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>_

I felt all weepy and sad after overhearing Eric's words the way I had.

It took almost hours for them to settle in, and once they well and truly did, I desired nothing more than to curl up inside myself and cry for hours on end. But really, what was I expecting? Was I really _that dumb_ to believe he'd ever like me? Hell, why would I even _want_ someone like him to like me? Because, really, I think I'd rather be hated by him, than loved, that's for sure. Being hated by him, it seemed a heck of a lot easier to deal with, anyhow.

At least there was Godric's warmth filling around us. That was all we needed, all _I_ needed.

Soon as we reached Gran's house, I completely lost it. I threw open the door, climbed out, and slammed it shut as hard as I could muster. Hopefully the pair of them would have taken heed then to avoid hysterical little Sookie Stackhouse at all costs.

Godric was clearly the smarter of the two.

"My heart bleeds over your callous ways, broder," he remarked sadly from somewhere behind me, while I trudged my way up the porch steps, hands dangling at my sides and balled up tight in all my unrestrained ferocity.

"Go to ground, Godric," Eric muttered in a huff, his voice all kinds of authoritative. He'd had enough nonsense for one day, obviously. "There is a coffin underneath the house. Go lay in it, and recover. I will be joining you shortly."

By that time, I was already fighting back tears.

He was like a knife slicing through my vision, when as I just about very nearly reached the fly screen door, he was standing in front of me. It hurt so much simply by having to look at his stupid, sun-charred face. I was so angry with him. But most of all, I was downright angry in myself. How could I have believed any different? Of course, he hated me. Of course, he couldn't feel things. _Stupid, stupid teenage crushes and equally as shitty hormones._

I was utterly incoherent and bursting with over millions of feelings I couldn't quite get a clear handle on. I felt betrayed. I felt dumb as an otter. I felt so... silly.

"_Move_ out of my way, before I haul you out on your ass myself," I whispered furiously, even though it was a pretty idiotic thing to say. _He was a vampire, I was no match for him physically, Sookie! Duh!_

My eyes met his without even wanting to, and he gave me such a piercing look with his. "My, my. Aren't we angry?" His eyes scanned down the full length of my face speculatively. I hated him even more in that instance. His expression shifted immediately solemn, within a heartbeat. "You are hurting." It was a mere confused croak of observation.

"No shit, you_ think_?" I said and then, before I knew it, I was bursting into tears. "I_ hate_ you, you're heartless and cruel! I was idiot enough to assume you might have even cared for me, since you were goin' out of your way to protect me! But you can't, can you?" I seethed, through tears. "You are just a monster, Eric Northman! A cold, unfeeling waste in a human's body!"

With a savagery that almost seemed foreign within me, I saw red. I screamed through my teeth, a piercing, loud as all hell screech, and then there it happened, all over again. A flash of thunder-like light burst through my fingers and connected with his chest and, he was smacking back into the wall a fraction. I wanted to kill him. Well, most of all... I just wanted him to kill... _me_. Get it over and done with, already, since he made it perfectly clear, it would have been easy as breathing for him to do so. My flashlight fingers crackled and faded, just as quickly as it'd been sparked, much to my dismay. All the effect it had, was having him fall back against the wall and that was a real pity, because I felt there was so much more damage I could have inflicted on him that he rightfully deserved.

All he did, was stand there passively, taking it all in.

I whirled away from his face, and used my hands to cover my own. The sobbing started again, and wildly. I was shaking like a fretful little kitten all over, feeling mentally and physically drained in the process.

"I hope that hurt like all hell," I cried, in a choking voice that I knew would still be clear for him to make out enough regardless, with his spooky vampire hearing.

"Indeed it did. Because they were your feelings."

"Oh, please," I laughed out hysterically, clutching at my knees. "You're still gonna blame these feelings felt... on this pledge-thingy?"

"Because it is _the truth_," he declared, calmly as ever. "I have no feelings. I only have yours."

And still, I didn't believe that. Not a single bit. Everything feels... something.

I tried to breathe extra slowly and carefully, in order to catch my breath. Once I finally managed, I wiped my eyes, and brought myself to look over at him again. Not that I wanted to. I was sick of seeing that face of his. "There is something I need you to do for me, Eric," I started desperately, extra shaky. "I know you probably won't like to hear any of it... but it's somethin' important for my sanity."

He was instantly wary, scrutinizing me carefully with his cold eyes, like he believed I was going to be asking too much of him. He pushed off the wall slowly, and shoved his large hands deep into his trouser pockets. Perhaps sensing my hesitation, his fair eyebrows rose a fraction. "Yes?"

It took me several moments to find the strength to use my voice. All I wanted was to yell at him, and cry some more.

"I need you to leave my Gran's house, just for once. I need to be alone, all by myself, for a few hours," I said, trying to keep my voice as neutral as I possibly could. It was a mighty struggle not to break down and cry again, like the weakling he most definitely viewed I was right about now.

I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction yet again, in seeing me bawling my little heart out over how much his malicious words I overheard uttered heatedly over my bloody, bullet wounded body to Godric and how they pierced me something deeply. I swore to myself I wouldn't dare to. It was too friggen embarrassing.

"You can stay underneath the house during the daylight hours in your coffin, that's fine, because I loathe even the thought of you or Godric getting all crispy in the sunlight, all because neither of you had a place to take shelter." I almost shuddered visibly at the unbearable imagery that came along with such words. Well, I was mostly frazzled over the idea of Godric getting seriously hurt. Eric, for that matter, could now well and truly go fry for all I cared, after what I heard spill so vindictively from him, without any ounce of thought into my feelings at all. "There is only_ so much _I can take and, _honestly_, I think I've run out on my daily quota of patience around you today. Not to mention, that gunshot that was sprung up onto my body so suddenly has left me feeling wrung dry, both physically and mentally."

"That is understandable." He nodded briskly, and then added, almost as if an afterthought, "Despite how intolerable it is to admit it, you _are_ growing on me."

"Like poisonous cancer, I hope?"

He gaped at me for no more than a second, before he chuckled, bemused. "Oh, the feisty Faerie Sookie has decided to come out and play yet again. I like it when she's unleashed, and it seems I am the motivator she needs to truly come out of hiding."

"Oh, you haven't seen nothing yet." I lifted my hands up into the air and twiddled my fingers around, sort of playing but mostly being sincere. I would have enjoyed nothing more than for my fingers to do it again, only this time, cause him even more pain and damage. I wanted to see him plunge through a wall, I wanted to see him... bleed. "Not once I whip out my flashlight fingers again, and knock you down off your throne a notch. Too bad you can't _stay_ that way. You're about the most sanctimonious vampire I've ever had the displeasure of meeting!" My look turned sharp, and critical. "You're _worse_ than a vampire-hater," I remarked, probably a little too calmly than I ought to have been. When I was in one of my angry moods, it was easy to forget just who I was talking to, and provoking the way I was. But I think I felt truly resigned then. If he wanted to off me, then so be it. I would let him willingly. "In fact, you're _nothin' more_... than a heartless, egotistical human-hater!"

It was true, though, and most accurate; I'd learned as much, just by being around him and the way he acted towards me so patronizingly, time and time again. Which was super unjust of him.

"To say that I hate humans, is far of an exaggerated statement. A fair few are tolerable, including... _yourself_."

"Oh, really?" My eyebrows arched, as I looked him over dubiously. "You're always talking down to me, and taken all the good I've done for granted. In helping Godric by getting him de-silvered. In giving the pair of you my blood, enabling you both to walk out into the sunlight, if limitedly. I think you ought to give me a little more credit, and the courtesy I deserve," I reasoned stoutly, "None of this I Have No Feelings I Could Easily Kill You crap!"

My words got the reaction I desired most. He looked down at me, alarmed, by my honest-to-God words. Obviously no one had dared to put him in his rightful place before, and sure, I could see why. He was far more intimidating than your average vamp, what with the height and all. And then, he said in a thick, slow voice, "I am more than grateful for what you did for Godric, Sookie. I am indebted to you, in fact."

I dipped my chin a tad higher into the air, feeling the disbelief etch wide and clear over my face. "You have a funny way of showin' it, then."

"Believe me, I sincerely am. And, once this is all rightfully over, perhaps I will get the chance to show you that."

Well, that smacked sense out of me. _Cryptic as ever. But then again, that's Eric Northman for you._ "What?"

He started strolling aimlessly around Gran's porch. I kept my eyes on him determinedly, every single step of the way, while he paced back and forth, back and forth, like a madman high as a kite. "We are wed, after all." He stopped abruptly and turned to meet my eyes. There was something... odd in that look, something that itched at the top layers of my skin. To top it all off, a peculiar faint smile came across his lips and he said, underneath his breath, "To have and not to hold. What is mine is yours to leave or take... what is mine is yours to make your own, and all of that other mawkish mumbo-jumbo."

"But there isn't anything I want from you that you could ever give me," I pointed out strongly.

_Well, aside from yourself, that is._

A coy smile broke across my lips, and I almost laughed out-loud deliriously to myself over that thought. God, my way of thinking was so... dull. All the more reason to keep my mouth shut and never say anything at all. It took me a while to break out of my addled, giddy brain, when he stepped sedately closer to where I was standing on the porch, loitering. I had to bring myself to remember why I was here; I wasn't standing there to talk or play around. No, I was there to tell him to get the hell out of my life, even just for one single night, so I could get some peace to myself. Oh, and I was still very much pissed off at him, despite everything.

"'Night, Eric," I said meaningfully, finally getting firm grasp on myself.

In his own funny, dead-quiet way of bidding me goodnight, he actually ran a set of long fingers down the side of my cheek, almost as if he was luxuriating in the warmth of my skin or something. That well and truly sucked the breath outta me.

"Well, night then," I blubbered out, feeling self-conscious and shy as anything. I coaxed myself straight out of it with a firm toss of my head, and turned towards the fly screen door.

"Lover," he said urgently a moment later.

Forcing a cheesy smile, I turned, expecting to at true last hear him say a farewell in pleasant parting. What I got instead, was the alarming sight of him cradling something fluffy and ginger into his chest, rocking it with his strongly limbed arms gently. It was so... maternal and sweet, which almost had me laughing manically to the heavens, because I knew now that Eric Northman was anything but maternal and sweet.

"Don't omit your furry animal."

Oh my Lord.

It dawned onto me a moment too soon, when he turned slowly as not to make big movements to startle the creature, and I realized it was Gran's cat he was holding. His hold on her was surprisingly gentle, like she was no more than weightless paper. Something about full-grown men dealing so nicely to animals had me wobbling inside like Jell-O, I wasn't gonna lie. Especially when it was a vampire like Eric, who could be so brutal and... mean, especially when it came to me.

"Oh, you poor little girl," I laughed, feeling guilty, when I accepted her in my arms carefully. She felt so much lighter than I remembered she had, probably due to my outright neglect in feeding her these past few weeks. I would never forgive myself. How could I be so heartless as to forget Gran's cat like that? Well, I sure had a lot on my mind. Still, it was no excuse. I bent my head down and nuzzled the tip of my nose into her short, silky fur. Then, I groaned loudly and grimaced, instantly regretting that. She smelt so bad and her fur felt so sticky and... _damp_.

"She is a _He_," Eric stated casually.

"I beg your pardon?" I darted a confused look up at him. "Uh, no. Eric, Gran's cat is a _girl_, thank you _very_ much! Like I couldn't tell the difference, you cold freak!"

"A female cat that goes by the name Merlotte?" His low voice was dry and amused, in equal measure. "Right."

"Huh?" My brain mustn't have functioned right at all. I couldn't get what he was saying one tiny bit.

"Just so he knows, the rules still apply, even for Shifters," he said flatly, eyeing Gran's cat with full-blown distaste. "You are _my_ human, and him knowing you well at school counts for nothing."

I was majorly thrown into a serious bout of confusion. It was like Eric was talking in a completely foreign language at me.

I got the explanation I needed next, painfully, when with a funny shriek, Gran's cat flung herself out of my arms and sprung down onto the porch steps, light on the tips of her paws.

Almost like she understood whatever was going on, amazingly, she tilted her furry head up to look at me with those clear, lit eyes of hers, purred at me, then licked at her long whiskers with her pink tongue. She gave out a weird sucking noise next and then, so suddenly, she was no longer there. No, in her place was something much worse and disgusting.

My English teacher from Bon Temps High, Mr. Merlotte.

And to throw some salt into my eyes to sting them and scar me for good measure, he was completely stark-naked. I saw way more than I would have liked to see for an older man, let alone a school teacher, and without any smidgen of control on it, I grunted in disgust and threw myself behind Eric's broad back. Luckily for me, he was so tall it hid all the unpleasantness of Mr. Merlotte sitting naked on the porch step before us with his scratched, red-raw butt cheeks on show.

Perhaps he sensed my disgust, what with our pledge and apparent sharing of feelings, because he said, in a placid tone that I found unfitting over the weight of seeing my teacher naked, "Haven't you heard of clothes, Merlotte? What an eyesore for my dear Sookie." I shrunk into Eric's back, shivering uncontrollably.

_Were the surprises ever gonna stop? Geeze._

"This is just as embarrassing for me, as it is for both y'all, now trust me when I say that. But I'm on your side, Sookie. I know a bunch about what's coming out here for you."

My favorite teacher, Mr. Merlotte about the most kind-hearted and decent man I'd ever met on the face of the earth- was in on this, too?

I think I might as well just about said my heartfelt goodbyes to my old and average teenage life. Because this was truly the end-all of it. _Mr. Merlotte was my Gran's cat? How? What? When?_

"Here, allow me," Eric muttered stiffly, thrusting one of Gran's faded cushions from on her cane-chair somewhere at Mr. Merlotte.

"What _the fuck_ are you?" I mumbled out, before I could even stop the vulgar thread of words hanging off my tongue. I winced, and chided myself at once. "Were you my Gran's cat... _all this time_?" Well, hell. I was officially thunderstruck.

"Not quite. Now, 'fore you scream, Sookie, you should know, I'm a... a shifter."

"A _shifter_?" I gasped, clinging onto Eric's arms for dear life. I felt like such a frightened little girl. It was so... degrading. "What?"

"Shifters are despicable creatures," Eric explained readily, "Second almost to humans."

"Oh, _shut up_, Eric!" I gave him a thumping slap across the back, hard as I could humanly muster. He really was not helping me... at all.


	21. A New Eric

**I own nothing to do with True Blood, which is obvious haha. No, I'm just a simple fan who loves the show, especially everything Sookie and Eric (and Godric, oh yes!). :-)**

**I want to thank you all so much, your response to this story astounds me, as I'm not a particularly confident FF writer in any sense. I'm truly humbled! And, hopefully, you will enjoy this chapter! Love you guys, you're all so wonderful! x Please keep it up, as it motivates me so much.**

**Not sure if you'll like the turn of the story here hehe. I just couldn't resist putting more and more on Sookie's plate, poor girl.**

**Feel free to let me know your thoughts though, it's always welcomed and muchly appreciated.**

**See you guys again next update! Love you all! x**

* * *

><p>Not once in my right mind had I ever thought there might have been something a bit different about my English teacher Mr. Merlotte.<p>

If anything, he was almost the most human person I knew on the planet; the most understanding, and compassionate. Guess I was wrong, and in a majorly different way. In reality, he was some type of Shifter- something I still couldn't gather two wits about into understanding- that turned into my Gran's cat. Who knows how long he'd been in disguise as Gran's cat for? I shuddered so much at the thought, because, Gran's cat was almost like a sister to me. Throughout my younger years, I spent a lot of time cuddling her, and cooing to her like she knew human-speak. I might have also told her a few personal things in confidence and if that was Mr Merlotte being my cat even then, somebody had better come strike me down and relieve me of my miseries.

Mr. Merlotte was limping around Gran's porch, naked as the day he was born, holding just a mere cushion in place to hide his manhood from my easily startled mind. It didn't get any more gross than that luckily, aside from those brief instances he twirled around, deep in thought, unintentionally giving me a nasty glimpse of his grazed butt yet again. His dark, shoulder-length hair was damp, and it looked it hadn't met the tooth of a comb in weeks. There were a few strands of grass in it, here and there, and a few snapped twigs. Clearly, he'd been having a jolly good, old time for himself out in the bushes of my Gran's yard.

I couldn't wrap my head around all the information I'd received these past few weeks.

Was anyone even human anymore? Was there even any such thing?

I thought I was human, and turned out I was anything but. I have flashlight fingers and I can hear people's thoughts whenever I concentrate real hard and touch them. Hell, I wouldn't be the slightest tad surprised if, soon as I returned back to school, my loyal bestie Tara revealed to me she was a goblin, or something crazy like that. Everything and anything seemed a real possibility to me at this point in time.

I kind of just wanted it all to stop, even for a minute. My brain couldn't soak up too much, no matter how much I wanted it to. It was getting increasingly harder by the next surprise, and the next, to absorb everything in. The sponge of my brain was weighed down with all sorts of bewildering information, and it needed to be wrung drip-dry in order to fully make its start to comprehend everything again.

"So, you're _a Shifter_?" I said again, for what was around the sixth time I'd said it. "You... you were my cat?"

He huffed out a breath of air, puffing out his ruddy cheeks, and then he was almost sizzling with agitation. I was always weak when it came to teacher; If they so much as singled me out in class in front of other students, or yelled at me, I was like a waterway just ready to burst. This time was no different, because although this wasn't school, he was still my teacher. And he was my English teacher _naked... _like I could even begin to forget that little tid-bit, and push it all aside.

"Technically, I wasn't your cat. Not for that long, anyhow. I have my obligations as a school teacher, you know that."

"Was my Gran's cat ever really a cat? Or was it just you?"

He had the heart to look a little guilty. That told me all I needed to know.

"Oh, my God!" I laughed out-loud, leaning back in my chair. "So, Gran's cat _never really_ just was a harmless, little darling cat? _You_ were the cat all along? Oh my. This is freakin' priceless." I laughed some more, more angry and surprised, than anything. "So, does that mean you were... on my bed with me while I slept?" I shuddered at the thought. Sometimes, when it was really windy or rainy outside at night, I'd take in Gran's cat because I was so frightened of all the sounds being made out side. All the croaking of the trees and groaning, and all the pellets of rain pouring down on the tin roof. I'd hold Gran's cat, let her sleep all curled up on my tummy. And really, I was actually letting _my teacher_ curl up on my tummy? "_Eww_!"

Eric chuckled in the chair across from me. "My thoughts exactly. My _feelings_, also."

"Look, I ain't proud of what I've had to do," Mr. Merlotte exclaimed, louder by the second. "But it was necessary. Believe it or not, Sookie, there are_ some_ folks who care about you. We don't want you gettin' hurt." He combed a hand through his hair, and I realized he looked super frightened.

"And you knew that I had this King after me, all along?" I asked dubiously. As if.

He groaned, then stood still to look down at me. "It didn't take much to see somethin' was wrong. You haven't been to school in a little over a week. I think I figured as much, that somethin' wasn't right about you being absent so suddenly."

"And you're here to help me?" It was hard to keep my eyes planted solely on his face. I mean, when someone's standing naked _right in front of you_, it's a little hard to control where your eyes go.

"Yes, I am."

"And why should she trust you?" Eric asked, sounding very curious. "Why should_ I_ for that matter? Your despicable type is not known to be particularly friendly to vampires like myself."

"That's because this ain't about you, or _any single other one_ of you people for that matter," Mr. Merlotte spat out, royally pissed off. I had to get a firm grip on myself; He wasn't my teacher right now. Plus, he wasn't even raising his voice _at me_. No need to get upset over it, really. "This is about that little girl I know and teach in high-school, the girl who came to me a few times after class for counselling, 'cause she had terrible secrets she couldn't keep any longer. 'Right?"

Well, talk about breaking student-teacher confidentiality!

"Terrible secrets?" Eric latched onto that part, just like I almost knew he would. "What are these secrets he speaks of, lover?"

"None of your friggen business, Eric," I hissed through my teeth. I sure as hell wasn't going to get into any of the horror that happened when I was younger, that's for sure. Especially not with... Eric, who had the trouble sympathizing with me, of all people. Besides, now was not the time. "Can we drop this, please?"

"No, I'd rather not." Eric scooted over closer in the chair, tapping a set of long fingers on his chin, in wickedly deep thought. It pissed me off somethin' shocking. "This is something you feel incredibly... touchy about, and I can feel that much, since your feelings_ are_ my own. Let's not beat around the bush here."

"I just had an Uncle that did some pretty loopy things to me, is all. All right? Drop it!" I shivered at the mere memory of my Uncle Bartlett, then felt my whole face redden. I really didn't want to have to talk about it.

"Loopy?" The phrase was like a foreign word on his tongue_. Good, because that was all he was gonna get from me._

I stood from my chair hastily, intent on ignoring him.

"Well, I'm tired," I said, as cheerfully as I could manage. "My brain is officially swamped. 'Night, Mr. Sam. _Eric_." I pushed through the fly screen door, and just as I was about to close and lock everything up, I swear I heard them talking in hushed voices. Probably about my Uncle, maybe about this whole Russell Edgington predicament I found myself in. Hell, maybe even both.

Even having to bring my Uncle into the conversation and catching me so cruelly unprepared like that, made me too jumpy to even sleep, even though I felt I truly needed to.

Instead, I sat on the couch, flicked on the television, and watched some crappy soap-opera. I tried not to think or dwell too much, but even the sounds blaring from the T.V couldn't help me from stressing about what happened, when I was a much younger girl. I supposed my situation wasn't half as bad as what other girl's had went through; All it mainly was, was touching I felt uncomfortable with. I could almost feel Uncle's liver-spotted hands just gliding over my arms as I sat. I could almost hear his husky, smoky-voice in my ear: "_My, my. Ain't you grown into a purty little girl?"_

I drew my knees up on the couch, and circled my arms over them.

I hadn't been in contact with Uncle for years, luckily. Gran never knew what he did to me, he liked to keep all that stuff a secret between me and him. All the touching, all the sickening words about how beautiful I was, how I was developing real nicely.

_Damn Mr. Merlotte! And damn, stupid Eric, for making me think about him all over again!_

I didn't know how long I sat there on the couch, curled up and shivering for. But it seemed all years and years. Eventually I slept, then woke up again, and fell asleep all over. About after the third time, something roused me out of my sleepiness for good.

Someone was yelling in the yard, and having themselves a good time. Laughing, and calling out to someone. I listened carefully for several minutes, everything was still dark outside, and I swear that voice was Eric's calling me the way he was. Must have still been the night hours, then.

I climbed off the sofa, and pulled on my robe to go check and see for myself what he wanted. Hell, he probably just wanted to talk some more, and annoy me. Only, when I unlocked the door and pushed through the netted one, I found out I was wrong. _Dead-wrong._

"Eric? What're you doing, you moron?"

I fingered around the porch wall for the outside light switch, and flicked it on. Instantly it bathed everything in the yard in a generous yellow glow. Including Eric, who was... being super weird. He was just standing there on the grass, hunched over something.

I think I about realized next. There was something white and long in the grass. I thought it was a human's body, or part of it anyhow. It sure did look like it.

"Oh, Eric. What've you done?"

"_Hmm_?"

He spun around at the sound of my shaky voice, his fangs out and fully extended menacingly.

I was shaken by the look that overcome him, and I very nearly gulped; He was a completely different Eric. He well and truly looked like the vampire he was. Strands of his blond hair was sticking all over the place chaotically, and his shirt was streaked with long strips of blood. His fangs and mouth were practically dribbling with strings of it. I felt like my heart had leapt up into my throat, because while he looked about ready to spring and attack and off me whole, he also looked panicked as all hell.

"_Lover_?" he breathed, his voice boiling over with profound excitement. "Is it _you_?"

Well, that well and truly knocked the wind out of my gut. And all the fear I felt for my safety along with it. It was almost like he had forgotten our entire conversation from tonight.

His defensive stance dropped, his fangs retracted, and then he was waving me urgently to come down the steps onto the grass to him with his big hands.

He softened into no more than an over-eager puppy dog, wagging its tail at the sight of its cherished owner. Something just wasn't right about him, that's for sure. The normal Eric wasn't so... happy around me. Or nice for that matter, either. Really, I hadn't the slightest inclination into why he was getting so jolly over me standing there in my pink nightgown on the porch. It was so... un-Eric. Eric was just plain old, cool and unaffected. This Eric, not so much.

"It _is_ you," he said loudly, about as happy as a kid getting to eat a whole chocolate cake. "_Come_, lover! The night is young! We are free to roam!"

I couldn't help but get the feeling I was being played for an unsuspecting fool. This was probably just another one of his cruel games, where he laughed at me all at my expense, no doubt. I was sorely determined not to believe it so easily, because then that would be almost as if I'd let him win and get underneath my skin once and for all. So, I decided to play along.

"Right, Eric." I could feel the skepticism growing clear as day on my face and yet, I think I cracked just a little, when I saw the beatific smile that stretched across his lips at the sound of my voice, baring nothing but those pearly whites up at me. Damn, what a smile. "I'll just go waltzing 'round the yard with you after midnight in just my nightgown and robe, while there's a dead... body out there? No, thank you. That'd be real smart of me, wouldn't it?"

I stared at him, simmering with suspicion. Seemed it took him a while to process my words, because he just kept at it with that smile, until ever-so-slowly, his face fell.

He looked both taken aback and defeated, like I'd just spitefully kicked him. "But... but we must."

Still, I wasn't gonna fall for it. I crossed my arms over my chest, glowering, braced and ready for the moment he grinned maliciously, explained that he was just being the ass that he was most of the time, and rub it all in my face. Unluckily for him, this was one girl who had enough smarts within her not to get dragged down into his bullcrap this late of an evening.

"Eric, I am not in a very good mood to listen your crap this late of an evening," I said, very seriously and angrily. Almost sending me laughing hysterically, he looked down at his large feet and shied away from my strict tone of voice, like a little boy being scolded by his overbearing mother. He wrung his hands together, and shifted his feet on the grass, his body language screaming all sorts of tension. Boy, was he a good actor. I could give him credit there, for being able to keep up pretense as seamlessly as he could. "You know, for a vamp as old as you are, you _sure are_ incredibly immature!"

"S-sorry," he stuttered pitifully.

I sighed loudly, officially not in the mood. "Now where is Godric?"

He shot me an alarmed look, then he trembled visibly. "Who?"

"Godric!" I couldn't help raising my voice at him; He'd just pushed all my fiery buttons that intensely and effortlessly, it seemed. "Your _maker_, Eric!"

"Godric is here?" His eyes widened fearfully. "Oh, no. Is he angry in me? Have I displeased him, is that why he has come?"

"_What_?" He wasn't making any sense at all, even when he was speaking in English. "Don't you... remember anything? Don't you remember...how we found him tonight, and how I...I de-silvered him?" And how you were acting like a high-handed butt-wipe, intentionally rubbing me in all the wrong ways imaginable?

He shook his head violently. My God, he looked beyond terrified and confused by his surroundings. Something definitely wasn't right, no if's or buts about it. He was being serious here, his dead-straight expression and uncontrived body language told me as much.

Still, it all felt fishy as hell.

"Then if you truthfully don't remember anythin' that's happened, then how..." My heart swelled up with mistrust, as I voiced the words aloud, "...how did you know where to find me exactly? Let alone know... how to come here?" Gran's place wasn't the easiest to find. And there was just a million other places he could have easily got to. It all seemed a bit too... convenient, almost.

"Because I..." He seemed like he was having real difficulty in articulating the answer to that very question himself. He shook his head again, looked away from me for almost a mind-riddling minute, before placing his hands on his chest, somewhat significantly. "I.. felt it, in here." He drummed at his chest with his long fingers. "I was... drawn here like... home."

_Well, that wasn't what I was expecting._

"You were drawn here because it felt like... _home_ to you?" I repeated, exasperated.

"Yes, that is correct," he clarified, aggrieved. "_Is_ this my home?"

It took me a moment to think that through. Was this home for him? Not really. But I loathe to think what might have happened to him in his confounded state had he not come to Gran's property so quickly. Who knows what could have happened to him, while he was not being the usual irritating, self-reliant Eric? For one thing, he might have gotten himself into a heck of a lot of trouble and, considering the blood all over him, it was probable he already had, in some way or another. He was downright lucky no vampire-haters got hold of him in the vulnerable state he appeared to be trapped in.

"I guess, it's safe to say yes," I answered carefully, "This is kinda like your home. It's safest here."

"And are _you_ my home?" he asked tentatively, fixing me with a shy look.

Oh, hell. Now he was just being cloyingly sweet.

With a resigned sigh, I tightened the flaps of my robe more securely over my nightgown. "Come on, you. Get inside, and we'll see what Godric has to say about all of this."

I thanked the Lord above I had Godric with us then. Everything was bound to be so much... easier, with him around. Not to mention more civilized. I knew he'd have more than a few insightful explanations into why Eric was acting all different the way he was. Hell, he probably just over-consumed his daily tolerance level of blood, that's it.

I yanked open the fly screen door, and turned back to look at him in the yard. I had expected him to follow me obediently and yet, surprisingly, he hadn't. He hadn't moved a single inch from where he stood before. His neck was straining left to right, as he looked around every nook and cranny of my Gran's yard warily, like he was afraid the whole thing was a trap.

If anyone had anymore reason to believe something was a trap, it was me in the ways Eric was acting so uncharacteristically like himself, the way he was. I couldn't say I wanted to feel it in regards to him, but I felt all tragically sorry for him and in such a weepy mood, even though I still hadn't the slightest idea of what was going on with him at all.

"Well, are you coming inside or not?" I prompted, trying not to sound too impatient out of concern I'd frighten him even more.

"And you won't hurt me if I do so?" Oh, my Lord. Breaking my little heart.

"Sure, there have been times where I've wanted to seriously maim you," I admitted honestly, stifling back a laugh. "But... now isn't one of those times. So long as you be careful not to get on my nerves, or else I'm hauling you out with my flashlight fingers first chance I get," I added sternly.

He looked downright horrified at the thought of getting on my wrong side. How... surprising, to be worried over a young girl who was no match for his vampire strength. Like I could ever seriously hurt him. The whole thing was so... laughable. Then again, Eric was well and truly not being himself tonight.

"Consider me warned." He gulped loudly, the pale muscles in his throat knotting together. Could he seriously be for real? Like a girl like me would ever be considered a danger or intimidating in his books.

Still, he was eyeballing me warily, like I was the most dangerous creature in the world. It was kinda empowering, considering.

"Let's not waste anymore time," I said, pushing the fly screen door wider open with my elbow. I tried to make the offer sound extra inviting for him by forcing a strained smile on my lips. Seemed it was just the friendly incentive he needed.

I still couldn't seem to wrap my head around it, when he walked up the porch steps and hesitated a second, before scampering through the threshold of Gran's house. Even then, he whirled around to look me square in the eyes, making his awareness of my movements very known, like he believed I was somehow sneaky enough to catch him unprepared in attacking him with his back facing me. It was unbelievable.

"You are my lover, yes?" he blurted out uncertainly, seemingly out-of-nowhere. It took me a long moment to get my brain straight, because though the words were out of mere harmless innocence and curiosity to him, they still itched at me the wrong way and got me fuming something crippling.

I turned my back on him, trusting him wholeheartedly not to do anything, while I closed the front door to Gran's house. I knew he was too terrified to so much as hurt me, anyhow. At least, I felt mighty confident he was no threat to me at this point in time.

"I would _hardly_ call you my lover," I said, finding myself nauseated at the mere term yet again. Mostly, it was only due to Eric calling me that repetitively out of spitefulness and nothing more, that constantly got my bristles up. But somehow... with this _new _Eric, it didn't seem a taunt rolling off his tongue at all. Somehow, it was something a tad more easier to swallow down when he was being like this, all pitiful and confused. "Hell, I wouldn't even call you my _friend_, least of all... _my lover_. More like playful adversaries, than anything."

"But you _are my_ human?"

I felt the bile rise in my throat. Now, why was it he remembered that, and not anything else? Surely, he had to well and truly be playing with me. He just had to be.

"No. I am _nobodies_ human. I belong to no one. I'm not some... kept girl, all right?" I sounded way too defensive, yet he instantly mistook my defensiveness as affront.

"I have insulted you," he observed, ducking his head low in guilt.

"Yes, you have." I wasn't gonna lie. And, truth be told, while he was acting like this, so human and gentle- however long it lasted- I would milk it all for what it's worth.

"But I smell my blood inside you. I assumed-"

"- Well, you assumed wrong, Mister!" Boy, all this pointless talking was doing my head in.

I decided I needed to put myself to good use, as a way to distract myself from over thinking the current, bewildering situation through. Without another single word at him, I padded my way down the hallway into the kitchen. I could only pray to God that Godric would be joining us very soon.

Turned out I had myself an unwanted follower, in Eric. For some reason beyond me, he decided to tag along loyally and when I halted dramatically in the middle of the kitchen, deliberating on what to do, he ended up bumping into me roughly, by accident, I think.

I swirled around on the spot to look at him.

He was watching my legs avidly with keen, appraising eyes and for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why. Hadn't this Eric seen a pair of legs before, or other perfectly average body parts for that matter?

"You are smaller limbed than most," he remarked, a little too casually for my liking. "You would think I would go for a taller statured woman." I knew he wasn't intentionally saying all that to get me riled up. He sounded merely... surprised and mightily intrigued, all at once.

"That's because I am hardly a woman yet," I retorted stiffly underneath my breath. "I'll grow taller, sooner or later. Perhaps not as freakishly tall as you, thank riddance for that." God, I couldn't believe I was even having such a conversation with him!

"Oh, no. You most definitely look female to me." His eyes flickered down... lower curiously. "You have long hair, and breasts." I felt my cheeks aflame with heat. How pervy of him!

"Well, _excuse me_! That was a rude thing to say to a girl!"

He ducked his head down again, avoiding my eyes out of shame. "Sorry." He was all full of 'sorry''s tonight. "You live alone in this moderately large house?"

Well, clearly he wasn't playing around about not remembering anything, and this threw a major spanner into the works. Who was meant to explain that his reasons in being here, was to protect me from Russell Edgington? Because I sure as hell didn't know where to even start.

"Yes," I whispered, grasping at straws into why he would bother to even ask such a thing. "Uh, well. Not exactly." I shook my head, suddenly remembering. "I live with my older brother." Who I haven't seen hide nor hair of for over a week, strangely enough, because he'd been at his best friend Hoyt's. He hadn't even so much as called in to check on me and Gran or nothing. Which was totally unlike Jason. "And, I did with my... Grandmother." Having to mention Gran like that just added a fresh scatter of salt into the wounds of not ever going to have her around any longer.

I could only just imagine what it would be like had she still been here with me now; She probably would have told me not to worry my heart out on insignificant things, and to keep calm as much as possible over the turmoil my life had just become.

"_Did_?" he repeated, sounding gravely confused.

"Yes, _did_. She's... gone now." There, leave it at that. I felt my throat constrict painfully, and purposefully, I dodged my way out of his line of sight, excruciatingly uncomfortable. It was so miserable having to speak of it, especially when he was right there, when it happened. Hell, he had even removed her body out of the house. Pity he couldn't remember just how involved he was in it all, really.

"Then I gather I am the man of the house?"

I almost cackled at that. Man of the house? Yeah, in your dreams, egotistical man. What a righteous assumption to make!

"No." I snorted derisively. "In your wildest dreams, maybe."

"Ah. Then our marriage is unconventional?"

"What?" Oh, my Lord. He was more of a helpless cause than I initially thought. It was kind of hilarious in a... dark way. "Is there anything you can remember at all? Like _anything_ you were doing... _before_?"

"Uhm." He thought for a moment. Then something like excitement glistened over his eyes. "Certain things, yes. Like... a knife, and you accepting my hand, and I yours. And the happiness we felt, at being wedded."

All righty then. That wasn't the way I remembered it at all. Clearly I had an obvious advantage on my side, because I still recalled, with such anger and betrayal bubbling away inside my veins, at how he tricked me the way he had; so scheming like a filthy fanger. Clearly, along with losing everything in his mind, he was also deluded.

But then I peered up at his face, and saw the way he was looking down at me, with such hope and fervor, I couldn't even bring myself to break that little fact to him outright. For some reason, I knew it would've caused him to feel sad, and surprisingly, I didn't want that for him at all right about now. Especially not in his current state. So, I pushed it all aside and let him win for the time being. It was the least I could do, anyhow.

I just felt so... sorry for him, no matter how unjustified that was of me to feel that way towards a character like him, whenever he was his unpleasant, pain-in-the-rear self. He wasn't himself right now. It felt kinda... malicious and cruel to cut him back down to size in such a way.

I was still reflecting on everything, on the surreal predicament Eric found himself in, when there was a hesitant, slow knock coming from the front door.

Winding me, Eric gave out a long sniff and then so suddenly it concerned me for whoever was outside that front door, his razor-sharp fangs shot out.

"_Vampire_," he spat out between his teeth with such scary hostility. "The nerve they have to pillage my wife's home!"

"_Eric_?"

Before I could gain any sense into what the heck he was doing, he turned and trudged out of the kitchen, like a man on a mission. I heard the front door open, and then next, snarls that only vampires sounded fit to make, all rumbling groans and moans.

Eric was definitely not right in frame of mind tonight, that was blatantly clear.

"No,_ retract_... your fangs," a clear voice I instantly recognized said, full of sheer warning. Godric. Oh, thank Jesus for that. Instantly, my whole body was lifted. "I command you to _stop this_ at once!"

I went back into the hallway, rightfully frightened of what I would see appearing before me; There was a whole lot of fangery going on, as well as belligerent staring from Eric up at Godric. Godric's hand was wrapped tightly around his throat, restraining Eric from all his wriggling, and Eric... was on his knees.

"No, Eric! _Stop fighting against him_!" I yelled. "He's your Maker, you dumbo! You _can't_ kill him, you care about him! Remember?" _Well, not that he'd ever really admit to having feelings for anyone_. That seemed to shake Eric out of it immediately at once, thank goodness. The fangs retracted, and he considerately bent up on his knees to straighten out a few visible wrinkles on his Maker's shirt from where he knelt.

_Oh, thank goodness it was all over._ I breathed a whole lot easier then.

He gave me another apologetic look, sorry as ever.

"You... _you _made me the way I am?" Again with that slow, drugged-out, confused voice that sounded so unlike Eric.

Godric was about the epitome of patience right now. Well, at least one of us had to be. I couldn't understand, for the life of me, why Eric was behaving this way at all. Exactly like he was experiencing a massive hang-over from a bender you woke up to the next morning, with a pounding headache and selective amnesia 'bout the worst parts of your night.

"Indeed I did, my child."

Eric still looked uncertain about the whole thing, but he collected himself enough to give his Maker a funny bow by inclination of his head.

I just couldn't help myself. I had to know, and surely, Godric would know more into Eric's state than I ever would.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked hastily, from my secure place behind Gran's couch, away from the finished fight between the two. "Godric, did he drink _too much_ human blood, or something? Is that why he's... acting so _differently_ like this?" Like a drunk, boisterous human that's forgotten almost everything, aside from a few skewered parts of our pledge-thingy?

"Oh, no." Godric looked almost amused. "It is not human blood that has the ability to affect us in such this way, child."

"_My _Faerie blood, then?"

"No. Not even blood at all. But something more malignant to our kind, and full of dark magic."

I wanted him to be level with me. It was the only way I'd be able to understand everything more clearly. Maybe he didn't want to say too much in front of Eric, perhaps? Eric... who was just staring at me from where he sat on his knees, with such avid intensity. I blushed for what felt like the hundredth time tonight.

"Godric, do you think we can go into the hallway?" I asked, with all the gentle politeness I could seem to muster up in my tone of voice.

"Of course, child." At that, he patted Eric somewhat fondly on the head and stepped out into the hallway.

Just as I was about to follow him, Eric gave out a funny moan of despair.

"Please," he begged from his place on the floor, sounding all miserable. "Don't leave me, lover. Stay." His voice was awfully petrified, for reasons beyond me. It was something' I'd never heard come from his voice before. I turned to share a glance with Godric, who was looking down at Eric on the floor with the most delighted expression on his face. What he felt so good about any of this, I hadn't the slightest clue.

"I'll just be in the hallway," I said, in the most levelled voice I could manage for him. I threw in a reassuring smile for benefit, then got my act together. It was no use just standing there, feeling all sorry for him. "What is going on with him?" I asked Godric nervously.

"It seems he has been put under a witchery's curse."

"A witchery's...?" Well, that stunned me. So, he was practically saying there were witches existing the world now? Was anything make-believe anymore?

"And, by the looks of it... it has come both a blessing and hindrance in equal measure. He appears to be more... attached to you, than regular. Like an infatuated human boy."

"A_ giant_ human boy," I muttered underneath my breath dryly.

"Yes." A faint smile cracked across Godric's pale lips. "I suppose so. Not in a thousand-years has something like this arisen out of him and, biggest surprise of all, it was all a witches work. I daresay you are making him more human by the second, one that is open to feelings for your kind."

"So, how do we get it all to stop?" I asked, feeling even more nervous by the second, when I peered back into the living room at Eric cautiously. He caught my looking and, before I knew it, he started crawling forward on his knees, like he'd somehow misinterpreted my look as calling for him to come to me.

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple, child. No doubt, most assuredly, it will wane over time and the curse will be broken."

"How long are...?" My eyes widened, and I swallowed uncomfortably at the sight of Eric curling up between my feet like a cat, resting his large elbows on his knees. He tilted his head to look at me with those bright and big curious eyes of his, and he looked about as peaceful as a wind-free day about being near to me. It was so... weird. Even for a cursed Eric. "How long are we talking here? A week? _Two weeks_, at best, 'till he gets back to normal?"

"More like a month. Or possibly even years."

"You're _kidding_ me, right?" I said, louder than I had really intended. "A month, maybe a _year_? And what happens if Russell Edgington comes for me again, and tries to attack every single damn one of us? Wouldn't Eric be more... vulnerable to an attack?"

Clearly, my harsh tone of voice set Eric off something wild, because he made a funny panicked noise and clung onto my legs in a super tight grasp by wrapping his arms around them. He pushed the side of his face up against my shin.

"_No one_ hurts my lover," he said, his voice deep and dangerous.

The threat wasn't all that affective because, so abruptly, Godric was bursting into amused, shaky laughter. I stared at him, unimpressed; Still, it was so nice to see Godric share a hearty, real laugh, and break out of his sad mood.

"You will give my son hell after this, yes? You will make him see the light into his stubborn ways, and that this is how we mingle with humans?"

"Oh, yes." I gave him a wicked smile. "I fully intend to."

Godric went on, in a more serious voice, "This can also be worked to your advantage. His severe attachment to you now will only make him Russell Edgington's reckoning once he so much as attempts to harm you. Eric's wrath on him will be merciless, as this King dutifully deserves. It will not be out of vengeful actions for my son, but rather... _love_. And that is glorious. This almost makes my four-thousand-years on earth tolerable."

_Too bad it took something as dramatic as a witches curse to change all of that._

And then it suddenly clicked into my brain, and I remembered just as suddenly. Oh, crap. The body in the yard that he was hanging over! "Uhm, Godric," I started nervously, because I didn't want to be too much of a pain. "I'm sorry to ask this, but... Eric killed something out in the yard, and I'm guessing it's a human. Do you think you could just go check and see for me?"

"Of course." Within the blink of an eye, Godric was gone. He had moved with his vampire speed, and then, sending me shrieking and Eric covering his ears with a startled groan, Godric was standing right in front of me again. "I am afraid so, child. However, it is not entirely a human. A hand, in fact. I do not know if this will mean anything to you, but this was on one of his fingers. Some type of symbolic ring." He held his hand, palm flat, out to me steadily. His fingertips were stained with sticky, red blood, and the gold ring was all bloody. It took me a moment to recognize it and, when I did, the unsettled feelings stirred within.

_It was my Uncle Bartlett's ring, which meant - -_

I looked down at Eric's blood-splattered face cautiously. He turned his head up to meet my look and gave me a harmless, fang-free smile.

Oh, great. I was hyperventilating. So, in the meantime of getting his memories erased from his brain, he had the moment to kill and drain my Uncle whole? Oh, my God. I guess he was so oblivious to what he'd done in his altered, new Eric state, that he couldn't put two-and-two together into just how serious a crime murdering my Uncle was.


	22. Trying to Be Normal

**I** **own nothing to do with True Blood.**

**Hey guys, hoping you won't mind another update! :-) And hoping you will enjoy this one! I've found I absolutely love writing a True Blood fanfic, I just love the characters so much. You all inspire me in amazing ways, so thank you all! I love all you amazing people, I'm so flattered that you're interested in the journey of this story! xx**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit boring! There will be some Eric and Godric in the next chapter, I promise you :D**

* * *

><p>I thought that being back at school would make me feel normal again. Turned out, I was dead wrong. My day only got worse, if that ever were possible. Hell, my life was getting worse and worse as the days went on and progressed. Even when I was trying to catch up on school and being like a human girl again.<p>

At lunch break outside on the tables, my little mind-reading thing decided to pop up again randomly and completely out of the blue, without any hope of controlling it. My close friend Arlene, bestie Tara, and I, were halfway in the middle of a conversation, and just because my knee so happened to be pushed up against Arlene's thigh underneath the table the way it was, I ended up hearing a bucket-load of private thoughts and stresses I didn't particularly want to be aware of in Arlene's life.

Turned out, Arlene was having as much of a difficult week as I had, if worser.

As it was, I found out Arlene had missed her monthly period, and she was scared she might be pregnant at fifteen. All her thoughts turned X-rated, and she was recalling her date with her older senior boyfriend, Terry, the night before. Turned out, they had unprotected sex in the back of his old rusty and dented pick-up truck. Apparently, according to her thoughts, it was something unexpected, hence the silly idea of going without a condom. Things had just gotten too hot and heavy for Arlene to deny the proposition Terry was offering her with all his thigh and neck kisses, and now she was stressing obsessively over whether Terry would break up with her or not, if she found out she was in fact pregnant.

Throwing a spanner in the works and without even thinking carefully into what I was doing, I turned in my seat and gave her a big super-tight hug.

"Things will work out just fine, Arlene," I had told her, pressing my chin into her shoulder, in a friend's only way of comforting a girl in their serious time of need. I sure could use a hug myself. "Get a pregnancy test, and if it does so-happen to come back positive, I'm sure Terry won't mind." Terry and her had dated for very nearly almost a year, and by the looks of things, it was something serious. Well, as serious as two high-school kids could get. "And Arlene, you are a strong, independent and beautiful girl and, as for Terry, I know he's _crazy_ about you!"

I could remember the day Terry asked her out, and how over the moon she was. He had made it a real theatrical affair; We were all in the school cafeteria, and Terry had jokingly gotten down on one knee and declared to the entire student body present that he wanted Arlene as his girl, and he had real tears in his eyes, like he was just bursting with emotion over the idea of having Arlene as his girl. It didn't get anymore romantic than that.

Once I pulled away from our hug and smiled encouragingly at her, she looked me over searchingly and went about as red as her hair. I realized my mistake a second later; Clearly, I hadn't thought my actions through enough. But I had only meant it out of the goodness in my heart, only Arlene just couldn't see it that way.

"Oh, my God. Tara told you, didn't she?" She asked, then turned in her seat to stare unsuspecting Tara down, betrayal written all across her face. I felt so guilty for making Tara take the fall and, yet, there wasn't really much I could do to rectify the situation easily. "Remind me never to tell you secrets ever again, you tattling bitch!"

I felt like crying over the blow-out I'd just caused, when Tara's mouth hung agape. Tara was always good at defending herself, though, and, naturally, she did. She recollected herself hardly a second later, with ferocity in her stride.

"Well, _excuse_ me!" she snapped, downright insulted. "I never said anythin' to Sook! Now _who_ you _calling_ a bitch? You better take that the fuck back this instance!"

"Oh, I call bullshit," Arlene taunted, wiggling a finger over at her. I learned then just how bitchy girl's my age can get, and dangerously so. A girl-fight was definitely brewing in the midst of it all. "How else would Sookie know? You've gone and told her about my little problem, ain't you? Hell, the least you can do is admit to it, not just sit there and pretend you didn't! I thought we were friend's, Tara, but clearly I was wrong. True friend's don't turn on each other, like stupid bit-"

"Hey _time-out_, you two! _Please_!" I yelled between the pair urgently, trying to keep my face straight and no tears from running out. Which was pretty difficult. I hated seeing two close friends getting involved in a cat-fight, all due to my thoughtless mouth. "I'm sorry, all right?" I apologized, then scrambled to my feet. I realized I had to get the heck away from the pair of them before I started bawling, ruining my cover once and for all. "I never meant to cause a fight between you both!"

Sure enough, I erupted into miserable tears. I just wanted to be left alone, but at the same time, I was sick and tired of being alone. At least, I wanted human companionship. No more vampires and fangs and blood. But clearly, I wasn't about to get it today with these two after the drama I'd just caused.

_God, seems I did wrong no matter where I turned._

_My first day back at school, and what a failure that had been!_

"See you two in English," I murmured, slipping off the bench. "And again, I'm _real_ sorry, Arlene, for meddling!"

All this stuff that was happening to me, was a lot more harder to deal with than I thought. I thought I was getting a pretty good handle over everything, until now. But then I'd just only had Gran die due to being drained to death by a set of malicious vampires after my blood, and then Uncle Bartlett being murdered all because of Eric's carelessness. Add to that, I had all these things happening to me that I could not seem to control- things that kept making me realize how unhuman I was, all these special skills- and then I had Eric, a vampire who's meant to be protecting me, who only just had his memory magically wiped and underneath some misguided belief we were lovers. And then there's Godric, who wasn't a problem in his own right, but rather the solution that held everything all together and stopped everything from getting all crazy- as far as Eric was concerned, at least.

At least I had Godric, and he could control Eric and make sure he kept himself outta harms way, when I wasn't around. And realistically, a huge vampire like Eric was way beyond my control.

But then things just started getting worse and worse. I think I was now beginning to slowly crack underneath the pressure.

Mr. Merlotte had been my Gran's cat all along. He wasn't just a mere teacher looking out for one of his students best interests.

Mr. Compton had gotten real close to my Grandmother, only with the wicked intentions of killing her, and then once she was well and truly out-of-the-way, send me to the King.

I had a crazy Vampire King after my blood. Not to mention all these other Vampires and Were probably wanting to pinch me and take me to him. I think all that was definitely reason enough for me to crack and break underneath the strain of it all.

And so, I spent the rest of my lunch break sitting all by my lonesome having a good, old crying fest. Crying seemed about the only thing I could do, and though I knew it was hardly productive, it helped a whole lot and took a load of stress off my shoulders.

I just wanted something good to start happening to me. Now I didn't know what that was, but... I just wanted something nice. A well-deserved holiday from all this madness.

"What are you doing sitting there all alone, Sookie Stackhouse?" asked a deep voice from behind me, sounding outraged. "What is the meaning of this? This ain't cool."

I turned and peeked behind my shoulder and, sure enough, it was Hoyt.

Maybe this was it. Maybe this was what I needed, after all? A friend to talk to (maybe not by telling him all that's happening in my life, because surely, he wouldn't believe it and, Hoyt being a bit slow, he sure as hell would not be able to keep up). Still, I was real pleased he'd come to notice me sitting away from everyone, sobbing.

Hoyt was in Jason's grade, and they were the best of friends. Though I never had a crush on any boy's at school, I always thought Hoyt was pretty nice-looking, in a beefy kinda way. Too bad his Ma meddled in his business so often; I'm sure he would have made the best boyfriend in the world to any girl, if they'd ever given him so much as the time of day. He sure had a heart made of pure gold in my eyes.

"Hi, Hoyt," I breathed out weakly. I felt so self-conscious, when he came to sit down by me. I was sure my nose was running from all my crying, and I didn't even so much as have a damn tissue on me. Hoyt had never seen me cry before, I'm pretty sure. But it made me feel so happy to see that sympathetic smile on his face for me.

Hoyt put a stocky arm around me and patted my shoulder. "Hey, Sook. What's the matter?" Hoyt was always real sweet and understanding to me. At least, as much as he possibly could be towards a best friend's little sister, without breaking their code of brotherhood, or whatever it was they had, that is.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just being an emotional girl today." I moped up my tears and tried to put on a smile for him. "I'm just bein' silly, really."

"Oh no, you don't," he said, in playful warning. "You_ know_ Hoyt Fortenberry don't budge for nobody. Especially not his best buddies little sister, when she's upset. _Now spill_!"

"I've just had a crazy week," I said, unsure whether I ought to really tell him the half of it or not. Even then, crazy was such an understatement. "I just caused Tara and Arlene to have a real big blow-out, all because of me shooting off my stupid mouth. I swear, I never learn!" I couldn't help it, I broke down crying again. "Things in my life just keep going from bad to worse, I swear!"

"Oh, now. That ain't true," he said consolingly, like it'd help. "Your life ain't that bad. Surely, it could be a million times worse, right?"

"Oh, you don't even know the half of it. And, even if you did, you wouldn't even believe how crap my life is right now," I said, hoping to make a light-hearted joke out of it. Well, at least I still had a little bit of humour in my system to work with. Sure, I could laugh about it now, while I was away from it. But soon as I got home, and everything turned dark outside again, it'd just turn bad all over. It occurred to me I was whining, so I decided to make some good use out of being around Jason's best pal. "How's Jason going?" I asked, finding comfort most of all in the subject change.

"Yeah, he's good. You know Jason, same old routine." He laughed quietly, and rubbed my shoulder again consolingly. It was kind of nice to be held by Hoyt. Nicer, than I would have thought. He was so warm and cuddly, it was a nice change from being surrounded by cold, hard vampires. Then again, I think it's always nice to be held in general by anyone, when you're in a weepy mood. "He's actually hooked up with this chick. She's not half bad lookin', either. She's got a real pretty smile."

"And that'd be _Tara_, I hope?" I asked bluntly, fixing him with a stern stare.

Jason had made the impression by me reading his thoughts that one time, that he'd really seriously had a thing for Tara. And Tara definitely liked Jason. I would be super peeved off at Jason if he deliberately made a go at hooking up with another girl, all because he was too chicken to voice his feelings for Tara out in the open. But knowing Jason and how much of a cad he was, always playing girl's for the thrill of it, I couldn't say it would have surprised me in the slightest.

"Unfortunately, no," Hoyt admitted slowly, frowning. "But hey, I know for a fact he likes her. Like really_, really _likes her." He shrugged and waved his hand into the air dismissively. "But knowing the stand-up guy Jase is, he's just too concerned it would interfere with your friendship with her. He's too much of a great guy to jeopardize that. You ought to give him a little more credit for being the awesome guy he is!" He gave me a dopey, proud smile. "And that awesome guy is my bestest friend in the entire universe! Who would have ever thought your bro would have a loser like me as his best pal?"

"Hoyt, you're _a million times_ better than Jason." I snorted at his unfairly self-depreciating words, then shook my head. "C'mon, let's be honest here. Jason is _anything_ but a stand-up guy. You ought to know that real well, considering the number of times you've seen him break a girl's heart and leave her inconsolable the way he has!"

"Oh, come on." He gave me an incredulous look, raising his eyebrows. "If I could be anyone in the world, livin' or dead... I'd want to be Jason fuckin' Stackhouse. Jason is _The Man_!"

"Oh, I wouldn't like you then if you were anythin' like my brother," I told, shuddering at the mere thought. "Jason is selfish, egotistical, and a complete and utter heartbreaker! Almost as bad as _Eri_-" I had to get a firm hold of myself just then. I was about to say _Eric Northman_, but then realized just how silly that was. Not to mention downright risky. Not that Hoyt would gather any sense into it anyhow, being as unobservant as he was.

"Yeah, but you're his little sister," he said, like that made my opinion invalid. "You're not supposed to like him!"

Boy, Hoyt sure had rose-colored glasses on whenever it came to my brother. It's like he couldn't so much as think a bad word of Jason, ever. But lucky me, I knew Jason for what he truly was: A mischief-maker, always running around and breaking girl's hearts. It was only because I knew Tara so well and how strong she was, with never letting her feelings get the best of her, that I would willingly push her into dating Jason the way I had. Tara sure wasn't like other girl's at school; She could handle herself, and well.

"Who's this new girl, anyhow?" I asked, more interested than I ought to have been where Jason's dating life was concerned. Knowing Jason, it wouldn't last all that long. Jason changed girl's as often as he changed his underwear, and that was weekly.

"Well, she's got a real pretty smile. She's blonde. Her names Crystal."

"Crystal?" Well, that name wasn't familiar to me. No one at school came to mind. Obviously, she wasn't a Bon Temps student, then.

Seemed Hoyt knew exactly what I was thinking of asking about her. "She don't attend here," he explained. "I'm not actually sure what school she goes to. But she's real wild. Jason was sayin' she's a real panther in the sack, or maybe he was just bragging to get me jealous." He threw a playful wink at me, and I felt my face scrunch up. "They've hung out a lot. In fact, he told me not to tell you, but he's skipped school to hang with her."

"Ugh. Too much information, Hoyt. Like I needed to know what the girl my brother's currently seeing is like in bed!"

"Well, hey." He lifted his arms in the air, pleading his innocence. "I'm just repeating what he said. Those were _his_ words, they ain't _mine_!"

"Well, maybe it's for the best that things didn't evolve between Tara and him," I said, after a moment of inwards reflection. "Tara is _way_ too good for him!"

"No way. Jason's too good. For _anybody_."

"Oh, really?" I smiled at him, and I found talking with Hoyt was just the nice distraction I truly needed. "If he's _as good_ as you say, why don't you date him then?" I teased.

He pretended to be wounded, and scoffed. "Hey play fair, sister Stackhouse! _You know_ I don't bat for the same team!"

"Sure sounds like it."

"I'm serious." He looked into my eyes, and I swear his cheeks reddened a bit. "Besides, _clearly_ I ain't gay. I find you real pretty. You've got the prettiest, nicest smile and your voice sounds like angels and symbols." He avoided my eyes, embarrassed.

I blushed myself, feeling giddy and flattered. That was about the most sweetest thing a guy had ever said to me, and it was all Hoyt, Jason's best buddy. What a surprise, even if it was the slightest bit cheesy.

"Are you hitting on me, Hoyt?" I asked, in playful warning. "Because, you know, Jason would never stand for it and he'd flip out if he ever heard you say such a thing to his younger sister!"

"Then, he doesn't have to know, right?" he said, shrugging. "We'll keep what I said a secret. Somethin' just between you and me, pretty girl."

I was wearing the biggest smile then, because I realized something. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad dating a human boy after all? And Hoyt was definitely nicest, funniest, and sweetest enough.

Vampires weren't known to get into relationships with humans anyhow. Humans were probably just top of the food chain for them. Nothing more than warm, living-breathing supplies of blood. And, no doubt, Eric especially would always view me that way, whether he was being a different Eric at current, or not. I felt my stomach drop. Why Eric just came into my mind so suddenly, it was news to me. But surely, he'd be glad I was taking incentive to try to lead a normal life, anyhow.

And eventually, once this curse does ware off, he'd just treat me the same as before. He'd never see me any different. Plus, he was _too old _for me. _Why _did I like him anyway? So, I might as well stop dreaming and getting my hopes up on anything. I wanted to start living my life as a normal, human girl would do, exactly like before, even if I _was _a Faerie and had all these supernatural beings after my ass. I deserved it, and so I decided I might as well make good use and enjoy the daylight hours and my human time to myself as much as possible.

I knew I'd have to be the one biting the bullet and taking matter into my own hands, as far as starting to date was concerned. So, I decided, why not see if it'll work out on Hoyt? Surely, Jason wouldn't care a rat's ass. And plus, it wasn't like it was going to turn into anything serious or not. We'd just be friends hanging out and plus, Gran would have wanted me to experience new developments in my life.

"Hey, Hoyt."

"Yeah?"

I didn't even recognize my voice, when I said it to him. "You want to maybe hang out with me after school?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool. How can I refuse an offer that _the great_ Jason Stackhouse's little sister is making? I'd be full-on crazy as nuts! _Hopefully_ some of that Stackhouse coolness will rub off on me, huh?"

Little did I realize then, just how bad and dangerous it'd be of me to be inviting Hoyt over when there was two vamps underneath the floorboards; One, that was convinced I was his human wife because of this pledge-thingy. Godric wasn't really a concern to me at this point in time. But... _Eric_. Well, who knows what he'd do now that he's all confused and unpredictable?


	23. Precious

**I own nothing to do with True Blood, and never will. I'm just a humbled fan :-)**

**I want to thank you all so much, it's always truly motivating and flattering whenever I read your responses to a new chapter. I truly do appeciate it and am completely stunned that you all actually like the story! I've got no confidence in my writing whatsoever, so it's truly the highest compliment.**

**Thank you all for motivating me! Your support is just... beyond words! :D Hoping you will like this one! xx Love you all! Thank you a million times, I wish I could send a clone of Alex Skarsgard out to you all/or Eric Northman/Bill Compton/Alcide/Godric, which ever you prefer lol! Sadly, it's not an option so I'll just have to keep sending my thanks hehe. x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three<strong>

While I knew inviting Hoyt over to Gran's was basically me asking for trouble, could you entirely blame me for at least making the attempt at having a normal, sociable human life? I just wanted all the madness to stop, just for one single second. And Hoyt certainly was a breath of fresh air at that moment in time.

I found myself surprisingly anxious, when we walked up the porch steps together. Hoyt was blissfully unaware of the nerves I felt, swinging his beefy arms and shoulders at his sides. Mostly, I was just worried he'd somehow magically come to the conclusion I had two vampires underneath the floorboards. It was unrealistic, at best, when soon as I swung open the fly screen door and unlocked the front, he was calling out eagerly to Gran.

I had completely dismissed the other predicament I had settled myself in for, which ought to have been glaringly obvious to me at the time. My Gran, Adele, was well-known for her endless hospitality to visitors and, when Hoyt stepped inside, expecting the same due welcome she always gave him when he visited around to see Jason, he was left immediately disappointed.

Because there was no Gran ushering him inside, or mothering him with gentle, fond pats on his cheeks with her wrinkled, frail hands like she usually did. Gran had always liked Hoyt, and she had always given him the welcome he deserved. But now, her absence was literally signalling everywhere around the house like a set of chimes, once he stood there uncertainly at the foot of her rug, if expectantly.

"Where's Granny?" he asked, sounding stunned out of his wits over her absence. He was looking horribly concerned, and I couldn't say it was without difficulty having to meet his eyes without at least some pang of guilt.

"I think we might have just missed her," I said, instantly playing for vague. I could tell he wasn't buying it all that well, to my dismay. He cocked his eyebrows at me. Hoyt knew Gran so well, that he was also aware it was a rare and unusual occurence for Gran to leave the house all that often.

"Really? She's stepped out?" Even his tone of voice gave him away. He wasn't buying into my lies one bit. He slipped off his faded red baseball cap, and turned it 'round and 'round in his hands anxiously, levelling a questioning gaze onto me.

He was looking at me so hard, it was almost as if he believed he could will the truth out of me. Luckily, I wasn't one to crack underneath pressure all that easily.

I decided to change subject, which was rightfully needed. "You want something to drink or eat, maybe?" I decided since Gran wasn't here to make his visit as accommodating as possible, I sure could make the attempt to be, no matter how futile it was.

"Sure, I guess." He sounded and looked just as nervous as I felt right about then.

I could feel him watching me suspiciously when I went into the kitchen. just being aware that it was the very same area she died in by a vampire attack, was enough to give me the chills. I wrenched open the buzzing refrigerator and, to my horror, what I found in there wasn't all that pleasant and nice for an already wary guest to take notice of. Since I'd been too busy to fully spring clean the house, half the food Gran brought contained inside the fridge was rotting. It smelt something awful, too.

"Hey, now." He voiced his suspicion next. His voice was a deep, frightened croak. "Something ain't right here. What are you hiding? Where is Granny, r_eally_?"

I was too tired to even pretend to misunderstand him.

"I think I liked you better, Hoyt, when we were just planning on hanging out here like two good friends. What's with the inquisition?" I sounded way too defensive and upset, as usual, and with that knowledge in front of my mind, I knew what I had to do then.

I couldn't contain it any longer. I had to tell somebody. But it just couldn't be Hoyt. That part wasn't right. There was someone else, closer, dearer, to both Gran and myself, that had to know.

_It wouldn't be easy. But really, what ever in life is?_

"Hoyt, do you think you might be able to contact Jason? It's just... it's a real important family matter. Could you call him over? I don't know where to reach him, let alone how to contact him if he's with this Crystal girl right now."

Hoyt gave me a worried look, before he nodded his understanding. I think he well and truly realized then, just how dire the situation was. He left me alone standing there by the refrigerator while he went back out to his car to retrieve his cell phone. Even then, standing all by myself, I still wasn't sure how to prepare myself beforehand for the wrath that was bound to happen with Jason over the sad, unpleasant news of Gran's passing. It couldn't have come soon enough, though; Sooner or later, someone would have picked up on Gran being missing. Bon Temps was a small town. She had elderly friends, and she was a respected citizen. It only had to happen, and this way was what's right.

0

I didn't know how to break the tragic news to Jason. I mean, whoever in their right mind would?

Fortunately, Hoyt had been able to reach Jason, and he left as quickly as he came. He gave me a brief, friendly kiss on the side of my cheek, and I was a bit sad it did absolutely nothing for me, aside from warm me and soothe me a little about what was bound to happen once Jason made his long-awaited arrival home to Gran's.

I guess even so much as attempting to date, like a normal human girl, was a downright failure for me. Hoyt was just too much of a dear friend, and a comfortable one at that. It was hard to see him in a new light, other than that stocky cutie that was my older brother's best friend. Shame, really.

I think Jason about sensed something was wrong the instance he stepped a single foot inside the house.

I was struck by how different his appearance was; Though he looked much the same in height and face, it was certain things about him. The marks on his neck, for one thing. I was positive they were bites. Not vampire bites, of course, because I knew Jason would have rather died than let a vampire so much as sink their fangs into him. But they looked more like love bites; weeping bruises. I guessed him and this Crystal girl hadn't wasted any valuable time in getting to know one another physically. I couldn't say I was surprised, since it was my older brother Jason.

Once we found a secure place to sit on Gran's sofa, it was then I blurted it out. Gran was dead. He sat there in shocked silence for a painfully long time, and I felt very nearly on the verge of breaking down and crying at all the expressions that crossed over his face in succession; First, shock. Then, disbelief. And then, alarmingly, a mixture of both anger and resentment for me. I knew I hadn't done the most smartest thing in not telling him soon as it had happened, but I had some good enough reasons.

For one, Jason was out of contact. He hadn't shown up to school today, and he'd been spending all his time with a girl named Crystal, which made him virtually unreachable. And, on the other hand, I'd had a heck of a lot to deal with myself; Things he wouldn't have ever believed a reality.

"How long ago did this happen, Sook?" Jason asked, after a dreadfully long moment of processing Gran's death through.

"I... I don't know." I sniffled loudly, keeping my eyes on my lap. Hell, I couldn't even stomach looking at him. It hurt too much. "A week ago, maybe. Two weeks, perhaps. I've lost count of time."

"You... you lost _count of time_, Sook?" His voice was far too loud, and I flinched just by the sound of it. "So much so that I had to hear it from Hoyt that she were missing by phone?" His voice was so hurt, so bleak. It made me feel all the more worse. But it was true; With everything that'd been going on in my life lately, I could hardly keep track of what week it was Gran died.

Surely, if he knew all that was happening- all the chaos my life had been thrust into- he would have found at least the kindness in his heart to find a smidgen of it to forgive me over my carelessness.

"Jason, I'm _real _sorry," I cried sadly.

"How the fuck did you manage to do that, huh? How can you... forget something like Gran's death? How could you... forget to tell your own brother, huh?" I could tell he was trying to keep the tears at bay, but his voice well and truly failed him. It cracked and broke. I wanted nothing more than to die. "What the hell gives you right to keep somethin' like this from me, huh, Sook? What's _going through_ your mind? Is there even _anything_ at all? Because I _sure_ as _hell_ would like to know!"

"Jason," I started, very slowly, trying to keep my tears contained myself. "You were _gone_. I hadn't heard from you _all week_. You never even so much as called in, and checked on us! How could I contact you, when you practically disappeared off the face of the planet the way you had, huh?" My thready weak voice had risen in defense for myself.

Not that I ought to have felt the need to defend myself and explain, because I knew, I was truly at fault here. Jason deserved to get angry, yell all the bad names in the book at me. Hell, I wouldn't even blame him if he so much as beat the crap outta me. I deserved every single thing he decided to lash out on me.

"You _knew_ where I was, though, didn't you, huh? I was at Hoyt's. I was _staying_ at Hoyt's. So, why the hell didn't you call me _when_ this happened, rather_ instead_ of keeping the whole thing to yourself? I deserved to know soon as it happened, didn't I?"

I nodded silently, about the only thing I could manage. I felt tears trickle down my cheeks, and roll down my wobbly chin.

"So, how'd it happen?"

"It's a little complicated, and even then, you wouldn't believe me," I said numbly.

"Try me." His voice was forceful, and irritated. "Fuckin' try me. I have the right to know what happened to Gran, Sook! Spill!"

"All right, I'll try," I breathed, trying to control my airways. I sat there for a moment, trying to regulate my breathing miserably. Even then, I could not so much as look at Jason's face. I was mostly frightened of what I'd see there. "Well, you know how there was a vampire that moved in next door? You remember that, right?"

There was a haunting silence on Jason's end for several minutes. I knew his brain was clinking into gear, processing the words slowly. "Yeah, I remember Gran mentioning about it. So?"

"So, I stepped out of the house for a little while. And, when I got back inside... there were two vampires in here. One, was Mr. Compton from next door."

"And the bloodsuckers killed her, huh? Is that it?" Anger spilled into his words, and I was shaking so badly.

I started crying, and crying hard. Mostly for Gran. Especially Jason. Not for myself. I couldn't care right about now what happened to myself. "I'm afraid so." My voice was a mere breathy whisper, but Jason heard it clear enough.

"Fucking heartless bloodsuckers," he spat out between gritted teeth. "If I had my way, I'd slaughter every one of 'em! First, this Mr. Compton. Then all the rest!"

"Jason," I whispered sternly. "You really think Gran would be pleased to hear you speak that way? To talk with _so much_ hate?"

"Oh, Sook. Stop being so fucking naïve!" He was yelling at me, and all I could do, was sit and sob, and willingly accept whatever harsh words Jason flung out at me. _Because I deserved it. I deserved it all. _

If only I wasn't a... Faerie. If only my blood wasn't so appealing to Russell Edgington. It certainly would have spared my Gran's life, and all the heart-break over the loss of her. But realistically, I couldn't change it, no matter how hard I wished on it. The damage had already been done, beyond repair. Gran was dead, all because of me. All because of my... _blood_.

"You think Gran gives a flying fuck that I'm voicing out in the open my opinion of bloodsuckers now, do you? Because she's _dead_, Sookie! Fangers killed her, and I'm positive, she sure as hell sees that a crime fit for all the bad language in the book! You know what she said to me several weeks ago, Sook? You wanna hear what she said about you?"

_No. I don't think I can much take it._ "Yes."

"She said that you were the best thing that ever happened to her, you know that? She said you were a miracle! A miracle? Can you _believe_ that?" He scoffed out loud. "Because I sure as hell ain't see why you'd be considered a miracle, especially now when you deliberately decided not to tell your own brother that she's passed away and drifted into the white, peaceful light of heaven! And yet, there you sit defending all those psycho bloodsucking scum-eaters, even when you knew that they were the ones responsible for Gran's death? Yeah, some miracle you are, Sook."

Jason saying that was like being unsuspectingly smacked in the face by a branch. It stung and burned.

Just when I thought I couldn't cry anymore, and that I was far too drained mentally and physically, he managed to set it all successfully back into motion again. I was shaking so hard in the seat, violently sick and disappointed with myself, that I felt my whole body vibrating and my tear-wet vision went all blurred and shaky.

"So, Compton's the big-ass vampire we came along on our walk that time, Sookie?" Jason asked, his voice controlled and steady, but a lot more malicious. I knew what he was hinting at then, and I wouldn't have ever put it past Jason. Jason was capable of mighty violent things whenever he felt his heart was truly in it. And this was especially one of those times. "He lives next door? Have you seen him 'round recently?"

"Jason, the vampire we saw on our walk wasn't Mr. Compton," I tried to explain as evenly as possible. "His name is Eric, and he's... he's..." He's what?_ Protecting me from a vampire King who wants my Faerie blood? Keeping me safe? Hidden underneath the floorboards and sleeping off the late daylight hours right as we speak, 'till he can rise safely?_

My mind went completely blank. I just didn't know what to say about Eric, or where to even start. Especially when he's not exactly being his good old, self-reliant personality again.

"He's _what_, Sookie?" Jason prodded harshly. "He's fucking what? I swear to God, if I even so much as come across that big fanger too, I'll kill him just for the sake of being a fanger!"

"Jason, you're not a naturally violent person," I said, as slowly and quietly as possible, as to calm and quieten him down a bit from his restless and vengeful mood. "You know that Gran raised us better than that, and she'd never want you to talk in such a way. And, besides... you know you could never be able to live with yourself, if you ever did something hurtful to anyone, the living undead or otherwise." _At least, I sure as hell hoped not._

Only with the way Jason was looking, slouched over the sofa and gnashing his teeth together with such a bleak and vacant look in his eyes, I guessed then that a person could be capable of anything whenever being pushed to extremes the way they were.

I certainly could see as much potential living within myself; what with my flashlight fingers that had crackled to life out of my fingers whenever I so much as had gotten angry at Eric provoking me or making me upset before, when he was his truthful, uncursed self.

"What does it matter whether I'm a naturally violent person, or not?" He said furiously. "I still could do it. Hell, if a vampire so much as walked through that front door right at this moment in time, I'd do it within a heartbeat and I'd feel _nothing_ but _contentment_ that I'd be one step closer to getting payback over Gran's death!"

"Still, you're all talk, Jason," I muttered, mostly to appease myself.

My eyes flickered down without my consent to the floorboards. Somewhere, underneath there several meters, both Eric and Godric were sleeping. I sure hoped neither one of them could so-happen to hear Jason talking so foul the way he was. But having seen Eric before on the next morning of Gran's death, how he'd fell asleep so soundly, like a man dead-to-the-world, I was almost willing to bet they were too far-gone to even listen in on such a thing.

Hopefully, anyhow.

"Lover?"

_Well, really, I did pray- or hope- too soon._

His voice came from out in the kitchen surprisingly, and he sounded fretful, like he was scared for his life or something. Which couldn't have been possibly all the more reasonable, at this point in time. Jason jumped very nearly a millimeter off the couch, and his head whipped 'round towards the sound of Eric's deep and throaty voice. I saw the way Jason's fingers twitched, and I had the unpleasant wonderings of whether he was going to bolt upstairs and grab Gran's old dusty shotgun that she kept safely hidden away in the back of her closet.

"Sook?" Jason breathed nervously, giving me a questioning look. "_Who else_ is here in Gran's house? And why _the fuck _are they calling you _lover_ of all things?"

I closed my eyes, more than just a little frightened and dismayed that Eric had chosen the exact inconvenient moment to make his resurface into my life. _Some timing Eric had. Not what I needed, at all. Especially not with Jason all angry and unpredictable the way he was._

"Eric," I called back to him sharply from where ever he was, and I was super surprised at how my voice sounded. It sounded as if I was growling almost, like I was very nearly a vampire myself. "_Stay right_ where you are, all right? I'll be with you in just a second!"

"Lover, I hurt."

_Oh, damn it, Eric. Why do you have to be so cute, like this? Seriously!_

"You have a boyfriend now, Sook?" Jason asked, shocked. "Anybody I know?"

"Lover?" Eric came 'round the corner into the living room, and he looked just as worse as I'd expected. The corner of his mouth was smeared in the day-old blood that I'm pretty sure belonged to my Uncle, and he looked about as unintentionally threatening as any vampire his size and height could easily be mistaken for. At least the fangs were put away and his demeanour was anything but hostile; His large hands were clutched over his chest and his face was creased, like he was in deep pain. "_Why_ am I hurting?"

Frankly, Eric looked like a living, talking zombie, and Jason sure as hell was observant enough to pick up on it.

It occurred to me belatedly that it was dark outside. Jason and I must have been in too much heated conversation to take notice.

Jason gave Eric a very rude and daunting once-over, before casting me a shocked look. "Sookie, you_ do_ realize that's the very same vampire we saw outside that time on our walk, right?" He whispered stiffly, as if he believed whispering would help Eric from overhearing us despite his sensitive hearing. "What's he doing in _Gran's_ house?"

"Maybe, Jason, if you hadn't been so preoccupied with this new Crystal girl you've been dating and actually visited home, you would have learned a thing or two," I murmured back, equally as stiff.

"Hey, how you know about Crystal?" He shot back, surprised.

"Hoyt told me today, all right?" I shrugged, and shifted on the sofa to keep a close eye on Eric.

"Should I get go get the shot-gun?" he asked, coiled and ready.

"No, you oaf. Eric's been _protecting_ me."

"Oh, really? Protecting you _from what_?" He asked, his voice quaking with doubt. "How we know he never killed Gran?" God, he sure liked to pretend Eric couldn't hear anything.

"_Because_, Jason. It was _Mr. Compton_."

"Huh? And _he's_ not Mr. Compton?"

"He's _Eric_," I groaned out loudly, miffed. Poor Jason. I couldn't exactly blame him for being so clueless; After all, I'd left him in the dark. But with good reason.

"I cannot believe you! He's the same old thing that killed Gran!"

Before it even registered and with such anger, Jason went to slither closer across the sofa to get to me. His hand was in the air, fisted, elbow raised, and I was so positive he was going to slap me, with no doubts about it. I closed my eyes, almost surrendering and expecting it because really, it was half the amount of what I deserved, only surprisingly, it never came. Rather instead, I was being winded off the sofa, landing painfully square on my knees, and when I reopened my eyes, I found Eric standing in my place, his fangs out, and with the old, dried blood smeared all over him he looked scary as hell. Especially that chilly look in his blue eyes for Jason.

"Eric, no!" I warned from my place down on the floor. "Don't you _dare_ kill him! Put the fangs away, _please_! He's my _brother_!"

"All she said, _is _true. I _am_ protecting her and while I may not quite understand _what_ from or even _why_, I _do not_ tolerate half-hearted threats being directed at those _extremely _precious to me."

I was going to cry again, only not just out of fear for my older brother's well-being and safety but, because... for some reason, I felt particularly moved by Eric's declaration...even if he was a different Eric, and once the curse was broken he'd forget it all ever happened.

"So, _unless_ the notion of getting your wrists broken like a twig at the mercy of my hands appeals something to you, I _suggest_ you keep your hands to yourself at all times. No one is allowed to hurt my lover. Do you understand, human?"

Eric's threat was one not to be taken lightly, and Jason learned as much. He was staring up at Eric with wide-eyed fear in his eyes, and he swallowed loudly. "All right, okay," he managed in a strong but unsteady tone, "I'll back off, I swear." And Jason certainly did, thankfully. Last thing I wanted, was for Jason to get seriously hurt. Or Eric, for that matter.

So, sucking up his pride, Jason did the most surprising thing imaginable in wrapping his arms around my waist and embracing me, tight. We were siblings, and we'd have to try to get through all this together, as much as we possibly could.

I knew it had been just his reasonable anger getting the better of him. I couldn't blame him for reacting that way one bit, anyhow.

What hurt me the most, was that after our hug and just how I'd been so dim-witted to believe things might have a chance at looking brighter for us, he went and sent it all collapsing into ashes. He took one hard, disgusted look at Eric, told me with cutting words that if I was going to openly associate with bloodsuckers in Gran's house, then as far as he was concerned, he had no little sister anymore. He strode out of the hallway, slammed the front door shut, and all I could manage to feel, was a numbed-up jolt of shock entering my system.

I think I about got it then. Not only did he slam the door on me, but he was also slamming the figurative door on me out of his life.

Never had the world ever felt such a cold and lonely place to exist in then.

But to my utmost surprise, Eric took the moment to show me I was not as alone as I'd thought. When I fell to my knees hard against the floor and cried my little heart out for what felt like the millionth time, wrapping my arms around my empty-feeling chest, he decided to join me by plopping down onto his knees beside me. Reaching out, he took my hand and guided it over to his chest, where I think his heart might have been underneath his shirt. And when I stole a glance up at him, I was startled to find he had blood rolling down his cheeks and gathering around his eyes.

What he said to me before, as the real Eric, instantly come to mind and gave it a new meaning:

_You hurt, I hurt. You bleed, I bleed._

He held me again, exactly like he had the night Gran was found to be dead, and I never knew it to be possible, but I think him hugging me almost made the world less of a dim place again.


	24. The Battle Begins

**I own nothing to do with True Blood, first. Which is obvious lol.**

** Thank you all so so much, time and time again for your support in this story. I know I say it a lot every update, I know words are most likely mever enough. But, wow, thank you all! You're all so inspiring and amazing, I'm truly touched!**

**I'm hoping you will enjoy this one? **

**Love you all so much, thank you! :-) xxx**

* * *

><p>After the initial shock of what happened with Jason slowly waned, I was strung-out with a new mighty sense of desperation. We had to find Gran, and I knew it would be all the more difficult in Eric's confused state. But still, we had to try. We had to find her body, where ever Eric had buried her. The fate of my mine and my brother's relationship hung in the balance, and I sure as heck <em>did not<em> want to lose my older brother.

I wanted to give Gran the most perfect and beautiful funeral, because it was the send-off she deserved most. I just wished it wasn't so hard for Eric to remember where he'd found her.

I tried, many times, to coax the answer out of Eric. Only, it was no good. It was a downright failure; He couldn't remember a single damn thing, aside from the pledge he had tricked me into, where he mistakenly believed was a willing affair between both of us parties involved.

I once heard that if someone misplaced something, if they went back to the potential scene of the crime and thought and searched hard enough for it, they would eventually find what they were looking for sooner or later. I could only hope this was the case.

We would find her, somehow. Even if we had to retrace Eric's footsteps until near to daylight, we would find her. I was bound to make sure of that.

"You are my Warrior Goddess, and I am your loyal Steed," Eric said to me, once we had slipped out on the porch, ready on our mission to find where exactly he had buried Gran. He was crouched forward and eyeing me expectantly, like such an excited child who couldn't grasp the gravity of the situation at all.

It took me a moment to recover from such a light-hearted and playful offering coming from him, but was I really in a place to resist?

Eric certainly made it tempting enough, and like the little girl I was, I'd always found piggyback rides jolly good fun. Back when Jason and I were much younger, he used to give me piggybacks all the time. But like most things experienced with a vampire, I was coming to realize, it was a heck of a lot funner. For one thing, it wasn't all that necessary to feel concerned whether I might make Eric trip or whether I was making him feel weighed down by my added body weight, when he possessed such ceaseless strength.

Once I got through the first shock of Eric's unexpected proposal, I staggered forward on my feet before taking a graceless leap onto his back. I flung my arms around his neck for dear life and there was something liberating in knowing I hadn't the slightest possibility of wringing his neck if I held on too suffocatingly tight.

And so, we were off together, bounding through Gran's yard, my head bopping up and down above Eric's shoulder. Eric seemed to carry me on his back with such ease, and though it hardly felt right to acknowledge it- especially in the glum mission we were undertaking- I found it such fun to be piggyback riding with someone again, even if that person was the most unlikeliest person imaginable to ever be getting such an enjoyable thing from.

It came as a major stab of surprise to my system, when I heard Eric give out a rumbling chuckle from somewhere below me, exhilarated. I had to stifle a laugh myself, because it was such a mind-blowing thing to know that Eric was enjoying it just as much as I was.

The difference between this Eric and old Eric was like chalk and cheese, oranges and apples.

There was something noticeably childlike about this Eric that was catching.

As wrong as it was to feel it, I couldn't help that I seemed to favour this Eric more than the real one. I felt real horrible about that, but I just couldn't help it. Feeling that way was just something beyond my control.

The further we got from Gran's yard, the darker it grew. With Gran's porch light no longer illuminating the ground, everything was chillingly dark and shadowy. I thanked my lucky stars I had a vampire with me then; Although this Eric might've been a bit softer around the edges than the real one, he was still vampire, and judging by his gallant intervention just in the nick of time,when Jason was about to slap me in the throes of heated anger, I'd say he still had those natural protective instincts safely in tact somewhere deep inside of him.

I heard the cracklings of leaves and snapping of branches underneath Eric's footsteps, and judged we had just reached the bushy tracks out in the back of my Gran's weatherboard house. I still didn't quite exactly know just where the track led, because Gran was always adamant Jason and I not go exploring too far in case we got lost. I thought it was safe to say, with a vampire like Eric, getting lost from the house was a slight possibility.

While it was too difficult for me to see through the dark with my average eyesight, I was presuming it was no trouble for Eric at all. Must have been another vampire ability I wasn't quite aware of. Lucky vampires, I guess. They seemed to have it all; The vampire speed, the strength, the eyesight. The only downfall to being a vampire- in _my_ eyes, at least- was being susceptible to sunlight, silver, and having to drink human blood. _Yuck. I think I'll pass, thanks._

Then, almost sending me yipping, a howl erupted from somewhere to the right of us in the distance. It was definitely some wild dog. I felt Eric's body stiffen underneath me and when I twisted my fingers into the fabric of his shirt tightly, just for something to cling onto, I swear I heard him give out a deep whiff. Clearly, he was sniffing out our surroundings and that gave me the major spooks.

"Eric, what was that-?" I started to whisper fretfully.

"Shhh, lover," he whispered back, sounding so carefree.

I became aware we were standing near a large tree by the dark outline when Eric stopped walking dramatically. I gasped aloud, scared, when he lifted his hands and loosened my arms from around his neck. I collected myself just in time, when I slid off his back, enough to find my footing back onto the ground. A branch snapped from underneath the tip of my shoe.

The howling started again- long and loud- and I had no doubts then, it was_ definitely_ a wild dog. For some reason, I was leaning more towards a Were, and that irked me something shocking.

"Eric," I breathed shakily, "I think there's a whole group of Weres around here." Unable to help myself, I reached out and gripped his hand. After all, we had come across a Were right outside my Gran's house. It would hardly come a surprise if there were more, and they always say wolves usually hang around in packs. That's all about safety in numbers.

I froze and tightened my grip on Eric's hand, when I heard something a few meters away. A sound of humming, definitely coming from a woman. A tune that sounded distinctively familiar to me, for some reason or another. I felt even more scared at the sound of it, and frightened, with wanting Eric and I to get the hell out of there stat before either one of us could get harmed.

There were Were's out here, and a woman was singing to herself through the trees. I didn't know whether either of those two things were something bad intending to harm us, but I was willing to bet my whole life on it.

It wasn't safe. Being out here, and just standing around the way we were, was not safe. Not to mention the most brightest thing to do. Standing there and listening intently to the noises the way we were, we were just two people waiting to get caught. I could tell Eric was merely curious, though. Luckily for him, he could sure afford to be curious. Not me, when I was human and all it took was one fatal blow to my system.

Obviously, we weren't going to have any luck in figuring out where Eric had buried Gran. It was most unfortunate; All we had done, was come out here, with good-intentions of finding her body so Jason and I could manage to give her a rightful send-off and yet, rather instead, we so-happened to come across all sorts of Were's and different species out the back of Gran's yard. This lady humming to herself absent-mindedly somewhere; Hell, I didn't even know whether she was human, or whether she was something more malicious entirely.

I was kinda leaning against the supernatural part, though.

The humming started to come closer to where we were loitering. A few more howls broke out as well, sounding ominously closer than I would have liked.

I was well and truly trembling then, and clinging onto Eric's hand so hard, I wouldn't have even been surprised had I managed to snap his fingers off. I heard voices next.

"Where 'bouts does she live again?" a man said. He has a surprisingly thick, gruff voice. The voice was hauntingly close. I swear I heard Eric's fangs click out, and his hand squeezed my own, like he was telling me with that simple squeeze alone, that he was getting himself about braced and ready to attack.

"Babe, maybe this ain't the right way?" A woman was talking this time, and there was something about her voice I immediately didn't like. She sounded bored out of her brains.

"I'm changing, Deb," the man said to the woman, short of a throaty growl, sounding not at all in the mood. Next thing I heard, was a funny slurping noise. The howling started again.

Some smart idea this was. I had brought Eric out here, in the vain hope of him somehow remembering where he had taken my Gran, and now, we most probably had Were's surrounding us and other evil creatures, no doubt, who were just waiting to steal me away and take me to the King so that he could feed off my blood and drain me whole.

It seemed like the hugest mistake I could have ever made, not to mention a foolish one at that, and there was no way I could repair the damage. Sure, I could probably use my flashlight fingers, but I didn't exactly have the best hold on them. They were such a spontaneous thing, and I hadn't even the slightest idea whether they caused decent damage enough. All the times I'd managed to unleash them on Eric, all the effect they seemed to do, was knock him back flying. _Some help they would be_. At least Eric had his fangs, and he could bite and bite hard, and that ought to count for something.

Though he wasn't exactly his irritating self, at least he still possessed that urgent sense of self-preservation within, and that felt something to be mighty relieved for.

"Boy, I'm so sorry for this, Eric," I whispered, with the most minimal use of my voice I could muster. By hammy way of apology, I lifted our interlinked fingers and smacked my lips against the back of his hand. "I swear, this is probably the _most dimmest_ idea I've ever had in ages. I hope you'll be able to find it within yourself to forgive me, if we do hopefully manage to get through this thing alive and unscathed together."

Something that gave me tingles all the way down to my toes, he yanked my arm up roughly in some startling response, bringing our joined hands along with it, and pressed his lips against my hand as well. Well, that was weird.

I tried to look past the trickling sensation of heat burning my cheeks over it, and focused on listening more intently to the sounds around us. There were a lot more dogs out here than I first predicted, I gathered as much, by the sounds of creatures bristling up against branches, and that unsettled me something deeply. I felt like I almost would have given a limb for being able to have the ability to somehow magically be able to transport us back into the safe confines of Gran's yard then.

Then, sending me fuming like hell flamed over, Eric disappeared. One moment, he was squeezing my hand, and then releasing it and, in the next, he was grabbing the side of my thick mane of long hair, snaring his long fingers into it, and backing me up against the tree with the tip of my chin smacking into his chest. Then, a cool breeze wafted over me and drifted across my face, and when I urgently pulled my hands away, searching for fabric or hand of him, he was well and truly from reach. I had no luck of searching for him through the blinding darkness and I surrendered and gave up the instance I made the start.

_Damn you Eric._

I had to bite the insides of my cheeks to stop myself from hissing at him furiously from where ever he was_. Thanks for leaving me all alone like this, you big cold freak. So much for changing because of this curse!_

I was praying to God then that he'd only just left me minutely to go investigating. But when the hummings of the woman started again, somewhere near the back of the barky tree I was resting against, I think I about lost all sense of focus into my praying.

I heard the snap of a twig coming to my right next and I held my breath and tried to stay as quiet as possible.

I stiffened, and felt a shriek building up in my throat, when something furry and warm brushed up against my shins. I peered down, and it was something white and blinding through the darkness, a furry coat that belonged to a big animal. Something pushed into the center of my palm next, and it felt oddly enough like a dogs wet cold nose. The creature gave out a sniffling noise against my hand, and then a warm tongue darted out and probed at my skin. I felt well and truly on the verge of hysterics, because there was no more doubt floating 'round in my mind then, into what the white furry creature was.

It was a wolf, and it was probably a Were intending to hurt me, and I felt such shaky fear over the certainty.

I was doomed, and, thanks to Eric making a speedy disappearance the way he had, there was most likely no luck in hell of saving myself.

My legs gave in next, and numbly, I sank down to the bed of the trunk in defeat. I could not so much as move, I was rendered completely immobile in crippling shock, when the dog pushed its furry head up into my hand. For some crazy reason, I got the feeling it was telling me to pat it, and like such a silly girl, I did. I brushed my fingers carefully around its upright ears, and staggeringly, I felt such comfort by the wild canines presence. In a way that only soothed me greater and presented me an alarming sense of fascination for the somewhat harmless-appearing dog, it dragged its wet muzzle up to my cheek, and gave me a slurpy lick. It tickled, and I almost let rip a surprised giggle, which was just downright crazy.

I was plunged back down into uneasiness again, when I heard through the darkness a hostile, goose-pimple inducing growl. It definitely did not sound human, but it definitely did not sound like it came from an animal neither.

_A vampire._

The tiny hairs everywhere on my body seemed to stand up on edge like little pin-pricks, when the canine quickly backed away onto its hind legs. A hand came down, out of nowhere, and a set of thick fingers massaged the top of my scalp next. I was well and truly thrown into a panic, more so about the unknown persons hand, than the dogs seemingly unthreatening presence. I liked animals more than vampires, that's for sure. Animals just seemed all the more easier to read and understand their motivations, than vamps.

"Oh, boy," I whispered miserably underneath my breath, shaken over the predicament I was indefinitely stuck in, when I heard the dog give out a rattling growl and the hand kept up with its stroking.

_Who's hand did that belong to? Russell Edgington? His other half Talbot, even? Oh, hell no. Please not Mr. Compton, please, oh please._

I thought about making the attempt of using my flashlight fingers, only I didn't know if they would even come to light. Or any good, helpful use to me in guarding myself, for that matter.

"Lover, we have to go. There are wolves everywhere and I'm presuming, it's you they're after. Or me. Maybe us both. Have we done something wrong? Did I-?"

My brain was too fogged to even comprehend just whose voice it was.

Without thinking, and my fear truly getting the better of me, I got up and ran for my life, without even so much as a backwards glance. I ran, fast as my legs would possibly go, searching blindly through the darkness. More howls erupted from somewhere behind me, and it pushed me harder. Too bad I couldn't see all that well into where I was going. I staggered down a steep rocky path, and then before I knew it, my sneaker got stuck on a piece of low branch and I was falling headfirst, and tumbling on my stomach. It hurt like a mother, and I groaned, instantly breaking into tears. I'd definitely scratched my palms when I held them out in front of me to somehow break and ease my fall, and my knees stung something shocking.

"_Ow_," I cried out, then before I knew it, I was giggling at myself like an unrestrained fool.

I didn't know what it was I had reason in the situation to find it hilarious, but I just did at that moment in time. I think it was the adrenaline that was doing funny things to me, though. The uncertainty of knowing just how much danger I'd put not only myself, but Eric in. Plus, there were all these howls and things I could not make any sense out of. I guess, I was just scared. Laughing seemed all I was good for. _More than scared. Frightened, petrified. Scared shitless._

And then, sending me into overdrive, someone was grabbing me by the elbows and hoisting me up onto my feet like I weighed next to nothing. I staggered forward and had to grab onto their chest for support.

"Unbelievable, lover." Eric's chiding voice broke through the darkness, and he sounded like a very unhappy vampire. "What did you do that for?"

"Do what?" I whispered breathlessly, dusting my hands off onto my knees. I could feel bits of sharp gravel sticking into my palms, and I swear they felt wet. Most likely I had scratched them enough to make them bleed. _Great._

"Run away from me. I'm not going to harm you." Poor thing sounded all hurt, and wounded. Talk about breaking my heart.

"I_ know_ you're not going to hurt me, Eric," I said quietly, in a way to relieve him.

"Then _why_ did you run? I frighten you."

"It's not that _you_ frighten me, Eric. Far from it." I tried to smile reassuringly through the dark, but my face felt all twitchy.

"I frighten you."

"Oh, come on," I grumbled, feeling irritation soak through my veins at his insistent words, like I'd just been injected by it. More wild Were howls. All the more reason to not stand around. "Let's go, Eric. What're you waiting for?"

"Just because I am vampire, it doesn't mean I'm going to harm you. You are too dear to me to even make the attempt."

I would have found that super sweet and might have even melted, but really it wasn't quite the right time.

"Oh God, Eric," I huffed out. "Give me your hand." My voice was strong, one that he had no choice but to obey. His large fingers pressed into the palm of my right hand, and I wrapped my hand around his. "Use your sense of vampire eyesight, and take us the heck outta here, before these wolves come for us, all right? It's too dark for me!"

I didn't have to say it twice, thank goodness.

I could tell Eric was outraged, and I could feel as much, while he dragged me along with him obediently. I was starting to hate this pledge-thingy more and more every day.

A while in, Gran's lit yard came into view.

Sure enough, it was full of wolves. Wolves licking at their big fluffy paws, wolves licking each other over the muzzles. Just downright wolf invasion.

Now I _was _scared. And, turned out Eric was in equal measure, which kinda sucked. He was meant to be big, bad vampire Eric. Not some frightened and wary little man-boy unsure of anything. His blue eyes widened at the sight. He halted, and wrenched me a foot behind him by the hand, somewhat protectively, I think.

"Lover, what is the meaning of this?" He turned to give my face a severe, searching inspection, one that made my heart flop and flutter.

All I could do was shrug. I had no idea myself.

"Are these your friends? My lover associates _with dogs_?" His nose scrunched in dismay.

Suddenly, my white furry canine companion came scampering past us. It turned back to face us by swirling around in a circle, its eyes lit in a scary white glow. This was just too... freaky. Hell if I know whats going on.

"Lover, these dogs are humans." Eric's voice sounded disturbingly frightened, and it made me feel increasingly worried in turn.

_Were's. A yard full of Were's._ And, where they part of Russell Edgington's clan? Had he finally come to get me once again?

A meow came next and, before I knew it, Gran's ginger cat was springing out of the bushes. She- _he?- _tottered her way over to me and I felt such relief then, because automatically, I knew. I just knew.

_Mr. Merlotte._

My English teacher. Hopefully coming to save the day when Eric, in his altered, sweet self, couldn't.

He moved over to where Eric was standing, and pawed the tip of his shoe meaningfully. I had to stifle a big grin, when Eric glanced at the cat, his eyebrows raised.

"There is something you aren't telling me, isn't there?" Eric asked, sounding all suspicious.

"Not exactly. I mean, you know about it, when you're... _you_."

"Tell me now." It wasn't like a command or anything forceful like that. More like a hopeful plea.

"Sure, I could do that," I told him reluctantly. "I just wouldn't know where to start. Truthfully, it's too long a story. But you're protecting me."

"I am protecting you... from what, lover?" His voice was strained. _Incredibly anxious._

I looked past him to the crowd of dogs on my Gran's lawn uneasily. I didn't even know what to make of the whole damn thing. I couldn't judge whether they were here to harm me, or not. I was mostly leaning against it, though. But really, I'd loathe to start anything without knowing quite for sure.

"I have a King vampire after me. He wants my blood and, apparently, he's got all these Weres and vampires out to get me." I shrugged, like it was no biggie, trying to seem all accepting and nonchalant. I felt anything but, and understandably so.

"Why would they want you?" It wasn't like he was saying that to hurt me, like I was nothing special. He was just merely curious.

"Because I'm a..." I shivered, unsure of how to even bring myself to say it. "Because I'm a Faerie, Eric."

"My wife is a Faerie?" He laughed out-loud in disbelief, completely un-Eric. "Then where..."- At this, he leaned over and ran his hand down my back, in a way much too close it made me all giddy - "_where_ are your wings?"

I almost laughed nervously myself. "Says the man who can fly, but he don't have wings himself," I muttered back in defense for myself.

"I can fly?" He sounded absolutely astonished by that little fact.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. "Eric, now's not the time, all right?"

I could just feel something bad was approaching out of all of this. There had to be over ten? fifteen? Weres in Gran's yard. I think that would have rightly daunted anybody.

It occurred to me a moment later, that the white fluffy dog was just sitting there, staring right at me. My stomach clenched, and I felt so ill with nerves. Something just wasn't right about the dog one bit.

And then, it started shaking. Trembling violently. There was a loud suck of noise and before my very own two eyes the dog had transformed into a very familiar naked man I couldn't quite seem to recognize, and yet all at the same time, he seemed oddly familiar to me in appearance.

He was huge. Big-ass. Almost as huge as Eric.

"Sookie," he nodded curtly in greeting, and I was struck by how deep and manly his voice was. "Eric."

It dawned on me belatedly. My mouth about dropped, and my jaw almost hit the floor. He had close-cropped, curly brown hair. Brown eyes and, boy, was he built like a man fit for swimsuit posters. All delightfully masculine, and broad. And his manhood was just springing there, saluting me and-

_Oh my Lord! Oh, Jesus! Holy hell!_

I dragged my eyes away, like a decent girl. Had my Gran even been aware of just how suddenly my life had been changed, what with all these masculine, naked-as-the-day-they-were-brought-into-life men exploding into my life, I knew what she'd say:

She'd call me a little hussy. Hell, she might have even been jealous.

All these men- Eric, especially- had the bodies fit for a catalogue. And, like the straight as a nail girl I was, I could appreciate that for what its worth.

"Uh, it's me. Alcide? Sorry about being in the nude. Debbie should be here with some clothes in just a minute."

_Alcide. Of course!_ Instantly, my hazy brain was brought to recollection. My apparent day-sitter that Eric had organized for me, only he had failed his job, and miserably. In fact, he hadn't so much as gotten the chance to babysit me at all and, honestly, I gained a whole lotta pride in that.

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby!" A girl came brushing past us next, and she ran to naked Alcide's side dutifully, her layered brown hair blowing in the breeze. She had a whole bunch of clothes in her arms. Thank god for that. "I got a lil' distracted, you know how I get!"

"Lover?" Eric brought me back down to life with a gentle tug of my hand. "Do I...?" He gestured towards Alcide and the woman tentatively. It occurred to me then, that he was asking me whether he ought to kill them or not.

"I think we're all right. We're safe. Alcide's meant to be lookin' after me, I think."

"Oh." He chuckled nervously, and I could tell he was a little downtrodden at the prospect of not getting over there and fang-fighting. "I... I wouldn't mind."

"No," I said quickly, tossing my head violently. "Eric, you most certainly can't, all right?" I was thrown into a mere panic at the idea.

"Oh, all right. S-s-sorry." There he goes again, crushing my little heart all over.

"What the hell's going on with him?" Alcide asked loudly, and when I brought my eyes over again, _luckily for me_, he was halfway through tugging on and zipping up a pair of faded light blue jeans. "Where's all the strife I was gonna get for not coming earlier?"

I just shrugged and smiled at him. _Like I'd know._

"Sorry 'bout that, by the way. Not coming earlier, I mean. I only realized just how dire the situation was, when this fanged-fucker lunatic showed up on television tonight!"

"You what?" I asked, in an embarrassingly slow, drugged-out sort of way.

"That Russell Edgington fucker and Compton. You know, on live television."

"Huh?" Well, that was sincerely news to me.

"You don't know?" He asked, his face darkening into something foreboding. It gave me the jeepers. He jerked his head over at Eric nervously. "_He_ don't know? You mean to tell me that you never saw it on the news tonight? They've played it by the hour!"

"Well, no," I answered shakily for both Eric and myself, since Eric was just standing there... gawking at me oddly. "In fact, it's been a while since I've gotten the chance to watch the news. My life's been a bit hectic, if you care to notice." _Ever the understatement, geeze._

"Then I suggest the pair of you get inside and watch it quick sticks."

"Well, all right," I whispered, more than merry. I just wanted nothing more than to get away from all these creepy dogs in the yard. I hesitated at the front of the yard, towing Eric around.

"Don't let all these wolves concern you now," Alcide said, in such the reassuring way.

He twined an arm 'round this Debbie woman, holding her to his side real close, and she looked delighted. Was that how love looked like?

"These are my pack. They've not come to harm you. We're here to help you, as part of my payment." At that, he threw a hard look at Eric, who was, surprisingly, still ogling me like I'd grown two heads. In fact, I don't think he'd ever stopped looking at me once. Must have been this crazy curse making him act out the way he was.

"Come on, Eric," I pressed urgently.

Still, he was watching me, dazed, even when we trudged up the steps and went inside Gran's house. I wriggled my hand out of his and ran into the living room. I switched on the button of Gran's small and ancient T.V, and turned up the volume, extra-loud.

It took a moment for the news to come on and, when it did, even then, the reception on Gran's T.V wasn't all that fancy. The picture cracked and buzzed. I felt flabbergasted by what I saw there. Surely enough, it was Russell Edgington, King Vampire himself. And standing right behind him, hands folded out in front of him and wearing casually a pair of jeans and a leather jacket, was Mr. Compton himself. He seemed to me like an obedient soldier, and his pale lips kept twitching, like he was boiling over in amusement, while Mr. Edgington kept hampering on with a loud speech, all high and mighty.

_Boy, I hated him so bad._

"... If you don't succeed in finding the girl and bringing her to me before dawn tomorrow, I will gladly kill your beloved Mayor on live, national television. And, what a terrifyingly painful ordeal it will be!" Mr. Edgington's voice was flamboyant as ever. "Not only for his beloved followers, but for _the Mayor_ himself. I will wilfully rip his heart out of his throat and eat it myself! _And_-"

Mr. Compton was butting in, pushing his way to get to the microphone. "Oh, and another thing," he said in a unnervingly impersonal way, looking right into the screen with those disgusting, beady eyes of his, "We _do not_ wish to cause the girl, Miss. Sookie Stackhouse, any harm, so you lovely citizens _do not_ need to be frightened for her safety."

_Not want to cause me any harm, my rear-end!_

Well, Mr. Compton sure could lie seamlessly through his fangs and make anyone believe him, that's for sure. Especially with the way he held himself; with such an air as a fine, upstanding citizen. Only, not me. And not Alcide, or all the rest, it would seem. _And really, thank God for that._

"I can certainly vouch on this," he went on confidently, his nostrils flaring, like he was so proud, "But Miss. Stackhouse, she is the light of my life. My _one and only_ sweetheart, and my _true_ love. And causing any great harm to her, would be like... sentencing myself to meet the true death. It would be most unpleasant."

_What a crock of utter bullshit!_

"During the short and blissful amount of time I spent with her, I experienced for the first time in my hundred years, what it is _truly like_ to be a man in deepest, ardent love. We vampires are only possessive creatures by nature and, due to this, we only want to find her, so that she can be with me again, as the most passionate lovers. I long for her embrace, I truly do. And, no doubt, my sweet heart longs for mine. So please, all you fine citizens, do this. Find my darling, as I loathe to see what will become of your cherished Mayor, if you shall not." The screen panned in on his vile face, as he finished with the last part: "And, as for _you_, my sweetheart Sookie." (_Sook-eh_, more like it. Gosh, couldn't he even get my name right? Asshole.) "If you come to be watching this, as no doubt you are, _I love you_ with all valves of my deepest, sincerest heart." At that, he threw a meaningful little wink through the screen, and then the picture faded out to black.

_How... nasty. I was friggen speechless! And so ,so angry!_

Behind me, Eric grabbed onto my shoulders and growled; a low, guttural one of distaste.

"Oh, Eric. You're preaching to the mother of all choirs! Let's get this thing on the road! I'm tired of waiting 'round and letting them ruin my life!"

**Hope you enjoyed this one? Hehe. Please let me know your thoughts, I love hearing them. Love you guys, you're all truly amazing!**


	25. Like a Father Loves a Daughter

**I own nothing to do with True Blood, first. Which is obvious lol.**

**Thank you all so so much, time and time again for your support in this story. I know I say it a lot every update, I know words are most likely never enough. But, wow, thank you all! You're all so inspiring and amazing, I'm truly touched!**

**I'm hoping you will enjoy this one? **

**Love you all so much, thank you! :-) xxx**

**So sorry for any written errors, also. Argh! I was thinking about having the story run through Sookie's older life (mid-twenties), too. It is initially a Sookie/Eric story, but I think it would make sense to go through her older life also, where Eric will show up now and then and their relationship would take a different course (i.e; Eric using her Faerie skills to her advantage, etc). Hoping that will interest you also :-) Thank you all so much! x**

* * *

><p>I had all these supernaturals in my house, getting ready for the big battle for my life. It reminded me, funnily enough, of a parent-teacher conference.<p>

There was Alcide, and his pack of wolves, nearing fourteen. There was Mr. Merlotte, my English teacher. And then, there was Eric, who stood by my side like a big blonde shadow.

"Listen, you told me Pam was on our side, right? Well, I think the more people we have here to take the King and Mr. Compton down, the better. I think what I better do is call her. And besides, I know she'll be just dying to see you."

"Pam?"

"Uhm, I don't really know what she is to you. But sometimes, she calls you Master. I think you might be her boss. You both co-own a bar together, called Fangtasia."

"I own a bar?" He was about to ask me more on that, I could tell. But before he could so much as get another word out, I silenced him by placing my fingers on his lips. The fangs popped out, prickling at the tips of my fingers.

"Just tone the intrigue down a second. I'll go call her, and see what's going down. Now where's your phone?"

"Um." He patted around every pocket, until he found something he felt startling. He pulled out an iPhone, top of the brand, which really surprised me. No doubt, Eric had accumulated a whole bank-full of money throughout the years. What with, his enterprising business and all that. "Is this it?"

"Yes, Eric." I took the phone from him, and thumbed through his list of contacts. I learned way more than I ever would have thought possible, in doing so; Clearly, the real Eric thrived on being organized. He had little folders for different contacts, each individually under the category "Were", "Vampire," and "Shifter".

When I delved through his "Vampire" folder, I was a little put-out to find Pam's number wasn't in there. So, I scrolled down the folders again. One folder of contacts, was actually maliciously named "Gold-Digging Whores". Whoa, not even in my right mind did I know you could learn so much about a person, just by looking through their phone. It was madness all around.

One said "Daughter" and, curiosity getting the upper hand, I clicked it. Luckily for me, it was the folder this Pamela was under, so I considered myself lucky. I dialed her number, and was stunned it took her hardly half a second to answer.

"Fangtasia, the bar with a bite," she said, in her awe-inspiring, unmoved voice. "Founded by the virtuous and most handsome man known to the vampire-race, Eric Northman." There was a deliberate pause on her end of the line, and even then I hadn't the slightest idea what to say in response to that. "How does that sound to you?" she went on crisply, when my voice completely and utterly failed me. "Is that enough to give me that well-deserved raise we've been tattling about for the last twenty-five years, or are you looking for something a little more subtle?"

"Uh, Pam?"

"Oh, oopsie-daisy." Another long pause. "This is not the Master calling on his cell phone, is it?" You would have had to be deaf not to hear the cutting disappointment in her voice over that.

"Uh, no. It's Sookie."

"Oh, of course. The smelly Faerie breather, how could I forget?" I tried my mighty hardest not to get insulted by that. Anyhow, I knew she meant well, in her Pam-ish way. "What can I do for you, girl?"

I didn't know how to ask it without coming off as rude, or presuming. "Um. You've seen what was broadcasted on the news, right?"

"Oh, did I ever."

I decided to take that as a confirmation. "Well, you probably already gathered as much, but... Eric's here. In my Grandmother's house." When everything was an unnerving silence on her end, I expanded my reason into calling the way I was. I was guessing she needed it, anyhow, if her still silence was anything to go by. "In my Gran's house, where the King is apparently sending people to ban together and come for me. Now, I don't know if you see it exactly the same way I do, but that puts everyone in danger here, including your Eric. We're kind of in need of your help here."

"Oh, sure. I'll just pop on over and who knows? Maybe we'll end up being the best of friends, and we'll listen to Justin Bieber on replay, and hell, maybe we'll even take turns in braiding each other's hair."

"Ouch," I breathed out nervously. Clearly she didn't have much faith in my generation one bit. How rude of her to make assumptions like that; Not all of us teenage girl's could be molded together, no more than vampires of different ages could. And, excuse me, but I wasn't that amateur.

"Seriously, little girl. Put Eric on the phone," she demanded steadily. "This is a grave matter discussed between two mature adults."

I glanced over at Eric, who was watching me with unblinking blue eyes. I mulled over whether I ought to have done what she requested or not; No doubt, she'd be plunged into a deep shock over how much Eric had changed and softened up due to this curse falling onto him. I found that more amusing than I ought to have.

"Sure," I said happily. "I'll just put him on for you."

"Jolly good, little girl," she murmured sarcastically.

I passed the phone down to Eric, who clutched it tightly in one of his big hands and stared down at it uncertainly, like he somehow believed had he stared at it long and hard enough, the phone might magically sprout wings before his very own eyes. I imitated bringing the phone up to my ear, miming with my hands. He nodded curtly in understanding, then finally cradled it between his left ear and jaw.

"H-hello?" He sounded so uncharacteristically nervous that I almost got the giggles just simply by imagining what was going through Pam's head on the other end of the line at the sound of it.

There was a loud squabble on the other end of the line and then Eric was wincing and pushing the phone back into my hands.

"Yes, Pam?"

"What the fuck have you done to Eric?"

"He's not himself lately," I managed apprehensively, going for simplicity. I knew she'd very much appreciate it at a time like this.

"No shit," she said, in a very disgusted tone. "He almost sounds like a babbling tween."

"Wow," I gasped, surprised. "You can actually tell all that, just by hearin' his voice on the phone?" I was amazed.

"Of course I can. I know my Master well. This is a disaster."

I hesitated, unsure. "So, does that mean you'll come then?"

"I'll be there in at least twenty minutes," she answered, and I knew she was being honest. She obviously cared about Eric a whole lot, in her own way. "Oh, just so I know. How different is he really?"

I considered Eric in silence for several minutes. Did she mean aesthetically, or mentally? Hell, if I know.

"A whole lot different," I replied, after a long moment of careful consideration. "More mentally, than anything else, I think."

"Oh." Her voice was low and downtrodden. "So by different, you don't mean a mere shorter haircut and a moustache?"

Vampires get haircuts and grow moustaches? Well, I'll be damned. "Um, no."

"A real fucking pity. Well, I'll be there."

"Great, Pam." I felt so relieved. "And, just so you know, I'm real thankfu-" And then, she hung up. It took me a moment to recover from the hurt I felt over such a thing happening to me. But really, what did I expect?

0

"Well, you sure do know how to have a party," Pamela remarked, soon as she got here, when her eyes took in all the men huddled in Gran's living room. "Is that Were and Shifter I smell? I think I might just vomit." At that comment, I didn't know whether to laugh, or to take her literal word for it.

In my awkward indecision, I even thought about being polite in showing her where the toilet was for when she really was gonna throw up, but that thoughtful idea kinda went down the drain when her eyes focused on Eric, who was standing among the men in the living room, looking all sorts of out-of-place and confused.

Really, he stuck out like a sore-thumb though. He was certainly about the most tallest man in the modest confines of Gran's living room, with Alcide coming in a very close second. He was visibly wary of his surroundings and all the men, and that made my heart flop painfully in pity.

"My God," Pamela groaned out loudly in disgust, and when I turned to look at her again, she had a manicured hand tightly clasped over her mouth, her blue eyes wide as saucers. I definitely got the feeling her comment on vomiting was something to be taken seriously, then. "What is he wearing? This is so beyond him, it's nauseating. How could he let himself go so cheaply?"

The way Pam said it, like it was something so scandalous, you'd think Eric was waltzing 'round the living room in nothing but a red thong. I felt a surge of heat all over at the thought.

I contemplated him with my eyes again over her words; I couldn't see eye-to-eye with her opinion at all. If anything, Eric was casually dressed for the occasion. Besides, it seemed a bit unrealistic for him to be wearing anything fancy when we were all probably about to get creamed in a fight against Russell Edgington and his men. Surely, we all had more pressing things to be concerned about, than fashion at this moment in time.

He was dressed neatly in one of the biggest track suit jumpers that belonged to my brother I could find, and a pair of denim shorts, barefooted. The jumper was usually baggy on my brother Jason, but on Eric, it fit super snug and tight, giving that athletic, cut body of his due justice. I didn't think he looked that bad at all. If anything, that was an impossibility in my eyes.

"I mean, a haircut would have been tolerable. But wearing _those_," she went on, showing no effort to hide her outrage, "He's more damaged than I previously thought. I wonder if I'll have enough time to duck out and get him some designers," she mused thoughtfully.

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes, because she was making such an unnecessary fuss.

"Oh, well. _I'm sorry_, Pam, if designer clothes are a bit out of my price range," I murmured dryly through my teeth.

She went on as if she hadn't heard me speak, and did a preening thing in straightening out the lapels on the bright pink business blouse she was wearing. Then she readjusted her skirt, pulling it midway to her slender white thighs immodestly in a way that shocked me, and without further ado, she was off prancing over to where he stood all by his untalkative, cautious lonesome.

I had a good enough set of ears that I noticed how all the men seemed to falter in casual conversation marginally at the entrance of her in all her pristine, female vampire glory. It was almost as if they hadn't seen a female vampire in the flesh before. I caught this Alcide exchanging a glance with his girl Debbie. Boy, not only did this Pam lady know how to cut a man down to rightful size, but she also knew how to make an earth-shattering entrance into a room.

My breath hitched in my throat, when she at true last met Eric. I felt a little miserable for her- hell, more than just miserable- when she stepped right in front of him, eyeing him with palpable anxiety, like she believed he would come as a threat to her somehow.

He looked heartbreakingly frightened, when she did a Maker's bow in lowering her head. I saw, in quick procession, her expression turn into one of deep upset, when he swept his eyes across the room frantically. And, once they settled on me in the hallway, I noticed the tension left his body in a startling way. This Eric was mighty dependant on me, that was absolutely clear.

He patted her swiftly on the shoulder and I felt so sad for dear Pam, when he slinked away from her like a desperate person. He came to me in a quick, urgent stride.

"Lover." His voice was a scared whine. "I don't know these people. Why am I expected to associate with people I don't know? I only want to be with you."

I couldn't quite face looking him directly in the eyes. Or bring myself to look at Pam, for that matter. She cared for him so much and, just the act of him walking away and shaking her off like she was a bad smell, I could tell it was bound to have hurt her severely. And justifiably so. I could only just half imagine what she were going through, because I was sort of going through a similar situation myself, with Jason.

"You_ do_ know her, Eric," I said, trying to keep as calm for him as possible. I was aiming for some of that calmness to rub off on him somehow, just with how he had managed to project his anger onto me due to this pledge-thingy. "You've known her far longer than you've known me. Give her a chance, she needs it from you right now."

His eyes darted back over to her again. _Poor Pam._ She was standing alone in the very same place she had briefly talked to him seconds ago, and her hands were clutched over her stomach, like she had just been socked with a fist. I noticed her thin shoulders were trembling a second later.

"I don't want to be near this woman," he said, moving fractionally closer into my side, while he scrutinized her nervously. "I don't know her at all."

"Eric, you're real special to her." Unfortunately, I didn't quite know what they had together, or understood it all that better either.

"In fact, I don't like _any_ of these people. They smell." He said the bizarre statement, so casually, that I had to contain myself from smiling stupidly.

"Well, there you go," I whispered up at him, trying to make light of the whole affair. "Pam said it smells so bad, she could vomit. You both share the same opinion, so go talk to her about it." I placed my hand on his back, and gave him an encouraging push. Too bad for me, it didn't serve me any good. He didn't move an ounce, he was just too heavy.

"No," he said harshly, utterly argumentative. "I will not. I will stay by your side, and I will never leave it."

Seeing him like this, it was a little terrifying and worrisome. I knew he was just simply feeling insecure and like he didn't belong in the room, because when his memory had been swiped, he also lost all those fundamental parts within himself that told him who he could trust, and who he couldn't. But, _come on_. This was Pamela, she co-owned his bar with him. If he couldn't trust her, then who the heck could he trust?

I could tell their separation was tearing her apart and, honestly, it just made me hate myself all the more. I sure as hell would not be able to live with myself, had I ever ruined the good thing they had. So, to say my mind was sorely fixed on repairing the thing between the two, was a major understatement.

"Oh, geeze. Would it make you feel any better if I walk over there with you?" I asked hopefully.

"I am _not_ a child," he said indignantly. My eyes widened. That was about the closest I'd ever come to the real Eric in days. And then, his face cracked slowly into embarrassment. It was ever so... endearing, really. He brought his eyes down to look at me. "Actually, _yes_. I would much like that."

"All righty, then." I was feeling even more cheerful by the minute. "Let's get on over there."

His mouth set into a solemn frown, when he took my hand and whisked me along with him into the room, his body oddly enough angled to one side, shielding me. He was in protective mode yet again, I think I gathered as much.

Almost like she had sensed his presence behind her, Pam gave out a long sniffle before turning around. Her eyes fell on me, bleak and drained. "So, it _is_ true? He really doesn't remember _a single thing_?" She looked on the verge of weeping, but she held it in with admirable restraint.

I gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm afraid so. But his Maker Godric says it'll hopefully pass soon, it's not like it's forever," I added, trying to cheer her up as much as possible. "Before you know it, he'll be his old self again. It's just gonna take some... _patience_." I really didn't know whether I'd done a decent enough job of consoling her, but she gave me a stiff nod. Guess that was the closest I was ever gonna get in gratefulness.

There was an awkward silence shared between the three of us, and then a masculine voice was breaking through it. "Hey," a man called, and I think we all about turned at the same time towards the source of it.

_Alcide._

"Sorry to interrupt, just thought it'd be better to make proper introductions."

This was such a supernatural mingle-mixer, if I ever saw one.

"This is my Debbie," he said, gesturing down at the woman who was like a permanent fixture to his body.

"Oh hey, ya'll," she grinned good-naturedly. She was quite the pretty woman, long and lean, wearing a leather jacket and tight jeans, with red sneakers. I could tell her and Alcide were deeply in love. At least, it appeared that way to me. Debbie's appearance aside, I just didn't quite know how to take her. Somethin' about her seemed a little... off. I think I about got the gist of it a second later, when she outstretched a hand with chewed, bitten-down fingernails and shook mine.

It rippled through my ears so suddenly, it took me a minute to recover. _"Mmmm, tall, blonde and vampire. Bet he'd have a lot of blood on him to spare, being as big as he is." _She ran her tongue over her top lip, as her light green eyes flitted over to Eric. She was openly ogling him and admiring him in a hungry way that set me on fire, for some reason_. "Bet he'd taste so fuckin' good, too. He certainly looks yummy enough. God, if I could just get him alone for at least five min..." _I pulled my hand away and rubbed the side of my face. While I didn't quite understand what she was getting at with what I'd just heard, I knew it wasn't for reasons all that good.

Still, I pushed all my uneasiness aside for the sake of being the polite, good girl my Granny raised and loved best. "Hi there. I'm Sookie. Pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, really? Huh." Her eyes ran down my body, in a very critical way. Her thin pencilled-in eyebrows rose. "So, you're the Sookie my Alcide's been obsessively talkin' 'bout, huh?"

Alcide looked nervous, and if he could have, I believed he would have blushed. "Deb, cut it out."

"Oh, _don't_ you tell me to cut it out," she snapped back through her teeth, in such an angry way. I never knew such anger could be directed at someone you supposedly loved so much. I guess, looks can be very deceiving, then. "Our relationship would be picture-perfect if we had children, but _no_! You said you don't like children, and yet, _here you are_, actively goin' out of your way to fight for one!"

Well, that rubbed me up the wrong way. And she sure as hell was about to know it. Luckily, Eric was gripping my shoulder so tight and clinging to me, it prevented me from getting out of line and saying something in defense that I might have well and truly come to regret later.

After all, she was here with the rest to fight against Mr. Edgington and his clan. I had to feel appreciative, all the same, despite how out of line she was to me.

"Debbie, she's just a girl. Of course, she needs someone lookin' out for her." Alcide was glowering down at her, shaking visibly. "You saw the news, all right? I'll be damned if I let those fangers hurt a child."

"And, so what?" she hissed out through her teeth venemously. "That means that we can't have one?"

_My God_. Clearly supernatural relationships were a lot more complicated than at first-glance. Then again, I think relationships were complicated in general, whether that person be human, Were, or not.

"Debbie, we're _not_ havin' this talk in front of-"

"-_Why_ the fuck not?" She stomped her feet, in a very childish way.

And then, Pam said, "I know you," so out-of-the-blue, it killed their argument once and for all.

I raised my eyebrows, looking between Pam and the Debbie woman curiously. Debbie had went about as red in the face as the color of her sneakers.

"Yes, she's my woman," Alcide said, in a puzzled kind of way.

"Two months ago. In Fangtasia," Pam went on, in a coolly impersonal tone. "I _never_ forget a face. It's stored here, right in my vault." She tapped a finger against her forehead to prove it. "In fact, I caught you in the bathroom. Had a nice evening frolicking with one of the vampire regulars, did you, honey?"

Although I couldn't understand much of it, I knew it wasn't anything all that good.

This Alcide looked terribly shocked as he peered down at Debbie, like she'd grown two heads. Then, in a way that had me feeling a little crushed for her, he shoved her away forcefully. Her eyes started welling over with tears.

"This true, Debbie? You went into vampire territory?"

"N-no, baby," she laughed anxiously. Her voice didn't sound very convincing. At least, not as much as Pam's. "Why would I even go to some shitty place belonging to fangers? You know I'd rather get caught dead." Her eyes turned accusing, as she gave her Alcide a hard once-over. "I'm insulted that you would even think such a fuckin' thing, let alone believe a fanger! Don't you love me, huh? Ain't I good to you?" Her voice broke on the last part, and it made me feel terrible.

"If you were any good to me, you would have stayed outta there!" Alcide retorted, his gruff voice shaky in all types of betrayal, and shock. "I am packmaster, and you are my woman! Now what the fuck am I supposed to say to them, now that my woman's gone against orders in such a way?"

"She's lying, baby." She turned her eyes onto Pam, and the hatred blistering in them shook me. Pam was coolly unaffected and hardly wavered at all underneath that malicious look aimed at her. "She's just jealous, because what we got here, is amazing and real!"

"Oh, please," Pam laughed, in a very fangy way. "Spare me the jealousy card. What bullshit."

"You know what, I've had enough shit for one night, Debbie." Alcide's voice had turned strained, and exhausted. "Let's just hope the King gets here soon. Because once he gets here, God knows... I have a lot of energy and anger to roll with here. I'm ready to kill me some fuckin' assholes!"

"Baby, please," Debbie sobbed, leaping out to grab her man by the elbow. He shook off, rippling with anger.

"Look, Deb. We'll get to it later. As for now, I think it's about time we go over some ground rules here."

Her face closed in on anger and, boy, her eyes shifted and changed color. They turned into a glowing, luminescent yellow, and that disconcerted me deeply. Clearly, this Debbie wasn't as human as I'd thought.

Hell, maybe I was the only human girl here?

"All right everybody, listen up," this Alcide called, in a strong voice, going into serious packmaster mode. "You see this girl standing here?" At that, everybody fell silent and I had at least over twenty eyes on me. It was a little scary, to say the least. "This girl is Sookie, the one those two vampires on live television were talkin' about. And, as you full well know, we're here for her this evening."

There was an excited murmur of greeting.

"What are you?" a long-haired man had the gall to ask, making me nervous. A few other men close to him nodded, like they were wondering the same thing.

"Uh, I'm a... a Faerie." Still, it was so hard to acknowledge, especially to a room full of supernaturals. To my horror, everyone's looking turned curious and astonished.

"You're a Faerie?" Alcide repeated, unable to hide his bewilderment. "Never heard of it."

"Yes. I know, it's a surprise, isn't it?" I tried, unsuccessfully, in making humour out of the whole thing. My voice failed me, and I sounded all shy and scared. "I feel all human myself!"

Several people grunted. Eric, in a way he felt necessary, stepped right in front of me. His fangs were out, and he was meeting all those eyes 'round the room with challenging looks. He put his hands on my shoulders, and drew me in more closely to his side. The act alone, had his actions screaming that I was his to protect and look out for. He might as well had written She's My Faerie Girl, All Mine on my forehead. He stroked the back of my hair, and I hated it. I felt all awkward and stiff just being held near him the way I was. His possessiveness was crazy mind-boggling.

"Yes, and she's the Master's girl," Pam went on brightly, like as if with Eric's action alone, all these men hadn't the smarts to get that.

"Well, all right," Alcide muttered, once he got through the initial shock of it all. "Let's all lay this out carefully, shall we?" All of his packmen turned to look at him, giving him their most undivided attention. I couldn't help but thinking he must have been a great leader. "No doubt, what they put on the news, the whole parish of Bon Temps has heard about it. They all know the King wants this little girl before sunrise, and I'd be willing to bet a hundred dollars some humans will be coming for her also. That puts not only the King and Compton as our enemies, but some humans in the mix also. They wouldn't like their Mayor's life in jeopardy like this, so they'd be wanting to get her too."

Oh, great. Now that was a bigger problem within itself. I hated the thought that some humans would probably get killed, all because of me.

"That also means, we gotta deal with this thing a little more sensitively. I sure as hell do not want us slaughtering humans, even if they are here with the intentions of harming little Sookie. That goes against what we are, and what we stand for. So, we come across a human in the middle of a battle, what do we do?"

It reminded me of a class of high-school students, with the way Alcide was actively trying to get people involved.

"We get them outta the way?" One Were with pock-marked cheeks asked uncertainly.

"Ace on that, Milton," Alcide praised. "We get them out of harms way. We push them aside and focus on our main goal here, and that is taking down Russell Edgington, all the vampires in his group, and Mr. Compton."

"And some Weres," a man pointed out confidently, somewhere near Eric. I couldn't see him past Eric, since Eric was so tall the way he was. "I know for a fact, that the King has some Weres as part of his allegiance."

"He has Weres?" Seemed it was shocking news for Alcide to swallow. "Well, clearly they ain't like us. We take them out, if need be. I'm thinking, once the King arrives, we try for a little negotiation here. We try to get him to see reason, and if not, worse case scenario and that all falls through, we go in for the kill."

"Hope he ain't open to negotiate," another man said excitedly. "This will be a battle we ain't had the pleasure of experiencing in fifteen years! I'd love to kill me some ugly fangers!"

"That makes two us, bud," another man cackled, and he stepped forward to knock his knuckles against the waiting man's ones, in manly agreement.

Both Eric and Pam stiffened at that. They were the only two vampires in the room, aside from Godric, who was... I peered past Eric, searching through the faces. Godric was nowhere to be found.

"Eric, where's your Maker?" I asked, unsettled by his absence something deeply.

Eric looked around too. "I don't know."

"Didn't he come out with you after sundown?"

"I don't know, lover," he hissed again, full of agitation.

"You think he's all right?" Boy, I hoped he was.

"I don't know." Clearly, that was all I was gonna get from Eric tonight, and that answer didn't help me one bit.

"How many people you think Russell Edgington has?" Another man spoke up curiously.

"Not too sure about that. I have a hunch that we'll be out-numbered," Alcide said, his face darkening. "That don't matter, though. Not if we fight, and fight hard. Which we will," he added, with more confidence in his words.

"When they supposed to be gettin' here?" Another man asked. The questions were incessant.

"Judging by what they said on the television, I'd say anywhere between now and one in the morning."

"How we go 'bout this?" More damn questions.

"Well, one of us has to stay with Sookie, at all times." Alcide gave me a sharp, stern look. "That means, Sookie, you stay in safe range at all times. We can't be havin' you by yourself to be grabbed at, not for a single damn minute."

"That is no problem," Eric spoke up, sounding all types of calm and determined. "I will stay by my wife's side and loyally fight for her, whether I meet the death or not."

More than a pair of eyebrows flew up at that.

It took Alcide a moment to gather himself. I knew it was all because of Eric calling me his wife, which was so crazy for even me to take in, especially in front of a room of people. "Well, all right. That solves that dilemma, then. Sookie, you stay with your... husband?" He gave me a questioning look at that, disbelieving, "At all times, no matter what. No acceptions, all right?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Great, as for now," he turned to Debbie meaningfully. Poor girl was hunched over, gripping at her knees, like standing was even painful for her after the fight they'd just had. "Debbie, go out to our truck, and gather some gear." He turned to Eric and Pam. "We thought of bringing a few bottles of True Blood over, in order for you both to get your strength up. Figured, we'll all be needing all the help we can get on this one." He turned his eyes onto his pack of men. "As for my men, we'll all remain like this, until the King arrives for the showdown. We won't change before then. So, all of you, don't. Besides, this house is too small. I ain't want so much as a single thing broken or out of place, you hear?"

I breathed out a sigh of relief at that. Last thing I needed, was anything of Gran's broken in the house.

"Debbie," he said, fixing an angry look on her. "You heard what I said. Go fetch those bottles now."

"Come with me, baby?" It was more like hesitant request, than anything. Alcide considered for a moment, looking way against it. And then, with that hopeful and soft look on her face, he visibly melted. Seemed she was the only one weakness in his life.

"All right, baby," he sighed, and opened his burly arms out to her. "Get over here." In a way that made me feel kinda giddy, she laughed sadly, and ran to embrace him. He pushed his chin on the top of her scalp and held her close, muttering things I couldn't hear from where I stood. They sounded awfully tender, and she blushed like a teenage girl. It was quite touching, though. A little make-up moment after some lover's tiff gone wrong.

They left out of the house together, holding hands. Debbie looked visibly peaceful, and I swear she was almost glowing with love. How nice.

"How are you feeling in regards to all of this, lover?" Eric asked, bringing me out of my hazy moment of awed speculation, his voice thick with nerves. That surprised me.

The old Eric was hardly concerned about anyone's feelings. He'd made it very clear on me that feelings were something foreign to him, something he hadn't the heart within him to have. How he had shown me now, in so many ways with this curse that what I had believed for him, deep down, in actuality, was true. He did have feelings and personal attachments to people, he just didn't like anyone knowing it and making him feel all vulnerable. Which, was just all kinds of stupid, if you really thought about it.

"Are you frightened?" The expression on his face wasn't helping me any, when he asked it. I had to drag my eyes away and look elsewhere across the room.

He looked so forlorn, like he was highly aware that the end was coming. For who, I hadn't the slightest idea. I guess, since we weren't sure what we were fighting against at this point and just how much of a rapport the King Vampire had gathered in the hours following his threatening video message on live T.V, it was anybody.

Besides, I knew there was bound to be some lives lost in the midst of it all. And the aching awareness settling in my throat once again, that this was all my fault- that they were all battling it out _because of me_- just made me feel all the more accountable and sad.

"Frightened doesn't even begin to cover the half of what I'm feelin' right now, Eric."

"I will be with you, _every_ step of the way. I will not leave your side."

His arm went around me. His actions were one big surprise to the next, and the next. This cursed Eric was just a bucket load of unexpected surprises.

"I will protect you, lover," he whispered, his voice strong with profound conviction. "If anyone so much as lays one hand on you, they will be quivering in fear."

But there rested the problem within itself; I didn't want him to feel as if he needed to protect me and stand by me, as every second ticked by once the King and Bill Compton made their arrival to get to me. I didn't want anyone feeling they had to protect me, at all. I wanted to protect myself, because... surely, I was capable enough. I had my flashlight fingers now and while I didn't have the best control on them, I had this hope held in an iron clasp that they would make their appearance just at the perfect moment.

"I don't want anyone feelin' as though they're obligated to protect me, Eric." My voice was a heavy sigh filled with the despair I felt over the whole thing. "Surely, everyone has their own well-being to think about. I don't want anyone putting me before themselves, all right? I know you mean well by saying that and all, and its mighty sweet of you, and I'm super grateful. But it just... it only makes me feel worse about everything."

"Then I am not doing this for you. I am doing this for _myself_ and _my_ own feelings."

"Oh, really? Your _own_ feelings?" Now that was the grandest falsehood, if I ever heard one. Eric Northman, discussing so openly to me, on feelings? Too weird.

It made me feel even worse, because it just illustrated how much so this Eric was unlike his real self. And I had grown to very much enjoy this Eric; He was a whole lot of uncomplicated, defensive fun, in his own right. It just made it all the more tragic accept that, once this curse was well and truly broken, he'd be the other Eric. The one who made a big point of hiding his feelings. The one that was ultra defensive, and viewed feelings and even so much as talking about them, as something weak.

"Yes. I know why I am doing this now, why I am so willing to protect you. I know why where you were, before, felt like home to me now."

"You do?"

"Yes, lover. I have feelings for you."

I almost cried at that, because really, that was about as un-Eric as he could get.

"You have feelings for me?" I repeated, completely disbelieving.

"Yes." He looked down at me, and held me closer. There was such honesty in his face, and in his voice. "I have feelings for you, in the way a father loves his daughter."

Well, that kind of killed the moment. But hey, what did I expect? It was better than nothing. Besides, how else could Eric have feelings for me? Anything else than that, would have been super wrong for a girl my age. I could accept it, and I could appreciate those words for what they were worth. "Well, that's nice," I whispered, all breathy with flattery. "You're not too bad yourself, when you're like this. All nice and... _sweet_." Too bad it'll never last forever.

I had completely forgotten about Pam, until she spoke next. "Oh, god. Get a room, you two oversensitive tweens. This is disgusting. I think I am well and truly gonna puke."

"I apologize if my words offend you," Eric said to her, in an icy cold voice. "I only speak them true."

"All I know is, I cannot wait until the old Eric gets back. The old Eric, who is more concerned about lays and cheap thrills. This Eric is so particularly dull, and once he hears about this, he won't ever be able to live it down."

Eric slowly- and reluctantly, I might as well add- separated himself from me to look Pamela in the eye. "Are you my child?" he asked, astonished.

She beamed up at him, showing fangs. "As a matter of fact, I am Master."

_Well, took him long enough to figure that out. Geeze._

Someone grabbed me by the shoulders, pulling me away from the pair. It was only Mr. Merlotte, thank goodness. I hadn't known he was still here. For some reason, I assumed had phased back into Gran's cat again.

"This house is filthy. You think your Grandmother would be proud to see it all go downhill this way?"

"What are you gettin' at, Mr. Merlotte?" The words came out more louder and wounded than I had intended. He almost reminded me of Gran and all those times she had demanded I go clean my room, which got me upset like all hell.

"Hey, now. Don't get all upset on me." He gave me an apologetic smile. "I'm just sayin', you've let the house go." I let Mr. Merlotte shove me into the direction of the kitchen, away from all the supernaturals in my living room. He steered me over towards the kitchen and I got then, what he was hinting. Oh, boy. Was it obvious to him? How embarrassing! He opened the door, and gestured towards the foul-smelling food decomposing in the vegetable tray. "Come on, Sookie. I know you're a heck of a lot brighter than this. Show me so."

Yes, so all the vegetables Gran had brought were rotten and mouldy. Some old bowls filled with week-old left-overs could use some throwing out into the garbage, too. But come on! I had a whole bunch of supernatural people in my living room, not to mention a King, who sent out a death threat on live television to the whole parish of Bon Temps for my head. Surely, I had other things to be worried about, than the state of Gran's house right now.

"Well, let's get to it." He clapped his hands together, trying to sound all business-like and enthusiastic. Quite the lousy performance. "We got some work to do. Let's start right here in the kitchen, then work our way 'round, all right? What do you say, Sookie?"

"Why are you even bothering with this, Mr. Merlotte? I could be dead in just a few hours. What difference will any of this make, if the house is spick and span?"

He dared to look a little pained over how carelessly I could talk of my own death. Still, I had to be accepting of it all, because any second now... things could change. This Russell Edgington could be bursting in at any minute, putting all this business into motion.

"Oh, darlin'." Like Mr. Merlotte believed it'd console me in some way, he patted me on the shoulder. "It'll make all the difference in the world. And, you know what they say 'bout a bit of spring cleaning..." He trailed off meaningfully, looking around the kitchen. "Hey, where does your Grandmother usually put the garbage bags?"

I didn't say anything, nor did I move a single step. I just stared at him blankly, while he walked around Gran's kitchen, opening and closing cupboards, peeking around.

"What do they say about spring cleaning, Mr. Merlotte?" I decided then, I wanted all the reassurance and distraction I could get from what was, no doubt, coming for me in a several hours time.

"Come on, Sookie," he said briskly, taking on the voice he used as a scolding, stern English teacher at school. "They say that spring cleaning does wonders for the mind and works at beating stress. Now let's get to it."

I couldn't say that I was as eager as Mr. Merlotte seemed to be. But I threw myself into it, regardless. And, turned out, Mr. Merlotte sure was right. Mr. Merlotte was tossing all the rotting food away into a garbage bag, while I strutted around the kitchen, with a bucket and a few old rags, wiping down the kitchen table, while I thought things over and listened carefully at the noise that was going on in the next room.

Boy, I hoped Pam and Eric were talking it out. Not about any of this impending business with Mr. Edgington and Mr. Compton, but about whatever relationship it is they had. It kind of concerned me to see Pam so distressed and shaky the way she was, in reaction to Eric. I could only pray that he was being more open to her, and kind now.

All of a sudden, I had a dismal idea. I knew it was bound to be a silly one, but it was bound to work well for my own protection. After all, since everyone else would no doubt be too busy in the fight, it didn't seem fair to expect everyone else to keep close watch on me when they probably would have their own lives to be looking out for. Besides, I thought it was mighty creative of me.

Leaving Mr. Merlotte downstairs in the kitchen, I treaded my way upstairs onto the second floor. I went into Gran's room, and at first, the realization that she were dead truly hit home once again, to the point where I felt like I was about to cry. Her room had been left in its state she had left it in, before her death.

The purple covers on her bed were folded down, like just at the point of her death, she was getting prepared to go to sleep beforehand. Her dresser, stashed with her square oak jewellery box of rings and necklaces and pearl clip-on earrings, was left open in its neatly arranged condition. Gran took great pride in her jewellery collection; Sometimes, on rare occasions, she'd sit there in her chair and polish them, 'till they looked brand new and sparkling.

Too bad for all Gran's hard work. I was going to get her necklaces and rings severely messy. All dripping with blood and vampire gore.

Gran favored silver over gold. Now it all came together like a miraculous blessing. How convenient!

I slipped on her most favorite ring; a four carat diamond stunner on a thick silver band. Then, I gathered all her long necklaces - silver, of course- and slung them over my neck. Luckily, some threads of silver chain were big enough they slung over my shoulders. Some, were more smaller chained in length, and they wrapped loosely around my throat wonderfully. I evaluated my look in the mirror, and almost laughed at my reflection staring back at me.

I well and truly looked like a silver wielding teenage gangster. I was now a vicious vampires walking, talking nightmare in chains. I was a moving vampire repellant.

Now, any of Russell Edgington's vamps, as well as Mr. Compton himself, would instantly be taking note to steer clear. It was somewhat relieving to know I didn't have to rely on the allies on my side so much. I could well and truly look after myself, with not putting someone else on my side in harm's way.

When I got back downstairs into the kitchen, Mr. Merlotte stopped with what he was doing, to give me a closer look. He looked astonished, and full of awe, which was nice. It made me feel good.

Mr. Merlotte grunted something at me inaudibly.

"I beg your pardon?" Mostly, I was waiting for him to say it, out-loud and clear on me. Well, I was expecting someone to say it, for once; For someone to fully acknowledge how imaginative I was for a girl my age. At least, I felt I deserved someone singing my praise for all the smart initiative I had taken, in all my resourceful intelligence. See, even though I was a fifteen-year-old, I still knew when it was time to get dirty, and when to play hard, fast, and mean.

Old Eric would have definitely been left choking on his hurtful words.

"Now this," Mr. Merlotte whispered, shaking his head in bewilderment. Surprising me, he gripped my shoulders and gave me a little playful shake. "This is why I consider you one of my top students. So creative, I fuckin' love it, Sookie. You're gonna give this Russell Edgington hell!"

"Well, I sure hope so," I said, feeling pleased as punch over his outright praise in me.

Just at that moment, there was a loud commotion in the living room. I think Mr. Merlotte looked about as scared as I did, then. We ambled out way into the room, and at first, everything looked so serene and nice.

Pam and Eric had gotten their bottles of True Blood, thanks to Mr. Alcide. They were sitting on the couch, drinking. They both about had the same expressions on their faces, like twins, and they made their dislike for synthetic blood well-known to whoever watched them as they drank it.

"Shit's going down, for real," Alcide said frantically. It took me a moment to find him through all the men in the living room and, when I did, he was standing by the window, hunched down low, peeking out the corner of Gran's blinds.

Everyone was thrown into a state of panic, then. Poor Pam sloshed a bit of True Blood over her skirt, while Eric rose from his seat and came to me faster than you could cry "Help."

"How many?" One man asked, sounding excited for reasons beyond me.

Alcide was quiet for all of a minute, counting out whatever was waiting outside in his head. "There's at least six wolves. Eight vamps, not including Russell Edgington and Compton. Roughly around seven humans and, oh fuck!"

I think about everyone was holding their breath over Alcide's haunting description. Eric was holding my hand tight.

"What, baby?" Debbie asked, all shaky. Still, not shaky enough that she couldn't help a grin.

"They got a whole lot of Shifters with them, too. A few panthers. A few horses."

Horses?

Well, now. I almost burst out laughing hysterically. _I mean, horses? Really? What were they gonna do? Trample us down or something? Too funny!_

"Oh, shit." Boy, Alcide was all jumpy tonight. "Compton's making a move." Hardly a second later, there was a scary knock on the front door.

Alcide looked fiercely determined, as he gathered up a group of his grungy-looking men. "Come on. We're heading out there to see what he wants. When I make the signal, change, all right boys?"

"You got it, pal," the three men said in ecstatic unison.

I stepped forward. Eric grabbed the back of my shirt.

"I'm comin', too," I said, determined as all hell.

"Fuck no, you ain't," Alcide said, in a very scary angry voice. He was almost shaking all over, in anger. Every part of him was rippling. "I told you, you gotta stay right here. You can't let yourself get into the line of fire so easily, all right?"

"But he killed my Grandmother," I kept up strongly. "I think I have a right to talk to him. And besides, he can't come in my home. Their invitations been revoked." _Some smart thinking on Eric's part, really._

"Fine then," Alcide gave in, his voice a quiet growl of reluctance.

"Great," I breathed out, pulling myself free from Eric's restraining hold.

"But you stay behind us, all right?" Alcide whispered back. "You stay covered, at all times. You hear?"

"Yes."

One Were in an ill-fitted plain shirt went first. He opened the door, I looked past all the men guarding me, and it was then the nerves well and truly shook me.

Mr. Compton, sure enough, was standing out there by the front steps of the porch. His face was so pale, it glowed against the dark bleak background of the night.

"Why hello, my sweetheart," he said, once his dark eyes fell on me, huddled behind a very keyed-up Alcide.

"Fuck you," I whimpered, before I was able to stop myself.

"Oh, I love this new development within you, darling," he said, too calm. Always too friggen calm. "I love my women talkin' dirty."

A few growls broke out from in the living room, and in front of me. One, came from Alcide. The other, I think, was coming from Eric. Maybe he could hear the whole thing from where he was? Wouldn't have surprised me, really.

"You killed my Grandmother, you bastard," I whispered furiously. "You _manipulated_ her into liking you, and gaining your full trust!"

His face softened, and he looked close to outraged. "I did not kill her, I swear it. In fact, it was Talbot who was guilty of that. It was no crime I was willing enough to commit. I liked your Grandmother, I most sincerely did. She was a very lovely woman. But I only grew fond of her, as she had a part of you inside her."

Lucky I had all these men in front of me, otherwise I would have well and truly lost it. I would have lurched myself at him, and hopefully even then, my flashlight fingers would have come to surface. I never knew such hatred blazed inside of me, but all that anger existing inside of me wanted Mr. Compton dead. _Well, more dead than he already was at least._

"How dare you have the nerve to talk about my Gran like that," I seethed, "You have _no right_, you lying, cold piece of vampire shit!"

"But my words are truth, Sookie, sweetheart," he said, his voice low. "I grew fond of her as the nights in her company grew, because she had such spitting-image of you." He gave me a desperate look with his beady eyes. I shivered underneath it, unable to help it. "I am not ashamed to say, I much was fond of her, as a human. Much as I am, with you. But she could never compare, sweetheart. She was severely lacking, when _you _are _the love_ of my life, and I truly see that now!"

Love of his life, and yet he's working with the King to get me drained? Ha ha.

I threw a frustrated look up at trembling Alcide. His nostrils were flaring, and his big hands were fisted. "Can we get this thing over with, all ready?" I begged him shakily. "I'm tired of hearin' all this crap."

Without any further wastings of time, the three men, with a gurgled sucking noise, changed before my very own eyes. Mr. Compton looked well and truly out of his depths. His eyes widened down at the three wolves, and he backed away slowly.

"Please," he begged anxiously. "I was workin' to infiltrate the King! I mean you no real harm. I am on _your_ side!"

The true words of a liar. My Lord, he was so pathetic.

With a snapping growl, the dogs lunged out onto the porch. Too bad Mr. Compton made a hasty vampire retreat onto the lawn. And then, with human whoops, all these supernatural men were barging out of the house to jump into the fight. Too bad Eric was one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this one? Thank you all so much for your inspiring and encouraging reviews, it's still so much to get my head around! Never dreamed people would like or be interested in this story, so wow! Thank you!<strong>


	26. I Know You Care

**I own nothing to do with True Blood, I just love the characters so much.**

**Hoping you will enjoy this one. I apologize if it's bad, it took me like four days to write, so that's my excuse for taking a while to write it out! Hoping you will like the direction of the story?**

**I want to thank you all so much for your support. You're all so amazing and I know I do tend to say that a lot, but thank you! :-) P.S, I'm sorry that the chapters so long, but hopefully that's all right. I'm hoping there isn't too many spelling mistakes, I did spell-check, etc. Sorry! **

**Feel free to let me know your thoughts, as they're always welcome and I love reading them immensely! This chaptter was initially longer, I have more to post in several days, but then the chapter would have been over 19 thousand words, so just thought I'd cut it down shorter. Takes place 5 years later, Sookie is 20 years old, and in a serious relationship, her life has changed, but certain things- her feelings for Eric, haven't. He'll still be much the same, in denial in liking a human girl, but he'll be more forward in expressing it (i.e; a lot of sexual comments, and sneaky kisses which gets Sookie all confused). Hope you will enjoy it as much as I have been writing it :-) x**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty-Six<strong>_

I didn't like the idea of having everyone else stuck outside fighting for me. So, I only did what I felt was right. Though Alcide had been adamant on me keeping inside and out of harm's way, like hell I was going to do that.

It was an oddly frightening sight to view all these Wolves in my yard, biting each other and growling. It was an even more haunting sight to see Eric and Mr. Compton fighting each other.

Breathing slowly through my nose, I grabbed onto the side railing of Gran's porch and carefully began to step down onto the grass. Too bad, there was a slippery pool of blood trailing down on the steps. I slipped and toppled out onto my belly off them with a pained grunt. The strands of grass felt all sticky and wet underneath me. I was lying in a great big sticky patch of supernatural entrails. I slapped a hand over my mouth, my stomach reeling. I was becoming close to vomiting.

Luckily, I found a much-needed distraction.

Pam was in the middle of biting a grey Were at the throat, and her clothes and hair were so dishevelled and bloody, it had almost been hard to recognize her, at first.

Unluckily for her, she never caught the greasy-looking Were in human form that was creeping up behind her. It was too late. The Were man seized Pam's long blonde hair in his hands, and lunged. No one seemed to be watching it but me. Everyone was too absorbed in their own fights, I guess. He bit into her neck, and her shrill cry of pain alone had me shaken something awful. Clearly there was something strange about Russell Edgington's group of Were's, because he drank and drank, and as he did so, his strength increased.

Pam was about to be drained dry.

I had a thought about crying out Eric's name to get his attention in helping her, but when I looked around frantically and found him meters across the yard, he was much too deep in a battle of his own against Mr. Compton. They sure gave two competing wrestlers a run for their money. They were rolling around in the grass, snapping at each other's throats with their fangs.

Eric had the upper hand, and I think it was because he was older than Mr. Compton; He was on top of Mr. Compton, who was sobbing and flailing underneath him. Mr. Compton's forehead had a deep dark gash, and Eric's nose was bleeding. Stringy trails of blood flew out from his nostrils and landed on Mr. Compton's anguished face.

If there was something I learned out of all this, it's that vampires sure got messy in a fight. And, also that I was officially over vampires and other creatures for at least years. After this was all finished, I vowed to myself then, I would end all contact with Eric. I'd seen and experienced way too much already, certain things that girls my age shouldn't have ever had to.

Pam was out on her own.

It was terrible, and while I knew she didn't like me all that much or held any faith in me whatsoever as a human girl, she was here, she had come through for me tonight. More so for Eric, than me. But still, I had to help her _somehow_.

I didn't have any weapons on me. A knife would have been just about perfect, but one was all the way inside Gran's house and I did not have much time to waste.

Plus, it would be a real effort trying to get past all the bodies and carnage strewn across Gran's yard, not to manage reach the house unseen from all of Russell Edgington's clan. Everything was so World War in Gran's yard, akin a battlefield, aside from the fact that these were all supernaturals and not humans. Still, a human battlefield and supernatural battlefield looked about the same and a fitting comparison, if more gruesome and bloody.

I'd have to use my flashlight fingers then. I didn't know how reliable they were, let alone how they would affect a Were. But I try, and try my very hardest.

I was frightened, and beyond aggravated, so I guess that gave me all my strength and effort.

I threw my hands out in the direction of Pam and this dirty Were man. Clearly, God was on my side this evening. Light shot out and exploded from my fingertips, and next thing I knew, the Were man was being blown several meters across the yard, screaming, taking some of Pam's neck along with him. Streams of scarlet ran down the side of her neck, and then her open wound closed over. I guess those bottles of True Blood Mr. Alcide insisted on Eric and her drinking did wonders, after all.

Eric was still fighting Mr. Compton, and it looked as if he was winning out.

I had a haunting thought. Could I really let Eric kill Mr. Compton? One malicious side to me laughed bitterly inside my head, and taunted: _"Hell, yeah. He deserves it, for being a rotten liar. He came with the King, he wants my blood just as much! And he tricked my Grandma, he deserves all the stuff that Eric's dishing out on him!_" And yet, another side of me, a more reasonable, considerate side of me believed it wasn't right. It just couldn't go down this way.

While I didn't much like Mr. Compton- quite for obvious reasons- I didn't exactly wish him to die all that much either. There was always the possibility that all he had said to me tonight on Gran's porch, was true. He didn't kill Gran, it was Mr. Edgington's other half who did. And, if so, I didn't believe he ought to die. I had to do what was right, I couldn't just sit there on the ground and watch.

I pulled one of the long silver necklaces from my neck, and wrapped it 'round the knuckles on my left hand, like a faux knuckle duster for vamps. Then, I huddled down low, and started creeping and crawling further along the grass towards where the two vamps were, rolling around and grunting intensely over their fighting.

I paused once I reached behind them, and had a second thought. Eric's back was facing me, and I didn't want to inflict him any harm by catching him with the silver, but it was all I could do. I had no other choice; I certainly couldn't get him off Mr. Compton by tackling him myself, he was far too strong and, even then if I had, he probably would have ignored me, pushed me off his shoulders, and resumed with the fight as if there hadn't been a distraction regardless.

Eric's large hands were seizing Mr. Compton's throat while he laid on top of his stomach, and poor Mr. Compton was groaning.

It was terrible, but I managed to get to my feet and stand behind Eric. Eric hadn't noticed me, he was far too involved, but Mr. Compton sure did. He looked relieved when, steeling myself, I pressed my hand wrapped with silver as gently as possible into the nape of Eric's neck. I pulled away, just as quickly as I had done it, feeling so cruel and ashamed with myself, when Eric hissed and steam from the silver lightly touching his neck wafted up around him.

It looked like it had hurt like all hell, and I started crying in earnest because hurting him was the last thing I wanted to do, but it was effective at least.

He paused from hurting Mr. Compton at once, and turned on me almost viciously. I knew it was only natural defense instincts for him, since I've just burnt him a bit with some silver. I really ought to have already seen it coming, the instance I went and did it. He slung his legs off Mr. Compton and, almost mechanically, he got to his feet. It was like he had almost forgotten who I was, and that disturbed me most of all.

"Eric," I whispered hoarsely, even though it was far too late. He staggered forward towards me onto his feet, big and threatening. Frankly, it looked like he was going to eat me alive, and that frightened me. "It's just me. Sookie, remember? Don't you remember me? I never meant to hurt you just then, but I... I don't want you killin' Mr. Compton, all right? I... I don't think he deserves this. He didn't kill my Gran, so please just... let him go."

"You hurt me," he said, his voice hoarse and frightened.

"I know, I did," I said apologetically, starting to cry again. "I'm so sorry, but it was the only thing I could do!"

He was enraged. I was well and truly terrified.

"Why did you hurt me?" His voice turned rough, when he lifted a hand to knead the back of neck, right where I'd briefly silvered him. He made a pained noise. "Ow, lover. I hurt."

"Well, I'm real sorry about that," I cried, through stiff lips.

"No, you're not."

"Eric, please, I- _No_!"

In his anger, his arms clamped around my waist, drawing me closer. The fangs were out, and I felt so certain he was about to kill me. I struggled, and cried, and yelled.

"Eric, no!"

My struggling was only exciting him. With all the little strength I could manage, I tried to pull my hands free. There was a blinding flash of white light, and Eric toppled backwards onto the grass with a grunt.

All right. So my flashlight fingers were doing me proud. Excellent.

"Ow." Eric crawled up onto his knees, and seemed to gather himself. He looked up at me, blinking heavily. I felt so horrible. And then, a change overcome him. There was something there in his eyes, something... different. He was frightened, but for completely different reasons. "Sookie?" He whispered, in a surprised, subdued self, much like the old Eric in voice.

It became a struggle for me to breathe then.

_Well, I'll be damned._

If I had known my flashlight fingers were the key he needed in making the curse stop, then I probably wouldn't have drawn it out for so long.

It registered in my mind a second later that Mr. Compton was gone. He had disappeared. All that was left in his place, was flattened down grass. He had made a hasty vampire retreat away from Eric and me, but when I glanced around nervously, he was nowhere else to be seen either.

He wasn't fighting against Alcide, or the others wolves.

_He was gone. He had fled for his life. I didn't know whether to feel angry by that, or relieved._

"What...?"He grunted out, pausing to look down at the clothes he was wearing. "What happened? Why am I suddenly here?"

I didn't even know where to start on answering that. I couldn't even find my voice to begin.

He stood and dusted the dirt off Jason's clothes. Then, he said, "Sookie, what are you doing out here? And why is Pamela here? Did I-?"

Before I could answer, a white figure flashed around all the Were's fighting in the yard. It went straight for Mr. Edgington, who I hadn't yet taken notice of. Two pairs of sinewy hands caught him by the throat, and he was being dragged down onto his knees with such alarming speed.

Godric.

"This is a disgusting fanfare," he remarked quietly, bending over Mr. Edgington, his dark eyes wide and intent on his face. "You all act proud to be vampire, and yet, this is what you do? So disgusting. You intend to harm a human child, in her own yard? This is disgraceful. This is why we are an abomination to the human kind."

Before my very own eyes, Eric growled through his fangs, looking royally angry, and clutched something long and shiny in between his fingers. He strode towards Mr. Edgington with almost striking brutality while Godric held him effortlessly in place, and then plunged the object swiftly into his chest. An ear-splitting scream erupted from somewhere along the yard- from Mr. Talbot, who was surrounded by several Were's- and then alarmingly, Mr. Edgington burst into no more than a fountain of flaky flesh and blood.

Even from where I stood, far away, I was in close enough range.

Blood splattered into my eyes, clouding my vision red, and then I screamed.

But Mr. Edgington was dead now, and he hadn't gotten to me and had the chance to take my blood. I could only be thankful. Still, everything was so terrible. I fell to my knees; a sobbing, blood coated mess.

Everything luckily got more peaceful, after that.

Too tired and drained, all I could do was sit on the grass, catching my breath, when I watched one panther- Debbie was _a panther_?- as she shifted back into her old human self again. She was naked as the day her Mama went into labour with her, but somehow, it was much easier for me to look at naked women than men. Maybe because since I was a girl myself, the female's anatomy wasn't so startling to ingest. She climbed her way out of the grass, and surveyed the lawn that was now a battlefield full of dead Were carcasses and shifters with wide eyes.

"Alcide? Baby, _where _the hell are you?"

When she got no gruff response from her man, she weaved her way through some bodies. She was limping, and there was a big cut engraved along her right ankle to her knee. The blood was trailing out, think and red. It looked super painful but, oddly enough, she showed no concern for her state. No, she was intent on finding her man somewhere.

"Oh, Jesus," she sobbed, clutching her chest, "Baby, you okay? You scared me, I thought you were dead!"

She fell to her knees and started crawling. She knelt over something in the grass, a white wolf, and squatted over it to inspect it closely for any injuries. There was an off-putting slurping noise, one that I was coming to learn was the sound these Weres and Shifters made when they shifted or reverted back into their human selves, and then I caught a glimpse of Alcide's bare flesh through the grass. He gave out a throaty, gurgled groan.

"Babe, you okay? _Talk_ to me!"

She laid a hand on his shoulder, her lips twisted in concern. Maybe Alcide was in a nasty mood from the fight, or maybe he was just too exhausted to think of what he was doing, because he shoved her hand off him with a very rude, guttural "Don't touch me, Debbie," and she broke down bawling like a wild woman.

For several minutes she sat there, crying her heart out while covering her face in her hands, and then her eyes met mine from where I was recouping. Her nostrils flared and her eyes were almost glowing with pure, unadulterated hatred. I felt really guilty then, even though I didn't really have any good reason to. Whatever went on between her and Alcide, their arguments, was their own business, it had nothing to do with me. And yet, she was reacting almost as if I was a third-party in their relationship somehow. I just couldn't understand her way of thinking at all.

Or her dislike in me, for that matter.

"Thanks a lot, he wouldn't be hurt if it weren't for you," she spat out at me, her voice taking on a haunting wolf's snarl.

_And this was my fault? Did I tell the King to come after me? What the fudge?_

"Don't you start this again, Deb," Alcide warned, sounding miserably exhausted from somewhere in the grass. "Especially not now. You hurt?"

Debbie softened visibly, and her mood shifted into a less hostile one when she glanced down at her Alcide. She gave him a soft, reassuring smile. "No, babe. I'm fine," she whispered, in a trembling voice.

"And you, Sookie?" he called loudly with some effort over to me. It was quite touching that he cared so much into little, old me's state."You hurt in any shape or form?"

"Not that I know of, not really," I said, stunned by the truth in that. I peered down at my clothes, for careful evaluation. "Sure, I've got a lot of blood on me, and I got thrown around a bit. But I'm fine, astonishingly!" I had to smile appreciatively because of that.

"Well, that's good. What about Eric, and the others?"

I had almost forgotten about Eric, as rude as that was. I turned to glance over at him, and felt all my bones soften. Him and Pam were engaged in quite the tender moment. The pair of them had blood on them but, as far as I could tell, it wasn't their own. Eric was embracing Pam in a tight hug, their foreheads touching. They looked about the pin-up poster for relief and family safe haven. I felt all peaceful just by observing them, but that didn't last long for me. Not when Eric brought his eyes over to me. It was like he was questioning me with them alone:

What happened? Why don't I remember anything? Why is Pamela here?

I just shrugged and forced myself to look away. Explaining was the last thing I wanted to do in my exhausted and defeated state right about now, really.

Afterwards, things got a little more better after that.

Everyone was so exhausted from the aftermath of the battle against Mr. Edgington, and the atmosphere was just melancholy and tragic for all involved. Gran's house took place as nurses station for everyone wounded, and I took role as Miss. Friendly, Helpful Assistant Nurse, in going around every supernatural in the house and making sure they were all right, or if they needed anything.

I guessed Were's healed on their own just like vampires did, just not as fast.

Alcide was huddled over Gran's kitchen table, while his girl Debbie fawned over him like a clucky hen does to its hatchling. He had a deep gash on his back that ran halfway down to his ribcage, and his head was swollen from a hit. Luckily, his injuries weren't all that crucial and Debbie was fixing him up just nicely.

It wasn't entirely painless for him.

Debbie, with having about as much experience as I did in tending to wounds - which was next to nill- didn't have very patient, soothing hands. She had found one of my Gran's old bottles of Gin she kept very secretly stashed away from us kids for those special and rare occasions Gran drank and tilted it carelessly over a clean rag to soak in some of the liquor. Then, with almost callous brutality, she dabbed over his wound, and the hisses and swears he gave off in his rumbling deep voice echoed all throughout the kitchen into the living room. His voice was anguished enough, it might have scared away any ghosts had they resided in Gran's house.

Eric and Pam were doing just fine, but I couldn't say I lingered around them when I went in for a quick peek into their state. I was keen on avoiding Eric like the plague; I really didn't want him asking me any questions about what happened in his cursed, sweeter state, but I could tell he was just dying to like a bad itch that wouldn't go away.

When I poked my head in to stare at them across the room while they sat on my Gran's sofa, talking among themselves quietly, he jerked out of the chair like a restless man unable to sit still.

It wasn't an easy task, avoiding a vampire.

I got myself unknowingly stuck into a rock and a hard place, when I stood out on the porch all by my lonesome at the top steps to get some well needed fresh air, inspecting all the bodies strewn across the yard. Most were humans, but some of Russell Edgington's Were's and Shifter's hadn't gotten the chance to revert back into their old forms. One chestnut horse was curled over in the grass, having sustained a vampire bite to its meaty neck, courtesy of either Pam or Eric. I felt more sorry for the animals, than the humans, which was just plain weird. They weren't truly animals, after all.

"Sookie, something is wrong here," Eric stated behind me, sounding absolute on that.

I turned and, in a way that I was surely used to by now, I found he was standing right behind me, a hair's length away from me. He had dried blood on Jason's jumper, and a few tears and holes in the right knee of his cut-off jeans. His thick, blonde hair was all over the place, in an extremely good way to me, and his nose was dotted with dried, crusty blood.

"I remember everything... _before_."

Oh, great. I wasn't expecting that, then. I felt my pulse sky-rocket to the roof. "You... you _do_?"

"Yes. I went to your Uncles house with the intentions of confronting him. Things got messy and he... he..." He paused for several seconds, thinking the whole thing through. I almost snorted. _Is that how he put it- confronting my Uncle Bartlett?_ More like killing him, and tearing off his left arm. "There was blood spilled everywhere. His blood was... black. And he was chanting, chanting in another language. The room went dark, and then I..." He swallowed loudly, radiating tension and anxiety all over. He shook his head, bewildered. "It's like I... I stopped functioning. My mind, _everything_ I was... was... altered." He brought his eyes down to me, and there was something surprisingly accusing about that look. Great, so now he was blaming me for all this? "And now, _here _we are."

"Do you mean to say my Uncle Bartlett put a curse on you?" I blubbered, without thinking the idea through. Did that mean my Uncle was a witch? I thought witches were only of the female gender? Well, hell. Guess not.

"I also remember certain fragments. _Us_."

My mind was instantly filled with memories. _Eric utterly unlike himself, hanging around Uncle Bartlett's arm in Gran's yard, laughing and having himself a jolly good time. Eric saying he would protect me- his wife- loyally to the death. _

_Eric giving me a piggyback ride. Eric saying he... had feelings for me, much like a father loves his daughter._

_He threatened my brother because he didn't want him hurting me, and I think he implied along with it by his words, that I was something extremely precious to him._

Did that mean he remembered all that too? I felt so silly. I was acting like this was such a scandalous affair, all the things he did while he wasn't himself. Really, it could have been far worse. There wasn't really any need for me to feel embarrassed the way I was, but there's no stopping your feelings.

"We didn't, did we?" He asked nervously, and I instantly got what he was asking at once. He didn't have to say another single word in expansion on that. I just knew. And it was just the most ludicrous assumption for him to make.

Still, I felt all blood drain from my face in shock of him coming to that conclusion. "Of _course _not," I breathed, my stomach giving off funny fluttering butterfly sensations in disgust. "That would _totally_ be wrong."

He chuckled softly, and I could tell he was relieved by that. "It would be, wouldn't it?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then why am I dressed this way?" He plucked at Jason's jumper with his fingers for benefit.

I looked across the yard again, and found oddly enough, that staring at mutilated bodies was so much more comforting than having to look him straight in the eye. "Eric, I'm tired, all right?" I laughed uneasily. It was true anyhow, about the tired part. "Enough questions for one night."

"Why do you shy away from me? Did you... dress me this way yourself?"

It was a struggle to keep my voice light. "Eric, even cursed, you were still _perfectly _capable of dressing yourself!"

"Did I do something wrong?"

_Oh God. Drop it already, please!_

"No, you didn't."

"Then _why_ won't you look at me?"

Oh. He caught on to that? Well, clearly he was more observant than I thought.

"I just don't want to look at you," I whispered defensively.

"Why not?" His voice was low, challenging. Irritating me.

"Because, maybe I..." An indulgent smile splitted my lips, and I felt excruciatingly sad for some reason, like I was filled with loss. A bit like I had lost a close friend, because I knew Eric would never be that way towards me ever again. "_Maybe_ I liked you a bit better, when you were cursed."

He huffed out an astonished laugh at my words. "_Why_ is that?"

"Maybe because you were... nicer to me." I shrugged, and felt my smile grow wistfully. Still, I couldn't even look at him straight. "Sweeter, in a way. You weren't always tryin' to get on my nerves, and you were more... playful, and human, a bit. A whole lot easier for a girl my age to get along with." _And plus, you said you had feelings for me. That was great for me to hear._

"And that part of me is still here... _deep_ inside." I felt the skepticism grown on my face. I didn't really believe that, at all. But maybe he was right, maybe that part of him _was _real, when he was free of all defensive inhibitions? "It is unlikely for him to ever resurface again, however. And _whatever_ I said to you, whatever I... _did_, it changes _nothing_." I sunk down onto the porch steps unsteadily, bracing myself for it all to begin. Too bad, I could never prepare myself enough. For all the hurt, all the heartache. Because this was the _true_ Eric again, and he was being his mean self all over. "He does not exist, especially not for humans. Do you understand, Sookie?"

As if his words weren't salt in the wound enough, he stepped down the porch steps so that he was standing directly in front of me. He was eyeing me closely, in a very severe and harsh way, as if he was trying to get it through to me.

"_Forge_t everything, especially of who I was with you... before. The fact remains, _you_ are human and I am vampire. You are weak, and _I _am strong."

I would have bawled if I hadn't felt so much pity for him. It was just tragic for him to believe that, for him to be so sanctimonious. Couldn't he see, and understand, that it wasn't weak to let yourself be vulnerable and like a human? He couldn't, and I sure as hell could see that clearly myself.

But I knew, deep down inside, despite all that he was telling me, that he cared for me. It was in there _somewhere_. In the ways that he was so quick to come to my defense and save my life from Russell Edgington, in the ways he wedded me while being fully aware of what this meant for us and just how serious a human-vampire pledge was.

He was just only trying to save himself by hiding it, and pretending it had never come to surface. Because how can you possibly help someone, and put your own life and well-being before their own to protect them and feel... _nothing at all_? It just wasn't possible in my eyes. And maybe believing that just made me an emotional doormat, a person who was so blinded that they couldn't see when the truth was standing right in front of them. He was just hiding it to save himself, I'm sure of it.

I shook my head helplessly. "Do you even _hear_ yourself, Eric?" I retorted dubiously. "Do _you_?"

"Yes, I hear myself clearly, and what I hear... is _right_."

I choked out a bitter laugh. Laughing was so much of an easier response. "Then you must feel _awfully_ regretful about the position you've willingly put yourself in, mustn't you?" I hissed, eyeing him with deliberately placed contempt. "Clearly, you didn't think it through enough, did you?"

I could tell he was gritting his teeth together by the way his jaw twitched. "What position are you speaking of?" He sounded incredibly angry, just as much as I felt over all of his strategically placed denial.

"This may be over with the whole Russell Edgington thing, but... like you said in your car that night..." I tossed my head, feeling all those feelings come to surface again over the whole ordeal. "We are wed, and it's something _permanent_. Not something that you can just... _change_ at the drop of a hat." I rose to my feet, with some difficulty, and stepped back onto the highest step of the porch, to level myself higher than him. Even then, he was much too tall, but still... I was gloating and rubbing it all in for what its worth. "And yet, _there you are_, preaching about how _superior _you are to me?"

I was taunting loudly to his face, and clearly that alone had pushed him enough. Without warning, he grabbed the back of my head and forced me to stare dead-on into those wild, icy eyes of his. Still, the fangs didn't extend, so I counted myself safe enough and out of danger. It took me hardly a second to recover and, even then despite his open hostility when I did, my words went far louder, and stronger.

"I feel awfully _sorry_ for you, Eric. You want to know _why_?"

His hand tightened 'round my head. "Why?" He spoke desperately through gritted teeth.

"Because you married the _very thing_ you stand against and you're gonna be linked to me _always_, you'll be feeling _my_ emotions _every_ turn you take, and I bet that must eat you up inside something shocking." I felt my lips curl into a grimace. "You're gonna have to live with this, until I die. You've walked _right _into a trap, where you gave _yourself _to me _completely_!"

My words seemed to plunge into the center of him, deep in the heart, right where I wanted them. "I did," he admitted hoarsely, in a low voice. "And while I admit, it _was_ a rash decision on my part, you will come of good use to me." That winning feeling in my gut, of somehow managing to get something through to him for once, instantly shattered into smithereens. "Can you _imagine_ how productive it would be to have a Faerie on my side?" His eyes were brightly lit in excitement."A Faerie, so _rare_. Your telepathy will come as great value to me."

"So, there it is. _Finally_, I know why you did this! You weren't protecting me out of your own good will, _were_ you? Not because you _cared_... but because, you _knew_ I would be indebted to you!"

"You human's always try to look for sentimental reasons into a cause, don't you?"

"Well, like I said, Eric. You gave _yourself_ to _me, a human girl,_ so completely! You've made your bed, now you go lie in it!"

"I figure waiting, give or take, ninety years for you to die is hardly laborious. I've been alive for over decades, Sookie. What's another sixty odd years?"

I shrank inside myself.

I was so tired of hurting, because of him. I knew the one solution to make it all stop, for good. The one way to get him out of my life for real, and all I had to do was say it. But now was clearly not the right time, not when there were certain things to be done. I knew so, when a woman suddenly appeared in the yard. I could tell she was a vampire, by the way her pale skin glowed in the dark. I also could tell, she was an important figure to the vampire community. She looked somewhat familiar to me, as she stood there stoically in her pleated business skirt and ruffled sleeved blouse, taking in all the bodies in the yard. I think I might have seen her on the television a few times, as an advocate for vampires.

I learned as much next, when I had to invite her into Gran's house. She tried to glamour me, but it was unsuccessful. I had to resort to hamming it up a bit.

Her name was Nan Flanagan.

0

"Do you have _any_ fucking idea how much of a catastrophe this is? Russell Edgington, King of Louisiana, is _dead_. A crime punishable! If anything, I ought to let all you bastards meet the true death."

Despite her menace, Eric looked awfully unmoved. "Did you not witness Russell Edgington's little debacle on live television?"

She laughed, like the whole thing was a comical vampire sketch show. Sure, she could afford to laugh it off. Her life wasn't at stake, like _mine_ had been. "You can bet your ass, I did!"

"Then, you of all people surely, would have seen how unstable he was. He was actively threatening the life of Sookie."

The woman scrutinized him, perplexed. "And why does this concern me? If you had let her been captured, it would have prevented all this mayhem. All this _mayhem_, that _I_ now have to clean up. _Me_, not any of you. _Me_." She threw her head back, and scoffed through her teeth. _Quite the lovely woman, sarcasm intended._ "What's _one _less human girl in the world going to hurt any?"

"Oh, because she is not just any human girl." Eric kept a stiff smile in place, with some effort. "She's my _wife_. We are _pledged_."

"Oh, please," she laughed scornfully, less than impressed. "You expect me to believe you would actively debase yourself in pledging yourself to a young human girl?"

"Under ordinary circumstances, probably not. But she is not just_ any _human girl." He turned to look over at Pam, who was standing around, clutching a manilla folder between her hands. "Pamela, the documents, please."

He outstretched a hand, eagerly waiting for them. Obediently and without a single snarky comment, which was surprising, Pam passed the folder to him. I found myself inching instinctively over the sofa closer to Eric to catch a glimpse of what was contained inside the folder. I hadn't the slightest clue myself, and I was far beyond just curious.

"As you will _clearly_ see stated here, officially signed and overseen by the Minister himself in these documents, Sookie has been bequeathed to me, as my human and spouse."

I sucked in a breath anxiously, when Eric opened the folder and leafed through some of the papers that were held inside it.

He almost reminded me of a stoic lawyer passing off articles of evidence in a courtroom, when with a noncommittal grunt, the woman reached over to receive them. Clearly, she found whatever it said on the papers somewhat intriguing while she scanned down the length of it with her eyes, because I caught the way her pencilled-in eyebrows lifted marginally.

"It states by vampire law that any attack directed to her, will come as a personal insult to me of the very highest regard. One that was befitting enough to take down anyone who has a personal vendetta against her, whether they be royalty or not." Clearly Eric's fast reply caught her unready; Her stony face softened into wonderment. "The demonstration on live television bares testimony to that. I had to defend what is mine, and that is hardly a penalty fit for true death, is it, your Highness?"

She grunted her acknowledgement of the facts when she waved the paper back over to Eric brusquely, and leaned back into Gran's sofa, crossing one bony knee over the other.

She tilted her head to the side and waved a hand in front of her face dismissively. "Still, do you realize how much of a PR mess you've all made?" As if her bone-chilling words of reprimand were not enough, she threw in a hard, stone-cold glare around every single being in the entire room for added weight.

I figured then, she would have made a very good school teacher. No one would have even dared to cross her, or disobey her, that's for sure.

The frustration was radiating and swirling off Eric thick into the confines of the living room, when he slid closer over the sofa to where the daunting woman was sitting. "Russell Edgington was responsible for that," he hissed through his teeth bitterly, "when out of his _own_ accord, he _decided _to make a broadcasted threat against _my_ human on live television and actively intimidate the parish of Bon Temps by warning he would have the Mayor killed if no one willingly obeyed in finding her and taking her to him."

The woman hardly looked swayed into submission by Eric's argument. "And _yet_, you _fail _to understand, Mr. Northman." She threw me a less than inviting look from where I sat. My belly clenched. "This is not a discussion of your dull attachment to a human, but the fact _several _humans, not to mention _the King_, were killed tonight outside this mortal's residence. Do you-"

"- Please, Mrs. Flanagan."

I almost yipped, when Godric began speaking in a hushed, subdued voice from somewhere behind me, making the attempt to placate the hard-hitting woman once and for all, since Eric's words were clearly not doing the trick. I looked behind my shoulder, and I wasn't the only one who stared at him. He looked uncomfortable by everyone's attention on him; He clasped his hands together in front of him, and peered down at them demurely. He had been so quiet, I was starting to forget he was still there in the room, actively listening in.

"I take full responsibility. Let us not drag this out any longer. Punish me as you see fitting."

Put that way, though Godric sounded tragically accepting of whatever this lady vamp decided to dish out on him, I felt it terrifying.

What did a vampire of higher politic like her believe a fitting punishment over the King's death? I couldn't help but wonder, stressing. Would she wrap him all up in silver? Make him burn alive? Tear out his fangs? I suppressed a ripple of sheer panic at all the possibilities that flitted through my mind.

Nan looked puzzled at his words, while Eric shot up from the chair. I'd caught myself reaching over in my seat to grab his arm to curb his indignation somehow, as though I foolishly believed I had all the power in the world to stop a powerful vamp like him. Instead, I got myself in check, and circled my arms over my knees. I had to remind myself Eric was his usual self now, and that he was perfectly capable of acting rationally while he was back to normal this way.

Besides, I could hardly imagine Eric doing something so thoughtless, in attacking the woman.

In a more suitable response, he turned vocal instead. "Bullshit, Godric. You will _not_! _Why _are you taking the blame for this?"

"_Please_, broder," Godric whispered, with not feeling the need to raise his voice, unlike Eric. "It_ is _true, your Highness."

"What?" Well, there I went, raising mine. "_No_! If anything, this was all _my_ fault! I'm the one to blame here, not you, Godric! Mr. Edgington did _all of this _because of _me_!"

"Please, child." He huffed out a breathy chuckle, like my outburst presented him a bit of light-hearted entertainment, for reasons beyond me. Then, he brought his eyes back over to the woman, regarding her earnestly. "The responsibility _is_ mine. Not the girl, not anyone else in this room, for that matter. _I _am the one to blame here and I apologize for all the trouble I have caused." He smiled ruefully at the woman, making a pretty convincing job out of it. "Not just for the reputation of vampires everywhere, but for the lives lost, of _all _involved in the war tonight. Vampires, humans, and Were's. By sunrise, I will make do my amends for all that I have caused and the lives that I have taken."

This Nan Flanagan woman stared at Godric blankly, digesting his words with some trouble. The expression on her face sure illustrated as much. Then, without warning, she rose to her feet and Eric did the same in unison. Maybe it was the polite thing to do in front of a woman positioned in a state of authority to all vampires, like she was? Perhaps flattery would make the woman go lighter on her sentence in punishing him?

If that was well and truly the case, I stood and did an awkward curtsey of my own, not that she paid any ounce of attention to it. She was staring down at Godric, blissfully unaware of my demonstration. Eric, however, was another matter altogether; I caught the way his head tilted into my direction out of the corner of my eyes, but I refused to so much as let myself acknowledge him.

Hell, knowing him, he would have probably just laughed in my face. I spared myself from that unfavourable likelihood, and kept my eyes planted on the pair.

"Take it easy, honey," Nan cackled down at Godric, in a way that seemed disturbingly unfitting over Godric's urgent, dead-serious declaration.

_Wrong. The whole damn thing was just wrong._

"This is a time for celebration." She crouched over Godric and patted him on the shoulder. He looked less than enthused, when he glanced down at the hand that was embracing him in a ceremonious manner with an uninterested quirk to his dark, tufted eyebrows. "As you are now the oldest living vampire in the district of Louisiana, I thereby hail you the new face of vampire royalty." Putting on a weird lilt to her voice, she did a funny curtsey, and said, distinctively indifferent despite it all, "Congratulations, Godric, the new King of Louisiana."

I gasped out loud, unable to help myself, my eyes brimming over with happy tears. I was super pleased, if I had, in fact, happened to understand her words correctly; After all, I was no expert on vampire terminology.

But this seemed just peachy if my way of thinking was apt, of course; I couldn't have thought on the top of my head one other vampire more worthy of kingship than Godric. He was about the most human vampire I knew, the most decent and kind. It was a long-time coming for something like this to happen to a vampire like him. He deserved all the greatest the vampire world had to offer, really.

She turned briskly to leave, but not before darting him a look of stern warning. "Do us proud, and _please_, by all means avoid any fiascos like this from occurring again in the future."

I got to thinking maybe it might have been wise for Godric to just agree and play along with it, so she would leave more quickly. But clearly, he had other goals in mind. While Eric was definitely glad to hear such a positive thing fall from this Nan Flanagan's mouth directed towards his Maker, Godric in direct contrast looked both lethargically resigned and indifferent, in the ways he peered up at her with his dark eyes.

"I am flattered, believe me." He gave her a mild smile to show it. "But it is not a title I wish to hold. Besides, it is hardly appropriate, as I will not stay here for longer. I have fulfilled my purpose, in assisting the child."

There was certainly more than a few meaningful little glances exchanged between Godric and Eric over this. Eric looked positively outraged over Godric's direct decline of an entitlement as prestigious as vampire King. His hands fisted and shook at his thighs, in all his carefully restrained anger.

"Nonsense." Nan Flanagan waved it off with a mere flourish of her hand. "Your time has come. So, start living it."

A soft smile flitted across Godric's face, about the first one he had all night. "Godric, King of Louisiana," he whispered, sounding stunned. "Maybe it isn't so bad after all. Maybe this is something worth living... for another twenty years, at least."

Nan Flanagan left, and there was a long moment of silence slicing through the entire room. Eric was the first to break it, in walking over to stand by his much shorter, much younger Maker.

"My royal father. It fits, does it not?" Eric said to him, full of honest awe, not entirely successful at hiding his pleased expression by the forecast of the evening's events. "And _now_, we will rejoice. Let me show you my bar where, _no doubt_, a few humans will be willing to let you feed off them this evening."

"No thank you, my child. I have since then already lost the appeal. I see no attraction in living that way, any longer. But by all the means, you are free to go, broder. As Vampire King, I will serve with purpose."

That saying, _if you can't beat them, join them_, instantly rang in my mind. So, Godric was not happy about how vampires led their lives, after all those centuries. As vampire King, surely he could make a difference to the ways in which all vampires lived and treated humans.

And Godric certainly would put Russell Edgington's kingship to shame.

0

"Eric, I need to say something," I said flatly. Pamela and Godric had made their exit out of my Grandmother's house, which made saying this to him all the more easier when I knew it was just me and him, with no risks of ever being overheard somehow.

I was too tired to even speak, but I knew I had to. This was the way it had to be- the polite way, despite everything... despite _all_ that he had said to me, despite all the ways he had unknowingly broken my heart.

"Thank you," I whispered, even though that hardly felt good enough, as far as gratitude goes. Mostly, I wanted to say: _Thank you, for everything. For saving my life. For making me experience my first ever kiss even if it was with a cold-hearted ass like you... for making me have my first crush. And, for being the first person who's ever broken my heart. Everything._

"The pleasure was all mine," he said, and I heard the frigid edge in his voice. He was still angry about my words of before.

"Tell Pam for me _too_, all right? And Godric, too. _Especially_ Godric, I'm going to miss him. Tell him, I said congratulations about being King now, and that he's gonna put Russell Edgington to shame!"

"It will be done," he said. His voice was so quiet, I was wondering if he even spoke then or not.

"As for now, I revoke my invitation to allow you into my home, Eric." My voice was so emotionless, I hardly recognized it. Just like he was being pulled by a gravitational force that was beyond his control, he started walking towards the front door. I felt like I was about to cry, and it took all the willpower I had to stop myself from doing so in front of him. "I've experienced enough... I've been hurt enough, both physically and mentally. I'm _mostly _a human girl, and I want to start living my life that way. It's not that I'm not grateful for everything you've ever done for me, I just... I can't have you in my life anymore."

"We will meet again soon in the future no doubt," he said outside the netted door, very ominously. He was looking right in at me through the net. I was hoping he was wrong on that. And yet, I was sort of hoping he was right, too. We had too much history together after all that's happened, and really, he wasn't one person in my childhood I would be able to forget easily.

I heard a person once say that you never forget your first crush- or first love, whatever. They always stay in a special place in your heart and, if so... if there was any stock to that saying at all, then I would never forget him.

He would always be my first. _My first kiss, my first crush, first heartbreak. The first vampire I'd ever met. Just my first... everything._

It took him a while to leave. He seemed hesitant, and I couldn't figure out why. He opened his mouth several times, with wanting to say something, but then he clammed up and shut his mouth all over again. Just when I was starting to get tired of waiting and as his painful indecision of saying whatever it was he wanted but couldn't articulate it grew on, he turned and left.

"I don't like having feelings for humans," I heard him say coldly to mostly himself, I think, when he stepped down the porch steps into the grass. He turned to give me a side-long look, and I was positive there was something there, something meaningful lingering in it. I was also positive it was probably just my head playing tricks on me. "Goodbye, Sookie Stackhouse," he said underneath his breath. And then, within the blink of an eye, he was gone, and I was greeted by a somewhat peaceful relaxing silence, aside from the crickets chirping a mile away in the yard.

Finally, everything was over. All the supernatural madness, and violence.

Well, really. I did speak too quickly.

"Sookie."

I gasped out loud, feeling my heart hammering away loudly in my chest over the sudden shock of hearing Mr. Merlotte's voice right behind me by the front door. Somehow, I had forgotten all about him. He had entered the house after the battle was rightfully over, but luckily he had fared a lot better than most of the Were's and vampires in tonight's battle. He had a mere graze on his right cheek, that was it. Lucky for me, he was also wearing a pair of Jason's gym shorts, hopefully washed.

"How you doin' after everything? You doing good?" He asked, sounding truly concerned. It was very nice of him.

"I'm all good, I think. How're you, Mr. Merlotte?"

"Dead tired." He gave me a weak smile, and he certainly looked exhausted. Poor thing. "You know, I've been thinkin' a lot, since this whole thing begun. I've thought of retiring as school teacher, Sookie."

Although I cared and was deeply disappointed by that, because he was my favorite teacher and the most nicest, funniest teacher to learn from, I was too tired to even show it. "Why?"

"I've been thinking of taking up a new area of expertise. Maybe in the hospitality sector. I was thinkin' 'bout opening up a new bar. I want to call it Merlotte's, have a big red sign out front. I want it to be a friendly place where people can come to unwind to, at the end of the day. And you wanna know what else?"

"What?" I whispered, hardly sounding interested at all. It was unfair really, because I did feel interested. Of course, I did.

"I'm gonna hire you once you finish school, and you're gonna be the first waitress I ever hire. How does that sound for you?"

After a long startled moment of digesting that, I finally said, "Oh, that sounds amazing, Mr. Merlotte. I'd love to feel... _me_ again, really."

He nodded, looking pleased. "I know. It sounds pretty good, don't it?" At that, he gave me a pat on the shoulder and pushed through Gran's fly screen door. He left, not before stopping dramatically at the bottom step on the porch. He materialized right into a fluffy white dog, a Husky, and then he was off scampering through the trees. I stared after him, too dead-on-my-feet to move.

_Oh, wow. I don't think I could ever get used to that. Mr. Merlotte, changing into different animals whenever it takes his fancy._

I had to admit, I liked his idea, though. While he was a wonderful school teacher, I knew he would make good at whatever career he took. And I found then, the idea of me being a waitress, was something I found very much an exciting opportunity.

I think I realized now, I was fooling myself. So maybe, I wasn't just a human girl. I was half Faerie, and I had my mind-reading skills when touching people, and my light fingers. But I was also part human, and I felt more of a human than anything else. I wanted to start living it, and waitressing for Mr. Merlotte - had it ever happened- would have been just the starting point I needed in making a decent life for myself.

I never saw Eric ever again. At least, not until I turned twenty and just when I was naïvely feeling my life was starting to become normal again and that everything had fallen into place. Still, that night I slept soundless like a baby. I might have also cried for very nearly half an hour, but all I felt, deep inside, was peace now that everything was over.


	27. Giving and Taking

_**I own nothing to do with True Blood. I just love the show so much, and the characters. Sookie and Eric especially.**_

_**Hoping you will enjoy this one, and that it isn't a let-down. Hoping I'm not jumping the gun with the time gap. :-S I want to thank you all so much for your kind words, I always love reading them, and it astounds me, you're all so lovely and nice, even though I feel like I'm doing a terrible job with the story. I always get so nervous with writing and then posting a new chapter, its very frightening, because I'd hate to disappoint anyone with where the stories direction is taking.**_

_**Still, I hope you find enjoyment in this one. :D I apologize for any written mistakes. Thank you all for motivating me! x Hopefully see you all again next update! Love you all! x**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty-Seven<strong>_

_**Five Years Later**_

Mr. Merlotte ended up opening that little restaurant he talked about. And, also keeping his word and staying true, I was the first employed waitress he ever had.

He also hired my old friend from school, Arlene Fowler, and we worked well like a house on fire. I loved having the chance to see her and gossip like the two school girls we used to be while we worked. Terry and her were still dating, Arlene had ended up a teenage mother to a gorgeous little toddler named Coby, and we talked about that every chance we got. We also talked about my relationship too, with Hoyt.

I enjoyed the job; the pay wasn't too bad, and I particularly enjoyed mingling with the regulars that came in, day after day.

I felt incredibly good this evening. I didn't know why it was, but I felt something were about to change. Something good was coming, I could feel it in my bones. And, turned out, I was right.

He was sitting there in one of the booths in the far corner of the restaurant. I hadn't seen him for over five years, and to say I was excited, was a major understatement of the century.

I just knew it was Eric, soon as I looked over. All I could see, was the back of his head. The back of his head and that combed back, glistening blonde hair was more than enough evidence for me to feel absolutely certain he had made his overdue return back into my life. I was also slightly miffed that he had decided to turn up into the one place I had no hope in avoiding him easily. He had tried to contact me throughout the years by phone, but I just didn't feel ready to have him into my life again.

The timing hadn't been right, and my feelings were all confused. It was a mighty struggle enough to have to try get through high school without Gran's encouragement, or my older brother in my life. Having to deal with Eric again, would have only made everything more complicated. He couldn't get the hint though, or maybe he could, he just completely decided to blatantly ignore that.

A week after Russell Edgington's death, the phone calls came every second night. It was Pamela, who did his biddings. She would tell me how he was in need of my services, and I would tell her, same answer as always, that if it really was that important to Eric, he should show me common decency I deserved in calling me and talking to me himself, and not having her do it. He clearly didn't want to talk to me, that was obvious. He didn't show up at Gran's house neither, which was a relief within itself. It would have just reopened some raw wounds for me.

Clearly, being around me was just as intolerable for him. Maybe after my frank words that night, of how he had given himself to me so completely over the permanent pledge thing he had gotten me into, had truly gotten the desired reaction I wanted out of him, after all, in making him feel less than superior? I didn't know if they had, but I sure hoped so.

He had also resorted to some sneaky tactics, which, at first, I felt angry about because it would have only meant I would be owing him so much more in the future, but then had learned to gradually come to accept them as being nice things he did out of caring for me, even if he wouldn't openly admit it. Actions speak louder than words, I guess, and that was truly another one of those cases.

I received a letter in the mail claiming that Gran's house had been brought by none other than Eric Northman himself, and that all land taxes, water charges, and electricity bills would be automatically paid by him and the money would be transferred out of his account, rather than the small one Gran had kept over time for monthly payments. I was very thankful over him doing that. It meant I wouldn't have to stress about somehow coming up with the money myself, being a young girl who didn't have a job then, and all. It also meant that I could stress more about my future, and what was in store for me. I couldn't even thank him for it, because even then, Pam refused to hand the phone over to him, with some lousy excuse that he was too busy entertaining tourists, or whatever that had meant.

In a vain attempt to fix myself up, I smoothed down my hair that was tied up in a loose bun, and bent in to check my reflection that was glistening back at me through the coffee maker. I was very pleased to note not a single strand of hair was out-of-place, nor was any make-up smudged from the humid heat that wafted out from the crackling fryer in the kitchen out back.

Blissfully happy, even though it was silly of me to feel that way after everything he had said and done to me, I started my way down the center of the booths towards him. I almost felt like dancing with glee. I was starting to wonder when I would get the opportunity to see Eric again, and honestly, it hadn't come sooner enough. I felt like a deliriously cheerful girl walking down the aisle to her groom on her wedding day, and like how a bride felt, I'm sure, it seemed the walk took hours and hours to reach him.

"If it isn't Eric Northman," I said at the back of his head, happy beyond words. I slipped in front of him, clinging onto my clipboard and pencil for dear life, like they'd somehow keep me from floating 'round the dinner in all my pulse scattering happiness.

Some of that giddiness inside me faltered a bit, once I stood directly in front of him, at true last.

Now that I stood right in front of where he was seated, I found myself feeling unbearably shy. My smile faltered a bit in my unease. God, he hadn't changed one bit, I noticed, feeling myself flush with heat all over.

I examined his face, restoring it back into mind where I felt it belonged best; the white matte complexion of his skin, the fair arches of his eyebrows, that proudly strong nose, those eyes that were a little red around the rims, like he hadn't had himself a decent sleep in a while. His blonde hair was slick and combed back, brushing the back of his ear lobes, and the leather jacket he was wearing, _oh boy,_ it seemed just about perfect on him.

Of course, he was a vampire and vampires didn't age, so I didn't know why I was expecting he would have, but he just looked exactly the same. In fact, he looked good as ever. I almost started to drool. You'd think after five years I would have gotten over that little crush I held for him as a much younger girl. Sadly, it was_ still_ there. It made itself known in the way my belly clenched, and the way my heart felt all fluttery within.

"Fancy seeing you here in a place like this!" I sounded way too chirpy of a late afternoon, and I hated it. But surely, it was understandable, really. "What're you here for?" I bounced up on my tippy toes a bit. "We got some True Blood in stock?"

He looked up at me, and I found I had forgotten how lovely those eyes of his were. How deep, and blue.

"I came for _you_, actually."

Why did him saying that have to make me feel so incredibly good the way it did? What a way to make a girl utterly breathless. But if he was happy as I was about seeing each other again, he sure didn't show it. His eyes ran over my body and my face. If he was thinking I had developed wonderfully throughout the years, he sure didn't show that either.

I wasn't going to lie, puberty had been generous on me; I was now five foot four, an average and decent height for a girl my age. Still shorter than Eric, yes, but I kind of expected that really. Besides, I wouldn't have felt so jolly had I turned out as tall as Eric. I'd also been blessed with hips and a substantial bosom size. My apron I was donning sure did nothing to hide it, either.

I felt more of a grown-up woman now; a young woman to be taken seriously, than I ever had in my entire life, and I loved it and revelled in the fact I could wear pretty shirts that showed off more of my cleavage area. They often say if you've got it, flaunt it, and I certainly had it now, all thanks to mother nature taking good care of me.

"Me?" I whispered, stunned. My face felt like it was aching, because I was grinning so hard. It was a little disconcerting how happy I was at being near him again, especially when he hardly looked it in return.

"I am in need of your assistance. How is your flare for telepathy holding up?" _Of course, he needed my Faerie skills_. I felt my stomach drop. So, _why_ was I feeling so disappointed by that?

"Uh-huh." I released the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding in around him. "You need me because of my... _Faerie skills_?"

"Indeed, I do. Someone has stolen a very generous amount of money from the till in Fangtasia. Rather than killing mistakenly someone I believe to be the perpetrator, I think it would be more wise to have a second opinion first."

_Vampires. __Always talking like killing was as normal as gardening._

"So, I'm listening in for whoever the culprit was?" I was unsuccessful of hiding the sadness in voice. "Here I was, just thinking, maybe you were comin' for a visit to see a good friend of yours from years ago."

Though he was focused on looking at something far ahead of me, I caught that roll of his eyes clearly. "We are _hardly_ good friend's, Sookie."

At that, the glee I felt in seeing him well and truly died down again. Somehow, I had forgotten how much of a royal asshole he could be towards me.

I scoffed and folded my arms over my chest. "Yeah, because you'd rather be staked than have human friends, right?" I hissed, the sarcasm dripping. "Well, that's _really _nice of you, Eric. I see you haven't lost your touch in hurting my feelings. Well done, ass."

My verbal filter definitely ceased working when I was around him, that was clear as day. Had he been another customer, I might have bothered to keep myself in serious check. But this was Eric Northman, he was no usual customer, and it seemed like second nature to me in defending myself in front of him like I was. _Like I was going to magically stop now, no._

"You _are_ my wife." His voice was stony, and flat. That officially stopped my beaming down at him. I was really hoping he would have forgotten about all of that silly nonsense back when I was a younger girl.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I have a boyfriend now," I told him, my smile maliciously broad and in-your-face happy and my voice all gloating. "And he's _all_ I need. And, when the time comes, he'd sure as hell make a better husband than whatever you are to me!"

Eric seemed surprised. I felt satisfaction bubble within.

"Oh, really." He sounded intrigued, but not in a very good way that comforted me. "A human boyfriend? I hear human male's pale in comparison to vampires in the sex department. Is that true?" _Oh my Lord._ He did not just say that! And besides, last time I checked, I hadn't had sexual relations with a vamp, thank goodness for that.

I laughed bitterly. "_Excuse_ me?"

"Does a human _really_ do it for you? How's the sex like? Is his stamina up to snuff in the bedroom?" Though he was looking at me, those eyes had never left my neck.

"Fuck you, Eric." He turned me into such a swearer. It was terrible.

"Oh, the pleasure would be all mine," he said absently, distracted by the way my neck looked. I guessed he was seeing all juicy arteries and pumping streams of blood. I almost shivered.

I wanted to yell some more at him, but that wouldn't be a good look if my boss had seen me hassling a customer, even though Mr. Merlotte had been pretty lenient on me after knowing firsthand what I had experienced as a younger girl. Still, getting myself together, I stormed away from him before I could do him some serious damage. Instead, I poked my tongue out at him and strode off back towards the counter of the restaurant.

It was usually quiet during this early of the evening. About after seven, that's when business really started getting hectic and the restaurant filled up with customers. I think most people liked coming here after work, as a nice place to unwind during a long, tedious day.

Even though Eric had frustrated me, same as always, I still couldn't help myself from grinning over the pleasant surprise of seeing him again. It was just truly nice in general to see the vampire I used to have a crush on back when I was a silly little girl who hadn't known any better. Plus, he had saved my life back then. I think that alone gave a person a reason to feel content in the world again, and all its living inhabitants.

Arlene had to go and throw all my hard work away. She was behind the counter, punching the digits on the till with the tips of her fingers. She looked at me and gave me an infuriatingly curious look with her eyes. I found my good mood was gradually deflating by the second. "Damn, Sook. You're smiling like the cat that's ate the canary. What's got you all in a smiley mood this afternoon?"

"Oh, nothing, Arlene," I said, trying to look innocent. I rested my clipboard on the counter, dithering around in my flustered state. "I'm just happy today."

"Why, are you and Hoyt getting serious?" she asked, too interested all of a sudden. "You two have plans to do the serious deed tonight? Do you need some protection? I got some in my purse!"

_Oh my._

I felt myself go about as red as a satsuma. If there was one thing I still couldn't understand, even with progression of age, its how people talked so casually and open about relationships and sex. Not that I had a sex life to speak of, of course. I was still very much a virgin, and Hoyt and I had agreed we'd take things slow, until I felt ready to do the 'serious deed' Arlene was talking about.

Hoyt and I weren't all that serious.

Sure, we were committed to each other and we'd been dating for very nearly a whole year now, but we were still pretty much kids. I still wasn't sure how I felt about him; He was nice, and sweet. We had a few things in common, but there was more than a few things about him that ticked me off; For one, he didn't like going out on dates. He'd much rather me come visit over at his Mama's house, than ever doing things in public, like eating lunch and catching up with close friends, or going to movies. I didn't think I was a materialistic girlfriend or anything like that, but it sure would have been nice to head out of the house and mingle with friend's now and then.

His mother meddled in our relationship something dreadful, which made heading over to his house a bit hard to deal with. First time I officially met her as Hoyt's girlfriend, and not just Jason's best buddies little sister, she made it super clear she didn't like me. I think she felt I was taking her son away from her, which was just silly. How can you take something that was never really yours to take?

I tried to brush Arlene's question off with a big smile and a tilt to the head. "No, Arlene. I told you, we're takin' things slow and steady. And, you know what they say about slow and steady?" I piped up, being silly.

"Slow and steady wins the race," we both cried out in unison, then giggled. I loved that Arlene and I had the very same sense of humour, it was a welcoming thing working with her.

Arlene smiled to herself.

"Hmm, that may be so," she nodded, wiping down the tables, "But men don't like to wait forever, Sook. Trust me, I know this from Terry! Sooner or later, Hoyt's gonna be waiting for you to give it up." She wiggled a finger at me, like she was a mother lecturing her child, which had me laughing even more. "Don't give it up to him now, and risk him running through the hills for someone else who will!" Well, that cut my giggling short.

I frowned. Was that supposed to be a friendly piece of advice? Because it sure as hell didn't feel that friendly to me.

"Seriously, though," she whispered, once our conversation lulled into a creaky silence. "You two_ are _experimenting, aren't you? You feel confident enough to let him touch you?"

I could feel myself going redder by the second. Now I well and truly thought it would have been wise to speak up, and tell her what to do with her blubbering mouth. I knew Arlene meant well, and that she was just making light of Hoyt and my relationship (platonic, sexless relationship, more like), it still didn't feel all that good. Especially knowing Eric was in the room, he was a vamp with sensitive hearing, he could no doubt hear this little mindless discussion going on about my relationship, and with that forefront in mind, it made things all the more awkward and uneasy.

"Well, maybe I'm _not ready_ to give it up yet, Arlene," I said earnestly. "In fact, maybe I'll _never_ be ready. I don't know, sex seems so... complicated and alien to me."

My telepathy skills that came on when innocently touching, had become more of a hindrance that it started out all those years back. It meant that when Hoyt and I held hands, or so much as kissed, I could literally hear his thoughts spilling out all over the place. Not that it didn't have its perks, in some ways; I could judge all the ways to cheer Hoyt up if he was in one of his funny, distant moods, and could use it to my advantage. Other times, it wasn't so simple, and I could hear him thinking about how he'd like to get to third base with me. Especially when we were kissing, his thoughts went all hazy and sexual. It was a little unnerving, but flattering in equal measure that he felt that way enough about me.

"You _do_ feel attracted to him, don't you?"

_Could this conversation get any worse?_ "Sure, I do," I muttered hesitantly, shrugging. "Hoyt's _real_ nice, and a _very _good person." Bit too invested in his Ma's life, but good none the less.

"Girl, are you dating _a friend _or a lover?"

Lover.

There goes that word. Without really meaning to, my eyes swept over to where Eric was seated. Sure enough, I was all wistful. It took me back to many memories.

"I don't know, Arlene, that's the thing," I said, after a moment of inwards evaluation. "Sometimes he feels a bit too... friendly, you know? Like he's a friend I can talk to whenever I have a crappy day, and he brightens my day up by making me laugh, or tickling me. Does that sound like a friend relationship to you?"

"Hon, see. That's your trap. You view him more as a friend, somebody _safe_, than someone you wanna be _intimate_ with!"

Could that really be a logical enough reason into why I didn't feel like being physical with Hoyt?

I was just thinking maybe I was inadequate, because I didn't feel all that attracted enough to Hoyt to have sex with him. Maybe it takes something more than that? Chemistry? Hell, if I know. I mean, I enjoyed Hoyt's company. I enjoyed talking to him about my day, and he made me laugh whenever he was being goofy. But did I love him? Did I feel I loved him enough to have sex with him? Nu-huh. Maybe Arlene was right? I did enjoy kissing Hoyt, but that was... it. That was the one barrier I felt willing enough to cross with him. Maybe it was also because, deep down inside, I was kind of scared that once we were in the middle of it, he'd think something about my body I wouldn't feel all that happy with. _What if he compared me to other girl's bodies while we made the attempt?_

"How do I break out of that, then?" I asked her, feeling a bit desperate. "I don't want to hurt him, I know we've got something real good here. It's just... I can never bring myself to, you know." I lowered my voice and leaned in closer to whisper it, "Do the bedroom tango." It felt so funny coming from my voice. _Sookie Stackhouse talking about sex in the open? The world must be ending._ "You think that's why? Because we're too... friendly with each another?"

"Hmm, it's always a possibility." She thought it through for a moment, tapping her chin with a set of fake, long polished fingernails. "I think the only way you can break it, is by doing the deed. Or, you know, maybe just try to make your relationship more adventurous? Go out on dates, see other people, have naked Sundays, you know?"

I stared at her, flabbergasted._ Arlene Fowler, the twenty-year-old relationship guru. Who knew? Must have been from all those Cosmo articles she often read._

As her words gradually sunk in, my face closed in on itself in disgust. "You and Terry have naked Sundays?" I whispered, outraged.

She threw her head back and laughed. I shuddered.

"Maybe we do, maybe we don't." She shrugged. "What's the big deal? You gotta keep your relationship fun, otherwise you'll both get sick of each other! What do you and Hoyt like to do?"

"_Not _naked Sundays, for one thing," I laughed uneasily. "No, we just sit around and watch T.V. Some old DVD's maybe. Nothin' all that wild, really. We're pretty... tame, considering. And sometimes, we go to his Ma's house, and she has barbeques. And not only does she like to grill chicken wings, but she also likes to grill me about my feelings concerning her son!"

"Eww," Arlene gasped, shivering. "His Ma's really meddling?"

"Yeah, tell me about it. It gets on my nerves!"

"All right, I have a hypothetical question for you," Arlene started brightly. "If there was one person you could do the whole naked Sunday's, bedroom tango dance with, who would it be?"

Arlene was full of hard questions today. Not to mention weird ones no one had ever asked me before. I didn't even know what to think, let alone how to answer that!

Well, maybe I did. Experiencing Naked Sunday's with Eric? That might have been a night to remember in its own right. I bit my lip and pushed that horrible thought aside. I wasn't with Eric, he wasn't anything like that to me, and plus he had hurt me very nearly enough. So, why bother even getting such a silly idea into my brain?

"Because, hon," she patted me on the shoulder, like that would cheer me somehow and make me know the answer. "If you take too long to answer and it ain't Hoyt, then either you're not as attracted to him as you thought, or you're just asexual."

"Asexual?" I'd never even heard of the term.

"Hon, it's means you never get attracted to anyone, sexually or romantically."

Well, our entire conversation was certainly an eye-opener.

"No, I definitely don't think I'm asexual, Arlene," I told her, feeling extra convinced on that. "I mean, I... I've been attracted to a guy before. I've had... crushes." _In fact, he's sitting right over there in one of the booths, Arlene. _"It's just maybe... Hoyt doesn't do it for me physically. Is that wrong?" Oh, boy. I felt so bad just admitting it.

"Of course not, hon," she said, very softly and reassuringly. "I think you might just have to reconsider why you're in a relationship with him."

"It's not that I don't like him, Arlene," I said hastily, "I just... I'm still kind of attracted to someone else, which is super ridiculous." I guessed then, that the old saying was true. You never get over your first crush. Pity, really.

"Who's this other guy? I know him?"

Uh-oh. "Um, well. I've known him pretty much since I was fifteen..."

"Since you were fifteen? He went to our school, right?"

"No. He never went out our school, Arlene. But he was... older." Older. Ha ha. Ever the understatement. How about we try thousands older?

"Older? How much is older? Older, as in five, ten years? Or older as in Grandpa-older?"

God, why did she have to get so interested in my love life? I sure had let myself walk into a trap. "Arlene, I think it's probably best we drop this, all right?" I turned away from her. I felt like I was going to hyperventilate. I just didn't know how Arlene would react to the news. Would she call me a perverted freak from liking a vampire in that way? A psycho?

"Oh,_ no_ you don't. Tell me!"

My eyes fell down to my sneakers. I was acting like I was ashamed, like it was such the most embarrassing and immoral thing on earth. Surely, it wasn't all that bad, right? I knew nothing would ever evolve between us, even now that I was twenty. A relationship between us would always remain to be out-of-bounds, that I felt sure of. I took a deep breath, and straightened my shoulders.

_Here goes nothing._ "Eric," I whispered underneath my breath shyly.

"Eric?" Arlene repeated, way too loud. I hushed her by pushing my hand against her mouth. She was staring at me blankly. Luckily for me, that name was obviously not a familiar one to her. "Eric, who? Eric...?"

"Drop it now," I said, trying to sound fierce on the matter.

I was not above elbowing her one in the jaw, because sure enough, Eric looked behind his shoulder to where I was standing around with Arlene. I just about died inside when his eyes met mine and held my look, because he was looking all kinds of inquisitive and intrigued. Damn it. So, he was listening in to our conversations? Oh, great. Super. How wonderful. I pursed my lips and deliberately brought my eyes away from him. I must have looked suspiciously flustered, because Arlene followed my earlier looking. She made a funny gasping noise.

"Oh, Sookie," she shrieked, excited beyond comprehension. "Is_ that_ him? Damn, he's fine! I would hardly blame you, girl! Hoyt don't have nothing on his fine butt!"

I raised my eyebrows at her questioningly. _Fine butt?_

Arlene grabbed my shoulder, and was clinging onto me so hard and pushing down against me, I felt I was about to lose my balance and stagger sideways. I realized a second later, when as I dipped my chin into the air and looked ahead of us, Eric was standing. Clearly, he was getting all ready and prepared to leave. That knowledge made me feel both sad and relieved, in equal measure.

"Mmm," Arlene whispered, giving me a lustful commentary in my ear, when he slapped a twenty-dollar bill on the table, just for the sake of being generous, I think, and shoved his wallet into the back pocket of his tight, black jeans. And sure, I could appreciate a nice butt whenever the chance presented itself, and Eric's was just... I shook my head to clear that thought. _Since_ _when do I perve on Eric Northman? Oh, well. I'm blaming Arlene. She made me do it!_

I could almost imagine Arlene salivating like a dog, when he ruined our somewhat harmless ogling a moment later, by being usual his pain-in-the-ass self.

"Hello, friend of Sookie. See something you like?"

Arlene made a happy sighing sound, and was almost foaming at the mouth.

"Damn, Sook," she whimpered, squeezing the life out of my shoulder. I could almost feel myself getting a bruise.

Lucky for me, I'd been in his acquaintance enough that I had grown unaffected by all that was and is Eric. That didn't stop me from gulping though, when he suddenly moved to stand right in front of me, and he touched my chin with his thumb.

"I will see you later, lover. Preferably after your shift. I still require your services, of course." And, as if that wasn't enough, he added smoothly, in a way that was taunting Arlene, "My Corvette is outside. I will be waiting."

Arlene put her hand on mine, and I learned clearly just by where her mind was taking her, that if Arlene could have, she would have run straight after him and demanded he have his vampire way with her. On the hood of his Corvette. _Eww, what a mental image. And Arlene sure did have a vivid imagination._

I looked right into his eyes, utterly unmoved, thinking I'd never, ever forgive him for this for embarrassing me in front of my friend. Then again, it could have been _far_ worse; He could have brought out the fangs and scared Arlene half to death, just by smiling with them.

He gave me a swift jerk of his head and left.

Like my night couldn't get anymore worse, Hoyt showed up. Hoyt often came in after his shifts at work finished, to say hello to me and buy himself a cold beer after a hard day's work. Jason and him had managed to find the same job, in construction, which was hardly surprising, since in high school they were practically joined at the hip.

Jason and I were still on distant terms with one another.

Though he saw the broadcasting on the news over Russell Edgington and Mr. Compton threatening the Mayor for my life, we still weren't talking. The night after the big battle happened, he had barged right into Gran's house and apologized. He had hugged me, broke down sobbing, and apologized some more. I had forgiven him soon as he had burst into the living room, anyhow. That still didn't prevent our relationship from going rocky as the years progressed. I didn't see him so much anymore, but I was old enough now to realize that was pretty much a common thing to happen to all siblings once they reach their older years and are free to leave the house and do their own things. It was a hard thing to deal with, because Jason and I used to be so close, but now it had gotten a whole lot easier.

I would see him with Hoyt sometimes, when they came into the restaurant together after work, though. This, was clearly not one of those times, as Hoyt stepped in alone tonight. I figured Jason must have been either too tired from work, or he was busy off doing whatever it was he did with his girl Crystal nowadays.

There was a moment of awkwardness when Hoyt slipped off his frayed red baseball cap to look at me while I bent over a table, scrubbing off some old ketchup stains, a prize someone had left for me so politely to work my fingers to the bone in cleaning off. To say I was grumpy was a major lie. I felt I could have viciously attacked someone, especially after my trying run-in with Eric.

I had been well and truly pushed to breaking point this afternoon.

"You all right? You ain't look so happy today."

"I'm fine," I murmured, trying to my very hardest to smile.

His mouth set into a hard grimace. "My Mama hasn't been saying shit to you again, has she?" He asked, sounding very anxious. "Because, _I swear_... I told her to let us be. I'm a man now, I can see _whoever_ I want to see, and she's got to respect that!"

My eyebrows rose at that. I didn't want to say it, because I knew it was bound to start an argument, but Hoyt putting his meddling Mama in her rightful place was hardly something I pictured him ever doing. He loved her too much, he let her win far too often.

"Well, that certainly would do your Mama some good," I said cautiously. _Well, it was the truth, mean as it was._

"Want to hang out tonight?" he asked hopefully. He glanced down at his wrist watch. It had dirt smeared all over it, the downfall of working in construction. In fact, he had dirt all over him. No need to ask what he'd been doing today, since it was all over him for all eyes to see and acknowledge. "Your shift finishes in ten minutes, right? Hang out?"

"Of course." I realized I'd been a little too quick to agree. I pursed my lips and scowled. "Actually, I've got something I need to do tonight, somewhere I've got to be. Wait up at Gran's for me, until I get there?"

"Sure."

I pulled my apron off, and flung it on the table.

"Screw it," I said determinedly. "I'm leaving early. I'll just go get changed, all right?"

I went out back into the staff area, and changed out of my work uniform. I had only brought with me a pair of jeans, and a dressy yellow tank top, with a curled pink ribbon on the right breast pocket. I rummaged around through my bag and was delighted to know I'd remembered to pack my make-up case this morning. At least I had hope in looking presentable, and pretty.

I slathered on a bit of red lipstick, and untied my hair from its ponytail. Why I was so concerned on looking good, I hadn't the slightest idea. _Who was I really trying to look good for here? Hoyt, my boyfriend? Or was it just Eric_? Hell, if I know, but it was either one of them I found myself aiming to please.

Still, it was unsettling to know I wanted to look good for _somebody_.

When we got outside, the busy parking lot was dark.

Still, I could see Eric's car from a mile off. I could see Eric too, leaning against the side of his car, arms crossed. Hoyt and I turned to look at each other, and we did the same thing as we did every other time we left each other. He gripped me by the shoulders, swooped down, and went in for the quick kill. Mostly, our kisses were something short and gentle. But in my uneasiness of knowing we had a spectator in Eric, I kind of dragged it out a bit. I leapt up on my tiptoes and deepened the kiss, and I was immediately aware of how much I had caught Hoyt off-guard. Usually, I was never so forceful. It was just a bit of reassurance for myself that I liked him way better than I ever did with Eric, as well as deep down inside, for Hoyt.

I gently disengaged my mouth from his, and he moved back a bit to slide his arms down my sides around to my butt.

"See you later?" he said, his voice breathless and hoarse with shock over my forwardness in kissing him.

"You can bet your sexy butt you will," I said, trying my very hardest to sound all saucy and seductive. He grinned at me dopily, and he had a smear of my lipstick on the side of his mouth.

"All right. See ya at Gran's after you're done doin' whatever you gotta do?"

"Yeah."

I waited until I knew for certain Hoyt had driven off in his truck. I couldn't have him putting two-and-two together, and realizing that Eric and I knew each other and had history. Well, as much history a fifteen year old girl could have with a vampire anyway.

"Oh, wasn't that beautiful?" In direct contrast, he looked disgusted, which pleased me to no end. Served him right for looking in on us sharing a kiss the way he had. "Should I get in line, or can I have mine now with his departure?"

"_Shut up_, Eric."

"You know how to make me and for the record, I am partial to tongue."

I felt so aggravated I wanted to swat him. Or at least bring out my flashlight fingers again, like old times. He definitely hadn't changed one bit._ And neither had my feelings._

0

"Sookie," Eric started considerately, getting me acquainted with the man who took the job as bartender. "This is Long Shadow. Long Shadow, this is Sookie." He turned boredly to Pam, who was hovering in the background somewhere, doing Lord knows what. Maybe she was just eavesdropping? Wouldn't have shocked me. "Pamela is here also. You know Pamela, unless you've forgotten her, which would come as no surprise, considering how forgetful humans are." Him and this Long Shadow shared a humorless chuckle with each other at that. How... charming. Not.

"Yes, _of course_ I remember her, Eric," I retorted, my voice sharp. "How could I forget her? She risked her _own life_ for mine!"

"Oh, do you hear that Pam?" He whispered, feigning wonder. "The voluptuous and earthly Sookie remembers you. How humbling."

_Oh, boy._ Somebody had a death wish tonight, that's for sure. I was a hair length's close to kicking him right where it hurts, for any man, vampire or otherwise.

My eyes narrowed as I stared at him. "Can we get this over with now? I have a _very_ important person waiting on me at home, and honestly, I'd rather spend my night with him than doing this for you."

Eric seemed both deflated and appreciative in equal measure.

"Eager, I like it," he commented quietly, like it ought to have pleased me in him saying so. Which it didn't, for that matter. I could hardly care what Eric thought. At least, I tried to convince myself I didn't. I might have, just a smidgen."Very becoming of you." He drummed his fingers against the flat of the table loudly, then slapped it ostentatiously loud with his palm, and turned to Pam. "Pamela, you heard Sookie."

Without wasting any more time, Pam crossed his office space dutifully and brushed through the door to gather my first test subject.

I was feeling reasonably nervous; After all, no one had ever asked me to use my skills and rely on then before. I didn't know how successful it would be, but Eric sure held a lot of faith in my abilities to dig out just who the culprit was.

"What will you do once I find out for real who it was?" I asked suspiciously.

Something told me Eric wasn't all that honest in the way he dealt with business. No doubt, he was just as lethal as I knew him to be all those times back when I was younger. He probably dealt with people who crossed him the way he did with Were's, and that was getting them all bloody and dead. And I'll be damned if I let that happen to whoever it was. Sure, I knew stealing money was a pretty big crime and dishonour. But was it a penalty fit for a painful, bloody death? Hell no.

"Whoever it was will repay the money back," he said, sounding dangerously determined on that. "And, if they fail to do so within the hour, then they will have to accept the consequences that come along with such deceitful actions, Sookie."

"Which is?" I prompted strongly.

"I don't particularly like the police having to deal with vampire matters." He sighed warily and combed a hand through his slicked back hair. "I don't like the way they handle it, and plus, it would mean I have to fill in a hefty amount of paperwork, which I do not care for or have the patience for much, either. It's much simpler, not to mention quicker, to sort this out the vampire way."

"And what is the vampire way of dealin' with this, Eric?" I probably sounded like such an irritating girl, but I didn't care. I had to know.

He levelled a serious stare on me. "There _will_ be blood, Sookie, and _plenty_ of it."

My whole body broke out into a cold sweat. _Well, no shit. There's always blood. Within a two meter radius of a vampire, there's always blood and gore. Tell me something I don't know._

"I'll strike you a deal, Eric," I started, trying to my mighty hardest to prevent the worry I felt from spilling out with my words over what he said. "If you turn the person into the police, I'll help you out whenever it takes your fancy. You can use my Faerie skills whenever you need them. Just turn this person into the police, all right?"

Seemed I drove a hard bargain.

Eric sat in silence for several minutes, rubbing his hands together. Then, he leaned back in his chair sedately. "No can do, Sookie," he finally said, after a long moment of deep thought.

"_No can do_, Eric?" I repeated loudly, outraged. "Well, then. You've made my mind up for me. I'm leavin' this instance, I refuse to partake in this vampire nonsense!" I spun around on the spot, searching for my handbag. _Damn it._ Where did Pam put it? Seriously! I almost stomped my shoes against the floor over the agitation I felt brewing inside over the whole thing.

He smiled up at me indulgently. "Either way, I can call on your skills regardless, Sookie. As my wife, you are obliged to fulfil every duty I require of you. It's called giving and taking. You can rely on me much the same, whenever the need strikes you. Trivial matters, _sex_..."

I made a very rude and very loud noise of disgust. Too bad, Pam had taken the childish moment on my end to return with a human, who looked about the most nervous and frightened man I'd ever seen in my entire life. He stared at me, puzzled, over my antics. Obviously, he didn't know whether to laugh or to cry uncontrollably at my outright daring disobedience in front of vampires.

He was wearing a nice suit, grey, but it didn't do too good in hiding the beer gut he was sporting. In fact, the suit looked miles too tight and the buttons on the dressy white shirt he was wearing underneath the grey blazer was straining against that belly something dangerous. He had a comical tie with white smiley faces on it and, no doubt, Eric might have even found that the slightest bit insulting, considering the smiley faces did not come with a pair of fangs. He was that high-handed, and that much of a sanctimonious pain in my side that it would have hardly surprised me if he had.

"Sit down, sweetheart," Eric cooed, like the poor man was no more than a dog.

The man broke out into a ruddy, sweaty flush at Eric's words, and I think I got the reason into why then. The man was gay. One-hundred-percent gay. Surely he'd have better taste than finding Eric attractive. Clearly not, because he huffed out a flustered laugh and took the vacant seat across from where Eric was sitting. Pam and Long Shadow moved over to my side, watching me with avid attention, like they were anticipating the moment they got to see me use my Faerie trick of telepathy, which did nothing for my nerves at all.

I considered asking Pam where she put my belongings, but Eric spoke first and kind of spoiled the moment.

"There is no need to be nervous, Mr. Lewis. Unless you _are_ guilty, of course, in which I would _seriously_ advise you to speak now to prevent yourself a _very_ painful punishment."

The man gave out another bubbly chuckle. The whole thing was just painful to witness, how easily the man succumbed to Eric's fake charm. Thank God I could see through it, and knew firsthand what he truly was. _An A-hole._

"Start now, Sookie," Eric commanded, in a way that irked me. I had no choice but to go through with it, it was too late not to.

With a suppressed sigh, I stepped forward and slid down onto my knees in front of Mr. Lewis.

I took his hand, even though it felt off-puttingly sweaty, and tried to focus. It was a bit hard, when I felt all self-conscious the way I did with everyone staring. I looked into his eyes, and they were all shifty with nerves.

"_Why the hell is she touching me? I don't go that way, don't she know that? Damn, that Mr. Northman's sexy. Bet he'd be a good lover too. So damn attentive."_

I had to physically stop myself from removing my fingers off his hand. All his thoughts were impure, and sexual, about Eric.

"Look, darling," I breathed up at him, in a very reassuring way. "Try to relax a bit. Don't think. Just tell me. Did you, or do you know, _anyone_ who might have taken a bit of money out of the till?"

His thoughts were a lot clearer then, and headed into a more productive direction.

"No, I don't," Mr. Lewis grunted out. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, and his lips were glistening. "I don't know anything about any of that. I just... I come here for the show."

_"Only place a gay man feels safe, Fangtasia. Helps Mr. Northman's a real spunk. I love coming in here after a day's work. Oh, his body. Him sitting up there on that throne of his, all masculine. Perfection. I'd kill for him to notice me, and stare at me like he does at whatever is gracing the screen of that phone of his. I could just-"_

"All right," I giggled out shakily, and pulled my hand away anxiously, when I caught a clear glimpse of Eric sitting slouched over that throne I caught out on the center of Fangtasia's stage, iPhone in hand, paying no attention to any single person in the entire room.

Well, that kind of confirmed it. He was innocent. He was just here to perve on Eric. He hadn't a single idea about any money going missing whatsoever.

Eric arched his brows at me questioningly.

"No," I answered his silent look, feeling unbearably flustered. "No, he's innocent. It wasn't him. He's just here for the... visuals."

"Do you know who did it?" Eric shot at him firmly.

"N-no, sir. I have no clue."

I stood and turned to Eric meaningfully. "So, it's over now. He didn't have anythin' to do with it. Can I go now, please?"

"Not yet. There's a few more."

I might have laughed about it later, but I was majorly pissed off, when a few more turned into eight more suspects. I got more and more impatient as the minutes ticked on, and understandably so; Hoyt was waiting on me at Gran's, and he would have probably been thrown into a panic over how late I was. It was so inconsiderate of Eric to keep me there, but really, I was in no position to leave. Plus, Pamela hid my handbag and I couldn't imagine her revealing where she put my things easily until everything was rightfully completed. She was in this as much as Eric was, and she sure as hell wouldn't let me off so easily.

The second last humans who came in for the interrogation, were two women.

One, her name was Ginger. She was a lot more easier to take in than the second one, whose name was Yvetta. Ginger greeted both Eric and Pam with an enthusiastic, bright smile, and she was all jittery with nerves by the time she took her seat into the lion's den.

"Why you need my hand?" she asked, panicked, when I reached out to take hers. She threw a scared look over at Eric. "What's all this about?"

"Ginger, sweetie," he sighed heavily, his endearment going straight through my head, because it was so indifferent and lacking of tender infliction for her. "This is part of protocol. Do as Sookie says, unless you want to get fired." It was a low blow, and Eric had to know it. She gasped loudly at him, shocked. Her eyes welled up with tears an instance later. "Either way, your loss." He shrugged ruthlessly. "I can easily replace you."

Clearly it was something this Ginger had nightmares over, because she complied instantly. Her fingers were all trembly, when I plucked her hand off her lap and held it in mine. I was met with the same old thoughts as every other person before her; She was clueless into why she was being called in. No, she didn't know anything. She needed this job, and she loved it. It helped pay for her child's year in daycare.

When Yvetta came in, my head went instantly judgemental.

Gran would have been disgraced in how quick I was to think some pretty harsh thoughts about her. But really, it was with good reason. She was dressed in a netted, see-through shirt- if you could_ even_ call it a shirt, because it looked anything but- and clearly she was cold, because her nipples were showing through. She was obviously a back-up dancer/stripper for the club. Her thoughts directed at me weren't all that pleasant either. It seemed I was a hot topic in Fangtasia, all thanks to Eric. Her thoughts were a mixture of both English and some other language I couldn't understand, but I think I got it clearly enough.

_"Oh, she is girl who Mr. Northman get all sad about. I see him stare at phone... her picture... blonde hair. She girl he refuses my dances and fantasize instead about... Why she not like him? Coo-coo crazy chicka, he so handsome for fang man."_

"Yeah, she's not it, either," I said, leaning back on my knees, feeling absolutely certain on that.

She stared down at me blankly, obviously uncomprehending what I was saying. Eric dismissed her by speaking fluently in a language I'm presuming was her native tongue, and then waved a hand at her imperiously. She did what he requested at once, staggering off in her heels.

She'd certainly given me a whole lot of food for thought, if I'd decoded her pattern of thoughts correctly.

"So, you got _no_ success?" Pam asked, disappointed. "You didn't catch _anything _at all?"

"No," I said to her tiredly. "It's not anyone of your regular humans. None of them really implied who the perpetrator was, so _clearly_ they don't know anything about it. Unless it's a vampire, maybe someone who's here when no one else is," I suggested uncertainly, mostly to Eric.

Pam gasped. Clearly something I said touched home with her.

"It's a possibility we haven't looked into yet."

"Well, there are only _two_ vampires here on a regular basis, excluding myself," Eric said, thinking deeply. "And that is Pamela, and Long Shadow."

Slicing through his reflective mood, Pam strode forward, her heels clacking ruthlessly. She punched Eric on the arm, and even from where I was kneeling, it sounded as if she'd put a pretty decent amount of force into it.

"_You_ are a bastard," she hissed out, insulted. "How dare you even imply that of me! You know me better than anyone, you cold-hearted-"

Something broke through my concentration from behind her. This Long Shadow, he inched towards the door of Eric's office surreptitiously, with the cautious movements of a sneaky vampire about to be found out. Suddenly, everything clicked into place, and my eyes widened.

"Uh, Pam. Not that I don't appreciate you puttin' Eric in his rightful place, but-" Long Shadow lunged at me before I could so much as even get another word out, his fangs bared.

I yelped, long and hard, when he seized me by the wrist and then, before my very own eyes, a gushful of blood splattered onto my face and he made a strangled, gurgled choking sound. _Now this is why I ought to have well and truly avoided Eric._

I was shocked beyond moving when he slid down my body onto the floor. Some quick thinking on either Eric or Pam's part, had him dead with a long rod of wood pierced through his chest.

Like the brutal vampire she was, Pam laughed.

"Oh, _that_ felt good," she groaned out, beyond relieved. "Now I thought there was something sketchy about his ass."

I fell back on my butt and watched, shocked, when Eric slid down onto the floor and started delving through Long Shadows trouser pockets. He had blood splattered down the side of his forehead.

"What do we have here," he murmured to himself, whipping out a handful of cash. "Well, Pam. Would you look at this?" He held the wad of cash up to her, and she laughed again. His fangs were extended, as well as Pam's. I guess that got them all excited.

_Well, good for them. Not for me._

I had sticky blood all over the front of my shirt, and I whimpered fretfully. There was no way in hell I was going to be able to clean myself up for Hoyt well enough in time. Unless Eric had a washing machine in his office, of course.

"Oh, no. How tragic," Eric whispered when he took in my shivering, blood soaked form, sounding as if he believed the situation was anything but tragic at all.

God, I hated him. Mostly, I hated myself for getting so easily dragged into this stupid vampire mess time and time again. I was so over vampires. And yes, I mightn't exactly be over Eric but... I think this was about a done deal that closed it all off.

"Pamela, go retrieve some new clothes for Sookie so she's not covered in vampire blood," he went on, calm as ever. "No doubt her human boyfriend will be frantic if he sees it." I could tell Eric wasn't all that sincerely concerned about Hoyt or not; Really, he couldn't give a rat's ass. His non-committal tone gave him away completely. The pair of them locked eyes, and I'm sure there was something conspiratory in those looks shared between the two.

"Of course, Master," Pam said, gathering her bearings.

The long lace-up leather boots she was wearing squeaked with the movement. She then threw her head back and laughed, a bit like he had told her a private joke through vampire telepathy that I wasn't any part of. Damn sneaky vampires, each one of them, I swear.

I was reduced to nothing more than a staring, shocked mess, when Pam sauntered back in with a long shirt draped over her arm. She tossed the cloth down at me, and with some good effort, managed to pull me safely back up onto my feet.

"The ladies restroom is out there," she said stiffly with a jerk of her head. "Unless you'd like to get changed in here, with Eric. He's been waiting to see your body for years, even more so now. You look like you've developed quite nicely over the years. It would be a real shame not to." Her voice was dark and husky as she ran her eyes down the front of my messy shirt, and I think maybe she wanted to see my body herself, unless my mind was playing disgraceful tricks on me.

"Ugh. No thank you," I managed, disgusted, once I got myself together. "My body is for _no one _else to see but _myself_, thank you."

"Such a pity." She tsked with her tongue loudly. "Oh, well. Life goes on, I guess."

Eric was looking at me with wistful excitement, a bit in the same way Pamela just was, when he got to his feet and stood over Long Shadows gruesome corpse. _Too weird._

"I'm going into the ladies bathroom," I said quietly, but in a sharp way that told neither one of them was allowed to follow.

I trotted my way into the ladies bathroom, and leaned against the cold stone wall, dead on my feet. _Yuck, I looked a mess._ Not only did I have blood and stringy vampire bits dipping down into the center of my cleavage, but I also had blood streaking my hair, too. _Great. Just great._ I turned and looked around into the stalls curiously. It really was too bad they didn't have a shower in the premises.

I peeled off my shirt, which was difficult, considering the blood made it stick to my skin like glue. I unfurled the shirt Pam had given me and was not very impressed, to say the least, when in bold lettering, it said in the middle: _'Eric's Fangbanging Bitch.'_

"Goddamn it," I growled to myself, stomping my feet loudly in a way that echoed along the empty bathroom.

"You called?"

I almost ducked and ran for cover, when Eric appeared almost magically behind me. Grudgingly, I took in that he was in a clean, crisp button-up black shirt. My eyes just decided to take in at their own accord, that the two top buttons were undone, and his chest was peeking through. I gulped, and brought my eyes upwards like a good girl. His face was freshly washed and clear of any specks of blood. I was the only blood-covered freak now. _Excellent._

"Well, hello," he moaned very excitedly, and it took me a belated moment to realize just where he was looking with those sparkling blue eyes of his. The eyes were wide, unblinking, focused entirely on my blood-painted cleavage through the mirror.

"Eric!" I screeched self-consciously, covering myself up hastily by wrapping the shirt around my chest. _Could today get anymore worse than it already was? Jeeze!_

He was too distracted by lust- or blood lust over Long Shadow, most probably- when I grabbed his chin and forefully brought his eyes upwards.

"It is pitiful when imagination doesn't do the real object justice, isn't it?" he murmured huskily, taking a daunting step closer. He was acting in a way that made me distinctively nervous, and those eyes were on my lips.

"Snap out if it, Eric," I grunted, pushing him roughly with all my might. It was no friggen good. "Oh my Lord, Eric!" I didn't know whether to laugh or to get even angrier. "Are you goin' to drain me or something?"

Then something unexpected happened; He started kissing around my neck, tantalizingly slow.

I shivered all over when his cold mouth trailed along my collarbone.

I didn't quite know what to do.

I didn't quite know what to think.

Well, I knew what I wanted to do. How can a girl possibly resist when a man was kissing her like he was, so completely out-of-the-blue and sort of tenderly? Especially coming from a man who was so annoying, and a royal pain in my butt?

But what I wanted to do, was wrong_. Dead wrong._

After all, I had to think logically here. I had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who was waiting on me and, sure, this was a mighty hard one to pass up, because I'd liked Eric for so long. He had been my first ever crush, as a fifteen year old girl. I'd experienced a lot with him, particularly life-and-death situations. He had placed it upon himself to protect me. Still, it wasn't right. It wasn't me being good to Hoyt, and I sure as hell was not going to hurt Hoyt over some fleeting, off-chance thing that'd never happen ever again.

"Piss off, Eric." I had to full-on grab him by the shoulders and haul him several steps back into the wall. "You are _never_ gettin' any of me! Like I'd throw something so good with Hoyt away, with someone who _can't even_ admit to having feelings!"

I made myself turn my face up to look at him. His face was way more closer to mine than I would have liked to register. He was hungry-horny, that was merely it, and I could judge as much.

"It's the blood on me that's doing this," I whispered, mostly to myself, in a way to gather some sense out of the crazy thing. "It's why you're acting like this, all right? Once I'm all cleaned off, it'll _all_ be over!"

He nodded his understanding. Then he bent down and kissed me. _Well, that certainly blew everything I was saying off._

I sighed regretfully into his mouth, because he was such a good kisser. Rough and soft, all at once. This was way better than the one he gave me when I was fifteen, that's for sure. He was so holding back then. No doubt, he had a whole load of experience in his thousand years. A way better kisser than Hoyt, that's for sure. So much better at things than Hoyt in so many ways. And then I felt super bad for comparing, because Hoyt was everything Eric could never be, and more. He was nice, sweet, constant in his moods... not a pain the rear. _Human_... good. He never kills anyone... he's never killed... oh hell. _Wrong with a capital W, Sookie._

I pushed back forcefully, and he came at me again.

"I have a boyfriend, Eric! A _boyfriend_, all right? Don't you know there are _certain_ barriers that shouldn't ever be crossed with a taken girl?"

If all I was saying sunk into his head at all, he sure as hell didn't show it.

His hands settled on my shoulders, tight, pulling my skin off my bones, and then he bent down to kiss me again. _But... no!_

No!

It was so wrong, yet so... nice?

_Oh, what the hell_, I decided, caving in defiantly. _The damage had already been well and truly done. And besides, he started it!_

I leapt up onto the balls of my toes, and grabbed the back of his head. I lost myself, with trying to keep up with his lips steady, urgent rhythm. Luckily not enough to completely dismiss the fact the bathroom door was bustling open. It gave me the incentive I truly needed then, to act like the person I was meant to be, and I whirled away from him, flustered.

"Oh, um..." A girl blubbered, visibly nervous over catching two people making out in the lady's restroom. Her eyes widened on Eric,_ yes the great and glorious Eric Northman of Fangtasia, whatever, _and her black painted lips fell into an O-shape of awe. It took a moment for me to realize my shirt was still off, so I threw myself into pulling on the shirt Pam had given me with a sense of desperation.

"Excuse me," I laughed at the girl anxiously, apologetic, then brushed past her frantically out of the restrooms.

_I did not kiss Eric Northman just then. I did not kiss Eric Northman. No. No, Sookie, you dumb girl!_

I searched around desperately for Pam. She was standing behind the counter of the bar, and she about met my look in time the instance I found her. Her eyebrows arched curiously_. Damn it, why'd she have to look at me like that? So suspiciously like she knew?_ I tossed my head violently, trying to pull myself together._ He's Eric Northman! Eww! _I tried to convince myself, with no avail_. He is nasty, and gross, so think of him like that! You can't kiss him! Yuck!_

"Pam, _where_ the heck is my bag?" I called to her, a little too louder than I had intended. She gave me a startled look. I was just frightened. Frightened and disgraced with myself, is all. I just cheated on my boyfriend, kind of. Depends on what you consider cheating. No biggie.

_Oh, shit._

She reached down underneath the bar and set my handbag on the counter. I knew she was about to ask me something, anything, but I just couldn't stand to hear it right about now. Everything was just... terrible. I well and truly hated myself!

"Thank you for hidin' it from me and keeping me here, Pam!" I retorted stiffly, slinging my bag 'cross my shoulder. I knew it was uncalled for, of me to say it to her. I just felt so frustrated, and angry with myself. Someone ought to come kill me, seriously.

A loud set of human whoops and cheers cut through my stressed mind, and without any control on it, my eyes just decided to follow the source of it. My stomach sank at the sight. He always seemed to know all the ways to make my heart helpless. He held the power.

Eric was seated up at his throne, the Yvetta woman standing in front of him, half on her knees, half sinking into his lap. One of his hands were wrapped underneath her chin, her neck straining, his mouth and fangs on her. He was drinking from her, straight from the source, so openly, and yet she clearly didn't want it. She wasn't enjoying it at all, and I could tell as much. Maybe these other witnesses couldn't, or maybe they just thought her resistance was for show? Her red lipstick painted lips were curled into a grimace of pain, while he held her forcefully in place. His blue eyes were... open and staring cold and hungrily... right at me through the people clustered around, enjoying the show.

It's like he saw no one else, but me. That's all he cared to see. Well, he'd be in for a royal shock with what I would do next.

It hurt me, and I couldn't even understand why. _Why should I even care? He's a vamp, he'd have fangbangers hanging over him every hour of the night. What gives?_

So, in feisty Sookie Stackhouse style, I pushed aside all that upset aching my heart, lifted my hand, and gave him the finger. I felt so defiant and so freaking great, when he pulled his mouth out from the crook of her neck and stared at me across the room, bleak and caught off-guard. I swear he looked a little hurt, and the fangs retracted, and there was shiny blood dribbling down his lips.

I knew then that, despite everything, he cared. This was just his way of getting back at me in return. At least, I thought so. And it crushed me more than anything in the entire world.

"Goodbye, you asshole, and stay out of my life for good. I am _not_ some Faerie lap-dog at your beck-and-call," I muttered quietly, but enough that I knew he'd hear me. At that, he pushed the dancer off his lap and she slid down and landed on her backside against the floor of the stage. And then, I left.

I might have even shed a few unwilling tears as I ran out.

_Vampires. Expert heart-crushers._


	28. You Are Mine

**_I own nothing to do with True Blood._**

**_Thank you all so so much again, you all inspire me in amazing ways to write! Hoping you will enjoy this one hehe! Feel free to let me know your thoughts! xxx_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Twenty-Eight<em>**

When I got home from Fangtasia, it was just after nine thirty at night.

I felt fractionally in a better mood over all that had happened tonight, when I saw a bunch of flowers set by the bristly 'WELCOME' mat at the front door of the porch. It was lucky Hoyt had switched on the porch lights earlier soon as he got here, or I might have treaded all over them in my blindness to get through the front door.

They were a beautiful arrangement of red trimmed roses, in a nice light blue vase. Definitely something worth taking inside and placing as an added decoration to the house. I hadn't any idea who they were from, but I was presuming Hoyt had brought them for me, and if so, that was awfully thoughtful of him, especially after the horrid day I'd just been plunged into. I found I needed that reassuring gesture to know even Hoyt cared about me enough to do something so sweet for me.

There was a card that came along with them, too, so I bent down and plucked it up. I read it with a mixture of both daunting intimidation and wariness. It was clearly not from Hoyt, my boyfriend, just as I had initially thought, because the writing was not one I recognized and there bore no signature of whoever the sender was underneath it:

_I have feelings closely resembling love for you, and I utterly despise that._

I had a humorous thought that just maybe it was Eric who had sent such a thing. But then, after a few seconds of careful consideration, I realized Eric was hardly a flower-sending, romantic kinda guy. Who had it been then, if it were not basically the only two men who featured prominently in my life that had sent them? Who the hell feels like they love me and kind of despises it? It was news to me, unless I had myself a secret admirer from afar? Seemed super unlikely, though. Maybe someone was just playing a silly little prank on me, and I was thinking too much into it?

I picked up the blue vase and touched the glossy green leaves. The flowers were fake, which I sort of appreciated even more than if they had been real ones. At least these wouldn't have the chance of wilting so quickly. I could use them as a house decoration with the pretty vase, and it would make good for at least years.

In all my keyed-up suspicion I turned and looked past the side of the yard into the direction of Mr. Compton's front porch. Though he had fled from the fight early and unharmed, mainly thanks to me giving cursed Eric a big distraction in inflicting him with silver, I hadn't heard from him nor seen him ever since.

I had no doubts whatsoever, that he was still very much alive and roaming out there in the world somewhere. What if the flowers were from Bill Compton? The card seemed so much more foreboding, then. I sort of hated the way my mind was working in that moment of time. Why couldn't I just take everything as it flows, and appreciate the flowers regardless of whoever the mysterious sender was and their unclear intentions?

Maybe I had dithered around too loudly and for too long, because the front door burst open, and a very sleepy Hoyt stared out at me. His welcoming home smile for me was inviting and brilliant, until he took in the card and vase of flowers I was holding in my hands, then all the dry streaks of blood showing through my blonde hair- brightly, no doubt- and the stickiness of red coating my chest and probably other places I hadn't gotten 'round to cleaning off yet.

He was so close to welcoming me home, and it would have just been perfect for me to hear it from him to break me out of my bleak mood, yet he paused immediately. "Sook, you got blood all over you." He stated, in a panic. "What the hell happened tonight? Why'd you take so long from whatever it is you had to go do after work?"

I hadn't prepared myself in advance for all the questions. I worked on it for a moment, while I pushed past him impatiently through the front door and stepped my way inside onto Gran's old square rug. I decided it was smartest to tell Hoyt the truth- _certain_ important parts of it, anyhow.

"Before you ask, I'm _perfectly_ fine. The blood's not _mine_, I just had to go to Fangtasia."

He eyed me with some confusion. "_Fangtasia_?" he repeated vehemently. "You mean that vampire bar from wherever a few miles from here? Why were you there? You been letting vamps feed off you? Is that why you're all covered in blood like that?"

I puffed out a breath in exasperation. Somehow, I hadn't believed Hoyt would act the way he did to the news, in firing me all these incessant questions I couldn't figure out how to deal with right now. I was just too darn tired, all I wanted to do was lounge around on the sofa with him, snuggling, while we watched some mindless T.V together. Maybe even have myself an indulgent sobbing session, too, after he had safely left.

"Tell me what happened to you tonight at that vampire bar," he commanded desperately. "If you got bitten or harmed in any way, I'm callin' the damn manager and making a complaint, Sook. And I'll sue them all for what its worth!"

I almost laughed at the imagery that came along in my head with Hoyt's heated words; Hoyt, calling up the manager to make a complaint. And yet, Eric was most likely the manager, and all Hoyt would have said to him in his heat of anger would be just whizzing past Eric's head, because he already knew firsthand what had happened to me tonight. After all, he was right there.

"Hoyt, darling, please," I whispered desperately. "Let's just head into the lounge room and watch some T.V on Gran's sofa. I'm too tired for this, all right?"

I could tell he was debating on whether he ought to just go ahead without my consent and make a complaint or not, but then he seemed to sway against it when he peered down at me. Maybe there was something in my expression that made him crack so easily, because he gave out a resigned sigh and, instead, wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

"Glad you got home safely anyhow," he muttered underneath his breath.

I gave him the biggest smile I could muster.

"Don't be going to vampire bars, all right?" he said, very seriously, looking down at me solemnly. "It's not safe, and you might get killed or even get diseases from different vampires drinking your blood."

"I know, I won't be goin' there ever again." And I felt I had truly meant it, then.

He tore the card I was holding out my grip, and read it curiously. "Somebody's got himself a little bit of healthy competition, huh?" Mostly, he sounded amused by it all, and that made me mighty relieved. I was sort of frightened it would worry him in some way, or make him feel threatened by some unknown person trying to make moves on me.

Suddenly, I remembered - not that I had ever forgotten what had broken out in the ladies bathroom with Eric and I, really- and I started to panic and feel nauseous. My mind instantly flashed and went there.

_Eric randomly kissing around my collarbone._

_Eric kissing me on the lips._

And then, despite all my well-meant warnings, I had just crazily decided to forgo the fact I had a boyfriend and was in a relationship, and literally pounced on him without any rationality whatsoever, and tried to kiss him back just as passionately. In my defense, I had been crazy about him ever since he first came into my life as a much younger girl. But really, that still wasn't any excuse enough for how foolish I had acted tonight. And Hoyt.

Poor Hoyt had been so good for me. The best boyfriend a girl could ever have.

Thoughtful, understanding... patient. He never pressured me for anything. He was never mean or spiteful to me in any way. In all things considered, he was way too good for me. I royally fudged up tonight, and if he ever found out, I didn't think I deserved any of Hoyt's kind-hearted forgiveness one bit.

My heart started beating like a mad thing in my chest. I tried to sound casual and not guilty, when I asked, deflated, "So these flowers aren't from you?"

Hoyt looked a bit guilty, which made me feel intolerably guilty in return. I had things to feel guilty about here, not Hoyt. Never Hoyt. "Sorry, I never. But had I known you were a flower liking girl, I might have."

I smiled again. Hoyt was exactly what I needed. Considerate, sweet, polite. And yet, why did I feel somehow that there was something lacking here? It was maddening.

I got ready for bed, but found myself too drained to even tug off the shirt Pam had given me at Fangtasia tonight. I decided to just wear it anyhow, even though it didn't feel all that good to wear something that had _'Eric's fangbanging Bitch'_ on the front of it. It was just too incriminating somehow, so... accusing, even though Hoyt never put much attention into the shirt I was wearing thankfully.

I changed into a clean pair of track pants, and joined Hoyt on the sofa. We cuddled a bit, and fell into a nice and peaceful silence, watching the television. I loved these moments shared between us, where everything was so comfortable. Neither one of us ever had to talk to break the silence, because we felt at peace enough around one another with not having to break it, and just let everything merely... be.

I felt like I wanted to burst into tears when Godric's face came up on the the Bon Temps breaking news segment. It was only a short screen cap, but it was just the best thing in the entire world to see him again. I felt like I knew him and, in a sense, I really did.

Vampires finally had been legalized to marry human's after a long world-wide debate that lasted almost three years, and now it had finally, at true last, happened.

They also showed a short rolling footage of the first-ever vampire-human official wedding ceremony yesterday night, taking place outside a church garden. I would have expected the male to be the vamp, and the girl the human, but I was caught officially both surprised and delighted by the short footage, when I realized it was in reverse.

The woman was the vampire, the fangs glinting as she smiled excitedly down at her husband, like the two eager newlyweds they were. The human man was a foot shorter than her, but that height difference obviously did not faze the pair. I found myself truly touched, when Godric came on as representation for the vampire kind, stating that it was a very "promising start for vampires everywhere" and that humans were "kindred and equal spirits" to the vampire community.

I learned then just how much of a sentimental and romantic person I could truly be at times, because I started crying for the two mixed-race newlyweds, and I could not seem to stop once I'd gotten started, embarrassingly. I hadn't ever really sobbed so much in front of Hoyt in my entire life and, to my horror, I felt him kiss the top of my head and cuddle me even tighter on the couch.

"Damn, you're such a softie," he said, like he wasn't really bothered by my crying at all, surprisingly.

"Sorry," I whispered, majorly disgraced in my water works. "But did you see that? Did you see the way that vampire and human looked at each other, so affectionately and so in-love? It was so freakin' beautiful!" Not to mention a massive eye-opener. And then, for some reason, I began feeling a little irritated for no particular reasons. It's just, why couldn't Eric be like that, in seeing humans as his "kindred spirit"? Why'd he have to be such a bastard half the time? _And, really... why did I even care? Get over it already, Sookie. Geeze._

"That's shit. Vampires ain't like humans," Hoyt said carelessly, making a completely horizontal commentary from my own. "So, why should they be allowed to have the same rights as us? Vampires marrying humans? Yeah, right. More like vampires slaughtering humans. Bet when that guy asks her for a divorce, first thing she'll do is go psycho on him and bite the shit out of him, 'till he's truly dead!"

"Oh, geeze, Hoyt," I remarked, elbowing him gently in the ribs. I felt way too defensive all of a sudden. It was startling. "You're just as bad as Jason when it comes to all that vampire prejudice!"

"Like you'd know. You ain't been in contact with Jason in over two months now."

That hurt dreadfully, even though I knew Hoyt was right and he hadn't meant anything deliberately cruel over the statement at all. He was just being his plain old self. It hadn't truly been his aim to hurt me. "I know I haven't, Hoyt, and I miss him awfully," I simply said, brushing it off, though it wasn't without some trouble.

I was counting down the days, in fact, since I'd last had a proper conversation with Jason. Still, Hoyt's words threw salt into the wound something terrible. I knew he hadn't truly meant it to hurt me though, so he was instantly forgiven.

0

I found I was real pleased I had a place to go to work daily.

It took my mind off most things, at least for several hours. And several hours was all I needed.

"Hey, Sook. Hon, can I ask you a favour?" Arlene asked near the till tentatively, like she was worried whatever she was asking may have come as an inconvenience to me.

"Sure." I smiled at her brightly. "What's up?"

"I know it's incredibly short notice, but Terry and I wanted to head out tonight. I was wondering if you would mind looking after little Coby for a few hours?" She sounded so shy with asking, it was silly. I found myself so happy she'd asked. I understood perfectly how difficult it was for Arlene and Terry to get a good night alone to themselves without their little boy hampering around them. It was hard for two teenage parent's, and I could sympathize with that easily.

"Oh, I'd love to Arlene," I whispered, truly flattered that she'd thought of asking me. "I'd love to see little Coby!"

"Great," she smiled at me, relieved. "Oh, that's so nice of you, Sook! It's just Terry and I haven't gotten as much time to ourselves, like we used to. Which is to be expected really, but Coby is such a handful for such a small little thing!"

I nodded my understanding. "When did you want to bring him over?"

"Well, he's in daycare right now as we speak. So, I'd say... maybe a little past six tonight. That okay with you? I wouldn't want to be bothersome with loadin' him onto you like this!"

"Don't be silly, Arlene! I'm still his Aunty Sookie, right?" It was joke between us, because I wasn't really Coby's Aunty in any sense of the word. But we liked to keep it that way.

"Yes, 'course you are! This is_ so_ great! Thank you!"

I got home after my shift ended just after five thirty. Luckily, I had enough spare time to make myself a sandwich to curb my rumbling stomach before Arlene and Terry dropped in with Coby. I was delighted when they pulled up into the cracked driveway, and I slipped out onto the porch to greet them.

I was surprised by how quickly little Coby had grown. His hair was a light dirty blonde like his fathers, and it was cut short with a fringe. He ran up to me with a big gap-toothed smile, and flung his arms around my knee. I lifted him up off the porch and waved to Terry and Arlene from in their car. They both mouthed their sincerest felt thanks, and then they were off for the night.

I had no proper experience with kids, but it wasn't all that hard to know what to do, and what to say in order to keep things fun. Coby had brought along his school backpack, with some crayons and colouring books inside, so that kept him busy for a few hours at the kitchen table, scribbling. I could hear him humming absent-mindedly to himself, while I changed out of my work uniform and carried the laundry hamper out with me to the washing machine at the back of the house.

Everything was peaceful and normal for while there, which I appreciated.

But when Coby let loose a panicked squeal and came scampering over to me while I looked over the washing machine, to say I was less than a little wary, was ever the understatement.

"Aunty Sookie." Coby ran to me, scared and excited, all at once. "There's a man in yeh house! I ain't never seen him before! You got yourself a boyfriend?"

"What?" I gasped, nervous.

I pushed Coby behind me protectively, holding his hand, as we edged our way closer towards the kitchen. I wanted to be strong for Coby, but I couldn't say I felt it. I was shivering all over, just as afraid as Coby was. I couldn't figure out, for the life of me, just who it was doing things in my kitchen. And besides, surely it couldn't have been a vampire, I had revoked the invitation years back, hadn't I?

"Who's there?" I called loudly, trying to sound menacing. Behind me, Coby gulped loudly and clung to the back of my shirt.

I listened carefully, strung-out and on-edge. There came no answer. Just the sound of someone clinking something heavy into the refrigerator. Glass bottles clang together loudly.

"I said, who's there?" I croaked out bravely. "I've got my Gran's shotgun out, so if you jump out on me, be prepared to be in a _whole lot _of pain when I take a shot at you!" I didn't really have Gran's shotgun on me, but whoever it was who had broken inside the house wouldn't know so.

"I would like to see you make the attempt," a very familiar, deep voice said. "A bullet can't keep me down, you know that, lover."

I let out a little squeak of relief.

"Eric, what're you doing in here? I rescinded my invitation, remember? You can't be in my house!"

"Technically, it's _my_ house now. I own everything in it, inanimate _and _breathing. Including yourself, Sookie."

He emerged into the center of the doorway, and I almost jumped at the sight of him. Clearly, he had made himself comfortable in _my _Gran's house. _Too_ comfortable. He was wearing no more than blue jeans and my Gran's striped pink night robe, which was crazy. It stung me a bit to see someone else wearing her robe so freely, but that instantly got lost on me, when I took in that he hadn't bothered tying it up. It hung loosely off his skin and, my Lord, there was just a bunch of delightfully toned chest and abdominal muscles on show for me. I swallowed anxiously, feeling all lustful, forced my eyes away.

_Sookie, you have a boyfriend. Stop ogling!_

"Eric, you _son_ of a _mother_," I screeched, in a more appropriate way. "You scared the life out of me and Coby, do you realize that? I thought someone had broken into the house! I thought Mr. Compton had come back to hurt me!"

"Oh, what is this tiny thing?" He said, wickedly interested. I knew he was hinting at Coby, and Coby did too. He was frightening him, and probably going out of his way to do so. Coby wrapped his arms 'round my legs and buried his head into the side of my thigh, peeking out shyly.

"His name is Coby," I said flatly. "And he is my friend's little boy. Don't you dare go scaring him, Eric!"

My warning had gone to deaf ears. Before I knew it, Eric's fangs had clicked out and he was acting very hungry at the sight of little Coby.

"Cut it out, Eric," I warned, very seriously. "It's my responsibility to take care of him tonight, all right? Don't you dare hurt him, otherwise I will never forgive you!" _Like he'd really care anyway._

He got down on his knees, and started patting his knee loudly, like poor little Coby was an animal fit for his own amusement. God, he made me so angry.

"Eric," I warned, gritting my teeth. _"Don't_! Stop it!"

The fangs retracted at least, so that made me calm down a bit.

"Don't you smell delicious and fresh?"

I had expected Coby to break down crying at Eric's nasty taunting, but to my utmost surprise, all he did was giggle quietly. Well, that threw me off, and I felt my mouth pop open. What was with children? Don't they ever get scared, like they rightly should be, in a situation like this?

"You a... a vampire?" He spoke up between my legs, his voice quiet and uncertain.

"Indeed, I _am_."

"Oh wow," Coby said, in wonder. "I ain't never seen a vampire before!"

Oh my Lord. Could the whole thing get any worse? Arlene would never in her right mind forgive me now.

Curiosity well and truly killed the cat, when Coby pushed between my legs daringly and toddled his way closer to where Eric was crouched on the floor.

"My Mama don't like fangers, she warns me against them," Coby said, a little too brightly considering. "She said they're from hell, and that they oughta go back where they come from."

I closed my eyes for a second, and held my breath. Damn Coby. Then again, he was only four. Still, he should have known better than to say such a thing to a vampire's face. I was frightened then; Frightened Eric might do something terrible to scare Coby off. But, luckily for me, all he did was take Coby's statement in with some wide-eyed curiosity. It was quite decent of him, and nice.

"Now, is that right?"

"Uh-huh." Coby nodded shyly, then charmingly picked his nose. Had Gran been present in the room, she might have went out of her way to scold Coby in doing such an impolite thing, but I was rendered so speechless by how well Eric was taking the whole thing, I couldn't seem to get my bearings straight into doing so.

Both Coby and Eric were eyeing each other with the same mirrored amount of curious, keen attention. I didn't know whether to laugh, or whether to find it unbearably cute.

"_Look_ at what Aunty Sookie has," Coby went on excitedly, jabbing a stubby pointer finger into the direction of where I'd put my mysteriously sent flowers on the floor, like a nice and cosy decorative plant. "Aunty has herself a boyfriend!" Eric followed where he was pointing, and looked dauntingly thoughtful.

"Oh, is that so?" He looked sideways up at me pointedly from where he was crouching level to little Coby.

There was something meaningful in that look, and for the life of me, I hadn't the slightest idea what it was, or what he meant by it in looking at me in such a way. Still, I felt my face flush over the whole thing.

"I... I don't know who sent them." I shrugged. "I was thinking, just my luck, it was Mr. Compton tryin' to scare me!"

"It was not Compton who sent them, Sookie," he said, sounding disgusted at the mere assumption I'd quickly come to the conclusion of. "It was_ I_, who sent them for you. And I will be first to freely admit, it was difficult to subject myself to such a sappy thing, as sending a human woman flowers." I felt completely breathless by his confession, because not once had I wondered if it had been him who had sent them or not. I just had believed it was so beyond him, because Eric wasn't like... _that _at all. How wrong I was. And that card, and how someone had written they felt something closely resembling love for me? Was that all him, too? Oh my Lord. I almost wanted to cry, I felt so joyful inside. Seemed he mistook my gaping for something else, because he said quickly, as if in defense for himself, "It won't be happening again, believe me, and I apologize for any discomfort I have caused, in doing so."

"You think it's _discomfort_ I feel in knowing that it was _you_?" I whispered down at him, feeling very emotional. "No, knowing _that_ just makes it all the more better, Eric. Thank you, that was real..." I shook my head, completely at loss of what term I was grasping for, without getting him offended by it, "..._Nice_ of you, and I appreciate it, really."

"You can express your gratitude later." He tilted his head to look at me, and I swear, there was something naughty in that look. Something was coming, and I could just feel it. Turned out, I was right. "Preferably in your bed. Preferably with no clothes on, and _preferably_ with some intense and primal fuc-"

"- _Eric_!" I hissed sharply through his words, lunging down to cover Coby's ears with my hands. "You can't be talking in front of children like that, all right? That is incredibly rude, and I don't want him picking up bad words! His Mama would kill me, all right? So don't. _Cool it_!"

Thankfully Coby missed the half of it. He simply stared between Eric and I curiously. Satisfied, I slipped my hands off his ears and sat down on my knees.

"_Ooh_," Coby sang. "He send you flowers! He ask you to marry him? I think it'd be cool to have a fanger as my Uncle!"

Oh my God. I definitely couldn't look Eric straight in the eye after that, that's for sure. Kids, gotta love them, with all their endless curiosity and lack of verbal filtering. How awkward.

"Sookie, beautiful Faerie Goddess of light. Will thee be my wife?" Eric started playing, much to my shock. Coby giggled boisterously. Whoa, Eric was really good 'round kids. That was a surprise within itself. Who would have ever thought? Definitely not me, that's for sure.

"You gotta answer, Aunt Sookie!" Coby prompted me excitedly. Clearly, he couldn't tell the difference from a real proposal and a silly, little game with a whole lot of pretending involved.

"Hmmm," I pretended to be extra thoughtful on it. I couldn't endure looking Eric in the face, it was too embarrassing for me, so I kept my eyes on Coby every single step of the way. Coby was literally hanging on my every word and holding his breath for the moment I said my answer. "Unfortunately, I can't accept tonight. The fangs are a little creepy to me, so I refuse your proposal, Mister Northman," I kept up, playing.

Coby gasped loudly and fixed his gaze on Eric interestedly. "Can I see your fangs?" Phew. I loved how short-minded children were.

"Of course you can, little human."

Coby laughed and shared an awed glance with me, when Eric got his fangs out. Warning bells went off in my head, when Coby reached up with his tiny fingers and stepped closer to where Eric was kneeling. I knew he wanted to touch Eric's fangs, just to know what they felt like, and though I couldn't blame the kid for getting curious, it still didn't seem too much of a great idea to me. Arlene never would have been able to forgive me, that's for sure. I had to be extra careful tonight, because it was my duty as babysitter for the evening.

"_No_, little darling," I said quickly, grabbing Coby's outstretched hand. "They're very sharp, and you might get prickled, all right?"

"Oh." Coby frowned sadly, giving me one of his very tempting looks that made me almost want to give in and just let him do as he pleases, because of it.

But luckily, Eric couldn't be swayed easily. "Sookie is right, little human."

I gave him a quick thankful look, still to anxious to look at him directly, then coaxed Coby into going out into the lounge room and sitting on the couch. He was far too excited over Eric being a vampire. He wouldn't sit still, even for a minute. It was like, to him, Eric was some animal that could do very amusing tricks at a circus show.

I still couldn't wrap my head around how great Eric was with little Coby. Though, initially stiff and appalled by him, he became gradually more and more playful with Coby as the night grew on. Coby was sprawled out on Gran's floor in the lounge on his tummy. He had all his colouring books out and pencils, and he was showing Eric with giddy excitement all the pictures he had coloured. Eric praised him to the heavens and acted amazed by Coby, even though as far as I could tell, he was hamming it up. He did a super great job, though. It got me wondering if Eric had children once in his very..._ long_ lifetime, before Godric made him into what he was.

I even asked him about it when he came into the kitchen and yanked open _my_ refridgerator. Apparently, he had put a whole casket of True Blood in there and, I wasn't gonna lie, I found it a huge invasion of my privacy and personal space that he had done so without at least politely consulting me first.

"I've never liked children, Sookie, and I've never wanted them much, either," he answered, not bothering to hide his disgust, uncapping the bottle. "I have no patience for them. I would prefer to kill them." He took a big swig, and grunted in further disgust.

I couldn't understand why he forced himself into drinking that stuff, when he clearly didn't enjoy it. Then again, if I were ever vamp- which would always be highly unlikely to happen, in my eyes- I'd prefer True Blood over the real thing.

"You're _real_ good with Coby, though," I pointed out appreciatively. "Better than _I_ am."

"When you willingly submit yourself to their lower level, it becomes easier."

"I think you're just a big, old faker," I said, smiling fondly. "You _like _children, I bet. I think you'd make a real good Daddy." I said it before I even realized what I had said. It was too late to repair it now, though, and Eric had definitely heard it, clear as anything, with his acute hearing.

His mouth scrunched up in pure disgust, and he almost spit out his mouthful of True Blood. I had to stop myself from laughing, anyhow. He was so in denial, it was comical.

He certainly had the energy around kids, whereas I was all ready worn out, and it hadn't even reached nine for Arlene and Terry to pick him up yet.

Little Coby came into the kitchen shyly, peeking in on us to check and see what we were up to. He gazed up at me, hesitant.

"What is it, darling?" I asked gently.

"I... I need to pee-pee," he whispered sadly.

"Oh." I turned to Eric brightly. "You do the honours, Eric? Go help little Coby pee-pee, since you're both boys and all."

I almost laughed at the expression on his face. Clearly, he felt he was above and beyond that.

"All right," I murmured, catching the hint he was giving off crystal clear. "Come on, Coby." I grabbed his tiny hand and steered him out of the kitchen. "Aunty Sookie will help you pee-pee."

Arlene and Terry came to pick up Coby shortly after. I was real pleased to see them, when they entered the house. They really couldn't have come soon enough, and I was exhausted mentally by the whole thing. I found kids were a hard piece of energetic work. Little Coby had well and truly used up whatever little energy I had, and I was desiring nothing more than submitting myself into a long, deep sleep to recoup over the evening with him.

I introduced Eric to the pair and, much to my delight, he responded in such a polite and absolutely normal way, in shaking their hands and smiling nicely. Maybe he was hoping to score some brownie points?

Arlene shot me a very knowing look from over Eric's shoulder, because no doubt she instantly recognized him from work. Eric was hardly the sight to forget, anyhow.

Keyed-up with excitement, she grabbed my hand and whisked me into the kitchen.

"What's _he_ doing here?" she asked, very interested. "I thought you were going steady with Hoyt?"

"I _am_, Arlene," I whispered back, frustrated. "Eric just decided to... call in." Like the sneaky vampire he was, and without my consent.

"Look." She showed me her left hand, twiddling her fingers in a very deliberate way. My eyes widened, and I almost shrieked in happiness for her. There was a big diamond ring on her finger, and I think I instantly came to understand just why Arlene had asked me to look after her son tonight. Her and Terry gotten engaged, and that was just lovely. "Ain't it great, Sookie?"

"Yes!" I hugged her real tight, in a congratulatory way. "About time, too!"

"We still don't know how to break it to Coby, though," she admitted, looking worried.

"Oh, Arlene. He's gonna throw a fit! He'll be so happy by the news!"

"You think so?" She whispered doubtfully.

I hugged her again, and laughed happily. "Yes!"

I got a bad feeling when we stepped back out into the loungeroom, because Terry and Eric were chatting.

Terry looked skin-crawlingly uncomfortable being near Eric, but he reacted well to their conversation and did his very best to hide it. It made it more obvious Eric was a vampire, because he still had his half-full bottle of synthetic blood in his hand, and he took a generous swig throughout the conversation from time to time. My stomach churned in uneasiness. I didn't know what Terry would think of that, I didn't even know whether he liked vampires or not, and whether he held the same sentiments for them as Jason and Hoyt did. Still, he ought to have been pleased had he known how great Eric was with his son tonight. No doubt Coby would be gushing about it on the ride home.

"Thank you both for lookin' after our boy tonight," Arlene said happily, and I swear, she melted when Eric nodded and bent down to pat Coby on the head, much like he was a dog. "I will see you very soon, Sookie," she cried over her shoulder at me gleefully. "No doubt, you'll be standing right next to me up at the altar!"

"Oh, I'd love that," I laughed excitedly. Weddings seemed to bring out the best in any girl.

"You two have fun. Don't go doing something I wouldn't do," Arlene said breathlessly, scanning her eyes down the front of Eric's chest, and she threw me a deviant wink for benefit. They left, and neither Eric nor I spoke until I heard their car pull out of Gran's driveway. Well, that was awkward. What did she think we'd do while alone like this? And, besides, I had Hoyt, as my boyfriend, and she well and truly knew so. It was just weirdness all around tonight.

"Well, thank God that's all over," I murmured, relieved. "No blood spilled whatsoever. I think that means it was a success, right?"

Eric didn't speak. I had a hopeful thought that just maybe he'd left me in peace, but that idea was thrown out of the window, when I turned and almost ran into him. He was standing more closer to me than I had realized. Being so tall the way he was, my eyes instantly landed on that chest of his. I brought my eyes up like a good girl, and looked at him. He had an intense gleam in his eyes, and he was standing absolutely still and just... watching me, which didn't do too well for my nerves.

Without thinking, I laid my hand on his chest, about the only thing closest to bare skin of him I could find, even though I felt it was inappropriate.

I wasn't doing it to be sexual in any way or to kind of get myself into a sticky situation; it was just because I wanted to see whether my mind-reading extended to vampires or not, and it sure would have been nice to know his thoughts. I wasn't hoping on it, though, because all those times before, I hadn't heard a single thing of Eric's thoughts. I was met with half-hearted disappointment when all I heard, was a distinctive deafening buzzing rise from my touching.

There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. I could not hear a single thing. And then, I was thrown into a sudden stab of guilt, because maybe I liked the way it felt with my hand touching his bare chest the way it was.

"If you want me, Sookie Northman, all you have to do is say so," he said suggestively, in a voice that was all kinds of temptingly seductive to my ears.

"Oh, excuse me," I said, recollecting myself, with a gasp of embarrassment. I quickly snatched my hand away and put it more decently on my stomach. "And besides, that wasn't why I was... doing that," I murmured tartly, feeling the need to explain and rectify the situation and my less than decent actions. "I just wanted to see whether I could read your thoughts, or not. I guess it definitely doesn't work on vampires, then." I shrugged, and looked away. "Only humans." That sucked, though.

I wouldn't have minded being able to hear a vampire's thoughts. I wondered idly how different it would be; Would they only be thinking of pulsating blood and gushing arteries while around a human? Or did they think just like regular humans?

"Pity, because I would not mind fucking you," he said huskily, in a way that shocked me.

"Hey, now. Don't you dare go talking dirty in front of me!" I told him sternly. "And besides, what're you doing in my Gran's house anyhow?" I ran my eyes down Gran's robe for good measure. "Why are you wearing my Gran's bath robe, of all things?" _Not that I minded, when it gave me a chance to perve on that... _I shook my head to clear that improper chain of thought, and gulped.

"I did not know what to wear."

"Well, Jason still has some of his clothes upstairs! You could have worn _any_ of his clothes to cover yourself up!"

"With a body like this?" he teased, and he sure had a good point.

_Hoyt._ I threw my palm flat against the side of my forehead. _Hoyt is my boyfriend. Remember him, Sookie?_

"You l_ike_ me dressed like this."

"I wouldn't even so much as touch your body with a five-inch pole!" I said, insulted.

"But you _just_ did." Now he was going on with all that suggestive crap again. "With your_ hand_. And you liked it."

"Yeah, uhm. Hoyt's meant to be coming around tonight," I told him meaningfully. "Which means you've got to leave my house. I can't have you here, Eric. Especially not dressed like that, so please... just leave. _Now_."

"No, I think I'd rather stay."

"I'd rather you not," I said anxiously, peering down at my hands. I couldn't even begin to imagine what Hoyt would think. It was just... wrong, Eric being here.

"I would very much like to see who this human of yours is," he said, morbidly curious infliction in his low voice. "It would make fantasizing about killing him that much easier to envision once I know for certain what he looks like."

My heart stopped for one single second. A cold chill trickled down my spine. "Now you're just being a nasty, sarcastic ass, Eric." I still wouldn't look at him. I was too scared to, because what if he was being completely serious on that? _It was... freaky._

"Am I?" He grabbed the side of my chin, forced me to look up at him. "And does it _seem_ like I am?"

It was far worse than I had thought, because it was all there, in his expression and in his eyes. He was being completely serious. That didn't sit well for me so good at all.

"You are _mine_, Sookie Northman."


	29. Missing Boyfriend

**Firstly, I own nothing to do with True Blood. But that's obvious hehe.**

**I want to thank you all so much for your endless support, it's truly lovely and inspiring to read all your positive thoughts, and it means the absolute world to me! Hoping you will enjoy this one, and the little ending twist hehe. I just couldn't resist imagining what ****it would be like, and I felt so tempted for a while now to go there. ;) Hopefully it explains several things.**

** I'm been worrying about keeping everyone in character, and I hope this chapter isn't terrible! Love you guys so much, it means the world to me, you're all so amazing and inspiring. Thank you! xxx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty-Nine<strong>_

I began to realize, life would be so much better in more ways than one, if I hadn't known any vampires: No Eric, no blood, no life-threatening and frightening ordeals, no supernatural creatures whatsoever. And, most of all, _no Sookie Stackhouse, the Faerie_. It seemed pretty much a beautiful way to live, for me personally.

Life would be just peachy. Hoyt would be my boyfriend all the same, I wouldn't be having any conflicting thoughts about liking both Hoyt and Eric, and I'd be plain and simple human. I would be a waitress at Merlotte's, I wouldn't have any Faerie skills, all I would have be concerned about, was making a decent enough wage to afford paying the bills, or whether Hoyt and I were becoming serious in our relationship.

But that was obviously never going to happen, not in a million years.

My life had already been changed, unalterably.

There was Eric in my life, no matter how much I was beginning to believe I would be so better off. _And then, there was Hoyt._

Hoyt turned into a blubbering, stunned mess, once he took in the vampire standing before him, in no more than my Gran's pink robe wrapped around his body. I had convinced myself, somewhat naïvely, that all would end well. I had clearly deceived myself tonight. I didn't think anything could be anymore painful, than the way Hoyt looked, when he saw I was not alone in the house tonight.

Beforehand, I had tried to shove and prod Eric out of the house, to no avail. So, there they were, having a Mexican-like stand-off, eyeballing one another from across the room. Eric, more condescending than Hoyt, who just didn't know what to think about anything, most of all Eric. Hoyt was a wonderful person; He worked hard to avoid conflict at all times, and only when he felt it truly necessary in intervening when situations looked out of hand. Eric was clearly going out of his way to get Hoyt all riled-up, and after having endured a long day at work, Hoyt looked very near to breaking point tonight, and dangerously so. Couldn't exactly blame him, though, because I felt that way towards Eric's behaviour myself.

"Wow. Well, I can't say I was expecting this from you, Sookie," Eric said, looking Hoyt up and down like he was no more than a peice of gum stuck to his shoe. "A human... _Ho__nestly_? And, _here_ I was, assuming you were just saying all that I-Have-A-Boyfriend bullshit to tease me." I knew he was making a jab at my taste in boyfriend, and honestly, he was scaring the life out of me. _Still, I wouldn't be having that in my own damn house._

I couldn't believe anything to be all the more worse, than having the two in the same room together, within close distance. Anything and everything could have basically happened at that point.

I took in a deep breath, then decided to try work my way around it to ease the tension in the room a bit. "Uh, Hoyt, darling," I said, as politely as I could manage in my fired-up state. "This here, is Eric. Eric, Hoyt." I shot Eric a very deadly warning glance. "Eric, be_ nice _or else I'm demanding you leave again, for like the... hundredth time."

Hoyt took a step forward nervously. I grabbed his hand and held it. Being the better man, he gave mine a reassuring squeeze and held out his untaken hand.

"Nice to meet you, I guess." I thought Hoyt was being awfully calm and courteous considering how rude Eric was.

"What?" Eric looked down at Hoyt's waiting hand, but he didn't do the decent thing in shaking it. "You want to hold my hand, sweetheart?" His voice was low and laced in contempt, and it was then I truly lost it.

"Eric, I _won't_ have you talking to Hoyt like that in my house! _Leave_!"

He ignored me and, rather instead, kept his eyes on Hoyt's. He appeared to be engaging Hoyt in some type of staring contest, and when I felt almost a palpable wave of energy crack and sizzle in the air then, I knew what Eric was doing.

"Don't, _Eric_," I said, shooting in front of Hoyt. I sounded way more frightened than I would have liked to. I knew what he was doing, I just had a hunch. He was trying to glamour Hoyt, and I could tell as much. _Well, over my dead body. _"Hoyt, darling, you have to leave!" Lunging up on my tippy toes, I tried with all my effort to cover his eyes. He blinked heavily down at me, dazed. I would never forgive Eric. Not in a hundred years. "Come on." I grabbed tightly onto Hoyt's hand and urgently whirled him out towards the front door. "Gee whiz, you are_ so_ hard to like," I whispered back furiously at Eric.

"What _the hell_, Sookie?" Hoyt sounded pissed off, and understandably so. I pulled him down the porch steps with all my might. "_Why_ is there a fanger in your house? And _what the hell_ did he just try to do to me?" he shouted harshly.

I closed my eyes, practising breathing in slowly. I counted to ten, wishing it all to just stop and go away. Of course, it didn't because when I reopened my eyes, he was staring down at me, his eyes fixed sharply on my face unblinkingly, waiting for a deserved explanation.

I reached out to pat his hand. Alarming me, he slapped mine away. It hurt. It felt like I'd just been brutally stung by a bee. But really, I deserved this, didn't I? "Hoyt, please," I whispered, wretchedly. It took everything within me not to sob. "I... I can't explain right now. _All right_? Let's please talk about this-"

"_No."_ He looked down at his hands, saying nothing. His hands were trembling. I looked up into his face, and I saw myself kissing Eric all over again. "I deserve an explanation, don't I?" His voice was getting louder and louder by the second, and hurter and hurter. I didn't know what to say. All I could do was... stare and say absolutely nothing. I was such a bad person. He wouldn't even so much as look at me, he couldn't even stand it. I hated myself, I truly did then. "You know what, you can go to hell, all right? If you ain't gonna tell me, if we're gonna have secrets like this..." His voice cracked and broke into silence. He paused for a dreadfully long moment. He sucked in a shaky breath. And then, he lifted a hand and gripped me on the shoulder, squeezing down. "Whatever, all right? Just do _whatever_ you wanna do. You want to hang out with fangers, then _by all means_, Sookie, you go _right_ head."

He stalked off towards his truck. I stared numbly after him.

Then, he turned and looked back at me. He looked about just as miserable as I felt.

"You want to hang around with fangers, then _don't_..." He jabbed a finger at me for emphasize. "_Don't_ let me be here, all right? _Just don't_. I don't want _nothing_ to do with _any_ of it." He sped off in his truck with a dusty track of rock and mud in the midst of it all.

I didn't know how long I stood out there for in the dark, after he'd left. But I felt so sick, and bad, and guilty with myself for hurting him; For having him inside to endure all of that.

I heard the porch door open and clatter from behind me. _Eric._

"Well, now you know how I feel," he said obscurely, like he was no more than commenting on the late night weather. _The nerve he had._

"I beg your pardon?" I hissed back at him sharply, not even bothering to turn around. I felt like my head was going to blow off... _any second now_. _What a bastard, Jesus_.

My knees were actually shaking, because I was so furious and upset. Without looking at him- and I was dead set on not even so much as giving him the satisfaction- I squatted my way towardsthe porch steps. I plopped down, buried my face in my hands.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Eric?" I whispered tonelessly. "How could you... _do_ such a thing as try to glamour him?"

"You _know_ why."

"_Do_ I?" My voice came out no more than a helpless whisper. _I didn't know. I didn't know one bit. "_Are you tryin' to _purposefully_ sabotage the _one_ good thing I have in my life? Is that _it_, Eric?"

"_You_ are _mine_, and you_ will_ be mine."

There he does again, with that 'mine' nonsense. I huffed out an incredulous laugh, beyond hysterical, because it made no friggen sense to me whatsoever.

"Right," I mumbled, in harsh dripping sarcasm. "Well, I will _never_ forgive you for this!" Easier said than done, sadly enough. Because I'd said those words time and time again, and they never seemed to stick, no matter what he did to me, or how rude he was or... _cruel_. "Do you remember killing my Uncle Bartlett that night before you... changed? Is _was_ you, right?" It unnerved me how easily I could talk so openly about a family members death. It also unnerved me to notice how unbothered I felt by the whole thing.

"It _was_ me. And yes, I _do_ remember clearly."

At least he wasn't outright denying it. That seemed a small step in the right direction; a miniscule bit of progress.

"I replay that night often, in fact." Though his voice was as quiet as the evening breeze, you could hear the satisfaction pouring out with every spoken word uttered from a mile off. "It felt fucking good, and _if_ by any chance, he survived,"- Big _if_, and his voice stated as much- "unlikely as it may be... I would gladly do it again."

Well, that threw me in a loop. Sharp and straight to the point. Oddly enough, I liked that.

"Well, about that..." I started uneasily, faltering.

"_What_?"

"Well, I was wondering, why you would ever bother goin' through_ all_ that trouble in the first place?" And then, I well and truly freaked out. I was shivering violently, but it had nothing to do with the biting chill in the evening air one bit.

It was because I felt downright disgusted with myself. How could I talk about my Uncles death so... freely, like he meant nothing to me? He was a family member. My Grandmother's older brother, in fact. So, why did I feel so unconcerned by Eric murdering him the way he had? Why did I feel so... at peace? I ought to have felt sick to my stomach, I ought to have told Eric off right about then, despite how belated I was in doing so. Only, I couldn't because, all I felt... was sheer contentment that he was no longer on earth. Maybe it was because I felt Uncle Bartlett truly deserved the fate Eric had dished out on him, as ruthless as that was. Maybe I was just as bad as Eric, in excusing him from murdering my Uncle in cold-blood, like he no doubt had?

Maybe I wasn't as human as I thought? Maybe I wasn't a decent, nice girl after all?

I just felt empty, and at peace, to know Eric had murdered Uncle Bartlett. But thinking over that night, of when Gran was found dead by Mr. Talbot in the kitchen, I felt such hurt and loss over it. That meant I wasn't too bad a person, right? I felt truly sad over Gran's death. I'd had few sleepless nights crying over her death, and I still wasn't over it yet.

But not once did I cry a single tear for Uncle Bartlett, not once did I find myself unable to sleep over it. All I felt, was liberated by the fact he had been murdered by Eric. I felt grateful, in fact. And yet, why did I feel that way? What made Uncle Bartlett's death so different from my Gran's? Should I have ought to felt upset? At the end of the day, he was still family. What made his murder so excusable?

Deep down inside, I believed I already knew. Uncle Bartlett was not a man worthy of being mourned over. Gran was a slice of heaven in her own right, filled with goodness in her heart. Uncle Bartlett was just a mean and perverted old man who took advantage of me whenever I came around in the Summer for a week with Jason, in touching me places I didn't feel it right to be touched for a girl my age.

I guess I believed, one less perverted person like him in the world, a happier and harmless place it would be, for all children. I had felt like a huge weight that had been bearing me down previously, had instantly been lifted, when Godric had identified that it was in fact Uncle Bartlett's wedding ring that was attached to the hand the cursed Eric had been hanging around that night in the yard. I supposed then, I was just as lethal and blood-thirsty as Eric. And, I had no doubts in my mind, that during his long, long life on earth, Eric had seen and been guilty of a whole lot of murder.

"_Why'd_ you do it, Eric?" I repeated unevenly, when I noticed everything was freakishly quiet on his end. It took him a long moment to speak, so I made myself comfortable in the darkness by wrapping my arms around my knees, and waited it out, as patiently as I possibly could. After all, I didn't want him feeling as though I was pressuring him, even though I kind of was. It would be nice to... _know_ things.

I felt him sit down on the step beside me, way too close for comfort.

"I suppose I felt... it was my duty to do so," he spoke tentatively through the darkness. I could tell, just by the tone of his voice alone, that it was hardly something he felt like talking to me about. Still, I appreciated that he finally had.

"And _why_ did you feel that way?" Uh-oh. Warning bells rang off in my head, and I instantly wished I had rephrased my question. Asking Eric to speak openly in regards to his feelings, a big no-no, I'd well and truly learned over time.

"Believe it or not, I have... feelings for you. I don't even know _why _but they're there."

That was closest I'd ever come to hearing him admit such a thing to me, and the fact that he was his plain old self while he said it, made it hit harder. I had to stifle the big grin I knew he would see through the dark.

"Do you, Eric? _Really_?"

"I do." He said it like it left such a bad taste on his tongue.

"Well, anyway. I know it's completely inhuman of me to say it, but... I'm sort of glad you killed Uncle Bartlett the way you did. Now isn't that just terrible of me? Aren't I such a pitiful excuse of a human for it?"

"You are _not_ human, Sookie. You are... _more_." I could tell from Eric's voice that these were meant to be very tender words coming from him. It felt anything but, though.

"I _am so _human," I whispered, playfully insulted. "And so are _you,_ whether you like to see so or not. I think you're a big faker, you're a big softie, especially when it comes to children! You sure liked playing with Coby tonight," I told him giddily, feeling awfully convinced on that. "Deny it all you want, but I _know_ the truth. I see right through it. You're nothin' more than a big, sweet baby! You _feel_ things."

"Baby?" he repeated gruffly. Clearly, I had touched a raw nerve. He didn't like me calling him that.

Before I could help myself, I rocked back on my butt with laughter. "Baby," I teased, making good use of my new-found ammunition, pushing myself real close by brushing the side of my shoulder against his hard one. "Baby, baby_, baby_."

"Please don't do that," he said sternly, but also in a distinctively hungry way that felt kind of good to me. His voice made me feel all tingly, funnily enough, which was just bat-shit-crazy. I felt tingly all the way down to my toes. "It makes me feel disturbingly... _sentimental_."

"Oh, heaven forbid Eric Northman feels sentimental," I laughed, my voice soft. Without any ounce of control into my actions, because I felt so light-hearted and jolly by just being around him and being silly like the way I was, I thoughtlessly placed my hand on the side of his thigh.

I heard the all-too familiar click of his fangs extending, and then I removed my hand just as quickly as I had done it.

"Oh, touching," he grunted out, surprised.

"Whoops," I giggled uneasily. I'd never felt so embarrassed in my entire life. I really had to get my head straight. "Sorry, that was _totally_ out-of-line."

How stupid of me. I had half-heartedly expected him to call me out on it, and pull me back into gear with my inappropriate touching, only he hadn't. It never came. I got to thinking, just maybe he wouldn't mind me touching him? But then, that was kind of... _wrong._ Plus, I had a boyfriend. Well, I didn't even know if I still had one. Eric and Hoyt had met, and I knew how swell that had turned out, sarcasm fully intended.

_God, why did I have to like Eric in that way, even while I was in the early ages of a great relationship with Hoyt?_ I wondered, exasperated. And yet, why couldn't I stay mad at him long enough? He deserved it, after all. _It wasn't fair_.

Nothing would ever happen between us, even if he was different now. He was more vocal about... fucking me and all that other gross stuff, sure, but he was most likely just playing. Why couldn't I get over my stupid teenage crush already? It sure would help move things along a lot. I shook my head roughly and sighed. I was over thinking everything, my mind just wouldn't quite swirling.

"I thought that in over a thousand years I'd already experienced all there was," he said quietly, breaking me truly out of my thinking, his tone darkly musing. "Clearly not. _You,_ Sookie Northman, make me feel as if I am young again, _dare _I say it. You entertain me, and never fail to continue. That is a rare quality I find in a breather and, usually by that time, they are _already_ dead."

Though I ought to have found him saying that a little intimating to digest, I just found myself truly flattered.

"Well, _you_, Eric Northman," I said, tagging along, hardly skipping a beat, "Make _me_ understand what its like to both want to sharpen some stakes and get them into stabbing position, and yet not want to hurt somebody all at the same time." He laughed at that; A short, bubbling amused chuckle.

The atmosphere was getting unbearably sweltering all around- at least on my end, anyhow- and I realized, though it was mighty stupid of me, I wouldn't have minded being kissed again, like we had in the ladies bathroom at Fangtasia. But clearly, some part of my muddled brain was working straight, because I removed myself appropriately from the situation before anything could even so much as start. Not that it was even looking possible it might have. I clutched onto his rock-hard shoulder and pushed myself up onto my feet.

I got myself wondering what it would be like to have Eric as my boyfriend. And then, I laughed and smiled to myself broadly because... really, _dream on_. I didn't believe a vampire would make a good boyfriend in the slightest, with all those fangs, and blood, and murder. Eric, _most of all_, was hardly fitting boyfriend material. Besides, I had _Hoyt_. Hoyt was everything I needed and more.

_At least, I tried to convince myself so._

0

Work went slowly the next morning, and as the afternoon dragged on, I was becoming seriously worried.

Hoyt hadn't shown up for his nightly round of beers after work, which made me in an incredibly bad mood. When I recognized one of his fellow workers from the construction company he worked for, the man revealed, with unconcealed worry himself, that Hoyt hadn't bothered to show up for work that morning. It was very unlike him. I couldn't help dwelling. Hoyt usually wasn't one to go absent, least of all miss out on a full day of work.

I had two ideas in my mind, into the reason of why; Either Hoyt had caught himself a serious influenza bug, or he was frightened and keeping in hiding for some reason. Frightened of what? I hadn't the slightest clue. Perhaps Eric had well and truly frightened him off last night, or perhaps maybe even I had. I sure hoped not.

While I drove home from work in Gran's rusted, clanging Ford, I took a swift detour and drove past his Mama's house. Confirming- and somehow deepening my fears- his truck wasn't in the beaten-down driveway at the side of his Mama's house. That threw me into a major panic. I couldn't stop picking at my fingernails with my teeth after that.

It was just completely unlike Hoyt and, if he wasn't with his Mama, then where could he have possibly went off to?

When I got home, I put good use of my cordless phone and gave him a few calls. All three of them were unsuccessful; All I reached, was his answering machine, telling me he was busy so could I please call back later. Hoyt hardly missed the chance of chatting to me on the phone. Something really wasn't right with him, I gathered then, and I loathed not knowing for certain just what it was.

All the not knowing and stressing was doing my head in, so I forced myself into doing some washing and the general housing duties Gran would have expected of me, had she still been alive. I lost count of how many times I'd peered at the phone, wondering when Hoyt would ring me back and confirm that he was safe and sound.

I just didn't know what to do with myself. I felt utterly helpless with worrying.

I attempted to watch some cheesy soap opera on T.V, but that was hardly distracting enough, and the acting was so bad, I laughed deliriously most of the way through it. When night slipped in, the waiting grew worse and worse by the minute. I just didn't know what to do. I considered calling Eric, but then I didn't exactly want to have to see him afer what happened. Plus, last thing I wanted, was to come across as a ditzy damsel in distress to him.

After a while, I started getting this dismal thought inside my head, that hurt like all hell to even consider.

Since it was so uncharacteristic of Hoyt to leave me hanging, what if something truly terrible happened to him? What if... Eric did something to him, and _something_ not all that pleasant either? It was all my fault, and I had hurt Hoyt someything terribly. I wanted to apologize, and yet I couldn't even have that. I couldn't figure out where he had gone off to.

What if Eric had stolen Hoyt, as some sick and twisted mind-game to get back at me over the fact I had a boyfriend in Hoyt? It didn't really seem like the indecent thing Eric would ever try to do to me. Sure, he had hurt my feelings all throughout the years, he was a pain in the backside, but... surely, he wouldn't dip so low as to hurt Hoyt. Would he? The fact I didn't know panicked me a tad.

Because Eric was a vampire, he could do whatever he liked. He probably had multitudes of power I never in my right mind even dreamed of. I still didn't think he would do something so hurtful to me. He cared about me, surely? And while I didn't know just how much that was in length, I had to put at least some amount of trust into him not doing something so beyond him, in kidnapping my boyfriend or even so much as draining him.

Again, I didn't know for sure. And that left a nasty, sour taste in my mouth.

I decided to head to Fangtasia and investigate into it myself. I could easily judge when people were lying and, no doubt, with Eric, it would have been much the same.

Pamela was occupied in carding a few fangbangers from outside the door.

I guess Eric liked to keep her on her toes. She scanned me intently, when I strode forward briskly through the parking lot, determination in my stride, slinging my handbag securely around my shoulder. She gave me a cool nod of acknowledgment before getting back into routine of carding a few in attendance with business-like fervor. She let the group slip inside, satisfied, and turned to look at me again.

Her skin was eerily pasty white in contrast to the tight black leather corset she was wearing tonight, with leather pants. Obviously, she was going for the leather-combo look, and hamming up the fact she was a vampire. Just like Eric, she held herself with a sense of haughtiness, which wasn't doing her any favours, considering the lethal mood I was already in. She was wearing a pair of black, slinky pumps with pride to complete the look. _Well, good for her._

"Ah. So the Faerie returns at last," she said_,_ by way of greeting. She eyed me up and down, then licked her lips. "All is right in the world of Eric again. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit this fine evening? Correct me if I'm wrong, but... don't you already _have_ something of a human boyfriend to satisfy?"

Pam mentioning Hoyt so bluntly was like a sock to my stomach, but to her credit, she surely didn't know what was going on. I found it surprising she knew about my 'human boyfriend', regardless. _Did Eric confide in her about him, or something?_

"_Where_ is _he_?" I said fiercely, not at all in the mood for good-natured pleasantries. Poor Gran would be so revolted in my behaviour.

Pam looked down at me with some surprise. "Who?"

"You _know_ very damn well who, Pam," I said stubbornly. She opened her mouth, about to ask it of me. Luckily, I cut her off soon as she started, my patience worn thin. "And don't you _dare_ think of carding me. You know _very well_ what I'm here for!"

Her eyebrows rose in interest, halfway to her hairline. "Well, well. Aren't we in a shitty mood today? Care to talk about it? Eric does, and_ often_. You should have been here to see him throughout the years, PMS-ing like a whiny girl, all because _you_ were."

"Pam, _please_," I pleaded exhaustedly. "I _need_ to see Eric this instance. I'm not very happy with him _at all."_

I put my hands on my hips, silently waiting in simmering silence.

"Oh, you mean the Master, of course." She laughed, showing me her set of glistening fangs. She stared down at me in artful consideration. Then, by jerk of her head, relented. "Well, alright. But, just so you know, he's... occupied." _What was that supposed to mean in vampire terminology? He's occupied? What?_

And I learned quickly enough, when she commanded I follow her through the bar and we slipped into a closed off entrance. Something about the entire place gave me the jeepers; Maybe it was the fact Pam and I were alone, and I wasn't all that certain whether I could trust her to the moon and back, or not. Then again, she was with Eric. If I couldn't trust one of Eric's closest vampire buddies, then who could I trust?

I learned that while she was trustworthy in her own right- in the sense of her not intending to cause me any harm- she sure liked to get me into dangerous and sticky situations, most likely for her own amusement. I treaded down a flight of concrete stairs, clinging onto the steel side-railings with my hands for dear life, because the steps looked slippery and wet, for some reason or another.

I really ought to have found something significant with that expression on Pam's face, when I whirled 'round the steps and got an eye-full directly in front of my pair of innocent and unsuspecting eyes.

"Holy Mary, mother of Jesus," I gasped, closing my eyes just right at the perfect moment, when Eric stepped out of a shiny, luxurious white coffin, his muscular thighs and shins on show to me.

_My predicament with Hoyt missing: Virtually non-existent for the shortest time being._

He was _naked_. He slept in that coffin _full-blown naked_. If Pam had told me as much before I unknowingly invaded into the downstairs room that was closed-off from any of Fangtasia's regulars, like a decent woman ought to have, I would have willingly waited outside. I hadn't turned away in time enough. I saw way more than I would have liked. Oh, hell. I saw a heck of a lot that was kind of nice. My breathing increased and my heart started racing like a wild thing. Not a good reaction at all. My body was such a traitor.

Why was I always inviting myself into awkward situations like this, situations where I stumbled in on Eric's body? Either he was shirtless, or covered in a bathrobe- like he was in my Gran's several nights ago much to my flustered dismay- and, _sometimes,_ like right now, not so much at all. Everything was far too tempting. It was so degrading.

I heard the soft rustling of wispy fabric somewhere in front of me.

"Open your eyes now, Sookie," he ordered throatily, in a way I didn't quite trust. But when I opened my eyes a fraction, I was mighty pleased to note he had himself all covered up decently, in a tied, crimson robe of his own. Thank the Lord for that. "I take it Sookie insisted ruthlessly on seeing me, Pam?"

"She _did_," Pam said, wryly. "What can I say? Her Faerie blood is overpowering. I couldn't resist letting you get caught in an uncompromising position and witness firsthand what her reaction was to it. Isn't she such a delicate and pristine little thing?" I could almost hear her fangy smile in the air. "You'd almost think she'd never seen a male's glorious body before."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not like you, Pam," I retorted snarkily, before I could manage to stop myself.

All she did, was laugh. _Glad I amused her then, over my lack of experience with the opposite sex's anatomy._

"_Pamela_," Eric said meaningfully, a seconds in from her laughing. That made her quit it super fast.

"All right, I get it," she murmured, in a huff. "I'll leave you two lovebirds to it. Try not to make her scream too loudly, will you? You might throw the patrons into a sudden lusty haze once they hear her pleasured moans while you fuck her."

I gasped, shocked. _Language._

At that, she tossed her flowing blonde hair over her shoulder, laughed wickedly, then sauntered off with her heels clacking loudly in her wake. _Heels._ The woman clearly had a high-heel fetish, but it was understandable. They sure did look good on her.

"Thank you, Pam," I called loudly up at her, basically just to be nice. It was somewhat refreshing to know I still had those manners my Granny taught me firmly in-tact somewhere.

"So, Sookie." Eric crossed his arms over his chest, turning his gaze onto me with interest. "What brings you to Fangtasia on such short notice?"

"As you're _already_ most likely aware of, being the sneaky ass you are... Hoyt's gone missing," I stated bluntly. "He never showed up to my house tonight, or at my _work_ like he usually does, and when I called, I only got his answering machine. His truck wasn't in his Mama's driveway either, and I believe _you _had something to do with that." Boy, what a mouthful.

"Well, I didn't and you're _mistaken_." He turned away from me, looked elsewhere around the dank and dimly lit room. I knew then, he was lying. He was so lying through his teeth. I knew a whole lot about body language, and when people were lying to your face, they tended to avoid your eyes at all costs. Exactly like Eric was doing. I could so see through him. "Believe it or not, I have my own personal life to attend to, Sookie. _Why _would I waste valuable time in interfering on yours? I have more... _productive_ things to do with my time."

"Oh, I'm calling bullshit," I snapped tartly. "I know you had something to do with it. Because, isn't this all awfully convenient for you? I mean, Hoyt decides to magically go missing in action, right after your little game. Do you really expect me to believe that you had nothin' at all to do with my boyfriend's disappearance? You really think I'm _that much_ of a dumb girl? _Seriously!"_

"Perhaps your human took a midnight stroll and found himself falling headfirst into a ditch that he couldn't climb out of?" He looked like he wanted to laugh at that. "Surely, it isn't rare for your human kind. I'm sure it happens all the time. A human goes for a walk, and forgets their surroundings. Next thing they know, they've misplaced themselves and can't remember how to reach home."

I laughed bitterly, shaking my head. _He was unbelievable._

He was lying through his teeth, and I could tell as much. I didn't need a scientist to figure that one out. He wouldn't even look me in the face, and that was reason enough!

"Yeah, and _maybe_ if Hoyt was older and forgetful, I could see that as a slight possibility, Eric," I muttered, trying to keep myself from yelling. It was difficult, though. I could hardly restrain myself from wanting to slap him, as if that would be effective enough to rouse _at least_ some valid answer out of him. "But that just doesn't happen for people my age and a bit older. I know you had something to do with this and, if you care for me at all, like you said you did, then... you'd tell me straight up."

"I _already _have, Sookie." Finally, I had gotten some kind of identifiable reaction out of him. I had him all irritated. "As I _clearly _stated and which you fail to hear, I _did not_ have anything to do with the fact your human fucking boyfriend is missing. Any _other _incriminating theories you would like to throw at me, or do I have to _repeat_ myself?" He turned to look at me, anger burning through those eyes of his.

All I could manage, was a quick jerk of acknowledgement with my head into his words. I felt so furious and lethally upset, not to mention downright stressed, I could hardly find my voice to verbalize anything else. My life just kept going from one bad end, to the next, and the next. Just when I was starting to feel like everything had fallen into place, that I was normal and that living life daily as normal human was possible for me... something else would happen that would instantly throw my life into a stink-hole, time and time again.

"And you swear to me _whole-heartedly_, that you never did _anything_ to Hoyt at all?" I asked slowly.

"I swear on _Pamela's_ fucking life," he hissed, without a second's pause, his voice strong with conviction. I guessed then, that he was being sincere and true. If he wasn't, then how could he swear on Pamela's life like that? She was clearly important to him, and you wouldn't really swear on somebody else's life in vain. At least, I hoped he wouldn't. Surely, he was better than that. Still, I was reluctant to believe him because, really- who else could it have been that was responsible? No one else would dare to hurt Hoyt or steal him away, unless they held a personal resentment towards him. And surely, Eric had, if their altercation last night was anything to go by.

"Then if you don't have him, if you're _not _the one behind all of this, which I _still_ believe you are in _some_ way, then... _who_ is?"

"Now is _hardly_ the time to base foolish conclusions," he told me, ever the rational one. "I suggest you take the day to ask around all the human's you know and enquire into his disappearance. If he isn't with you by at least sundown tomorrow, I will enquire into answers myself."

Well, that was no good to me at all. I needed answers, and I needed them _now_. I could feel a dangerous meltdown was coming on.

"Mr. Compton, then?" I tossed at him mercilessly. "You think maybe... him?" Oh, God. I sure hoped not. Maybe I should have let cursed Eric kill Bill Compton while I had the chance?

Eric considered for a thoughtful, dead-silent minute, before nodding slowly. "Possible theory, given the obsessive attachment he demonstrated towards you. I wouldn't put it past him to want to jeopardize any relationships you _do _have."

A bout of sickening light-headedness crept on so suddenly, I had to clutch onto my thighs with my hands for support before I staggered. If Mr. Compton _did_ in fact have Hoyt, then who knows what he would do to him? What if Hoyt was already dead and buried by now? I wheezed out a strangled breath, struggling to regulate my fast breathing. Oh, boy. That definitely wasn't a good way to think. I had to stay positive, for Hoyt. And for my own well-being and sanity, also.

"You wouldn't be in this position had you willingly pursued a vampire," he remarked coolly, sounding oddly enough accusing. _What the hell was he accusing me of here? How rude._

I tilted my head and blinked up at him rapidly, trying for a glare. _Was that supposed to be him comforting me? Because he was super wrong in saying such a cruel and careless thing to me._

"All I am simply saying, Sookie, is that human's are more susceptible and vulnerable, especially when it comes to being abducted by vampires," he explained, shrugging indifferently, rubbing it all in harmfully for good measure.

"Thank you," I breathed sourly, inclining my head to avoid his eyes. "That's _exactly_ the reassuring thing I need to hear right now, Eric. _Butt-wipe_."

"No need to cry over it," he whispered, sounding somewhat helpless. I hadn't even realized I had started to, until he brought it well and truly to light. It was hardly something I wanted to do in front of Eric, even though I'd done it plenty of times before. No biggie, really. I felt wet and warm tears trickle down my cheeks. How mortifying. "I am merely signifying the glaringly obvious truth here." As if it was any consolation to me, he went on quietly, "If I were caught in that hazardous position, I would be able to defend myself like a champ-"

"-_Enough_, Eric," I spat out between my teeth weakly. "You've said enough, all right? You've made your damn_ point _already! And look, I know you don't exactly like Hoyt, with him being a human and all. But I assisted you in finding Godric that time. I _assisted_ you in finding someone very... _special_ to you. The least you could do here, is help me out in the same way by helping me find him and ensuring he's safe. Is that _too much _to expect from you, if you could just _help me_ as much as you can so that I can find him, and have him back?" If he'd still even want me, of course.

But Eric owed me this. He owed me this after what happened.

I eyed him desperately.

"Besides, you _said_..." I sniffled loudly. My nose felt all clogged up with snot, and no doubt I looked just as pitiful as I felt. "You said, I was obliged to help you over this whole pledge-thingy. Doesn't that mean it's the same for you? Aren't you obliged to help me as my..."- My face scrunched up, , and I couldn't quite bring myself to say it because I was so ill-at-ease, darn it. But I pushed myself, and hard. "As my... my _husband_. I mean, isn't _that _the way this whole vampire... _thing_ works? You do something for me, I do something for you? Giving and taking, you said. Remember that?"

Obviously, I had done a convincing job on letting him know how much so that I needed his help right then. It took him a while to respond, and I knew he was carefully deliberating on the whole thing. He paced around the room, and after what felt roughly five minutes had ticked by, he turned to glance at me.

"Only because I dislike seeing you suffer like this," he agreed, very reluctantly. And, I knew then, I had him on my side all over again.

_But really._ _When did he _ever_ start caring whether I suffered or not?_

"Thank you." The relief spilled over intensely in my words, and my whole body lifted.

"As for now, I believe I have something that might take your mind off all of this." At first, I thought he was going to suggest something improper and gross, but Eric was just one startling surprise to the next. "Come," he beckoned urgently, and I faltered mid-step, instantly suspicious and wary of him. "I believe there is someone here that you would enjoy being reacquainted with."

After an uncertain moment of indecision, I decided to follow him. I swear I caught him smiling as he strolled along the left of the room. There was another narrow entrance in the underground area, that led to another room. This room, was brightly lit, and I could tell as much with my own eyes, considering the light that was bursting through a blood-red, dangling door-net curtain. A shimmer of very pleased voices erupted next from behind the curtain, and it was only when Eric pushed it aside roughly with his hands, did I see what was contained inside the private room. A group of vampires, women; ranged in their early forties and above. They were all seated around an in-built blackjack table.

"Draw the cards already," one elderly woman said brusquely, snatching at another woman's fingers while she held a deck of cards between her spindled, arthritic fingers, with a pair of liver-spotted, wrinkled hands. "I'm tired of waitin' 'round on you gals, so fucking tardy."

"Language," a very familiar elderly woman's sweet voice said, full of scolding. "Oh, Mr. Northman!" She cried out in delight, rising very fluidly from her chair, which was a very difficult sight to swallow, considering how old she looked for her age. "Is my Sookie and Jason here yet? I do wish to see them again!"

I was left standing with my mouth wide open. Soon, I was on the edge of even more tears.

And then, she looked right at me. Her dear old face scrunched into pure excitement, and I didn't know whether to feel afraid of her, or whether she was intending me harm or not.

I got my answer hardly a second later, when she came rushing over to me.

"_Sookie_," she cried, laughing gleefully. "Oh my Lord! My sweet, sweet darling! Oh, how I've missed you so!"

It was the most strangest moment I'd ever experienced, in seeing Gran's form as an elderly vampire, while she looked back at me in delight, her fangs extended.

"Gran?" I croaked, feeling breathless. And I didn't know whether to laugh in pure exultation, to cry, or to scream in sheer helplessness. My dear, lovely Gran, Adele Stackhouse. Coming with a pair of fangs. This just had to be all Eric's work, and I knew it, damn straight.

"Oh, we have plenty to catch up on, dear," she said, embracing me into a hug that put an old lady of her delicate frame to shame.

"But Gran... I... I thought you were-?" I felt queasy with shock. The whole thing was too damn much for my mind to take in, and fully process all at once. I thought she was dead. I had even told Jason so. No wonder Eric hadn't so much as mentioned where he placed Gran's body. After all this time, she was roaming the earth after dark.

"Oh, but I was, dear," she smiled, tenderly reaching out to touch my face. "I am, of course. But in a different way. I am a living undead! Of course, Mr. Northman here saved me, just in the nick of time. Isn't that truly wonderful, Sookie, sweetheart?"

"Eric made you into a vampire?" I asked, puzzled. I shot him a less than happy look. I just couldn't believe my eyes. _Gran! She was here! A vampire, standing right before me and cupping my face! Holy hell!_

"Well, not quite. It was the lady friend of his who did it. Pamela, I believe, dear." _Pamela_ turned Gran into _a vamp_? I think about very nearly fainted. Not that I wasn't super pleased she was still with me, after all.

"You've_ got_ to be shittin' me," I wheezed out.

Without further ado, Gran gave Eric a stern slap on the arm, as far as she could possibly reach.

"Now, Mr. Northman, you_ assured_ me you were taking good care of my girl! Where did that filthy language come from? Sure wasn't me, I did not raise her to speak in such an improper way for a lady!" _Well, vamp and all, Gran still hadn't changed a single bit. Aside from the fangs, of course._

**_I'm so so sorry about this chapter. Really bad, wasn't it? :( I'm sorry! _**


	30. Love is Hate Turned Inside Out

**Of course, I own nothing to do with True Blood. Just an ASkars/Eric lover. **

**Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews, and alerts for the story. Every time I receive one, I feel so humbled and flattered, so thank you all for inspiring me so! :-) Hoping you will enjoy this one! x Love you all, you're all truly the most amazing, and nicest people ever! I just love how supportive you all are, the whole True Blood/SVM group. Thank you! x**

**P.S: I apologize for any errors! Sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty<strong>

I watched Gran with keyed-up fascination, while she worked at one of her cross-word puzzles, her pen zooming along the paper with such amazing speed.

She hadn't changed in the slightest; She still very much looked like my usual lovely Grandmother, aside from the lack of colour to her wrinkled skin. She was also dressed in fashionable clothes I'm assuming Pamela had selected for her; A white, pristine blazer and a pleated skirt. It was the suede high-heels that got to me the most, because the old Gran I knew would never wear them. They used to give her blisters and make her feet swell up. Guess since she was a vampire now, she didn't have to worry about the typical ailments for a woman her age.

She tilted her head, pen still moving across the page, to look at me.

"Don't stare, dear," she said disapprovingly. "It isn't polite."

I looked down at my shoes, thoroughly chided.

"How've you been, Gran?" I whispered breathlessly, still overcome with shock.

"Perfectly well, dear." She gave me a bewildering fangy smile, one that looked startling on her. "I've never felt more alive in my entire life! I get to do crossword puzzles all throughout the night now, and I no longer have to worry about getting tired from staying up so late!"

I had to laugh, because that was so like Gran; She found comfort in humble things most. She always could accept the best in something, or someone, and believed everything had its equal perks and disadvantages; This, no doubt, was another one of those times.

"And they've treated you well here?"

She leaned over and patted a set of purplish-tinged fingers against the back of my hand. I found it was just the right amount of comfort I needed.

"They've treated me just fine. _Oh,_ and _that_ Mr. Northman!" She looked positively delighted, and laughed to herself fondly. "He's told me some very wonderful stories about his time as a young boy and the Viking era. It was truly marvellous."

_"Viking_ era?" I repeated, grasping at straws.

"Yes, dear. He was a warrior Viking many, many centuries ago. His stories were truly delightful." She gave me a sad smile. "But of course, never without their sad points."

Eric was a Viking warrior? Well, that was news to me. No wonder Gran seemed truly fond of him, he must have told her bucket loads of interesting stories; Stories, that she no doubt soaked up like an all-too willing sponge.

"And how have you been... dealin' with all this Gran?" I asked reluctantly, suddenly queasy at the idea of Gran having to consume blood. "Have you been doin' all right, as far as... getting your blood goes?"

"True Blood is my drink of choice," she said, off-puttingly proud. "I don't feel it right to get it from a fellow human being to be frank, dear."

"And it's... all right? It tastes... all right to you?" I didn't even know why I was asking such things to her. I supposed, since she was my Grandmother, of course I would be concerned over her well-being.

"It tastes just fine to me, darling."

"And you're going to be all right, like this?"

She laughed sweetly over my concern. "Sookie, dear. There is no need to worry yourself. I'm doing just fine, I always have been. I'm just so pleased to get the chance to see my Granddaughter again! Eric's been looking after you well, I hope?" She went on, eyeing me hopefully. I was a little unnerved by that question. I didn't even know what she meant by that. Perhaps she saw as much on my face, because she added hastily, "He is such a darling boy, and he thinks _so_ highly of you." I almost laughed uneasily, because clearly, we weren't talking about the same Eric Northman here. "Every second word throughout our conversations together, he's 'Sookie this, and Sookie that'. He does love to fill me in on your life, sweetie."

"H-he does?" I asked doubtfully_. Yep, we're definitely talking about a different Eric here, surely._

"In fact, I secretly believe he harbours a little crush on you," she giggled warmly. Then waved her hand in the air dismissively. "Oh, what on earth am I talkin' about? It is really no secret at all! It is the real thing, sweetie, and I am _so_ happy for you to have found it!"

Puzzling me, she leaned over and grabbed my hands, squeezing them tightly in hers. I couldn't help but get the feeling she was congratulating me on something, and I didn't know what.

"Gran, _what_?" I laughed anxiously.

"I hear the pair of you go at each other's throats like dogs," she said excitedly, "but they do say hate is love turned inside out!"

Well, that definitely threw me off entirely.

"Oh, snap!" She slapped me lightly across my hand. Her pattern of thoughts were clearly all over the place. "Sweetie, you should be in bed by now." Almost as if he had heard her, Eric magically appeared. She was almost bouncing in her seat with excitement then. "Oh, excellent. Mr. Northman, you will take my Granddaughter home and see to it that she'll get in safely, won't you?" She must have held Eric so highly, because she was literally grinning like a Cheshire cat in his presence.

"Of course, Mrs. Stackhouse. I would love to." I could tell Eric was just being a scheming cad to get into my Grandmother's good books, but clearly, she couldn't. He reached out and I accepted his hand grudgingly. I didn't exactly want to have to leave Gran so early, especially not when we had only just started to catch-up again, but there was really nothing I could do about it, I guess.

"You two go on," Gran prodded, happily. "Try not to get on each other's nerves now. Oh, and Mr. Northman, you _may_ kiss my Granddaughter good night!" I threw a bewildered look down at her, one that she didn't catch, because she had gotten into her crossword puzzle again with avid interest. For all she knew, Gran might have shoved two dating teenagers out the door, and bidded them good night. It was ridiculous.

"Hope to see you again soon, Gran. All right?" I said hopefully.

"Don't worry about that, dear," she said without even so much as glancing up from her page, brushing me off distractedly. "I'll be here."

Outside the stuffy bar and into the parking lot, I didn't let Eric keep my hand. I wriggled it free and instead walked ahead of him. I couldn't get over everything; Most especially over Gran being a vampire the way she was now. And, truth be told, I was a little angry with Eric over letting me think she was dead for so long the way he had.

"Is something wrong, lover?" I turned to shoot him a very deadly look that told him he very well knew. Even though it was dark out, I could still see the white of his face. He had his lips compressed tightly together and, I knew then, he was fighting back a stupid smile.

"You _know_ full well, Eric."

"I knew how much it would trouble you if your Grandmother died. So I decided to make the decision for you." The way he voiced it, he implied I ought to have been grateful in him making the crazy decision of turning my Gran into a fully fledged vamp.

I clasped my hands tightly behind my back so that I wouldn't react on impulse to slap him. Or bring out my flashlight fingers, Lord knows which. "Well, I thought... I thought she was dead. You told me as much!"

"Sookie, she _is_."

"You know that_ isn't_ what I mean, Eric," I said, very seriously. Then I sighed resignedly. "Please, just get me home. And, another thing, you are entirely responsible for what happens to my Grandmother, all right? If she gets hurt, in any way _whatsoever_, then I..."

"Pamela has, and _always_ will remain, to keep a close eye on her."

He sounded sincere on that, so I let it slide. I was completely holding him to that promise, though.

When I finally got home, we walked in silence up the porch steps. And, as if he was honouring it now that he had gained my Gran's permission, he leaned down to give me a quick kiss on the cheek. I found myself a little disappointed because, for some reason, I felt he had pulled away and ended it too soon. A kiss on the lips might have also been allowable, in my eyes.

But then, I was finding myself mighty glad he hadn't, when it struck in my mind, yet again, my predicament with a certain missing boyfriend of mine. It was hardly proper, not that I thought Eric cared any about breaking boundaries, or not. But obviously, my Gran had been a somewhat big influence on him, and that notion just made me laugh.

0

I'd never been so rude at work to customers, when I plopped a few beer bottles down loudly for two of the regulars on the table, and it was all Hoyt's disappearance that did it to me. I was in such a foul and anxious mood, that I had to suck it up and apologize to the pair for sloshing beer all over their shirts.

I was well and truly pushed to breaking point, when one of the regulars, Rene Lenier, a Cajan-accented fellow in his thirties, started on me.

"Hey there, chicka," he said, leering at me in a very disturbing way with his small, dark brown eyes. "Where's your pretty boy, Hoyt? I ain't seen him here near you, like he usually is. You two had a fight, or somethin'? You two broken up?"

"Maybe we have, maybe we haven't," I retorted stiffly, setting the jug of beer he ordered onto his table, then worked at placing a tall, clean glass by his elbow.

"Oh, no," he said, without an ounce of pity whatsoever. "That too bad. But hey, I'd be happy to take his place, if you know what I mean?" I sure did know what he mean; he made that disgustingly clear, when he craned his neck back to ogle my ass and threw in a slurping noise for good measure, very crudely. "I know how to take care of a pretty, young gal like you, huh? I'd make it worth your while."

I had such a malicious thought then, one that came out of nowhere and shook me greatly, featuring no more than my old vampire crush himself.

Eric would waltz over, looking all intimidating and threatening with his fangs on show. He'd lean over the table, get right up into Rene's face, and say, in a coolly aloof voice: "I would advise you to seriously reconsider taunting my human that way, breather." And then, I imagined with such malicious spite, Eric biting the heck out of Rene and leaving him a sobbing, bleeding mess slumped over the table. But instantly, I felt horrified with myself in thinking such a thought. Really, it was in super bad taste to wish a death on anyone. But with my sour mood, surely, I could be forgiven.

An unnerved giggle got wedged in my throat, and I had to remind myself to act responsibly.

Instead, I smiled with as much politeness I could muster considering everything. "Very tempting, I'm gonna have to decline your offer."

He slumped back in his chair, lifting his dark brows, disappointed. I had the sick imagery of Eric killing him all over again. I was such a horrible person, it was so disgraceful of me. Still, I had to admit, there were some perks at knowing a vampire, that's for sure.

"You sure about that, huh? You don't sound like it?" Well, now. Rene was just being stupid.

"Like I said, Rene, I gotta decline," I said, working at keeping my stiff smile in place. I glanced down at my wrist watch, pretending to be distracted. "Oops. I'm way overdue out back. See ya." _Pervert, _ I retorted mentally.

There was only so long a girl could keep herself distracted.

I started fretting over Hoyt again, while I went around the restaurant with my little notepad, taking orders. What if he had in fact been captured by vampires? If so, what reason for? Surely, there couldn't have been any good reason enough, unless... what Eric had said, about Mr. Compton demonstrating a little quirky obsession over me was something true? Gosh, what was with me? I couldn't get why a vampire would be obsessed with me, other than what Russell Edgington showed for my Faerie blood, of course.

"Hey, chicka!" Rene called, when I was halfway through doing my rounds.

I guessed then, that I was not only fodder for certain vampires, but sick men, too.

Putting the smile back on my face, I strolled my way back over to his table.

"Yes, Rene? What can I get you now?" I ought to have already known I was walking right into a trap. His jug of beer was still full, so that counted out him wanting some more.

"Seriously, though? You and Hoyt break up? That why he's not been hanging around your perky, little ass?"

With ruthless force on my side, I gasped over his unwarranted comment, and grabbed the handle of his jug of beer. Making a sad noise, like it was such a mistake, I went further in pouring the entire half of the contents down his shirt. He yelped like I'd just viciously attacked him and jerked back in his chair. Setting his empty jug back onto the table, I smiled down at him cheerfully.

"Oops," I laughed, enjoying his discomfort at being wet way more than I ought to have. "Now doesn't that just _suck_ when you spill beer all over yourself? Such a pity."

_Fangs. Who needed them? _I sure did well enough on my own, I could take care of myself, and that did wonderful for my sense of pride.

Unfortunately, I hadn't picked quite the best moment to get my vengeance.

"_Sookie_!" Mr. Merlotte called from the doorway of his office, sounding very angry and very disapproving.

I turned to look at him, batting my eyelashes innocently. "Yes, Mr. Merlotte?" It was too bad my ploy at sweetness hadn't worked.

"In my office," he commanded sternly, "_Now_."

"Look, I didn't mean to," I apologized, half-hearted, to a sopping wet and pissed off Rene. "I just don't like people prying into my own personal business, all right?"

"Sookie," Mr. Merlotte repeated, still very angry despite my best effort in trying to placate him.

I hesitated, before walking towards his office, feeling much like a rebuked dog with its tail hanging behind its legs. I heard Arlene call proudly from behind the counter, "That's right, girl!" but I couldn't say that ceased my worries over the lecture I was going to get from my boss one bit. Well, maybe it did. Just a little.

He slammed the door of his office closed behind me, and before I knew it, I started sobbing.

"I'm so sorry," I cried, frightened beyond telling of losing my job. "But he pushed me, and I'm in _no mood_ today to be pushed, Mr. Merlotte!"

Like the good person he was, all he did, was pat me on the shoulder and hushed me.

"What's the matter with you today, huh?" His voice was so gentle and sympathetic, it almost pushed me to even greater water works.

"Hoyt's gone missing, and that's why he hasn't shown!" I said.

"Oh, darlin'." He put an arm around my shoulder, in a way I kind of found both surprising and inappropriate as far as physical contact goes. But knowing that he was Mr. Merlotte, and that I'd had a lot of history with him, I guess I could have let it go for the time being, and just enjoyed someone bothering to be kind enough to hug me and let me cry it out. "Your life's been one hectic day to the next, hasn't it?"

I blinked back tears at that, because though I felt so, it was hard to hear it coming from someone else. I needed inspiring words, not ones that would make me feel even more low.

"Tell me about it."

"You care to talk 'bout it?" He was back into English teacher and counselling mode again, which I found I could appreciate best.

"Eric's said he'd try figure out where Hoyt's gone, we're thinking he might have been abducted," I confessed weakly, slobbering into his shirt. Well,_ I_ was thinking he had been abducted.

"Well, shit. That ain't good, is it?" In a way that spooked me, he pulled me into a full blown hug and pressed his mouth into my forehead. I got a whole lot of thoughts bubbling up to the surface, and Mr. Merlotte was thinking about how such a waste it was to see a beautiful girl like me have such a crazy life, how unfair. "Does he know who did it yet?" He asked, sounding very interested. It was a bit hard to focus, when he started thinking about crawling up onto my bed, as Gran's ginger cat, and the way I fawned over her- him?- goofily and petted her- _his_?- belly.

"Uhm, no. Not yet. But he said if... if Hoyt doesn't show by sundown, he'll look more into it."

"Oh, darlin'."

I looked up, very anxiously, with my wet eyes into Mr. Merlotte's. And then he was thinking that I was such a sweet pretty girl, and that I'd be his type if I ever was older. That well and truly killed my appreciative moment of comfort and, rather instead, got me feeling a tad ill inside. He was my boss- he had been my English teacher- so surely he should also continue to think that way.

"I'm sure he'll come soon," he said gently, and I didn't know whether he was talking about Hoyt or Eric, or both. "He's probably just being a silly kid. You know how kids are, right?" _Nope. Definitely Hoyt. Oops._

"I guess so," I sniffled hopelessly, then wiped off my tears. I squared my shoulders and told myself determinedly to man-up.

"Look, I'm sorry to hear the situation you're going through right now. Believe me, I am." It was coming and I sure could feel it. "But you can't just go around throwing beer all over people whenever you feel like it, all right? No matter how much the bastard deserves it, you gotta keep the atmosphere friendly, you hear?"

"Yes, Mr. Merlotte," I moaned defeated. "I'm real sorry. I should have kept my temper in check."

He laughed; a short guilty one. "Don't get me wrong, it was hilarious. But you can't treat the customers like that, all right?"

"Yes, sir," I whispered obediently. "And it'll never happen again."

"Good girl, Sookie."

I was thrown into a major panic again. "Now, are you firing me?" I asked.

He laughed, and patted me on the shoulder again. "No, darlin'. This job is yours so long as you still want it, and care for it." Well, that made me feel a fraction better.

"Thank you, Mr. Merlotte. And, like I said, it won't happen from me again."

"Good to hear it, sweetie," he said casually. "You go out there and do your job now."

"Yes, sir."

After his stern lecture, I made certain to keep myself in total control. I couldn't risk losing my job- I loved it too much to let it ever happen. So, I went about my business morosely, my eyes stapled to the door for the first sign of Hoyt reentering into my life. By the time my shift ended, and it still never came, I drove home a teary-eyed mess. I tore off my work uniform, hopped into a quick and soothing shower that did wonders for my tightly tacked muscles, got into my night-gown, and tried to get an early night's sleep. Luckily for me, it was much easier to do, and for a while there, I wasn't full of mind-riddled stress and questions into my boyfriend's disappearance.

After what seemed roughly three or four hours of blissful sleep, someone knocked extra loudly at my bedroom window, disturbing me.

The glass pane rattled and shook, and I let loose a short squeak in fright. I couldn't imagine anyone being able to knock on my bedroom window, especially when my room was a floor up in Gran's house. It was very fishy to me. Rolling over on my belly, I switched on my bedroom lamp, and very reluctantly pulled back the covers on my bed. I slipped my legs out from underneath the sheet and the instance my bare toes hit the floorboards, I hissed through my teeth at its smooth coldness. I could not stop shivering once I padded my way over to my window, and when I leaned over to yank up the blinds, I was plunged into a sudden, deep shock.

Really, I ought to have already known who it might have been. Eric was floating outside my window, making good use of his flying skills. His blonde hair was ruffled, wind-blown from the breeze, and his face was so eerily white compared to the pitch-black dark of the night.

"Well, are you going to let me in, Sookie?" His smile was blinding in the dark, all radiantly pearly whites. Oh, boy. Gathering my bearings, I cursed loudly to myself, and pushed all my muscle into sliding up the stiff window with a grunt.

The biting breeze hit my skin next, when I poked my head out of the window. "Eric, it's too late for this crap, all right?" I growled out at him, hardly concerned whether I sounded like an old, grumpy lady or not. "I need my beauty sleep. Couldn't you have come earlier, like straight after sundown? Isn't that like, um, maybe... the _polite_ thing to do, Mister?"

"Sookie, I suggest you step away from the window this instance, unless you'd like something particularly unpleasant to happen," he said, sounding impatient. He licked his lips and scanned those blue eyes down my body, in a very appraising way. "Unpleasant for you, I should say." His mouth twitched; He was fighting a naughty smile, and I could sure see it.

"You can say whatever you want, Eric, but I still won't be movin' out of the way and letting you in," I told him sternly. "We're gonna have to lay some ground rules here, Mister." I rubbed my arms with my hands; I could feel myself breaking out into little goosepimples all over, thanks to the open window. I couldn't hardly wait to reshut it, and I had a very tempting idea of closing it right in his face. "That means, there are certain times you're allowed to be here. I can't have you waking me by popping in whenever it takes you fancy. It's all right for you, since you don't have to work during daylight hours. All you get to do... is sleep. Well, I'm not like you, if you haven't noticed. I have to get my sleep, so I can be at my best with workin' tomorrow, all right?"

Boy, I didn't think my mouth ever quit talking sometimes.

"Sookie, I'm coming in."

It all happened so fast- one minute, I was completely thrown by the fact he was effortlessly clinging to my window and, in the next, he was sliding in. Unluckily for me, I was standing far too close and I think it occurred to me a moment too soon, just why he was saying how unpleasant it would be for mostly me. I lost my balance, and I stumbled back when he - _accidently_, I think- collided into me, and next thing I knew, I was hitting the ground and I had his body weight all over me, when he somehow lost his footing too and landed right on top of me. Unpleasant was certainly the understatement, and the side of my face got mashed into his leather jacket. It was incredibly suffocating, and I grunted and heaved for breath underneath the shock of it all.

"Eric," I coughed uneasily, shoving into his chest with my hands. My energy well and truly was drained, soon as I started. I was just too tired tonight. "Get _off_! You weigh a friggen ton!"

"Sorry," he grunted above me hoarsely, not even bothering to sound sorry in the slightest. In fact, I swore he was enjoying it, and that became clear as day, when he lifted his head, hoisted his body up a fraction with his palms that just so happened to be at each side of my head, and looked down at me. He stared into my eyes and I held his look with as much confidence I could muster, which was mighty hard considering the fact he was lying on top of me the way he was. I laid my head back against the floorboards, feeling my damp long hair spill over me everywhere. "I think I love this." Wicked amusement lit up his eyes. "You underneath me, as you are. Of course, it _would_ be better if you were undressed and-"

"- Eric, you can _get off _me now, _please_," I shouted, shamefaced. I'd had enough crude remarks for one day, all thanks to Rene Lenier. I didn't need anymore, especially not coming from Eric.

"Pity." His voice darkened in a super unnerving way, and he gave me a somewhat ironic smile. "I could very well stay like this for hours. _Years_, in fact."

I pleaded up at him with a muted, hard stare.

"_Eric_."

Unless my eyes were deceiving me cruelly, I thought I saw his eyes soften. He laughed, a little uneasily, and at true last pulled himself off me.

"As you wish, lover."

"_What _are you doin' here?" I blurted out, sliding up onto my backside. I felt like I was being burned alive by flames, it was crazy. "There _better_ be a good reason for this."

He looked around my bedroom curiously, in a way that sincerely embarrassed me. It's not like my bedroom was as messy as Jason's was, I kept it spick and span. But it was the way his eyes zeroed in on my bed that got me feeling all jittery. It might have been the way he looked all wistful when he inspected my pillow with strangely morbid interest. _Hadn't he ever seen a bed or pillow before? Ass. Then again, he did sleep underground in a coffin. Maybe that was why? _I almost cracked up laughing. _Maybe he missed sleeping in a bed like a human? Or maybe he was just thinking dirty? Eww._

"You _know _what purpose I have in being here."

"Do I?" I grumbled, flattening down my hair.

"Yes." He looked down at me. "I am here because of some developments on a certain missing breather of yours."

Oh my God. I instantly felt guilt. _Hoyt! How could I forget like that? For one brief and momentary minute, all because Eric was in my bedroom. Some good girlfriend I made._

"You... you heard something?" I asked eagerly. At least, I felt concerned about Hoyt, and keen for whatever there was to informed of. That meant I wasn't completely devoid, right?

"Yes, we've managed to find the whereabouts of his truck," he told me honestly. "It was parked three miles from Shreveport. Your human wasn't inside, but the door was left open and the lights were still on."

I gulped. What did that mean for Hoyt, then?

"We also discovered several markings on the ground, which indicated he had gotten himself into something of a scuffle." Straight to the point, arrow shot to the heart. I didn't know how I felt about that. Really, I ought to have felt pleased he was telling me all this, but it only deepened my fears. "There was also a small amount of blood. I'm thinking you were right on your theory, about him being taken. By who, that's another question altogether."

"How much blood are we talkin' about here?" I asked nervously. "Was it a... _serious _amount of blood? Like, did someone bite him, or something?"

He grimaced at my words, and that unsettled me deeply. "It would come as no discomfort to me if he _were_, in fact, dead," he said quietly, in a way that cut me. He then added brightly before I could even make the attempt to shoot my mouth off at him, "But, for your sake... I'd say he just lost blood in the struggle. Clearly, whoever this person was, he wasn't willing to go along with them so easily, which was considerably brave, but not very smart. The culprit had to resort to bloodshed instead." And then, completely throwing me off track, he said, so suddenly, "You've just had a shower, I take it," he murmured, closing his eyes for a second's worth, something weird and resembling appreciation flitting across his face. "Although I can smell the body wash you've used, I _do_ still recognize the Faerie scent. How nice."

Holy shit.

Since when could he smell me? Horrified by the thought, I grabbed a piece of my damp hair and sniffed it. I didn't smell anything at all. Must be part of his vampire senses, or some crap. How creepy.

"So, you have any hunches on who might have abducted him?" I threw at him, trying to very hardest to stay on topic.

"There was a scent lingering on in the air." He turned to glance down at me again. His eyes were bright, fervent... excited, which hardly matched the weight of our conversation one bit. "_Vampire_."

"Then, did you... recognize it?" I pressed urgently.

"I did not, otherwise I would have told you so. I hardly feel it necessary to keep secrets from you." It took everything within me not to bring to light the fact that he'd been keeping secret from me concerning Gran being changed into a vamp for a very long time. I had to bite my tongue.

"Well, all righty then." That took a long moment to digest. At least, we were one tiny bit closer to finding out where Hoyt was. We knew it was a vampire who had taken him. We just didn't know... who. My mind instantly went to Mr. Compton again, for some reason. "All right. So, we know it's a vampire. Who do you think it might be- just by speculation, of course?"

"I am not one to jump to assumptions lightly." He grunted. "That would be a unlogical thing to do. Plus, it would make me a shitty Sheriff if I did."

"You're a Sheriff?" I breathed out, unable to contain my awe. "Seriously?" I envisioned Eric then, wearing a cowboy hat and shiny star badge. A gun-toting vampire. The picture amused me way more than it probably should have, and I giggled.

"Indeed, I am. After very nearly thirteen years away, it feels great to be back again. I also happen to be Sheriff of the area your human went missing in, which unfortunately, puts his vampire abduction a number-one priority to me."

"You've never told me this," I whispered in surprised, and sounding the slightest tad accusing while I was at it, because it sure would have been helpful to know.

"And why would it be necessary to tell you that?" he asked dryly. "Either way, it does not concern you. Your Grandmother is a very strong woman, isn't she?" I could tell he was purposefully trying to deflect the conversation into different grounds, and, in all things considered, it was working.

I caught myself smiling fondly over Gran. "I can't believe you dared to keep all that a secret from me. All this time... five years, of thinkin' she were dead." I shook my head, still unable to truly believe it. "Five_ years_ spent... thinking she was gone. Some nights, I would lie awake crying my heart out because of it. You _really_ should have told me sooner, rather than let me feel miserable the way I had!" I told him fiercely in scolding. "Not to mention poor Jason!"

"Believe me, there were more than enough times where I wanted to spill that little tidbit myself." He looked down at me, his expression nothing but completely sincere. "I almost foiled a few operations as Sheriff because the pain I felt over your pain was that strong. I felt like I was going to weep over it, which as you can imagine..." He jerked his head indifferently, as if to clear all that he was saying away, "...was quite intolerable."

"Whoa." I never really put all that much stock into just how profoundly he could feel my feelings.

"Tell me about it. Those short weeks in the months when you were clearly PMS-ing were disturbingly worse." He looked horrified, and honestly, I couldn't blame him. _At least, now he knew how it felt for a girl, _I took in, with some malicious satisfaction. "I tore more than just a few skulls off several bodies due to short-temper, that's for sure." He chuckled softly, darkly.

I felt kind of sympathetic for him, yet I couldn't stifle the smile. "Could you _feel_ the cramps, too?" I asked, mostly teasing, and then I laughed, because it was so ridiculous to even believe possible.

"I could certainly feel something... fluttering. And frankly, it wasn't all that pleasant, either. Pamela resorted to nick-naming me Whiny Bitch."

"Well, _now_ you know how it feels," I pointed out stoutly. "Serves you right into tricking me into this pledge-thingy as a young girl the way you did." _Deal with it_.He sure had a way of distracting me from the matter at hand. "So," I started, with a firm toss of my head, getting my brain working again, "We know that Hoyt's been taken. What do we do about this now? What's the next course of action here?" I sort of felt like a detective, only a weak one. My voice was too unsteady, and I absolutely hated it.

"Well, whoever it was, I have no doubts they will probably be coming after you next. They took something personal away from you, something they knew you cared about. I'd say they did it purposefully as some type of intended threat."

_Some type of intended threat?_

My head whirled.

"I believe the best approach here, would be to have you by my side at all times," he said, thinking smartly. "Even in the day, I'll find someone who can guard you. Alcide, no doubt, should be more than happy, since he developed a certain liking towards you. Plus, he still owes me. Do you think it's possible for you to ask your disgusting Shifter boss for a week off work?" Clearly Eric hadn't gotten over his hatred for Shifters. Really, it didn't surprise me.

"Where would I go, then?" I asked, oddly unsettled by the idea. If I couldn't do a day's work, what then would I do? Working helped take my mind off everything. Now what would do any help? "What would I... _do_ with myself?"

"Why, you'll stay at Fangtasia, of course. Since you'll be indoors, it will be far easier for me to protect you if, say, anything _does _come to cause you harm."

He was being so strategic and unaffected by the whole thing, I couldn't understand how anyone in their right mind could be. _Then again, maybe that was just Eric?Practical and meticulous._

"Added to the fact, we are pledged. I will be able to feel your emotions at all times, and any fear that _does_ come to you. It would be best."

So I would just stay at Fangtasia during the day, literally doing nothing? Well, that was kind of uneventful. And boring. Not to mention, unproductive.

"This doesn't solve anything with Hoyt, though," I reminded him. "It still means he is out there... somewhere, with somebody. I can't just sit through that, and let it all happen! I can't!"

"Well, your human boyfriend is not a concern of mine. Worst comes to worst, we will avenge him."

What? So did that just mean we would sit around, and let Hoyt die if it happened? How could he be so cold? He ought to have known better than to think that I would just sit there and wait around!

"If you think I'm just gonna wait around at Fangtasia for whoever it is who has Hoyt to come for me, you're wrong," I pointed out. I'd managed to keep my voice fairly level, but I couldn't help the anger from boiling to the surface over it. "I'm not just gonna let it happen, and wait! I wait to go after the person who did this and, _hopefully_, get to them _before_ they kill my boyfriend! How can you be _so_ friggen cold?"

He made a disgusted noise at me. "Sookie, I hardly care if your human dies," he said, sounding more furious than I'd ever really heard him go before. "If anything, it will come as a relief to me to have him out-of-the-way from what I ultimately want."

"And _what_ is it exactly that you want, Eric?" I hissed up at him disdainfully.

"If you have to ask what I want, then clearly I've overestimated your intelligence," he retorted flatly. It got my blood boiling, and I felt like I was going to change into such a mad woman. _How dare he insult me, time and time again!_

"You know what, you've outstayed your welcome," I said, in such a way that would have put my Gran into a whirlwind of disapproval in me.

He gave me a curt nod and started towards my window. "Duly noted."

"Oh, and I don't care what you say! I'm going after this person who has Hoyt, and I'm gonna find Hoyt _alive_, whether _you_ like it or not!" That got him into a seriously dangerous mood. It seemed in me saying that, I'd truly pushed his buttons, and to a risky level, too.

He truly looked like the vampire he was, when he stopped dramatically by the window and turned 'round to stare me down. I definitely didn't want to be in his bad books, if that ever happened for me. His blue eyes were as cold as if I'd just been doused with ice cold water in the face, and though the fangs were not on display, he still looked lethal as all hell. He was gritting his teeth together, his eyes flashing dangerously with ferocious anger.

"Do _not _test me, Sookie," he said, trying to keep himself carefully under control.

"Then don't _you_ test me!" I shot back harshly. "Unlike _you_, I don't want my boyfriend dead, and I _will_ be going to find him, whether I have to _do _it _myself_!"

"I will _chain_ you to your bed _myself, _if that is what it will take to prevent you from being stupid in searching after your ridiculous human!"

Well, that idea was kind of scary to contemplate.

Still, I kept up...

"Oh, really?" I laughed, crossing my arms over my chest stubbornly. "Well, then. I'd like to see you try!"

"Careful." His voice got all hoarse and threatening when he said that, and I couldn't help myself from shivering. He shook his head, and swore underneath his breath. "You're not even worth the effort. Goodnight, Sookie."

"Don't you _dare_ goodnight me, Eric Northman! I-"

My words literally went to thin air, because next thing I knew, he was gone and there was just the rattling of my curtains in his place. I could feel my face crumple in despair over the certainty he had left. I just hated being alone. Most of all, I hated that we'd left on such a bad note. Why was it so easier to argue with him? Maybe it was another one of life's mysteries I would never know. It occurred to me then, that Gran was certainly right; We did yak at each other, like two dogs.

In a royal huff, I stomped over to my open window and slammed it roughly shut. Then, I crawled myself back into bed and smothered my face into my pillow.

A hand stroked my shoulder and ran slowly down my arm, like a soothing caress that washed all troubles away from shore.

Relief swept over me.

Hoyt was in bed with me, he had come to me so quickly, I could feel it was him, and everything just seemed perfectly right in the world again. I knew it, I just knew he hadn't been kidnapped, afterall. He'd just stepped out for a while and I knew, in the back of my mind, that he would return to me in no time. Now everything was fine again. We could go back to normal again, where I could tell him about my day, and he could tell me his. And he could make me laugh again, make me smile and feel happy. I no longer had to worry, because there he was! I buried the side of my head more snug into my pillow, and eased over onto my side to press my back right up against him.

He sat up beside me and started trailing kisses around the back of my neck, while his hand travelled over my navel, and my heart started pounding in my ears something shocking, and I accidentally whimpered. I closed my eyes, and felt a deep frown settle on my face. Since when was Hoyt so... sexual with me? It didn't seem like Hoyt one bit. I found out the reason why, a moment later, when I lifted my head from my pillow and peered behind my shoulder.

It wasn't Hoyt at all. _It was... Eric? What the fudge? _I thought he had left. Clearly not.

"So, you were saying, lover?" he whispered softly, full of interest. "Finish."

My breath stuck in my throat when he leaned in to kiss the front of my throat, and I made an embarrassing "Umph" sound, in which he chuckled softly over my skin at. I wriggled myself an inch away on the mattress, and pushed myself up. He had his head resting against my pillow, his eyes staring intently into my own.

My eyes took notice a belated moment next, that he was shirtless and most likely stark-naked underneath those covers of my bed, and that unsettled me deeply, yet thrilled me all at the same time. The whole thing was unbelievable, I couldn't remember anything from... before at all. Unless the whole bewildering thing was not real. I sure hoped not, because although Hoyt was missing, he was still very much my boyfriend. I hardly thought I was foolish enough to let a very naked Eric Northman jump into my bed.

"You were saying?"

I felt my frown deepen. I was saying something?

"Huh?" I murmured uneasily. "I've _completely_ lost track of _what_ I was saying."

"Yes," he breathed, his eyes still on mine. "You were in the middle of telling me what names your human calls you when you make love, and I was morbidly intrigued."

I gasped. "I _was_?"

He nodded and gave me a smile, like my confusion was so endearing to him. He leaned up on his knees and hovered over me, his eyes burning into mine with such intensity it was startling. I told myself, like a responsible girl would, not to look lower, because when he pulled himself up onto his knees the way he had, the sheet fell... away. There was a whole lot of him to see unclothed to the eye, and my eyes were controlled on going nowhere lower.

"Does he...call you names while you make love?" he asked, his voice soft. Staring into my eyes, he reached down and cupped my chin, pushing it up, giving him clear access to my throat. I swallowed dryly, riveted. The fangs slid out, and he licked his lips, very deliberately slow in a way to daunt me, I believed. _My Lord, was he going to bite me?_ "Where does he place his hands on your grown, voluptuous body?" His fingers guided down my throat to the small dip in my collarbone, and my body was just... crying over the attention. "_Here_," he breathed, running his large fingers along my collarbone. "Or _here_?" Up my throat again.

Hot damn. _Somebody call a whole bunch of firemen, because the rooms sweltering and I'm on fire like meat scorching on a barbeque right about now for Eric Northman, cheesy as that totally sounded. Now would have ever thought?_

"_Where_, lover?"

I wanted so badly to reach up and kiss him then, but I made myself take a few deep breaths so I didn't do the one thing I would have only come to regret later. Instead, I made myself fold my hands underneath my pillow, like a good girl should, to douse the temptation I felt to respond and touch him. I'm only human, really, and when a guy's hovering over you in a bed way too close for comfort, naked as a jaybird, whether he be Eric Northman or not, I think anyone would have felt mighty tempted regardless.

"Well, that's funny, because Hoyt and I have_ absolutely_ no sex life to speak of!"

"You're saving yourself for me," he stated brusquely, in a way that ticked me off.

"I _beg_ your _pardon_!" I was forced to lie, because I had heard him completely, still... I couldn't hide my embarrassment over the blunt statement that had just fallen from his lips.

"Let us make love, just once," he pleaded eagerly. "It's all I ask of you."

"Eww. No, thank you," I said, aiming for reasonably placed disgust. "You're being disgusting and I don't see you that way at all! Gross!"

"Then _why_ are we naked in your bed?"

"What?" I sat up against my pillow, taken aback by that news. It was like a massive slap to the face, because sure enough, he _was_ right. _I_ was naked, I felt all bare and exposed, and _he _was naked. Not a good sign at all.

"You don't care about your human. You've already abandoned him... _for me_." Though it stung that he would even make such an incorrect assumption in regards to my concerns for Hoyt, his words were a dangerous, seductive dance falling from that voice of his. Very persuasive, but not true in the slightest. "He could be dead already, and you wouldn't care. You care only... _for me_."

"That's _not_ true!" I protested, a little loudly in an effort to plead my case. "I want to find Hoyt, I _do_!"

"No, you _don't_," he insisted smoothly, making a pretty darn good effort of it. "You're hoping he is out-of-the-way, because it makes it easier on you. You don't enjoy having feelings for two people at the same time, and it confuses you. His death would only make it convenient for us in the long run."

I considered that in silence for several quiet minutes, biting my lip. Was he actually being right on that? Of course, I cared about Hoyt. I wanted him safe, and I was fretful over the news Eric had given me. But my mind was also hazy and swarming with something a bit like lust over the too-tempting predicament I had found myself in, in having Eric stark-naked along with me in bed. But did that mean I didn't care for Hoyt? No. Surely, it didn't. I knew then, that all he was saying, was both equal parts accurate and wrong.

"You and Hoyt are like comparing Satan with Christ," I said, through gritted teeth. "He's sweet... kind. Not an empty cold monster inside, _like you_." I didn't believe that anymore. Well, I didn't really believe that _at all_ to begin with. Eric had proven in a whole lot of ways that he cared for me. The flowers and the card he sent for me, for one thing, and how quick he was to agree in helping me find Hoyt. Not to mention the fact he saved my Gran to keep her in my life, despite how unfavourable it was that she was a vamp now.

"I used to think you were an irritating little human," he muttered, with a tenderness that was hard to get past, coming from him. "How times have changed. I like your sense of humour, if only that." His head was near mine, our noses very nearly touching, naughty playfulness etched across every part of his handsome face.

"Oh, but there's the catch. I'm not joking, A-hole!"

"Detestation to conceal your true feelings for me," he whispered, alarmingly appreciative. "I love it!" In a way that surprised me, he ran his fingers through my hair.

I couldn't resist any longer. Here it was, no point of return. There was no going back from this. Ever.

"You know, I used to find you such a cold-hearted S.O.B," I said, feeling the blood coating my cheeks, when he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed each knuckle gently, careful not to get me with his fangs. "I was wrong."

He smiled down at me in a way that made me all jittery. "Oh, really? You're wrong?" He raised his fair eyebrows at me, a wickedly amused expression on his face.

"I guess I am," I allowed stiffly. "I think you care more about people than you initially let on."

He didn't say anything about my observation. At least, not for an achingly long moment anyhow. Instead, he bent down and ran his nose along my shoulder-blade, up the base of my neck, my blood singing to the heavens to just surrender and dive in for the quick and horribly unfaithful kill.

"Like _who_, lover?" He whispered into my neck, then planted a soft kiss at the hollow of my throat. I swallowed uncomfortably underneath his lips.

"Pamela," I whispered breathlessly. "Godric..."

"And?" He prompted meaningfully. He kissed me again, taunting... teasing. So friggen unfair.

"_Me_?" I whispered, uncertain, and mighty embarrassed over my bodies uncontrollable reaction. Reactions which, no doubt, he was positively aware of, with all his creepy vampire perks.

He stilled from kissing 'round my throat to glance down at me while I rested there with my head on the pillow. There was something in his eyes. Was it blood-thirst, or lust? Hell, if I knew, but it was scary with a capital S.

"I once heard this song, and it said... _you always take the sweetest rose, and crush it until the petals fall_." I didn't know what to make of that, at all. But a different edge had taken on his voice; something calculating, ruthless, and it did not go unnoticed by my overheated ears one bit. His fingers slipped into the back of my hair, too tight... too... painful. I hissed, and gnashed my teeth together in surprised agony at the unexpectedness of it all. He leaned down, his mouth near my neck, his breathing sounding just as ragged as mine. "This is... _inevitable_, Sookie. I _will_... crush you."

His bare chest scraped against me, and without warning, he dived in, biting the front of my neck. I thrashed wildly, and there was nothing at all nice about the experience. I groaned, and then he let go suddenly with his teeth, and then my pillow felt all wet and dark with blood, and then his entire lips were covered in it, his teeth were stained with it, and then my whole body was bleeding, and my airways were clogged up and I couldn't even breath. I gurgled and spluttered, and I tasted blood in my mouth, and then... it was _everywhere_.

I woke with a start, my head pounding.

It was just a dream. I thought I'd gotten over the whole dreaming-of-Eric experience, throughout the years. I guess not. And, maybe... it would never go away? Maybe it was another side-effect of our pledge-thingy that he hadn't bothered to disclose to me? He had left me in the dark, in more ways than one. How could a dream feel so real? It made me feel all the more guilty that I was having a somewhat erotic, yet horrifying dream of him, while my boyfriend was out there being held against his will, most likely all because of me... _somewhere_.

**LOL I'm so sorry if this chapter was horrible :( Hope you'll forgive me. Thank you so much for reading, you're all amazing!**


	31. Admitting Feelings

**I own nothing to do with True Blood. Never will. I'm merely a big fan :-)**

**Thank you all so much for your support, it never ceases to amaze me, and I feel truly humbled whenever I open my in-box and I discover someone had alerted or reviewed the story. So, thank you so much! Hoping you will enjoy this one! It's been a long time coming, I'm sure hehe!** **Hope it's not a disappointment, I apologize for taking so long! On the weekend I was bridesmaid at my sister's wedding, it was beautiful, so I'm feeling in a bit of wedding fever lol :-) Hope you enjoy this one, please let me know. Love you all, thank you for inspiring me to get writing! xx **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 31<strong>_

You could find someone in the most unlikeliest of places, if you truly looked hard enough. I found that out, when Eric called me the next evening. He said that Hoyt had been spotted in a hotel catering to vampires in the Dallas area by the vampire Sheriff of that particular district. He had been seen chatting with Mr. Compton, of all people. Eric insisted he go with me to find him, but I could sense there was a lot more he deliberately wasn't saying to me. I couldn't seem to wrap my head around that pinprick of news. Why would Hoyt be in a vampire hotel in Dallas talking with Mr. Compton? I had been so determined that he had been held against his will, and kidnapped.

Plainly put, I was wrong.

There was a lot of looks being exchanged between Eric and Mr. Compton in the main foyer room of the building. I got the chills at being close to Mr. Compton again, but he insisted again very convincingly that he meant me no harm. He was here to explain for Hoyt. Mr. Compton looked a little worried, while Eric, in reverse, looked mildly pleased, for some reason or another. It didn't do well for the butterflies swimming around in the center of my stomach. Did the pair of them know something that I didn't know? I was growing increasingly frustrated at being kept in the dark. I just wanted answers.

"So Hoyt's here in the hotel somewhere?" I asked. Again with the stares. I gave out a deep sigh in exasperation. "Look, will _one_ of you tell me? Is he _safe_, or is he _hurt_? Why's he in a hotel of all places?"

"You do the honours of telling her," Mr. Compton said. He sounded worried, and darted me a tragic look.

"No, I believe this is _your_ call," Eric said. "She's yours. Sookie deserves to hear it from you. And, besides, I have no desire to be the one responsible of making her upset over the news."

The two vampires eyed each other. Mr. Compton sipped some True Blood, before shifting in his chair to face me.

"Your human is in Room 104," he said solemnly. "He has dwelt there for over four days now, and rarely exits unless for the complimentary morning breakfast."

"All right," I nodded, trying to make sense of that. "And what's he doing there?"

Mr. Compton's face scrunched up over my question. "I am afraid... he is not _alone_."

He looked at Eric again, who gave a swift nod. Maybe they were discussing it through vampire telepathy or something? Could vampires even do that? All I knew, was that I found it incredibly irritating. I just wanted to be told straight.

"Yes," Eric then said, completely out of the blue. "I believe that would be best." He turned to glance up at me. I looked him steadily in the eye, my brows raised, questioning him. "Sookie, go up to Room 104. The elevator will take you up there. It would be suitable for you to go alone. I won't be able to restrain myself, otherwise." Cryptic as ever.

"Why wouldn't you be able to restrain yourself? What's going on here?"

Eric was clearly happy about something. "Sookie, just go on up. There, you will be able to ask your human for a valid explanation," he said, and then he grinned broadly. It was a little disconcerting, because his fangs had chosen the moment to appear. Clearly, he was flying to the moon over the significant something that he had learned. I got tired of being the only one who didn't know, especially when it was concerning my boyfriend, it was my right. It was all my business, I deserved to know, not anyone else. So, in a huff over their secrets, I stormed toward the elevator on the furthest side of the room. I heard Eric call, when I reached halfway, "Like I said, this wouldn't happen had you pursued a vampire."

"Well, that's _my_ _own_ personal choice," I snapped back across the room, and punched the button on the elevator. When it dinged open and I stepped in, I took a deep breath to steady my nerves. I could feel something bad was up, and Eric wasn't telling me just what it was. Obviously, it had made him real pleased, whatever it was. A-hole.

I walked down the hallway, and after some searching, successfully managed to find Room 104. I knocked several times, and listened cautiously, when there was a shimmer of joyful laughter coming from inside.

"Oh, I think that's my nightly snack," a girl's voice broke out excitedly from behind the door. For a moment there, I wondered if I had mistakenly knocked on someone else's room by accident. But it said 104. My answer was confirmed next, when the door blew halfway open, and a very familiar face peered out. It was Jessica, Mr. Compton's daughter. And she looked just as pretty, in that wild way, as I remembered her from that night at Gran's. She had a bit of dried blood smeared on her upper lip. Her face fell when she saw who I was. "Oh. You ain't my snack at all!"

"No," I told her, trying to keep calm. I just wanted to see Hoyt. "I'm actually here to see Hoyt. Can I talk to him?"

She relented uncertainly, running her fingers through her long red hair, before stepping aside to let me in. I was completely unprepared for what I was bound to see of my boyfriend; He was lying splayed out on a king sized bed- one that oddly enough matched the one Eric and I had in our room- and he was shirtless. He also had a few bruises on his neck. I knew then what they had done in her hotel room together, with no if's or but's about it. I didn't know how to feel about that; Was I meant to feel hurt, or betrayed by my boyfriend in some way? I was surprised to find I felt neither. I just felt indifferent by the whole sight unfolding out before me, astonishingly.

"Um, Hoyt," she spoke up nervously. "You _know_ her?"

Hoyt clearly didn't know how to react, either, when I stepped past her so he could clearly see who his visitor was. He acted in the way he felt best, I suppose, in yelping and bending over to grab his shirt to cover himself up decently. I didn't know what he was thinking, but I guess he assumed I was one betrayed, and upset girlfriend.

I felt I had well and truly seen enough. There was nothing I could say. Really, there was nothing needing to be said. Everything was just peachy. I nodded, bit down on my lip, and turned to slowly leave.

"Oh, shit. Sook, please. I can explain-" He called from the bed, in the middle of stuffing his plaid shirt back on. He came to me, mouth agape, ready and fired.

I held my hand up to silence him. "Hoyt, it's hardly necessary. I get it, I'm just relieved you're safe, is all, and unhurt! I would never be able to forgive myself had you been seriously hurt!" And it was true. Whatever a girl should feel when catching her boyfriend cheating on her, betrayed and hurt, was entirely non-existent for me. All I felt, was relief for him. Relief he wasn't hurt in any shape or form.

"Look, still. I gotta explain," he said, desperately. One hand came up to massage the nape of his neck anxiously. "It wasn't planned. It just... happened." He peered down at me urgently. "And I... I fell for her so quickly. I just... I'm sorry I got you all worried for me. And I'm sorry it had to turn out this way. I really did like you, but... I'm kind of in love with Jessica. I know it's no real excuse, and I don't want you to hate me."

I felt like I very nearly wanted to scream. Not at Hoyt in a bitter way, but just to make it very clear on him, and make him understand how I felt; I didn't hate him for any of it, I don't think I could ever hate him ever. Because with the way I felt, over the discovery that he hadn't in fact been abducted and that he was simply shacking up into a vampire hotel with Mr. Compton's daughter, it made me realize something.

It made me realize that Hoyt and I just were never meant to be.

That didn't mean we didn't care about each other any less, we just mainly cared for each other in a platonic sense. And I knew then that was partly the reason why I was hesitant to break up with him the way I was, even though I knew, in the back of my mind somewhere, that the feelings weren't there for him. They never really existed for him in that way.

They existed for _someone else_ all along.

I was afraid of hurting Hoyt, even though I think I was very aware, deep down inside, that it would never work between us. I was just merely clinging onto some false help that it eventually would. He was the closest human in my life, and it made it so easy being in a relationship with him, because he was so understanding, compassionate towards me, and so... normal. He added that bit of normalcy in my life that I knew I wouldn't be able to get otherwise.

He was the easy choice, the comfortable one for me. Even though that maybe wasn't what I was looking for after all.

"And you _love_ her?" I asked curiously, then bit down on my lip.

"I think I do," he admitted, very seriously.

"Then you should have just called me so I wasn't thinking the worst of the situation. Surely, I would have understood. You should have... broken up with me..."

"And you hate me now, because I didn't," he said quietly, his forehead creased in despair. He voiced it the slightest of an uncertain question to me.

"I _don't_ hate you," I said, forcing a smile. "I could _never _hate you. It just would have solved all this... panic and worry. But truthfully, I am happy for you. For _both_ of you!"

"I swear I didn't mean for it to happen. It just... did with Jessica." He said again.

And I guessed I could understand that in some ways; I'd heard some people say, love comes so fast around the corner, that you can sometimes miss it and before you know it, you're all ready in knee-deep. What right did I have in getting unhappy at Hoyt because he fell in love with Jessica? All that mattered, was that he was safe and sound. And that he was happy, and he clearly looked it, in the way his eyes lit up every single time he pronounced her name. What gave me right to jeopardize his happiness over something that was hardly serious between us to begin with?

We tried our best, for a whole year, and it just wasn't right. We weren't right. Something was absent. The fact I might have known that all along but just tried my very hardest to hide it, made me gain a whole new page of insight and understanding into Hoyt's situation. I just wanted Jessica to treat him well, and to be sure to appreciate a good thing when she's got it.

"Hoyt, I think we both knew we were more like caring friend's, than two people in a relationship," I told him calmly. "I still care about you, and I just want you to be happy. I'm real pleased you've seemed to find it with Jessica. Well, I should probably leave and let you two alone in peace." I tried to give him the most reassuring, widest smile I could muster to illustrate how perfectly fine I was over everything, and turned to slip out the door into the narrow hallway.

He stood by the door, and we stared at each other for a long moment. I guess neither one of us knew what to say, so I made it easier on him.

"I hope you both are real happy together," I told him, and then I left. "Oh, and another thing," I called, trying to make light of the situation, "Your Mama hates vampires as much as she hated me! Be careful now!"

I heard him laugh; a little guiltily. "Oh, don't I know it. And I intend to!"

I headed back to the elevator and considered going back downstairs to where Eric and Mr. Compton were. But then I decided all I wanted the most, was anything but having to put on some smiley face and pretend everything was all right in front of people. Instead, I pressed the elevator to send me up to the ninth floor to where Eric and my hotel room was. I had a big king sized bed waiting for me.

Even though I felt beyond relieved and as if an invisible weight had been lifted over the discovery, I felt a bit sad for the ending of Hoyt and my (sexless, and friendly) relationship. It just felt nice to have someone there in my house, on my Gran's sofa, who I could talk to. Not really about anything important, just mindless conversations about our days. I would miss mingling with Hoyt during work shifts, and I would very much miss the way he knew how to break me out of a crappy mood by tickling me or saying some dopey things to me. All in all, I couldn't help but feel pleased it was all over.

It meant no more having to pretend now. I didn't feel as interested in Hoyt as I ought to have been and, hopefully, with Jessica, she would be just as crazy about him as he was to her. I believed everybody deserved someone who felt equally as committed to the other party in the relationship. After all, it all should have been on even ground.

When the elevator dinged open on the ninth floor and I started along the hallway, dragging my feet, I felt a bit shamed when soon as I reached the door to the room it was thrown open and Eric was standing inside. I really had prayed he were still downstairs so it would give me a bit of needed time by myself to privately grieve over the loss of my first-ever relationship. Forcing a smile, I stepped past him wordlessly and my eyes went straight over to the mini bar. I found out then a drink of alcohol might have done me some good, not that I'd ever touched it all that much before in my entire life.

I selected the first bottle I could get my hands on, without so much as even caring what type of liquor it was, uncapped it, and took a giant, big swig. I definitely hadn't been prepared beforehand for the foul taste, and it burnt my throat and stung my nostrils. Luckily after four or so more big gulps, the taste slowly grew on me.

Eric was not amused in my behaviour, to say the least. But screw him, I thought. Halfway through another swallow, he made it very clear.

"_No_ more, Sookie," he warned disapprovingly, in an extremely bossy way. Then he snatched the bottle of liquor out of my hand. I hiccupped, outraged.

"Oh, you're such a party pooper," I slurred up at him, then giggled embarrassingly, drunkenly loud. It was a bit frightening how giddy alcohol made somebody. I could have giggled all night if I could.

"Come on, you need to sleep, Sookie," he murmured, exasperated. "And I still remember the last time you vomited all over my back. Please _don't_ do it again."

He took my hand and led me slowly to the bed.

My head started pounding while I watched him untuck the covers and pull them down. "All right, Sookie," he said, patting the mattress very loudly with his hand. "Get in, and go to sleep."

Even though I felt incredibly giddy, I could still tell he was mad in my behaviour. While I could understand in some ways why- it was probably annoying for him having to deal with a drunk and silly girl- this was only my part of good-hearted fun.

Wordlessly and making sure he got a good view of my backside, I slithered around on the mattress on my knees, wiggling my butt a bit. It was quite intoxicating how brave alcohol made a girl. While I felt maybe the smallest quarter embarrassed while I did it, the rest of me was having super fun pretending to be saucy and seductive, even if I no doubt looked like a fool to Eric while I did it.

I smiled to myself when I peered behind my shoulder and caught him eyeing me. It only made me feel all the more brave, and I knew I would only come to regret it dangerously once I were completely sober again. But a girl just wanted to have harmless fun with the man she kind of still liked, really.

Something about the liquor left me feeling all confident and desirable and, most of all, surprisingly turned on, which was something I hadn't really experienced all that much before. Something about Eric just standing there at the side of the bed, watching me, in a tank top and jeans just made me instantly wonder deviantly about whether I could get them off him and have chance at seeing that gorgeous body of his yet again.

I slid off the bed and staggered towards him with what felt like the hugest smile on my face and held out my hands in front of me, ready to tell him to take it all off and let the fun begin. I felt all throughout my life that slice of fun had been lacking and that I'd missed out as a younger girl with all that supernatural business, and maybe Eric just needed some, too?

"Get back on the bed, Sookie. And _stay _there."

I felt my lips pucker into a defeated pout.

"But I got something else in mind," I said, being cheeky. "This is a vampire hotel, for goodness sake! We can stay up all night and into the early morning hours, let's take advantage of it!"

I got up real close, slipped a hand around the nape of his neck, and brought my face up to his, to make good use of showing him my intentions. _I wanted to be kissed, and kissed senseless!_

After about a dreadful minute of nothing happening, he slowly clutched onto each pair of my shoulders and took firm hold of them. Our noses were almost touching, his face was right before me with an intent look, and I wanted it so,_ so_ badly from him.

"Sookie, you're drunk."

"I am _not_ drunk. I'm merely.. _tipsy_." I poked my tongue out at him. "There's a difference." And then, I laughed again.

"I have waited for a very long time for you to be mine, but usually I've envisioned it with you being completely responsive and sober," he said, breathing over my lips in a ragged way that matched my own. "Not like this, Sookie." He pushed me away and I felt these defensive and bitter stirrings coiling my stomach, because it was unfair. I wanted him, and I wanted him right now. What gives him right to deny a young woman of her heartfelt wish?

"Well, I'm in _the mood_ and I want to be kissed _now_," I told him earnestly, and then daringly I stretched up on the tips of my toes and kissed him.

He didn't say anything in protest. He didn't push me away or try to get me to act responsible neither, much to my pleasure.

He let me have my decadent moment of working my lips against his. But when the height difference and him being as tall as he was became bothersome to keep it all up, and when I lost my balance and stumbled into him on my tippy toes a bit, he just picked me up like I weighed next to nothing. I managed to blindly wrap my legs round him and flung my arms around his neck. He ran one hand up my neck, twisted his fingers through my hair, crushed it into his hand, while he treaded unevenly towards where the bed was.

Both our breathing was much the same and ragged, when he stopped kissing my lips and started instead around my neck, my cheeks, my forehead, over and over, while his arms instinctively tightened around me.

"Sookie," he panted hoarsely, bending down over the middle bed and, in a daze, it registed in my slow, foggy brain just what he was attempting to do. His large hands reached up and found mine that were clinging onto the back of his shoulders for dear life, and he grabbed them and pulled them over his head. He set my hands carefully beside my sides and I almost felt close to sobbing.

"Eric," I grumbled, reaching out to grab his hand desperately. I brought it down between us and placed it on the inside of my thigh. His eyes closed tightly shut and he groaned loudly in a very heavenly way for me.

"Keep it up, Sookie, and I will have trouble refraining myself."

"Oh, really?" I teased, stroking my neck with my fingertips. "I don't see your fangs out?"

I soon found out alcohol not only made me frustrated sexually like a horny girl running on high, but also sleepy.

0

I woke sometime just still at dark. My head was pounding, my mouth felt parched as a desert, and I desired nothing more than the tallest glass of water imaginable. I turned laboriously on my side and peered over at the illuminated red numbers on the clock on the opposite side of the king sized bed. It was not yet dawn, but close to it; I realized Eric was lying on the bed beside me, and he was already long gone and dead to the world. I could still never seem to get used to how peaceful he looked while he dozed for the day. I took in, with some contentment, that while I was underneath the covers, he was lying on top, so that meant we hadn't exactly been sleeping together in bed.

I also took in, grudgingly, that somehow during the night he must have grabbed my hand to hold it, because my fingers were interlaced with his, and my wrist felt all stiff from being held at such an angle. He was completely stiff as a cardboard when I attempted to yank my hand free. He definitely was a stiff, dead corpse while he slept before daylight hours, and it was a mighty struggle to pry my hand free. Once I managed with a loud grunt, I sat up carefully in bed, resting my back against the headboard.

Suddenly, I was plunged with a sickening sense of guilt, and for a moment there, I wondered why. Why was I feeling so embarrassed and guilty the way I was? I thought it over.

There was something I did last night due to the alcohol. I had kissed Eric, and tried to come across as flirtatious. No doubt, I came across as ridiculous and childish. Part of me could stand back out of the situation and neutrally judge it was just a mere foolish thing did when drunk. Another side of me told me, while incredibly embarrassing to live with it, it also made me get a clear head on things.

It made me realize a bit more coherently that I wanted Eric Northman. It hadn't ever really been Hoyt I wanted after all, but I was just trying to convince myself otherwise, to seem normal.

Eric sure wouldn't ever let me live last night down, though. Soon as he woke in the evening, he would probably make some snide remark about it to embarrass me, and I didn't think I could endure that at all.

I turned and slipped out of bed. Much to my pleasure, my handbag was on the floor, exactly where I had placed it the night before. I couldn't stay around any longer, waiting for the moment Eric did in fact wake. It was too bruising for my dignity, so I made up my mind, and decided I would catch a cab back to Bon Temps. That would spare me the mortification, anyhow.

0

During work, I felt like I had a hangover from hell. Not that I even knew what a hangover felt like, due to my inexperience with drinking alcohol. I felt pretty bad, though. I felt all jittery when Mr. Merlotte stood outside the door of his office to inspect me closely while I worked, and it got me wondering whether I seemed hung over, or whether I was only being paranoid.

I was happy to be back at work, though. I always was. I took the momentary distraction of serving customers to my advantage, and it made me forget for a while there what had happened last night with Eric. It didn't last very long, however, and I found I was truly in dire need of some encouraging talk with someone who understood me and knew me best.

If there was one person I knew I could talk to freely and without any harsh judgement, it would have had to be my sweet Grandmother. I missed talking to her most, I missed sharing my days with her, and expressing my concerns over whatever was troubling me. Gran knew all the ways to cheer me, all the ways to comfort me when I needed it best, and she was also never without a sympathetic ear to listen to me babbling to my heart's content.

I knew she would be able to give me the helpful insight that I felt I needed most after all the confusion I felt within. And while I knew it might have been different now that she was a vampire, I hoped she would still welcome me in with open arms.

So, rather instead of going to the house and dwelling over everything, I took a quick detour after my shift ended at work just after eight thirty and turned into Fangtasia. Pamela, luckily for me, didn't card me or even so much as make the attempt; She let me go straight on through the downstairs area where my Grandmother was with all her other elderly vampire friends. I didn't know how Gran somehow knew I was coming, but soon as I climbed down the stairs, she came out from behind the red curtain, her arms outstretched and ready for me. I hadn't seen her again since the night Eric had shown me and informed me that she were still alive and out, as a vampire, so it surprised me a bit that she was so delighted in seeing her Granddaughter again.

I was pleased as punch to know her being changed into a vampire hadn't compromised our previously close relationship, nor did the five years that had passed on miserably by without her in my company. It was looking clear to me then that nothing would ever change between us. It was great.

She hugged me tightly, and rubbed me on the back. When she pulled away, she held me at arm's length, scrutinizing me excitedly. Her fangs had even ran out.

"Sookie, darling. What's wrong?" she asked, voicing her concern. Gran knew me and my emotions so well, and time couldn't even change, that astonishingly. "Come sit, and you tell me what's worrying you," she commanded gently, and we went through the netted curtain where her elderly vampire friend's were. They made a bit of a fuss with me, patting me on the cheek and laughing, which frightened me a little. I was presuming it hadn't been often they'd had a younger person in the room all that much before. Gran steered me into a leather armchair, and sat across from me swiftly. "Tell me, dear." Reaching over, she grabbed my hands and held them tightly in her pair of wrinkled, dry ones.

I took in a deep breath. "Oh, Gran. I've done a very silly thing and I feel so confused about everything," I told her feebly. "I just don't know what to think!"

"Go on, darling," she prompted eagerly. She reached over her chair and found a box containing tissues and plopped them down between us. She also knew her Granddaughter so well, she could almost magically tell when she was about to cry.

I told her the very long story, about how I was dating Hoyt, how he had disappeared off and once I found him, he was (in a more polite term in front of Gran, I spoke it, of course) in bed with a vampire. I also told her how we broke up and, more importantly, what happened afterwards in the hotel room Eric and I were staying in. I told her about how I'd felt slightly upset over Hoyt and that I might have binge drank and, as a result of my drinking, Eric and I might have shared a kiss or two in the foolish heat of the moment.

Gran listened with an eager expression on her face, and once I had finished, she sat up straighter in her arm-chair and stared at me for a long moment, deep in thought. "Right. So, let me get this straight, honey," she started in a placid, judgement-free tone. "You were upset over the fact your boyfriend had moved on with another girl, so you got yourself into a pickle by drinking. Then, you got yourself into an even bigger one in kissing Mr. Northman?"

I nodded, then snatched out a tissue from the box.

"Yes, Gran. That's pretty much the whole story. I'm just... confused, really."

"Confused about what, dear?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, then dabbed at my eyes. "My feelings, I suppose. I'm afraid to feel them."

"And these feelings are for Mr. Northman?" Gran asked, very insightfully.

"Yes," I confessed shyly. "I used to like him when I was younger. I don't know if it was because I found him fascinating as the first vampire I'd ever met, and I just believed he was so cool. He could do all these things that were both amazing and so frightening he scared the life out of me. When I was younger, he... said some things that have also stuck with me. About how he's a vampire, and how he can't... feel things, that he doesn't have any feelings whatsoever. He'd always say that and I suppose, I started believing that he never truly cared eventually."

Gran squeezed my hand lightly. "But he does, my dear," she said happily, sounding very convinced on that.

"I don't know, Gran. That's why I'm... afraid." I took in another needed deep breath. "I've gotten used to putting up these walls in preparation to defend myself if he turns around and shoots my feelings down again, and now... I've gotten to a stage where, I feel I really like him, but I feel like nothin' will ever transpire out of it. And then, last night we kissed, even though I was pretty drunk and acting silly, but it just... opened up all those feelings again like a dam."

"So, let me understand this," Gran said, thinking it through very seriously. "You're afraid to let yourself feel it, and you've put up all these barriers for self-preservation in case he lets you down again. And now that the pair of you have demonstrated by affection that the feelings just may very well be mutual, you're wary to get your hopes up out of fear of being hurt again."

I nodded again. "Yes, pretty much. And plus, I think it would be silly for me to even think something would ever happen between us. While he's more... open now and telling me he does have feelings for me, and I know he cares in his own sneaky way, I hardly feel its realistic to think something might happen. I bet he's not even a relationship type of guy. And plus, what sort of relationship would it be when we both get on each other's nerves and fight all the time? We'd be a disaster just waiting to happen!"

"Yes, but your Grandfather and I were very much the same," she chuckled, smiling fondly. I held my breath in shock, because Gran used to very rarely bring Grandpa into conversation so openly. "We used to bicker about silly little things. Even up until the moment he got sick, we would carry on. But it was all well-meant, darling. We never did it to maliciously hurt each other, even though sometimes we'd both interpret it differently and feel hurt."

"You never told me much about you and Grandpa," I smiled, squeezing her hand with my own. "I never knew the pair of you fought a day in your lives!"

"Believe me, we did." Her eyes widened, and she laughed guiltily. "I used to get on your Grandfather's nerves so much, he would go out in his shed and stay there for weeks!" She laughed again, and I laughed along with her quietly at that. "But that's just how some people are, dear. That's just how some relationships work. Some bicker, and go at each other's throats, and some don't at all. Either way, it doesn't mean the latter is going to be a more successful relationship than the former!"

I began to perk up. All thanks to Gran, suddenly things didn't seem to helpless after all. There was just one thing I was unsure of, one thing that churned my stomach in nerves. "But where do we go from here? Where do we... move forward when we're most likely too stubborn to admit the feelings are there?"

"Well, I think since you've acknowledged them now, Sookie, you go do it yourself," she suggested brightly. The idea wasn't appealing to me at all, putting myself on the line and becoming vulnerable to Eric in regards to my feelings, and the fact that I would maybe have liked for us to become something... more. Whatever that was as far as the next step of progress goes for us, I couldn't be sure. "Pick a quiet place, sit down, and just have a nice and deep talk about it. All right?"

Gran was almost trembling in excitement at the prospect. I couldn't say I felt the same, though. I felt and no doubt looked, terrified.

"You know what to do, darling," she said, in a way to encourage me. And it worked, if marginally. "In fact, he's in his office right at this moment, which works out perfectly. Go on up there, and say what you need to say. Return to me afterwards, and let me know how progress went!"

She was so happy for me, it was startling.

"All right, Gran. I will, I promise."

While her confidence was rubbing off on me, it dissipated badly when I tread up the stairs and made my way to his office.

I knocked on the door gently, just to be polite. After all, I didn't want to be disrupting him if he was doing something important. I got no answer, so I knocked again.

"Pamela, I _told_ you," he said, sounding very angry. "I don't want _anyone_ inside my office, _unless_ they are Sookie." Well, that threw me off a bit.

"Uh, it _is_ Sookie," I mumbled anxiously.

There was a long surprised silence at that. Then he told me to enter, sounding less angry and more nervous, which did wonders for my own bout of nerves. I entered quietly, and closed the door carefully behind me. The silence dragged on yet again, when I glanced over at him. He was sitting behind his cluttered desk, his face set so rigidly and his body so still he almost resembled a stunned statue at my appearance.

"Um. We need to have a talk." I could hardly get the words out of my mouth properly.

He nodded. "Go ahead."

Well, that was really no help at all. I had to think it carefully through for a bit. I just didn't know how to say it. How are you meant to say something like this, especially to a vampire?

"You are nervous," he said, sounding surprised. Maybe he could sense that, due to our pledge thing? Or maybe he had just learned to read me well with time?

"Well, yes. I am nervous like all hell," I admitted precisely, not even bothering to go through any effort to hide that miserable truth.

"If this has anything to do about what occurred last evening, it's fine. I understand, and you're forgiven." Well, all right. My eyebrows rose. I never knew I had done anything to be forgiven for. "I would suggest you steer clear of alcohol in the future."

"Well, I get that it was probably a bad idea," I remarked, trying my very hardest not to sound bitter. "But in some ways, it was a good decision. It made me... realize a few things and brought them to surface."

"Such as?"

I felt scared to death of saying it. Mainly because I wasn't sure how Eric felt at all. There were so many ways I could easily get hurt, in voicing it out to him in the open. But I guessed then, that there was just no other way, but to bite the bullet and confess it. I liked Eric. I really, really liked him. And maybe I wanted something for us? At least, if I did get it over with and he revealed to me he didn't in fact feel the same way, it would be over with. I would truly know where his feelings stood, and that would be the end of it.

"Such as... in the way I... I feel for you." There it was. There, done and dusted. It felt like a gorilla had been lifted off my back by uttering it out loud. It was over with now. Now it was time to just sit back and wait for him to get through his side of the story. I braced myself for it, and looked past him towards the wallpaper on the opposite side of his office; It did wonders for the nerves, anyhow.

"And what happened to the human you were in a relationship with?" All he sounded, was if he was surprised by that. Not disgusted or appalled at all, thank goodness.

"We ended it soon as I realized he was in bed with Jessica," I confessed, feeling a little ache in my heart over that. "And I think it was a good thing to see him like that, all happy with her, and in love. It made me realize... Hoyt and I weren't meant to be. I guess, I was settling for him, but I was still holding out for something else. Something else I wasn't sure would... ever happen."

"For me?" He was so quick to make that assumption, but he was right regardless.

"Yes," I admitted with a sigh. "I think that was it all along."

Another long silence. Everything was so darn uncomfortable, I had to fight the urge to scowl.

"Well, it would be pretty nice for you to say something," I pointed out, irritated. The silence was bugging me.

"What would you like me to say, Sookie?"

"Maybe tell me your feelings, for one thing," I said, evenly as possible. I closed my eyes for a second, waiting for it all to come. For that moment he would say it. _I have no feelings. _"It would be kinda nice to know whether we're on the same page or not."

"They are there," he said quietly, after a nerve-wrackingly long moment.

"So," I started tentatively, "What do we do about it?"

"I am not the type for relationships." Well, fine. There. It was done. Now I could forget all about it, and that eased a bit of tension off my shoulders. I still felt the rejection fill out on my face.

"Well, thank you," I said, after a troublesome moment of working to digest that. "That's good to know. I'll leave you in peace now."

I strode towards the door, eager to get away and retreat. Maybe curl up for a few hours and simmer in embarrassment.

He moved to stop me, at least I presumed he had. He was so quiet, I didn't even hear him get off his chair, no less walk over to me. But I felt him, I sure felt him more than anything, when he touched the back of my shoulder. He spoke my name, so quietly, I wondered if I had made it up myself. I really wanted to get away from him, for my own sense of safety. When I went to turn the doorknob, he stood in front of me, resting his side against the door. I was stuck in a hard and miserable place, and I could feel myself growing more and more pissed off by the second. I contained the temper I felt, in closing my eyes and pulling on the doorknob. Since the entire half of his weight was pushed on it, it wouldn't budge.

"I said, I'm not one for relationships," he repeated, rubbing it all in.

I made a face. "Yes, Eric. I heard you perfectly, all right?"

"What I meant by that was, perhaps it wouldn't hurt to try."

I couldn't help my accidental gasping of surprise.

And then, before I knew it, he was kissing me, in a very satisfying way. It was so peculiar, with no longer having to watch myself due to the fact I had a boyfriend in Hoyt. I was single now, I could do whatever I pleased, and I could let those wantings for him to be shown freely.

He made a deep noise in his chest when I started kissing him back, trying to meet him on even ground, and he pushed himself up against me. My back pressed against the door, and I found then that all that desire I had lacked for Hoyt physically, was there right along for Eric.

_All for Eric._

This was a pretty relieving thing for a girl to know. It meant I wasn't devoid of any sexual desires whatsoever, and that I wasn't strange; They'd just been there for another person all along.

"Eric," I breathed against his mouth, and it frightened me a bit to know that my voice hardly sounded like a person discouraging one bit. He kissed around my face, my forehead, the side of my neck, and I tried to breathe slowly to calm myself. I felt his mouth move to my ear, and his arms came around me, pulling me off the door and into him.

"I am in love with you," I heard him say.

The smile I was wearing then felt dangerously close to splitting my lips open, because I found it was the most reassuring thing I needed to hear from him in the entire world.

**Well, I do hope this one didn't suck majorly. I apologize if it does! :) But I love you guys regardless, you're all truly amazing! Hoped you found some enjoyment in this one and finally seeing Eric and Sookie acknowledge their feelings! See you again (hopefully) next update! There will be a lemon, which I'm having a blast writing hehe! :D (About time!)**


	32. One in Pledge and Flesh

_**I own nothing to do with True Blood. **_

_**Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews, and for the alerts I've received. I feel so humbled, and it truly makes my day to open up my inbox and see them. I know I've probably said that a lot, but it's true! hoping you will enjoy this one. Like every other time, I'm left feeling anxious and afraid I've disappointed you all! I don't think that will ever pass lol! Feel free to let me know if it's terrible, I'll understand!**_

_**Love you all. You're all truly amazing! Hope you'll forgive me if this one was terribly written!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Thirty-Two<strong>_

It was something I wanted most. It seemed right; the first step of progress forward. I decided not to dwell so much over what he might think, and just bite the bullet from now on. I had been wrong, in dwelling over what might happen if I just went out there on a limb and told Eric how I felt, and that had turned out quite the relieving success. Now, it was just another theory to test out.

"Well, do I get my date like regular people have when they start seeing somebody?" I didn't think I was much of a materialistic girl or anything like that, it just would have been nice to simply go out on a proper, normal date with him. Like two regular people doing the basic rounds of getting to know one another, and chatting.

He was surprised by that; Clearly, it wasn't something he was expecting."When's your next evening off?"

And, clearly, I wasn't going to receive a straight answer from him just yet.

"One night from now."

"Then, I will come by you, at sunset. And I would be interested in seeing what a good girl like you will wear."

"_Good_ girl?" I gave him the most iciest stare I could manage. "Oh, please. I believe that ship sailed long ago, don't you?"

"Time will tell," he said, almost enthusiastically.

"Will you be bringing your car?" I simply just wanted to know what to expect. I didn't feel I was asking too much; I simply wanted to be prepared.

"No. How else do you think I get places without it?" I might have seen a cocky smile on that shining face of his. "You better strap yourself up tight, Sookie," he called over his shoulder, "You're about to be airborne."

I was left standing with my mouth wide open.

Did that mean I was going to join Eric on one of his flying lessons? _Well, that was pretty extraordinary, as far as for a first date goes._

0

I had self doubts, like any other girl. But knowing I was going out on a date with Eric Northman, those doubts seemed justified in some way. I wasn't perfect. I was willing to bet Eric had a whole lot of female admirers, most bucket loads more appealing in the looks department than I would ever be. I didn't even know what to wear on a date with Eric, no less what is suitable to wear on a date in a vampires eyes. And, really, I hadn't any vampire friends to ask on that.

Unless I asked Pam, which was a big no-no to me. She would either tell Eric and they'd laugh over my superficial concern over what to wear, or she would suggest something way out of my depths as far as the clothing department goes. Hell, she would probably try to convince me into smearing blood all over my body and letting Eric devour me, as a main-course meal. Even the thought of consulting his 'child' was incredibly unsettling.

And besides, I was hardly as daring enough as Pamela was, or confident in my body, if anything I had seen her wear was anything to go by. I did want to impress him, though, and leave him hanging on his words of before.

Sure, I might have been a 'good girl' in some ways. I might have liked to dress and act pretty conservative, as a learned upbringing from my Grandmother. But I was determined to show him, and show him well to the point where he would be sorry.

_I was about to bring out a whole other Sookie Stackhouse that no one had ever met before._

I still had my qualms about tonight, though. I guess every girl experienced that, when going out on a first date with a guy she really liked. Of course, I'm sure, not many girls had gone out on a first date with a man of the vampire persuasion. No less, a vampire she knew from the age of fifteen. That kind of made me feel queasy to know I was going out on a date with a man who I'd known for so long, but I was also pretty excited at the prospect. I just didn't know what to expect, as far as what would be in store for me tonight.

Though, something about the unknown just made it all the more anticipating for the moment to arrive.

Making up my mind after a very long few hours of indecision, I settled on one dress I hadn't worn all but once before. Gran never liked it, because she felt it was a bit too revealing in a way. But revealing was exactly what I was going for tonight.

I decided to embrace my darker side- literally- in wearing a black dress. It was sleeveless, low-cut in the neck line, and showed a heck of a lot of cleavage. I was guessing wearing anything that showed off your neck was a good idea, as far as capturing the personal interest of the vampire you're aiming to please. Vampires loved sucking necks, right? So, why not show it off? Necks to vampires, were probably like breasts to men, and if you show a man a whole lot of your breasts, its pretty much eye candy to them. It would surely be the same with vampires to necks. At least, I felt so. I slathered on some red lipstick, painted my nails a glossy red to compliment the look, and selected the highest screw-me-please-I'm-a-woman-now heels I could find in the back of my closet, which were also black. I found a clutch purse I hadn't put to use in years. I wore my hair up into a wavy, loose bun, so that every inch of neck was on show for him. I was hoping he would like that little personal touch. Not that it meant I was indirectly giving him permission in any shape or form to sink his fangs into my neck, of course.

By the time sundown came, I was feeling incredibly confident and happy with my results for the Big Date. Now it was just a matter of waiting around for him to show. Since I knew he wasn't bringing his car, I wasn't looking out for any sign of a car pulling up into the yard. Though I felt truly prepared, I still couldn't help the bout of nerves that came creeping on when came a knock at the front door. Eric.

I gathered my clutch, and checked myself up in the mirror quickly to make certain I was ready to go. Shaking my head in consternation to get my act together, I opened the door, and there he was.

He took me in with some surprise: the black sleeveless, knee-length dress I was wearing, the light amount of shimmer make-up to make my tanned skin give off the faintest glow, black shiny peep-toe heels. For once I felt so glad and confident in myself, because I realized then, it was the first time I had ever made Eric Northman utterly speechless. Now, he was eating on his words of before in me being a 'good girl' in the way I dressed myself.

But then I found myself neither glad nor unconcerned when I stepped aside to let him in and saw what he was wearing himself; He was wearing black boots with a two-inch heel, tucked into his usual pair of tight black jeans at the ankles, and a snug lycra track suit jacket that was straining against his broad shoulders, it was so tight. Hair: Combed back and neat. Fangs: Slipping out, while his bright eyes zeroed in on my dress. In other words, strange date night material. But really, I was going out on a date with a vampire. What did I expect, that he would put as much effort as I had? I supposed then he could have been forgiven. Besides, men probably never took all that effort into their appearance, they probably didn't want to appear as if they were trying too hard to impress. I figured I must have had too high hopes regarding our date tonight. Still, it would have been nice. Not that he didn't look good, of course, because it was a sheer impossibility to me that he ever couldn't.

I smoothed down my dress, feeling very self-conscious, when he walked around me to scrutinize my behind in the dress.

"You think it's too much?" I asked, trying to sound unbothered either way.

"Definitely," he said, very gently, and I heard his fangs retract with a click. Then he swallowed audibly. "No clothes would have been just fine, as far as appropriate attire goes. The lesser amount of clothes, the quicker it would be to remove them. And, I'm all for time management."

I felt the blood surge up to my cheeks over that comment. "And do I come across as a good girl to you now with the way I'm dressed tonight?" I asked, trying to sound polite but my voice failed me; It was a tad steely on the surface for him. It was a natural defensive instinct I found would never go away.

"You're just overestimating the restraint I have in getting you in and out of where we're going tonight without at least once making the attempt to fuck you."

"Charming," I snapped. Then found a new, dangerous predicament within itself. I had put so much thought into what I was going to wear tonight, into stressing over it, that I completely forgo the fact he probably wanted me to fly with him tonight. Flying, in a short, scanty dress. Probably not the most smartest idea. Hopefully no one would see me in the air, then, otherwise they would have copped a whole sight of my underwear. I looked ahead, outside the door. It looked unlikely though, considering how dark it already was out. I found some tiny smidgen of comfort in that.

"So, where do you plan on taking me tonight?" I asked, feeling foolishly excited.

The damper on my spirits came next.

"Fangtasia, of course."

"Oh." I pursed my lips, trying my mighty hardest not to say anything rude. "Of course."

Really, what was I expecting?

0

Pamela was almost tempted into carding me at the door, when I walked hand-in-hand with Eric towards the double doors of Fangtasia.

I felt like my hair was sticking up all over the place, I was all jittery from what I had just only experienced seconds ago with Eric, which was mind-blowing. I thought I had pretty much experienced all there was, but obviously, I was sorely mistaken. I had clung to Eric like a drowning person to a lifeboat, while we drifted across the skies of Louisiana. At first, the vertiginous sensations I experienced wouldn't leave me. But after about two minutes and when I grew gradually more confident in trusting Eric not to let me fall, the scenery of late night Louisiana unfolding before me was impressive. It was an experienced a girl could only ever imagine in her wildest dreams, and I think that alone made it probably the best date I'd ever had (not that I've had many).

Pam assessed the dress I was wearing with over-eager eyes, and gave me an odd inclination of her head, as if telling me with the gesture alone, I had passed in my attempt at dressing to impress Eric tonight.

She was itching to say something cheeky about our date tonight, and I could tell as much.

She slipped in front of us just at the perfect moment, when we were about to enter the boxy entrance hall.

"Oh, fancy seeing you here this evening," she said, casting a look at Eric, a knowing look in her eyes while she gave him a good glance-over. "Haven't seen you here in a while," she tried to joke good-naturedly, but it only came across as a dangerous remark in my books. "And on a date with a Faerie, too. What gives?"

Eric was less than impressed.

"I am only indulging Sookie tonight, Pamela, and you know that," he explained in an aloof tone, and she nodded, grasping that very well.

"_Of course_ you are." She slipped aside to let us pass through. I could feel her eyes on my back with interest.

"You told her about us going out on a date?" I whispered nervously, once we finally got inside.

"I did, and she knows it is very uncharacteristic of me."

I wanted to hear more into what it was he had told her exactly, but he beckoned me to follow.

"Only once, and only for Sookie," I thought I heard him say, but was most likely mistaken. I was instantly hit with a blast of loud rock music to the ears.

The noise was phenomenal tonight. It was massed with people this evening; Fang-bangers, and vampires, though it was incredibly hard to tell the difference between the two. People either wanted to come across as bad-ass vampires, or they were in fact authentic vampires. There was a rock band playing center stage, and it was a complete mystery to me whether the band members were even fully fledged vamps or not. A young teenage boy with waxy paper-like skin was standing at a microphone, glaring at a crowd of people who moshed to the music at center stage, while he crooned out some ballad that sounded morbidly pathetic. The young bass player on the left side of him, you could totally tell was a vampire however. He leaned forward and did an impressive riff on the chords of his guitar, one that might have put Jimi Hendrix to shame, and his sinewy fingers were fluttering at lightening speed. Ironically enough, the entire set of members were dressed as if they were starring in a cheesy, seventies vampire flick. It was astounding.

The bar was full tonight, too. I took in with some interest, that there was a person behind the bar - most likely a vampire- that I'd never seen before. Since Long Shadow was truly dead and gone, thanks to either Eric or Pam, naturally they would have had to employ a new bartender to get the job efficiently done. Eric grabbed my hand and wrenched me through the dance floor and, I noticed them, with a distinguishable amount of distaste that the dancer, Yvetta, was still working as a stripper/entertainer. She was working on a pole next to the stage, twirling around in no more than glittery nipple clamps and sheer, fish-net stockings, while several men crowded around her, like a pack of dogs drooling over her performance.

Eric broke me out of my moment of curiosity, in bending down to yell in my ear: "Let's get a seat."

We strolled on through the crowded dance floor and searched the booths. Most were scattered with groups of people, but to my amazement, when Eric seeked out on he wanted for us, the group stilled from their shouted conversations, rose immediately from their seats, and parted to make way for us like the Red Sea. One girl in the clan, I caught, was eyeing Eric with wistful intrigue. Evidently, no one dared to leave Eric waiting too long for anything, unless they wanted to be put in their rightful place.

I slide in to the then-deserted booth and set my clutch on the table top, while Eric unzipped his jacket. He was staring at me, a bit like I was a person on his V.I.P list. I also acknowledged, with some shyness, that his fangs had shot out, displaying how much so he liked what I was wearing yet again.

He asked what I would like to drink, and it took me a moment to recover from such a normal thing. I drew in a deep breath, asked for a gin and tonic, and waited patiently, while he did a quirky little finger gesture to the man behind the bar. Obviously, it was a sin for even the bartender to leave The Great Eric Northman waiting, because he sidestepped a person waiting at the bar to make our orders stat.

It was peculiar. I was on a date with a dead man, and it almost seemed close to normal to that of a date with a regular, thoughtful human being. Not that I'd had any experience with dating all that much, anyhow.

I got my drink within a minute, and Eric got a bottle of True Blood, which made everything all the more strange, because I knew he didn't particularly enjoy drinking the stuff. Maybe he was actually trying to impress me, just as much as I was in return?

Several minutes later, the band crashed to a halt and informed everyone that they were going on a quick five-minute break. There was a loud outbreak of protest from the moshers over that, but I found myself thankful for the moment of still silence around the room, however short it lasted. All the heavy music was making me feel slightly jumpy.

Eric took the lid off the bottle of True Blood with his thumb and took a small sip. I saw that appalled look flicker across his face clear as day, when he forced himself to swallow it down, and couldn't prevent myself from laughing over it. He lifted his eyebrows at me in question. I placed my hand on his arm and leaned forward to explain.

"Why do you even bother drinking that stuff if it disgusts you so much? That's like telling a kid to eat their brussel sprouts, when you know full damn well they hate them!"

"Would you prefer I have a fang-banger in front of you, Sookie?"

A bit of the red liquid dribbled down his chin while he spoke the words, and I felt uneasiness bubble to the surface in the pit of my stomach. Of course, when he put it that way, it made me feel stupid for even saying such a thing. Clearly, I wasn't very good with thinking before I spoke certain things out loud.

"Oh, right. Of course," I giggled, thoroughly put in my place. I felt super embarrassed. In a way I felt necessary, I tried to rectify the situation by steering it into more solid, easy ground. "What do you think of the way I look tonight?" I asked, because, sometimes, a girl needed that extra bit of reassurance deep down inside.

I moved my head and tried to smile as demurely as possible, hopefully showing him a nice view of the side of my neck that he would find particularly pleasing. Turned out, vamps sure did have a soft spot for necks, because he lifted a hand, leaned over the table, and held it gently to my neck. I caught my breath, and giggled again, because his hand was cold. Which was to be expected of a dead man, really. And he was a super gorgeous dead man, if I do say so myself, despite all the differences shared between us.

"I think you look delightful," he said, in a husky and sincere way that pleased my ears. "However, not my thing."

I might have blanched a little in upset over that.

"There is a place between your legs, a throbbing artery, that would be more suited to my style."

I didn't even have the time to be embarrassed and scold him for that, when a woman came sauntering over to us. Really, it had to happen sooner or later, and she was mightily interested in Eric.

"Hi there, sexy," the woman said, probably aiming to sound seductive, slicing through our conversation. Eric removed his hand from my neck, much to my dismay. "I couldn't help but noticing you watching me across the room. Over there." She pointed roughly an inch above my shoulder to where her table resided behind me with a glistening red fingernail. "If you wanted me, all you had to do was say so." I felt my brows quirk; Well, she sure had a whole lot of confidence in seducing the opposite sex. One that I was lacking. "I sure could make it worth your while." And she ran her fingers over her neck, stroking her throat, to make the point very clear on him just what she had in mind.

I took in a deep breath to control my temper. _Some date this was_. Eric had chosen to take me here, his _bar_, as our first date, and now he had women pouncing all over him. I was a bit miffed, because Eric probably took me here tonight just to rub in the fact how desirable he was, to many women. He probably thought it would impress me and make me fall at his feet, in some way. He was mistaken; It didn't impress me one bit, it only left me feeling a bit more insecure than I already felt and, dare I admit it, horribly jealous.

I wondered if I had fooled myself all long; Perhaps it would never work out between us? We were too different. Eric clearly loved the attention women gave him, and that probably wouldn't ever change. He wasn't a one-woman man, and he probably couldn't ever be. I found I wasn't one to share, neither. Plus, he was a vampire and I was a human girl. That's practically like chalk-and-cheese; Something that'll never happen in the realistic guise of things.

He stared up at her. It felt gratifying to me that he hardly looked impressed. "Oh, sweetie," he said, matter-of-factly. "Don't flatter yourself." He turned to look at me pointedly. Hungrily. "I was focused on the wonderous being in front of you."

Offense flashed in her eyes, and she turned to look down at me. Well, great. Here comes the catty remark. "Really?" She acknowledged my presence with a doubtful look. "She's so vanilla. She don't even have bite marks on her neck. She even let you bite her? Seriously, you don't know what you're missing."

"Oh, believe me, I do," he said. "And I am missing nothing_. Except _for Sookie naked."

I made a rude noise, embarrassed.

Then I felt terrible for the woman when, so lovelorn, she got down on her knees and crawled underneath the table to kiss the tip of his boot, like she believed he was God reincarnated or something pitiful. Eric stared at me, assessing my reaction over it, then looked down at her blankly while she sat down on her knees. I no longer felt jealous, but wary for her. She just wanted a slice of Eric's loving. Then, in such an unmoved way that angered me, he scowled down at her and laid his boot roughly on her shoulder and she slid but two meters across the floor. Several people turned to look into our direction speculatively and, I truly wished then, I was invisible to the world. Luckily, the band took the awkward moment to return to the stage, and they got back into their music, and fast. Whoever was looking over to find out what had transpired quickly lost interest and thankfully goaded the singer on again.

While I ought to have felt pleased by the outcome in Eric deterring the woman away, I felt anything but. There were surely plenty more polite ways he could go about it, but instead, he just decided to take a hurtful route in kicking the poor woman away while she was down. I took a well-needed sip of my gin and tonic, and found the gin was enough to warm me, in an unbelievably soothing way.

I tried not to pay him any more attention than deserved, which was hardly any, by trying to appear interested in the singer on stage, and failed. He caught my momentary searing look, and shook his head, fighting a smile.

"This is who I am, Sookie. Take it or leave it," he said over the music, equally as matter-of-fact as before. He leaned back in the booth, draped his arms along the chair, the epitome of male confidence. "Where ever I go, there will always be a trail of women close by." He sounded awfully proud on that. "This will never change. Sometimes, I will actively discourage them. Other times, I _won't_."

It felt like the end of a very terrible date for me, so wordlessly, I got up from the table, grabbed my clutch, and left. I was in no mood to speak to him; I just wanted to get home, and sulk. I was intent on ignoring him and giving him the cold shoulder for a night, or two. Eric decided to follow me out. I didn't know whether I ought to have felt pleased by that.

"I'll catch a cab home, Eric," I said tartly. _Anything to be away from him._

"I wouldn't bother," he said stiffly. "My car is here."

"Oh, no flying again?" I retorted hysterically. "Whoopee."

Eric was in an incredibly hostile mood about us ending our date early, and I could feel as much on the ride home, and painfully. Really, what did he expect though, after his behaviour? I almost felt like I wanted to do some savage damage to somebody or something. The ride was quiet, with Eric not wanting to talk to me, which was quite fine by me, as I was serious on keeping my pact to myself in giving him the cold-shoulder over his antics tonight.

When we got to Gran's, I fished out the keys to the front door and walked on ahead of him up the cracked driveway towards the porch. I planned to go to bed earlier than I usually did, and keep to honouring my idea in giving him the cold shoulder for the night, but clearly things never quite work out the way you expect them to. Before I knew it, I was a blubbering, forceful mess.

"So, can _all _of you fly like you can?" I asked, unable to hide my curiosity. My voice came out louder than intended; I was still simmering over the failure of our date- if you could really even call it that. "Do _other_ vampires let humans fly with them?"

"Can all _you_ humans sing?"

"Nope." I laughed, instantly horrified at the mere thought of my off-key singing. It seemed to brighten my mood temporarily. Sometimes, my humming and singing got on my Gran's nerves so badly when I was younger, she would send me to my bedroom. It was that terrible. "I can't! I can't even sing in a bucket with a lid on it!"

"Well, identical to you humans, not _all_ us vampires can do the same things, either."

"You don't consider yourself as human at all?" I asked, surprised. His tone implied as much.

"No, I don't and I haven't for _a very_ long time." Eric's voice was dry. "I see myself as something _far _greater than that."

I laughed, because it hardly surprised me. "Well, _of course_ you do," I whispered sardonically. "How did my Gran become a vampire exactly?" Though the topic gave me the heebie-jeebies, I found I wanted to know most of all. "Does it only happen when a person's near to death?"

"Not quite, but sometimes. Your Grandmother was drained by one of the vampires who had invaded into your home. She was close to dead, but then I heard her heart flutter like humming bird's wings. I ordered Pamela, as her Maker, to give your Grandmother her blood, much to her dissension. I told Pamela her time has come, as Maker. Once at the point of your death, we give you our blood to ingest, and then you lie like a corpse for roughly over forty-eight hours underground, then eventually, you will rise and walk the earth a living undead. And you would be so unbearably hungry you could slaughter any human within a five-mile radius."

The way he pronounced 'hungry' made me all shivery and cold.

"So, I'm guessing you've killed a whole bunch of people throughout the centuries because you were hungry, right?"

"Yes, I have." No biggie, his voice implied. How _freaky._

"So, did _my Gran _slaughter anyone soon as she rose?" That was such a difficult thing to digest, because my Gran hardly seemed the person to kill anyone, whether she be a hungry vampire or otherwise. I liked to believe, deepest in my heart, that Gran would have been a more civilized, humane vampire. A bit like Godric seemed to me. Gran taught me and Jason to respect the law, and to stay true to the Lord's teachings. Hopefully, while vampire, she had done that herself. It was painful to consider otherwise.

"Your Grandmother was one of the very rare few who refrained from slaughtering anybody out of the hunger. Turns out, she had an early preference for True Blood."

I felt oddly enough at peace by that. I couldn't help the content smile spreading across my face, and, no doubt, he saw it, with his sharp vision through the dark.

"And was it hard when, you know... you became what you... are?" I asked, very slowly and carefully, with not wanting to say anything wounding.

It took him a while to figure out how to illustrate it.

"I was fully prepared, and accepting, when the opportunity arrived for Godric to change me," he said, a little too casually for my liking. "Much similar as your Grandmother, I was on the edge of death. My father and mother were murdered right before my very own eyes, and I swore to myself, even if it was the last thing I ever did, I would avenge them."

It took everything within me not to grab him out of a comforting embrace over that. Quickly, I laced my fingers more tightly around my clutch to stop myself.

"My comrades were killed, by some glorious and magical being, who turned out to be my father, Godric. He saw something in me, something worth saving. He saw strength, and a desire for retaliation, something that spread in my veins like the most deadliest of poisons. He offered me life after near-death, and a secure position to ensure those who were responsible for my parent's death would suffer and pay the price."

"Oh," I said, feeling breathless. "And did you manage to avenge them?" I sounded way more calmer than felt right of me.

"I did." I could see that blinding smile through the dark. "Nearly five years ago."

I stilled abruptly from my walking, blinking at him through the pitch-black dark. "Five years ago?" I repeated, shocked. I couldn't comprehend how it would be so soon.

"Russell Edgington," he explained gently, and I could tell he was speaking through gritted teeth. "Russell Edgington was responsible for slaughtering my parent's."

"Right." My brain was working in full gear at that. "And so, that was why you were so keen on helping defend me when the time came for him to come for me? Was that why you were so willing to take him down for me? Because it was partly what you wanted all along?"

"It was." _No apologies._ And then, he stepped in front of me, and lightly placed his hands on my shoulders. I peered up at him, up, up, and I still couldn't see him clearly through the dark. "Your great Grandfather came to me one sunlight while I was underground. He informed me, that a child was in danger, by none other than Russell Edgington himself, and that he intends to drain her, due to the fact she is the last existing Faerie-hybrid."

"My great Grandfather? Have I met him? I swear, my Gran told me he died of lung cancer?"

"No, I don't believe you have. Then again, he does not exist in this world. He exists in... another. He came to me, and we struck a bargain. If I guarded you throughout your childhood, and defended you when the appropriate time come from Russell Edgington, I would have the satisfying experience of murdering Edgington with my own bare hands. Another part of that deal, was a contract we shared."

"Contract?"

"In the only way he knew to express his gratitude over guarding something highly special to him, Niall and I drew up a blood contract, just days after you were born and I had assurance myself that he wasn't deceiving me that there was a Faerie-hybrid that needed protection when she comes of age. You were promised to me, Sookie, you were sworn to me. Your fate had already been decided the instance the contract was signed. You are betrothed as _mine, _as my _wife_."

_There._

_There it was._ I sighed loudly through gritted teeth. I had well and truly experienced and heard enough nonsense for one evening. Maybe for the entirety of my life, even. Because having myself signed to someone else- even if that person was Eric Northman- it didn't settle too well for me. What happened to human rights? Own responsibility and freedom? After all, we were in a different day and age, where people had their own right of free will. And this was something I felt completely and utterly against.

I heard him hot on my heels when I slipped the key into the door to unlock it, and then he was taking me by alarm by full-on grabbing me by the arm and turning me round to face him without so much as a single word. I caught on to the peculiar glint in his blue eyes but I couldn't say I understood what was happening or what was up with him.

He kissed me next, my foul mood at him had disappeared completely, and all it took was a simple kiss.

Within the slice of a second, we were pressed up against the front door and his hands were roaming everywhere. One hand slid tightly around my waist, making me stumble forward into him, and he pressed himself against me tightly. His other hand had a mind of its own - not that I minded one bit, really- in travelling down the side of my left thigh and then pushing up, up, underneath my dress and in between my legs. I was guessing he really liked what I was wearing, after all. Maybe my body, too. He was almost like a horny, touchy-feely man-boy. It was worrisome. I made an embarrassing sound of surprise, one I hadn't ever heard coming from me before, which sounded distinctively pleased. After all, no one had ever touched me in such a way before, so openly and intimately.

"Gentle, Eric," I breathed raggedly against his lips, about the first time I'd finally at true last managed to find my voice. "Take it easy, big boy. Aren't we moving a little bit too fast here? I mean, it's only been a _day_!"

"Marry me, Sookie," he whispered against mine, in a deep and urgent croak.

We kissed for a bit longer, while his hand kept up with its rubbing through my panties. Boy, was he relentless. And then, consciousness slowly settled in, and I disengaged my mouth from his.

"What?" I didn't know whether I had heard him correctly or not. I was thinking I hadn't. _Definitely moving too fast._

"Godric would have wanted this," he said, raising a hand to stroke the hair away from the side of my flustered face with his fingers. "Niall agreed to this. Marry me. Be my wife."

"Yeah right, Eric." So I had in fact heard him correctly. My ears weren't playing any tricks. Still, I could hardly believe such a thing flying so carelessly from his mouth. Eric hardly seemed like the type at all.

"You _heard _me, Sookie. I am being completely serious here." And I could tell as much judging by the stark expression on his face.

"Stop it, Eric," I scolded. "It isn't nice to play around on a girl with something as serious as that."

"Godric would have wanted this," he said again.

My eyes narrowed up at him. "Yes, he would, considering he's pretty much an advocate for vampire-human marriage. _You _wouldn't want it, though." He was hardly the type and I knew so.

He placed his strong hands on my hips as he sighed heavily.

"Clearly, you don't know me enough. I want it _now_. Never before, when I was human."

I was taken aback. Everything was too serious. We'd only been dating no less than a day, if you could even call it "dating," because I sure as hell didn't know what to call it. "What would make you change now, then?"

He raised his eyebrows, fighting back a naughty smile.

"Perhaps it would be interesting to have a Faerie as my spouse."

My stomach dropped. I knew what he was truly meaning by that; It would be valuable to him to have a Faerie as his wife, who has certain skills he could use to his advantage. I felt I knew Eric well, and it seemed something I'd hit the nail on the head with. Surely, he would never do things because he felt he wanted them for himself. He was always looking at it in the beneficial scheme of things, never due to personal things like feelings. And I knew better than to fall for it.

With as much self-control as I could muster, because it was hard, I slipped away from him in touching distance, whirled inside on my heels, and took great satisfaction in slamming the door straight in front of his face.

0

I didn't see Eric for two nights after the conclusion of our disastrous date. And, truth be told, I was glad not to. It dawned onto me that maybe it was just far too complicated, in attempting to start something meaningful with him.

I threw myself vigorously into working, which worked wonders for several hours. But once I arrived home after my shift ended, the alone time made everything inevitably rise to surface again. I made myself a mug of hot chocolate- something that Jason and I used to do a lot, when we were younger- and lounged around on the sofa for a while. All the quiet definitely brought some niggling issues to the surface, though I didn't think for one minute that they had ever really left me.

Things were a bit too complicated, as far as starting anything with Eric went. We were miles too different, we were on a different page. While I knew, _of course_ I knew, I liked him- maybe even to the point of loving him, in some sense- our date together hardly went all that well. Then again, did I truly believe it would be immediately smooth-sailing from the start?

It wasn't just that he was a vampire and I was a human, that was screaming to me that we were different. It was other problems, also. While he had told me in his office that he was in love with me, I still wasn't quite positive where our feelings stood, or what I even wanted out of the whole thing, no less.

I wanted to be his girlfriend, it seemed wonderful, and yet, he hardly seemed the type. There was a lot of flaws there. We rubbed each other up the wrong way. He revealed to me all these things about me being contracted to him by a great Grandfather I hadn't even met, which every time I thought about, made me feel almost as if steam was about to bellow out of my ears, soon as I so much started to mull it over. It just didn't make much sense to me, yet at the same time, it did completely.

I was feeling so down and unsure of everything, that I must have slipped off asleep in my state of unease. I didn't know how, or even know when, but I woke just after a few hours feeling strange with my head being supported on couch a weird angle the way it had. A sickening feeling overcame me, gurgling my stomach, and when I slowly sat up, I heard sounds coming from outside on the porch. For a moment I sat there, listening.

Then it was almost calling to me. _This urgency. This need._

Something was different, and in my sleepiness, I sought out what it was.

Outside, a figure emerged in my vision through the slowly brightening dark. Someone was standing on the top of my Gran's porch steps. At first, I got to thinking it was Eric, but I was wrong. It was someone else completely unexpected; the last person I ever thought I would ever see again.

_Godric._

At first, I presumed it was another one of my wacky dreams. But then, it was rare for anyone else to feature in them aside from Eric.

"Godric?" I pushed through the netted door to come meet his side. "What're you doing here?"

His eyes closed tightly, and he sighed through his nostrils, very slowly and relaxedly. I couldn't hep but get the feeling I was disrupting him in some way; He clearly appeared as if I had. Something wasn't right. The top buttons of his shirt was undone, his chest seeping through. There was a character of alien tattoos on his chest, symbols that I didn't have two wits about in understanding their meaning. His boyish face looked a lot more paler and waxy than I remembered; His cheeks were concaved, his lips pale. It looked as if he hadn't consumed human blood in decades.

"I do not mean to come as an inconvenience to you in coming here, child." His voice tugged at my heart, and twisted it. He sounded so forlorn, so..._ gone_.

"Why would you even think that?" I whispered helplessly. I felt a strong surge, an aching need to comfort him. I lifted my hand, aiming to grasp hold of the one that was dangling by his side, closest to me, to send him a nice and consoling squeeze, because he sure looked as if he might have benefited from it. I hesitated for a moment, before sliding my hand through his. I noted how cold his skin was, how bony and light and frail his hand felt, when I held it in my own gently. "Are you all right?"

It seemed silly to ask that of him, because I could observe as much, that he was anything but. He stiffened when I squeezed his hand again, exerting pressure, and then he turned to glance behind his shoulder at me. There was no life in his eyes anymore. They looked just as lifeless and dull, as they had before, the first time I'd met him that time, while he was all chained up.

"I thought... being King would fix it somehow." His dark, too-big eyes held mine, searching for my understanding. An understanding, that I couldn't quite grasp. "Only, it hasn't. It's still there. It only grows profoundly by the nightfall."

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly afraid.

"It hasn't changed." He smiled down at me softly. "I came here tonight, because... I did not want to be alone. Not because I feel fear, but because... it would be wonderful to have someone by my side during the end. _Someone_, who has empathy in their heart, while my son doesn't."

For the first time since our date experienced together, I wished Eric was with me. He would have known what to do, surely. Because Godric was his Maker, and he would know how to handle the situation a billion times better than I would have. He probably would have had more luck of talking sense into Godric than I ever possibly could.

"Please." I understood then, and, unperturbed by it, I began to cry. "I know it seems like you'll always be feeling whatever way you feel. But it'll change, with time. You've just got to let it, and give it a chance to change, Godric!"

"But I have," he assured me heavily through his teeth. "For a little over a thousand years, and it still exists. The heaviness. I do not think I can bear it much longer. There has to be... _relief._ It has to end."

"But Eric _needs_ you!"

"No, he does not. He has you now. I am just pleased I got to see it unfold in time. He will be fine. My loss will be filled, in time, because _you _will soon take my place in restoring him, and teaching him new life."

"Please," I begged. Then I squeezed his hand again.

He glanced down at our interlaced hands, visibly stunned. "I am an evil creature. I do not deserve your comfort." He sounded touched.

"How can you call yourself that? An _evil_ creature?" It was ludicrous to me. "You're the most... human vampire I've ever met, and probably will always remain to be! There's a whole lot of goodness in you, of light. You did a very good, selfless thing, in taking Russell Edgington's life that day to spare mine. Doesn't that show what goodness runs within you? Doesn't that show how much you deserve to be here?"

"I am pleased I spared your life. But what good was there, in killing one more man? There have been too many killed on my account. I have killed many young children, similar to yourself, as did Eric. At least I spared you the humiliation of meeting the same cruel fate as the many other children's lives I have taken. For that, there is good in me." He slipped his hand from mine, and put further distance between us. The sun was slowly rising in the distance behind the trees in Gran's yard; an orange, pinkish glow. "This is nice," he said, his voice chillingly remote. "Having a human comfort me and cry for me while I endure the end. I couldn't have asked for more beauty in the world, than this. It was hardly something I was expecting. God has given me a humble send-off."

"So... you believe in God?"

"Unfortunately, I did not meet him, but I was around during his time."

"Then you ought to know, God forgives. He wouldn't want you to punish yourself, like this! He wouldn't want you to torment yourself, in feeling_ all_ this guilt!"

"Maybe not. But I intend to fully atone for my sins. For _both _Eric and my sins of our earlier lives."

"Aren't you... _afraid_?"

"I am not, child. This will be... an exciting last adventure."

And then the sun gradually rose higher. Birds began chirping through the trees, with its rise. Godric stripped out of his shirt, his skin began peeling off, ashing away. As I examined his young, young face, while I cried, I was struck by how calm he looked. He had found his release. He was going home. He was a dove being released from its constricting cage, being sent off into freedom.

Flames shot and burst through my eyes, and then, at the drop of a hat, he was gone.

Eric had brought my Grandmother back to life for me. I ought to have done the same to bring his Father back to life, to keep him alive... only, I hadn't. I couldn't. It was beyond my control.

0

"Eric?"

He stilled from his pacing around my Grandmother's living room, and turned to look at me. This was what I had feared to have to come home to, all day. I just knew he would be coming. I hated that look in his eyes for me, that bleak and weary look that was held in them. And, uncontrollably, I started to cry, because I knew it would hurt him. Godric was special to him, Eric would have relied on me in some sense to help him in whichever way possible, and I couldn't even successfully do that. I felt like such a failure for it, such a person undeserving of whatever amount of faith he held in me.

He took a hesitant step forward into my direction at the sound of my voice.

I couldn't even go to him; I couldn't even move.

"Sookie," he said quietly, "Where's Godric? Why isn't he with you? I felt him with you last night."

What he probably couldn't understand, was that Godric had already well and truly made his decision. He had wanted to die, and if I had somehow been able to convince him not to, it would have only prolonged his suffering. And seeing his young face, the peace that rested on it, when the sun rose to him... it just seemed the right thing to do. He found relief in his decision. You couldn't will someone out of something, especially not when they were as determined and anguished as Godric was. He had allowed himself to live a little bit longer, maybe even praying being assigned King would lift the hollow ache residing in his heart. But even being King couldn't quell the depression. The only thing that could, in the end, was what he wanted the most.

To meet the true death. To meet the sun.

Really, I could have fought harder. Fought harder for Eric. But what good would that have done? He wouldn't have found any peace, or relief.

"Sookie," he whispered again tonelessly. "Where is Godric? Why didn't he return inside with you?" His voice cracked and broke on the last bit. I think he understood then, deep down in the depths of his mind, the answer to that. He already knew. His shining despair filled eyes fixed on mine, lurking with questions. "I can't... I can't feel him anymore. Why... _why_ is that, Sookie?" I guessed he just wanted to hear me say it, and confirm it in the open.

I opened my mouth, I knew I had to say it to him, and yet I couldn't.

I went down on my knees, like a heavy sack of potatoes, trembling with tears. I think I was pleading then, begging, for him not to make me speak it out loud. I was also pleading for Eric's forgiveness in failing what he expected of me. He had put some faith in me, and I had inevitably failed. I didn't know what this would mean for us, then. Perhaps he wouldn't ever want anything to do with me again? Maybe it would have been better that way. Maybe it would make it easier to live with the fact that I'd disappointed him and let him down?

"Sookie?" He knelt along with me on the carpet, but he didn't touch me. And, if it was because he couldn't bring himself to, because of my failure in keeping his beloved Maker alive repelled him in some sense and turned his feelings for me inside out, I found I couldn't blame him. I would have felt exactly the same. "What happened?" He sounded uncertain, and afraid, for once.

"You _already_ know, Eric," I murmured glumly.

"_Tell me_."

"You have to forgive me!"

"Why would I need to forgive you? What have you done that is requiring of my forgiveness, Sookie?"

Still, I was unable to bring myself to say it. Despairingly, I put one hand on either side of his face, and bent closer on the arches of my knees, pressing my forehead into his, feeling and touching his skin. In some perverse sense, I felt grateful that I was still able to do that, that Eric was still all flesh and bone, because had it been Eric I had lost in reverse, I would have lost so much, and that might have been too much for me to bear.

"You already _know_ why you can't feel him anymore, and why he feels almost absent inside you." He made a deep noise of suffocating despair that tore through the very back of his throat, yet he still waited for me to finish. "He's gone, and I'm _so _sorry I failed you."

He made another noise, and I closed my eyes, so that his face was no longer visible to me. It would have hurt too much to look him straight in the face. His tragic noises were very nearly enough.

His large hands cupped my chin, he was breathing loudly and unevenly, and then I felt everything so crippling, I made a few noises of sadness resembling his myself. I could feel his anger, all the turmoil he felt within, all the... rage, because this was what we were now, thanks to our pledge. The confused mixture of anger and upset rolling off him, almost made me concerned he might do something terrible and frightening. He just had to find a person within closest distance to project it all on, and I was it.

And then I felt his betrayal. It stabbed at me, pierced me harmfully.

He grabbed my hands that were clinging onto the sides of his face, and gripped them tight in his own. "Sookie, why didn't you stop him from greeting the sun? _Why_?" he asked, the hurt and desperation pouring out from his nearly inaudible voice incriminatingly.

He shook me a bit, in a way that had my teeth chattering. "I tried to," I sobbed helplessly. "Believe me, I did! I tried talking him out of it, only it didn't work! He wanted to leave earth, he felt his time was up! And when..." I swallowed dryly, feeling my chin wobble. "...When those flames shot up and took him, he felt such solace in it! Consolation was written all over his face. He had been hurting for way too long, it was the only peace he could find!"

"Well, you didn't try enough," he growled thoughtlessly. There it was. It made me sob even louder.

And then, I felt his cruelty. I felt his malice. It was all directed at me, and he wanted me to pay the price. And, an instance later, he did make me pay. Arousal and anger went together, hand in hand, for vampires, I learned then.

Just as I was starting to comprehend my own danger and decided it best to perhaps move out into safe range, he seized me by the shoulders, brought me down and over him long ways on the carpet, and, by then, it was too late. I couldn't exactly say I was complaining, though.

He ripped off my nightgown from the seams with such primitivism, it was too quick for me to even start getting self-conscious. And then he rolled on top of me, and I decided then to just let it be and all happen of its own accord. My first time, shared with Eric, while he was in a fit of utter rage and hopelessness. I kind of had high hopes for it to be a tender, sweet, and gentle moment with him, but clearly, things don't work out the way you've expected them to.

When I let myself peek quickly up at him, I could still sense the rage, when he pulled his shirt off over his head. The next moment he unbuckled his jeans, tore them halfway down to his muscular thighs, and then I felt his skin sliding against mine; all hard and rigid and ready to expel some of that pain onto me physically. Blood was trickling down his cheeks.

He tore off my panties next with his hands, the band giving off a loud snap, and though I had the time to feel squeamish at being exposed to him so quickly with my private girly parts the way I was, astonishingly, I felt truly prepared and willing, in the ways my body seemed already moist in places, something I'd never experienced ever before. I learned then, that something about Eric's body automatically did that to me, and crazily.

"My Lord," I breathed out anxiously, and twisted my legs a bit, trying to squeeze my thighs together, when his eyes took in my body laying before him on the carpet. "You're relentless! I bet I'm such a major disappointment," I admitted shyly, and I truly felt that way then. Because, no doubt, Eric had loads of experience with women. I was willing to bet a limb he'd seen many women naked and exposed in the flesh throughout his long life. No doubt, women that were _way_ more appealing to the eye than I was, way more... beautiful, and sexy. I hardly felt a woman at all.

These were the exact same insecure feelings I felt, whenever I thought about Hoyt and I ever doing the 'serious tango'. Of course, it was probably a little easier to deal with, since I couldn't hear what Eric was thinking of my body. Still, it felt worse in some ways, because I got to wondering then, what if he was comparing me with other women he'd seen naked centuries ago? How... mortifying. Still, it was reassuring to know there wouldn't ever be the possibility of hearing some of his niggling thoughts in the middle of doing the deed, thoughts that probably would have only exacerbated my nerves.

"That is not possible," he whispered hoarsely, taking in my body intently yet again. "_For years_, this has been what daydreams at Fangtasia were made of."

In a way that reassured me wonderfully, since his comment hadn't helped all that much, he bent down over me, set his hands on each pair of my knees tightly, and kissed me, long and hard. Even kissing him felt a little strange because I wasn't used to it. I hardly felt I belonged anywhere underneath him right then.

His thighs slid up in between mine, and without any ounce of control on it, I started rubbing the upper part of his arms with my hands compulsively. It worked wonders in killing some of the tension I felt, that's for sure.

He paused from his kissing to look down at me again. I stared up at him, trying to exhale calmly, because he looked about equally the most daunting and irresistable thing in my entire life. I would have been content to ogle his body for years, and I didn't think it would ever be possible for me to get tired of it. He had the most amazing body I'd ever seen in my entire life; Now I think I could understand why some women would fuss over a man's body and want to do bad, impure things to him in bed.

Something was scraping against my skin, my chest, something... _cold_, and it tickled. He was wearing a necklace, one I hadn't noticed before. There were two pendants on it, and one of them I could see faintly glinting in the dim light, was a long, peculiar piece of gold piping. It occurred to me next, it was a mockery of a stake. How ironic for a vamp to be wearing that.

He jerked in surprise a bit, when I curled my fingers 'round it and yanked the chain gently.

"What's the significance of that?" I asked.

"Godric presented me it as a gift many, _many_ years ago." Pain filled his face over that, and then I felt bad all over again.

"And this one?" I murmured, fingering the compressed bullet he had dangling beside it, wearing it as a pendant. "Godric give you that, too?" It seemed a bit morbid; Eric wearing a bullet around his neck on a chain. I could almost see a tinge of red to it, and gathered it was most likely dried up, old blood, from Lord knows how long. _Eww._ I nearly shivered.

"Both hold sentimental value to me." He sounded oddly embarrassed in admitting that.

I made a face. "Why a bullet, though? I'm pretty sure there's blood stained all over it, too. That is just nasty. While I get you're a vamp and all, why wear your food?"

"It is from that day we found Godric and you got shot. I collected it as a... momento, of some sort. And yes, it is _your_ blood. It still holds your Faerie scent." It was a bit spooky. I hadn't even the time to feel weirdly touched by that, when his hands started drifting up my legs without any ounce of forewarning whatsoever. I wriggled a bit, my throat made a funny gurgling shriek, and my knees jerked a fraction into the air in surprise.

"_Don't_ move, Sookie," he commanded in a throaty voice. I almost gave out a weak giggle, because I was hardly in the right frame of mind to move. My body was crying out for it, it wanted it from him, it was ready and singing to meet him one in the flesh.

I opened my mouth, and then laughed giddily. "I-" He held a finger to my lips.

"_Don't_ talk, neither."

_Well, fine then, _I agreed silently. I tried to set on a brave face, when he got on top of me. I felt anything but brave, when he bent in to kiss me, his lips tracing the outline of my neck.

"We_ will_ be one, Sookie," he spoke, excitement lurking in his dark and seductive voice. "In blood-pledge, and _now_ in flesh."

"Is this gonna hurt?" I whispered unevenly, voicing my concerns. I felt my cheeks redden, because it didn't feel all that good in having Eric know just how much so inexperienced I was.

"I honestly don't know. I've never had a Faerie virgin before, believe it or not."

"Oh, well that's mighty reassuring," I retorted after an uncomfortable pause. "Just how many women have you had exactly?"

He lifted his head to peer down at me deeply over my question, and I instantly regretted asking that. I found myself not even wanting to know.

"Do I detect a bit of insecurity, Lover?"

I knew then it was bad. _Way bad_.

"Forget I even asked," I said quickly, wincing. I believed I already knew the answer to that. "Let me guess: You were a Viking man-whore, right?" He laughed at that.

"Tonight, you are the first, and the last hereafter," he said amusedly, but in a somewhat gentle and serious way. And really, that was just the answer I was looking for. No matter how much I knew it wouldn't be the case, because he was Eric Northman, and like he told me, he wasn't one for relationships and, no doubt, that extended to monogamous ones. Surprisingly, in that moment of time, it hardly mattered to me. So long as I just had him all to myself, even for one very long, _very_ pleasurable night. It was more than enough. But it would change things.

***takes in deep breath, gets ready to flee* Hoping you enjoyed this one? Please let me know. I apologize if it's choppy, this one was incredibly hard for me! Thank you so much for reading, I would love to hear your thoughts, so please do review if you will! I know Eric can be a brutal, sadistic vampire deep down inside, but that's partly the way I see him. He does care deeply, he just tries to put on an allusion in front of Sookie.**


End file.
